El imperio saiyajin, Parte 1 (Las sombras del imperio Saiyajin)
by Dioxa Fan Odette Vilandra
Summary: "Las Sombras del Imperio Saiyajin" fanfic escrito por la desaparecida autora, Dioxa. Subo el fic debido a una usuaria que intentó plagiar la historia, que deje de recibir atención que no merece y pongo a disposición de quienes apoyan el plagio sólo porque desean a cualquier costo leer este legendario fic, bueno, aquí lo tienen. Todo crédito de la historia es para Dioxa, no para mí.
1. Chapter 1

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

CAPITULO 1.

Conociendo al enemigo

Aquel día, en Vegetasei, Bulma despertó y comenzó a levantarse lentamente de su pequeña y estrecha cama. Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha para inmediatamente después vestirse, y encaminar su rumbo hacia su lugar de trabajo. Todas estas acciones las hacía casi por inercia, puesto que su vida se había convertido en una espantosa rutina desde que fue arrancada vilmente de su planeta de origen, la Tierra.

Había pasado ya casi un año desde que los saiyajins llegaran a su hermoso planeta con la intención de conquistarlo. La guerra contra la invasión duró apenas unos días, todos los ejércitos y armas utilizados contra ellos no surtieron ningún efecto, tan sólo hubo unas pocas bajas en el bando enemigo, pero nada pudo detenerlos. Su fuerza y poder era inmenso, su hambre de destrucción hizo desaparecer miles de ciudades, países enteros quedaron reducidos a cenizas, millones de personas murieron, sobre todo soldados, que dieron sus vidas para evitar la conquista de aquellos seres, de aspecto similar a los terrícolas, pero con ciertas diferencias físicas tales como poseer una cola parecida a la de los simios que habitaban en la Tierra. No sólo estaban dotados de un increíble y extraño poder para lanzar bolas de energía con sus propias manos como si fueran auténticas bombas nucleares, sino que también poseían la habilidad de volar y de utilizar la luz que desprendía la luna para transformarse en gigantescos gorilas que arrasaban con todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

Cuando la derrota de los terrícolas se hizo presente, los saiyajins empezaron su invasión. Se apoderaron y tomaron el control de las pocas ciudades que quedaron en pie y se adueñaron de todos los recursos disponibles. Comenzaron a hacer una selección entre la población civil que había sobrevivido a los ataques. Miles de hombres, mujeres y niños eran transportados como ganado hasta aquellas inmensas naves donde se disponían a estudiarles, preguntarles y examinarles. La mayoría se destinaban como esclavos para realizar trabajos forzosos con el fin de adecuar el planeta a sus propósitos, otros pocos eran aprovechados en beneficio propio, dada su habilidad en tareas como investigación, ciencia o tecnología. Con las mujeres se realizaba otra exhaustiva selección: las que ellos consideraban más hermosas servirían como esclavas sexuales, y muchas de ellas, eran enviadas al planeta de origen de los saiyajins o a alguna de sus colonias para formar parte del harén de guerreros importantes o incluso del mismísimo rey. Otras se destinaban al servicio, y una gran parte, la mayoría, eran obligadas a prostituirse, y eran afincadas en locales de mala muerte en el mismo planeta Tierra para satisfacer los deseos de los cientos de hombres saiyajins que permanecerían allí controlando su nueva colonia.

El caso de Bulma fue diferente. En el momento en que la guerra comenzó, ella y todo el poder que tenía su empresa, Capsule Corp. en materia de tecnología y ciencia, lo dedicó a crear nuevas armas, nuevas defensas para evitar la invasión, pero sus esfuerzos no sirvieron de mucho y, cuando la victoria de los saiyajins se evidenció, fue inevitablemente arrestada.

Un general saiyajin fue informado de la popularidad de la mujer entre los demás esclavos, y quiso saber el motivo. Descubrió así, que Bulma era una afamada científica en el planeta Tierra y que la mayor parte de la tecnología existente allí, había sido

creada por su empresa Capsule Corp., de la que ella era dueña. Decidió entonces, que fuera enviada de inmediato a Vegetasei con la orden de ingresar en el departamento de tecnología para sacar provecho de sus conocimientos.

El viaje por el espacio que la llevaba hacia su "nuevo hogar" duró un mes aproximadamente. En aquella inmensa nave viajaba ella junto a otras decenas de terrícolas que habían sido seleccionados para trabajar como esclavos en uno u otro departamento. Estaban encerrados en jaulas, sin posibilidad alguna de evasión y les servían los alimentos por entre las rejas. Apenas hablaban entre ellos puesto que andaban siendo vigilados por varios soldados saiyajins que no les permitían intentar comunicarse. La mayoría eran mujeres, las cuales preveían ya cual sería su destino y no cesaron de llorar durante casi todo el trayecto. Ella no lloraba, se negaba a aceptar ese cruel destino para siempre. Desde que empezó la guerra, se prometió a sí misma ser fuerte y poner todo su empeño en acabar con esa pesadilla en la cual se había convertido su vida. Aprendería todo lo relativo al enemigo, su historia, sus costumbres, sus puntos débiles, todo... Después, se ganaría su confianza y buscaría aliados y encontraría el momento oportuno para escapar de todo aquello. No quería morir, amaba la vida, y aunque le llevara años, conseguiría su objetivo. Los dioses le habían concedido esa privilegiada inteligencia, y no iba a desaprovecharla. Bulma Briefs nunca se rendía...

Al llegar a Vegetasei, las mujeres destinadas al servicio sexual eran esterilizadas para evitar cualquier peligro de embarazo. Ella fue llevada directamente al laboratorio, allí se le adjudicó un puesto entre una veintena de esclavos provenientes de diferentes planetas y razas. Su misión era la de ponerse inmediatamente a trabajar en proyectos para investigación y desarrollo. Se le advirtió que sólo saldría de allí para comer y dormir, su trabajo sería vigilado a diario por soldados saiyajins y su castigo frente a desobedecer órdenes sería la muerte.

Allí se sorprendió al descubrir lo avanzada que era la tecnología saiyajin con respecto a la de la Tierra, imaginó que la habían conseguido de otros planetas, utilizando como esclavos a sus científicos y apoderándose de sus logros.

En unos pocos meses, Bulma se preocupó de aprender todo lo relacionado con tan increíbles hallazgos en la ciencia y consiguió incluso avanzar aún más, logrando descifrar y llevar a buen fin algunos de los proyectos que habían sido abandonados por otros científicos al no encontrar las soluciones a complicadas secuencias de cifras.

También aprendió todo lo relacionado con la raza saiyajin y su forma de vida. Descubrió que, desde el momento de su evolución, la naturaleza guerrera típica de estos seres se había hecho presente durante cientos de siglos. Su afán de conquista y de lucha era casi una necesidad para ellos. En estos momentos, su supremacía en casi todos los rincones del universo era más que evidente, poseían cientos de colonias, y casi todos los días salían nuevas tropas con más soldados rumbo a conquistar otros planetas.

Su forma de gobierno era la habitual en un imperio que dedicaba todo su empeño en apropiarse de otras culturas y formas de vida por la fuerza. Un rey, soberano de toda la raza e imperio, tenía prácticamente todo el poder, tanto político, como económico y militar, y sólo podía ser sustituido de su cargo por su único y legítimo heredero, que

ascendería al trono después de la muerte de aquél. Después, existía El Consejo, formado por un grupo de 10 militares del más alto rango, y que pertenecían a la más alta clase social y linaje de la sociedad saiyajin. Sus funciones eran las siguientes: la gestión del tesoro público, el pago y víveres de las tropas, el hacer cumplir las leyes saiyajins, y el juzgar los delitos cometidos y que pudieran afectar a la paz y majestad del imperio. Todas las decisiones militares dictaminadas por el rey, debían ser previamente informadas al Consejo. Representaban al pueblo saiyajin y la mayoría de ellos, eran admirados y venerados por sus súbditos casi como a su soberano, y por ello, el rey, debería respetar y no involucrarse demasiado en sus decisiones.

La sociedad saiyajin se caracterizaba por la importancia en las condiciones físicas y aptitudes para el combate entre sus habitantes. La familia real siempre era la más poderosa y, el rey, era el saiyajin que disponía de más unidades de combate. Esta era una característica que se heredaba de padres a hijos. Por lo tanto, después de el y su hijo, los miembros del Consejo eran los guerreros más fuertes del imperio.

La mayoría de los habitantes de Vegetasei eran militares, incluyendo a las mujeres. Estas, dedicaban la mayor parte de su vida a la lucha, y sólo cuando un guerrero saiyajin decidía tener descendencia y elegía a una mujer como compañera, ésta tenía que abandonar de inmediato sus funciones como militar para dedicarse exclusivamente a procrear.

Debido a la demostrada capacidad de Bulma en todo lo relacionado con la ciencia, los demás científicos y profesores confiaban en ella y pronto se convirtió en una persona clave en el departamento, donde la mayoría de ellos, se dejaban guiar por sus ideas y le pedían consejo para otros proyectos . Esto no le hacía mucha gracia al jefe del departamento, Raizar, un anciano científico procedente del planeta Xenon, y que al igual que todos ellos, fue destinado allí cuando los saiyajins conquistaron su tranquilo y apacible planeta, unos 20 años atrás. Su aspecto era parecido a una mezcla entre un hombre y un reptil. No disponía de vello por ningún sitio, su tez era de color verdoso y sus ojos extremadamente saltones. Poseía un largo cuello que podía girar 360 grados y sus dedos terminaban con unas alargadas y afiladas uñas. Su carácter era afable, y su inteligencia prodigiosa. Fue uno de los primeros en darse cuenta de la capacidad innata de Bulma para la tecnología, pero él llevaba muchos años allí y conocía muy bien la naturaleza saiyajin. Estaba casi seguro de que era mejor que Bulma se mantuviera en el anonimato y que su fama en el laboratorio no fuera notoria. Al fin y al cabo, era una mujer, hermosa para cualquier saiyajin, y si alguno se encaprichaba de ella, podría acabar en un prostíbulo o en el harem de algún guerrero. No era la primera vez que ocurría y así se lo había hecho saber a Bulma y al resto del equipo, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en tratar de no hacerla parecer, ante los ojos de los saiyajins, nadie imprescindible ni mucho menos importante.

Aquella mañana, Bulma llegó al laboratorio con su habitual bata blanca de trabajo, saludó a todos los presentes y se dirigió a Raizar:

\- Supongo que todo sigue igual¿no?.- Le dijo casi adivinando su respuesta.

\- Si. Sigue sin llegar nada de suministro. Apenas nos quedan materiales para continuar el trabajo. En unos días estaremos parados sin poder hacer nada. No sé a qué están jugando estos malditos saiyajins.- Contestó el anciano con algo de preocupación.

\- Escucha, he pensado que deberíamos intentar ponernos en contacto con alguien a quien le importe nuestro trabajo realmente.- Dijo Bulma con optimismo.

\- No hay nadie a quien nosotros podamos dirigirnos. Somos esclavos y no podemos quejarnos de nada. Cuando a alguien se le ocurra preocuparse por nuestro trabajo y descubra que no hemos avanzado apenas en estos últimos 4 meses, probablemente pagará su frustración con alguno de nosotros, si no con todos. Así son los saiyajins, la mayoría no piensan, sólo actúan.-

\- Pues entonces sólo nos queda esperar a que "ese alguien" venga aquí y le expondremos nuestras quejas. – Su voz sonaba a determinación.

\- ¡Jajajaja!...Bulma...lo mejor es que ese día nunca llegue. Vamos, te enseñaré el resultado que ha dado el ordenador en respuesta a lo que le introdujimos ayer...- Y diciendo esto, se dirigió a una pantalla y se sentó en el asiento frente a ella. Bulma lo siguió.

En un edificio situado a unos pocos kilómetros de donde se encontraba el laboratorio, un hombre joven de unos 30 años, no muy alto y vestido con un traje de combate saiyajin, observaba sentado frente a un amplio cristal que daba al espacio exterior, las maniobras de vuelo que realizaban decenas de naves saiyajins . Su cola se hallaba rodeando su cintura y su cabello, rebelde y alzado hacia arriba terminado en punta, era negro azabache al igual que sus ojos, característica común de los hombres y mujeres que habitaban el planeta Vegetasei. Su semblante era serio y su mirada fría como el hielo. A su lado derecho, se encontraba otro saiyajin, de mayor edad. Este, al contrario que el anterior, era calvo, tenía bigote y sus más de dos metros de altura acompañada por poderosos brazos y musculosas piernas, le hacían proferir un aspecto realmente temible.

Cuando la exhibición terminó, un general saiyajin se acercó a ellos y, con evidente estado de nerviosismo, dijo:

\- Las maniobras han concluido, mi príncipe.-

\- ¿Esto es todo, general?. Hace 6 meses que presencié las anteriores y no he percibido cambio alguno. ¿Qué diablos significa esto? – Gritó exaltado el saiyajin más joven.

\- Señor, hace varios meses que no se han adaptado nuevas mejoras para nuestras naves. Lo único que se ha modificado desde entonces ha sido un pequeño aumento de defensa en el escudo de protección, pero nada más.- Intentó explicarse el hombre.

\- ¿Y a que es debido ese retraso en adaptar los nuevos avances?. ¿Falta de mano de obra?. Si es así, ordenaré que inmediatamente os adjudiquen los esclavos necesarios para ello.- Contestó el príncipe.

\- No, señor. No me habéis entendido, no se trata de falta de hombres para montar las nuevas tecnologías, lo que ocurre es que no hemos recibido noticia de ningún otro avance por parte del laboratorio. – Dijo el general.

El príncipe se levantó de su asiento, y con evidente estado de enfado, dijo:

\- ¿Y por qué no se me ha informado de ello?. ¿Qué demonios ocurre con ese maldito laboratorio?.-

\- No lo sé, mi príncipe. Intentamos averiguarlo nosotros mismos, pero se nos dio la orden expresa de no hacer nada..- El hombre estaba temeroso por la reacción de su príncipe. Sabía que si no daba una respuesta convincente, su vida correría grave peligro.

\- ¿Y quién dio esa orden?. ¡Contesta! – Gritó enfurecido.

\- El comandante Kabark, señor. – Repuso el general bajando un poco el tono de voz.

\- ¡Maldita sea!. Nappa, llévame hasta allí. Quiero averiguar que ocurre con esos malditos científicos. – Se dirigió al fornido hombre que estaba sentado a su derecha.

\- Como quieras, Vegeta. El laboratorio se encuentra unos kilómetros al sur de donde estamos. Sígueme. – Contestó el saiyajin.

Vegetasai era un planeta no muy grande y casi desértico, apenas disponía de vegetación alguna y su clima era agradable, que se mantenía igual durante prácticamente todo el año. Tenía, girando a su alrededor, 3 lunas enormes y la atmósfera era de un aspecto rojizo.

El príncipe Vegeta, hijo del rey y heredero a la corona, se dirigía volando hacia el laboratorio, acompañado de su más fiel guerrero, Nappa. Este, pertenecía a una de las familias más poderosas de todo Vegetasei. Su capacidad de combate era enorme y su habilidad para la lucha, prodigiosa. Tenía más o menos la misma edad que el rey, y durante la mayor parte de su vida, se dedicó a servirle con la mayor lealtad. Cuando nació el príncipe, el rey confió su entrenamiento y preparación a Nappa, y desde entonces, no se había separado de él, consiguiendo ser su mejor consejero y leal compañero. El, daría su vida por su príncipe si fuera necesario, no en vano lo había cuidado y protegido desde su mismo nacimiento hasta ahora.

 **-CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	2. Chapter 2

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 2.**

 **La apuesta**

Las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron de forma inesperada, dando entrada a los dos soldados saiyajins que siempre se encontraban fuera vigilando. Uno de ellos dijo:

\- Esclavos, su alteza el príncipe Vegeta desea hablaros.- Diciendo esto, se echó a un lado y entre ambos soldados, hicieron su aparición el príncipe y su acompañante.

Nada más entrar, Vegeta no dijo nada, se limitó a observar aquel laboratorio plagado de ordenadores, pantallas y demás objetos dedicados a la investigación. Fijó su vista en los rostros de los allí presentes, sin prestar atención a ninguno en especial, y dijo:

\- ¿Quién es aquí el responsable?. Preséntate de inmediato ante mi.-

\- Yo, señor – Dijo Raizar adelantándose y acercándose a Vegeta.

El príncipe lo miró, sorprendiéndose de que el encargado de todo el desarrollo en tecnología de su planeta, fuera un anciano y extraño ser humanoide, del cual no podía ni siquiera adivinar cúal sería su procedencia.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, esclavo? – Preguntó con voz firme.

\- Raizar, señor. – Contestó el anciano algo temeroso.

\- Bien, Raizar. Necesito que me des una explicación de por qué mis naves en 6 meses no han obtenido ningún avance en tecnología. Y espero, por tu bien, y el de todos los demás aquí presentes, que sea lo bastante convincente. – El príncipe le miró desafiante.

\- Verá, señor...eso no es del todo cierto. Hace unos días notificamos al departamento militar que teníamos casi listo un nuevo proyecto para mejorar la maniobrabilidad de las naves espaciales y que sería efectivo en una semana. – Dijo Raizar tratando de ser lo más convincente posible.

\- ¿Pretendes burlarte de mi, esclavo?. ¿Me quieres decir que en 6 meses ese es el único logro de todo este maldito laboratorio?. – El príncipe elevó el tono de voz, mostrando su enfado.

De pronto, y antes de que Raizar pudiera contestar, se escuchó una voz femenina que decía:

\- Eso mucho más de lo que se podía esperar, dadas las condiciones en las que estamos. – Todos dirigieron su mirada de asombro hacia la mujer responsable de esas palabras, incluido el príncipe, que la localizó de inmediato entre todos aquellos científicos que no paraban de temblar.

Uno de los soldados, se dirigió hacia ella, y dijo: - Maldita esclava¿cómo te atreves a dirigirte en esos términos al príncipe?. Tendrás tu merecido.

\- Tranquilo, soldado. Parece ser que la mujer tiene alguna otra explicación para el desastre en el que se ha convertido este laboratorio. Ardo en deseos de escucharte, esclava. ¡Habla!.

\- Verá, señor. Llevo seis meses en este departamento, y he estado observando durante los últimos cuatro, que pese a que realizamos nuestros pedidos de suministro con bastante antelación, no se nos sirve apenas ni la décima parte de lo solicitado. En estos momentos, no disponemos en nuestro almacén del material necesario, como para poder continuar trabajando en casi ninguno de los proyectos. Hemos realizado varias reclamaciones, pero ninguna ha sido contestada. Por eso, os vuelvo a repetir, señor, que dadas las condiciones en las que estamos, el conseguir cualquier mejora o avance, sería casi un milagro.- Bulma estaba tranquila y durante todo el rato que estuvo hablando, no apartó sus ojos del rostro del príncipe. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido para Vegeta, ni tampoco su determinación en el habla de la mujer, su extraordinaria belleza y su seguridad en lo que iba diciendo.

\- ¿Es eso cierto, anciano?.- Se dirigió hacia Raizar.

\- Si, señor – Contestó este con rapidez.

\- De acuerdo. Esa podría ser una buena razón para todo este maldito problema. Supongo que tendréis por aquí las copias de los pedidos de suministro que os han entregado incompletos. Necesito que me las proporcionéis ahora mismo.

\- Si, señor. Ahora mismo las busco y os las entrego. – Raizar se dispuso a buscar entre el archivo visiblemente nervioso y uno de los científicos se dirigió a ayudarle.

\- Mujer¿cuál es tu nombre y planeta de origen?. – Le dijo Vegeta a Bulma.

\- Bulma, señor y provengo del planeta Tierra. – Contestó ella sin dejar de mirarle.

Vegeta recordó en ese instante, el día en que uno de sus generales le informó de que el planeta Tierra había sido finalmente conquistado sin muchos problemas y que disponía de unos excelentes recursos naturales. El no prestó mucho interés por conocer mucho más sobre ese planeta ni sobre el aspecto de sus habitantes. Probablemente sería uno de tantos, y si su conquista fue tan extremadamente fácil, lo más seguro es que los terrícolas fueran muy débiles. Le pareció extraño que una mujer tan hermosa y exótica como esta, no hubiera ido a parar a algún harén de palacio, y si eso no había ocurrido, la única explicación era que ella debía ser una excelente científica, y lo bastante inteligente como para no haber llamado la atención hasta ahora.

\- Aquí los tiene, señor. También están nuestras reclamaciones – Raizar le entregó a Vegeta una carpeta con los documentos en su interior. El príncipe la abrió y se dispuso a observarlos con detenimiento. Según los iba pasando, su ceño se fruncía y su rostro mostraba gestos de evidente enojo. Todos los allí presentes se mostraban nerviosos y con el temor reflejado en sus rostros, menos Bulma, que seguía con esa tranquilidad y seguridad que había demostrado desde el principio.

Vegeta dejó de leer y cerró la carpeta. Dirigió la vista hacia ella y dijo:

\- Me llevaré estos documentos. Bulma, mañana vendrán a buscarte. Tendrás una reunión conmigo para que me expliques detenidamente a que fin iban a ser destinados todos estos materiales, y traerás perfectamente documentados todos los proyectos en los que estáis trabajando ahora mismo. -

\- Señor, si me lo permite, iré yo a esa reunión. Yo soy el responsable de este departamento y el único que conoce al detalle todo el trabajo de mis científicos. – Exclamó Raizar en un intento de librar a Bulma de ese trance.

\- Eso me trae sin cuidado, anciano. Será la mujer la que venga. Encárgate de que sea informada de todo, o si no, lo pagaréis caro. – Contestó Vegeta alzando la voz. Y diciendo esto, salió del laboratorio con rapidez, seguido por Nappa.

En el camino hacia palacio, Nappa, que había estado callado durante todo el tiempo que había durado la visita al laboratorio, decidió dirigirse al príncipe:

\- Vegeta¿qué tienes pensado hacer?.

\- Voy a reunirme con mi padre para ver si él conocía el problema. Estoy furioso con todo este tema. He quedado como un estúpido delante de esos malditos esclavos y alguien va a pagar por ello.- Dijo Vegeta con el semblante serio.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste que fuera la mujer terrícola la que mañana se reúna contigo?. Probablemente ella no podrá darte toda la información que necesitas. – Preguntó Nappa.

\- Te equivocas. Su forma de contestar y de actuar, me demostraron lo contrario. ¿Crees acaso que una hembra como ella estaría en ese departamento si no fuera porque es especial? – Le dirigió una sonrisa irónica a su compañero.

\- Reconozco que es hermosa, pero eso no quiere decir que sea lo que tú dices. Tal vez actuó así por miedo. – Contestó Nappa.

\- Bueno, mañana saldremos de dudas. Fíjate si estoy seguro de que estoy en lo cierto, que voy a proponerte un trato. Si estoy equivocado, y ella no es el alma de ese laboratorio, haré que se incorpore de inmediato a tu harén¿qué te parece?. – Dijo el príncipe sonriendo.

\- jeje...ya sabes que últimamente no suelo pasarme mucho por allí. – Contestó Nappa.

\- Ya, pero si ganas la apuesta, estoy seguro de que no tardarás mucho en volver a pasarte – Le replicó el príncipe. Y ambos rieron a la vez, mientras caminaban hacia el palacio que ya se encontraba frente a ellos.

En el laboratorio, Raizar se encontraba llamando la atención a Bulma por lo acontecido anteriormente.

\- Debiste permanecer callada, Bulma. Mira lo que has conseguido. Ahora no puedo hacer nada por protegerte, maldita sea.- Decía el anciano.

\- El príncipe pedía una explicación y yo se la di. No creo haber hecho nada malo. Mañana iré allí con todos los documentos, el verá que tenemos la razón y nos dejará trabajar de nuevo tranquilamente. El primer interesado en que todo vuelva a la normalidad es el propio príncipe, ya has visto cómo se puso por el retraso. – Replicó Bulma.

\- No es tan sencillo...tú no conoces a los saiyajins, he visto cosas que no quiero ni recordar. Corres un grave peligro, Bulma.- Contestó el hombre apesadumbrado.

\- Yo también he visto cosas horribles cuando conquistaron la Tierra. Se muy bien a lo que te refieres, Raizar, pero no tengo otra opción. Creo que lograré salir de esta, ya lo verás, volveré aquí de nuevo con todos vosotros. Tienes que confiar en mi.- Dijo Bulma casi suplicando.

\- Ojalá tengas razón. Confío en tu inteligencia, ya lo sabes. Solo nos queda esperar a que el príncipe lo sea también y decida que eres demasiado valiosa como para desaprovechar tu cerebro. Bueno, será mejor que empecemos a trabajar en los informes...- Y comenzó a teclear en el ordenador central del laboratorio.

Bulma quería mostrarse optimista ante los ojos de Raizar y el resto de científicos, pero sabía que existía la posibilidad de no regresar jamás al laboratorio, y si lo hacía, no sería de la misma forma que ahora. Se había dado cuenta de cómo la miraba el príncipe, había visto esa misma expresión en otros saiyajins cuando observaban a mujeres terrícolas que luego fueron convertidas en esclavas sexuales o prostitutas. Mañana tenía que lograr que ese hombre la valorara por su inteligencia, no por sus atributos femeninos, debía hacerle ver que ella era imprescindible en el laboratorio, que él y todo su imperio, la necesitaban allí. Trataba de convencerse a si misma, pensando que el quizá no estaría interesado en ella para satisfacer sus instintos, ya que, probablemente, ese hombre tendría a su disposición a las mujeres más hermosas del universo, no sólo por su condición de heredero al trono, si no también por su atractivo. Si, ella tenía que reconocer que el príncipe era un hombre sumamente atractivo a los ojos de cualquier mujer. Su mirada era penetrante y su rostro casi perfecto. No era demasiado alto, pero su cuerpo estaba proporcionado a su altura, y bajo el ajustado traje militar saiyajin se pudo apreciar claramente su asombrosa musculatura.

Decidió no pensar más en ello y comenzó a centrarse en los informes que mañana debía presentar al príncipe Vegeta.

Ya en el palacio, Vegeta y Nappa se encontraron con Raditz, un guerrero saiyajin de tercera clase, pero que debido a su capacidad innata para la lucha y sus muchos triunfos en la batalla, se había convertido en uno de los soldados de mayor confianza para el príncipe. Durante años había demostrado su lealtad a Vegeta y formaba parte de su escuadrón de batalla . Después de Nappa, era el que mayor poder de mando disponía. Se caracterizaba por ser bastante cruel y despiadado con sus enemigos y ningún soldado se atrevía a desobedecer sus órdenes. Su edad era aproximadamente la misma que la de Vegeta. Era un hombre alto y bastante musculoso y su cabello era extremadamente largo y rebelde.

\- Vegeta, me han dicho que me buscabas – Dijo Raditz dirigiéndose al príncipe.

\- Raditz, quiero que te encargues de que todo el suministro y materiales que incluyo en esta lista, se entreguen mañana con la mayor urgencia en el laboratorio.- Le dijo entregándole un documento. -También quiero que vigiles y me informes de inmediato si alguien, exceptuando a los científicos, desea entrar allí por cualquier motivo. Cuando hagas entrega de todo el material, quiero que acompañes a una de las científicos, llamada Bulma, hasta el salón 24 del palacio, donde me reuniré allí con ella. – Terminó de hablar Vegeta.

\- No te preocupes, Vegeta. Ahora mismo me pondré con ello. – Contestó Raditz examinando la lista.

\- Por cierto...- Comenzó a hablar Nappa. – Raditz, hoy me han informado de que han tenido que recoger nuevamente el cadáver de una puta de tu dormitorio. Ya es la segunda vez este mes. No entiendo qué diablos pasa contigo.- Dijo Nappa fríamente.

Vegeta al oir esto, levantó su ceja sorprendido y dirigió su mirada hacia Raditz en espera de su respuesta.

\- Vamos, Nappa, tampoco es para tanto. Solo eran unas malditas zorras que se negaron a satisfacerme como yo deseaba y eso les costó la vida. No hay de qué preocuparse. – Contestó Raditz con ironía. Le molestaba el hecho de que Nappa le llamara la atención delante de su príncipe por cosas que él consideraba absurdas, tales como el asesinato de aquellas prostitutas cuyas vidas no valían absolutamente nada.

\- No te sulfures, Nappa. Estoy seguro de que Raditz se preocupará a partir de ahora de que tales actos no vuelvan a ocurrir.- Interrumpió Vegeta. - Y ahora ve inmediatamente a cumplir mis órdenes- dijo dirigiéndose a Raditz con el ceño fruncido.

\- Si, Vegeta. Ahora mismo. – Y dirigiendo una mirada desafiante a Nappa, se encaminó con rapidez rumbo al pasillo que tenía de frente.

\- Vegeta, no puedes ni siquiera imaginar en qué estado se encontraban los cuerpos de esas mujeres. Ese tipo es un maldito sádico. – Dijo Nappa con desprecio.

\- Lo imagino. Pero es un excelente guerrero y los hombres le respetan. De todas formas, si vuelve a ocurrir algo así, comunícamelo de inmediato.- Contestó Vegeta.

El hombre de mayor edad asintió con la cabeza y siguieron caminando. Al cabo de un rato se separaron, y el príncipe se dirigió a la sala del trono donde se encontraba su padre, el rey.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, dos soldados se encontraban frente a ella y uno de ellos le dijo:

\- Señor, el Rey se encuentra reunido con uno de los miembros del Consejo y nos ha ordenado que no permitamos la entrada a nadie. -

\- No me importa en absoluto lo que él te haya ordenado, estúpido. – Y diciendo esto, abrió la puerta con evidentes signos de ira, ignorando a los soldados que temblaban asustados siguiendo al príncipe.

Entró y se quedó parado un instante. Su padre lo miró sorprendido al igual que Kabark, el miembro del Consejo que mantenía una estrecha relación de amistad con el Rey Vegeta desde que eran niños. Todo el resto de consejeros conocían su extrema lealtad a la corona, y sabían que sus opiniones y decisiones cuando el Consejo se reunía, eran claramente las que el Rey dictaminaría con su presencia.

\- Vegeta¿qué es lo que ocurre para que entres de ese modo aquí? – Dijo el Rey.

\- Tal vez deberías preguntárselo a tu amigo Kabark. – Repuso Vegeta dirigiendo su fría mirada al saiyajin que se encontraba sentado frente a su padre.

\- Deberías controlar tu carácter, Vegeta. No creo haberte educado de esa forma.- Exclamó exaltado su padre.

\- No importa, majestad. El príncipe nunca dejará de sorprendernos a todos con esa decisión a la hora de demostrar su desaprobación ante cualquier cosa que le desagrade.

Eso le honra y nos sentimos orgullosos de que sea tu heredero. – Dijo Kabark tranquilamente.

\- Gracias, Kabark. Pero eso no le permite comportarse de ese modo. Dinos de una vez que demonios ocurre, Vegeta. – Le gritó el rey a su hijo.

\- Quisiera saber el motivo por el cual diste la orden al departamento militar de no investigar los retrasos en nueva tecnología para las naves de combate, y el porqué de no habérseme informado de ello. – Dijo el príncipe dirigiéndose al miembro del Consejo, mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

\- No es competencia de ese departamento el investigar absolutamente nada, y tú deberías saberlo, príncipe. En cuanto a tu otra pregunta, tenemos planeado reunir al Consejo esta semana, para informaros de nuestras últimas decisiones económicas. Precisamente, mi visita de hoy era para comunicarle a tu padre el día exacto de dicha reunión. – Contestó Kabark sin modificar su tono de voz.

\- No estoy dispuesto a esperar a ninguna reunión. Por tus palabras deduzco que habéis tomado la estúpida determinación de recortar el presupuesto del laboratorio, y por eso, los pedidos de suministro se entregan incompletos. ¡Malditos!. – Respondió Vegeta con ira.

\- ¡Ya basta, Vegeta! – Gritó el Rey.

\- Escucha, padre. La decisión de recortar presupuestos no es de ahora. El laboratorio lleva más de 4 meses sin recibir pedidos de suministro. Y aquí tengo la prueba de ello – Dijo Vegeta entregando a su padre la carpeta con las copias de los pedidos incompletos.

El rey observó con detenimiento todos y cada uno de los folios, y a los pocos segundos, se dirigió hacia Kabark comentando lo siguiente:

\- ¿Tu lo sabías?. Necesito una explicación ahora mismo, Kabark -

\- Majestad, no sé si recuerdas que hace unos meses tuvimos un pleno en el Consejo en el que tú estuviste presente. Allí se comentó la preocupante situación económica que esta atravesando el imperio. Las últimas batallas han supuesto un gasto bastante importante en naves de combate y también en vidas de soldados, y las últimas colonias no disponen de grandes recursos. Tuvimos que adoptar medidas drásticas al menos hasta que nuevas conquistas reporten más beneficios...y por eso...

\- ¿Y cómo esperáis que esas nuevas conquistas se lleven a cabo, si no tenemos naves lo suficientemente rápidas y preparadas?.- Le interrumpió Vegeta.

\- ¡Esto es intolerable, Kabark!. ¿Cómo permitiste que eso sucediera?. – Dijo el Rey molesto.

\- No pensé que la situación se alargara durante tanto tiempo. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con esa decisión, pero fue adoptada por la mayoría de los otros miembros del Consejo. Lo único que puedo hacer para compensaros es dar la orden para que los materiales necesarios en el laboratorio se entreguen de inmediato.- Contestó Kabark.

\- No necesito tu aprobación. Esa orden la di yo antes de venir aquí.- Le dijo Vegeta, dirigiéndose a la puerta para marcharse.

\- Príncipe Vegeta, no somos enemigos. Jamás haría algo que pudiera perjudicar a la corona, tu padre lo sabe.- Le dijo con tranquilidad.

\- Entonces preocúpate de que algo como esto no vuelva a suceder. – Dijo Vegeta sin volverse siquiera y saliendo de la sala con rapidez, dejando a solas a los otros dos hombres.

Pasados unos segundos, el Rey Vegeta se decidió a hablar:

\- Escucha Kabark. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que nada de lo acontecido aquí debe ser informado a otros miembros del Consejo. El príncipe Vegeta aún es joven y demasiado impetuoso.- Dijo el rey dirigiéndose a su amigo.

\- No te preocupes, majestad. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Será un buen rey, eso es indudable, pero aún tiene mucho que aprender.- Contestó Kabark.

\- Probablemente esté nervioso por la boda. Por cierto¿cómo van los preparativos?.- Dijo cambiando de tema el Rey Vegeta.

\- Todo está casi listo. Debo confesar que para este evento, no se ha reparado en gastos. – El hombre sonrió.

\- Perfecto. Espero que el matrimonio consiga tranquilizarle un poco. ¿No te recuerda a su madre, Kabark?. Creo que cada día se parecen más...- El rey Vegeta suspiró y ambos se dirigieron a la inmensa terraza que daba al jardín para seguir conversando...

-CONTINUARÁ-

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	3. Chapter 3

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 3.**

 **Prueba superada**

Vegeta abrió la puerta de su amplio y lujoso dormitorio y la cerró con fuerza a su paso. Los soldados que normalmente le seguían a todos lados cuando se encontraba solo, se quedaron en la puerta dispuestos a vigilar desde fuera el sueño de su príncipe. Estaba cansado y bastante enojado con todo lo ocurrido en el día de hoy. Al encender la luz, una voz femenina que provenía de la cama, lo alertó:

\- ¡Sorpresa! – Dijo la mujer asomando su cabeza por entre las sábanas.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Syra. No deberías estar aquí.- Dijo Vegeta algo molesto.

\- ¿Y por qué no?. Dentro de unos días estaremos casados. ¿Crees que alguien se sorprendería de vernos juntos ahora?.- Contestó la mujer descubriendo su cuerpo desnudo entre las sábanas. – Te noto algo tenso...vamos...ven aquí...yo haré que te relajes, mi príncipe...- Le dijo sonriéndole y con voz extremadamente sensual.

Vegeta dirigió su vista hacia ella contemplando su perfecto y escultural cuerpo. Syra era probablemente la mujer más hermosa de todo Vegetasei. Su cabello era largo y de color

negro azabache, ligeramente rizado en las puntas y sus ojos de forma almendrada, eran oscuros y muy expresivos. Había sido elegida desde pequeña para ser la esposa del príncipe y proporcionarle un digno heredero. Reunía todas las cualidades necesarias para dicho cometido: su familia pertenecía a la más alta nobleza saiyajin, era extremadamente bella, inteligente, la mujer saiyajin con más alto nivel de combate y una excelente guerrera. Durante toda su vida, se había dedicado a la lucha y había encabezado varios escuadrones de combate logrando numerosos triunfos. Ella y Vegeta se conocían desde que eran unos niños, habían estudiado juntos y también compartieron algunos preparadores y técnicas para la lucha y el combate. Ambos sabían que su destino era unirse en matrimonio algún día, y cuando llegaron a la juventud, empezaron a tener relaciones sexuales juntos. Ella sabía que en cuanto se casara con el príncipe, tendría que dejar irremediablemente la lucha y los combates, dedicarse exclusivamente a lidiar con problemas cotidianos de palacio y prepararse para ser la madre del futuro rey de Vegetasei. Este hecho era lo que más le disgustaba, el abandono de los entrenamientos y la lucha, pero ella era una mujer muy ambiciosa, y ansiaba el momento de verse convertida en reina de Vegetasei. Deseaba ese poder, y nada más le importaba.

Para Vegeta el matrimonio era una obligación más por su condición de príncipe y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla como todas las demás. Además, el hecho de casarse no le impedía seguir manteniendo su harén y acostarse con otras mujeres, al contrario que para Syra, puesto que las leyes saiyajins castigaban con la muerte a la esposa que osaba cometer adulterio, incluyendo a la mismísima reina.

Vegeta decidió olvidar por el momento todo lo acontecido en el día de hoy, y se acercó a la cama dispuesto a satisfacer sus instintos, y se entregó al placer carnal con la mujer que se convertiría en su esposa dentro de tan sólo una semana.

Al día siguiente, Bulma se encontraba en el laboratorio junto a los demás científicos. Se notaba tensión en el ambiente, y todos se mostraban visiblemente nerviosos.

\- Bueno, Raizar, creo que ya está todo. – Dijo Bulma.

\- Si. Hemos hecho un buen trabajo. Espero que el príncipe se muestre satisfecho con toda la información que llevas en esos documentos.- Se detuvo unos segundos y luego añadió – Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, Bulma. – Concluyó Raizar.

\- No te preocupes, ya verás como dentro de unas pocas horas estoy aquí – Bulma sonrió tratando de tranquilizar al anciano.

De repente, las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron y Raditz entró acompañado por dos soldados.

\- Esclavos, traigo orden del príncipe de haceros entrega de todo el suministro incluido en esta lista. Que uno de vosotros acompañe a mis hombres hasta vuestro almacén. – Dijo con rudeza.

Raizar y Bulma se miraron, y aún sorprendido, el anciano se dirigió hacia Raditz diciéndole:

\- Yo les indicaré, señor. – Y tomando la lista que el saiyajin tenía extendida en su mano, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Quién de vosotros es Bulma?. – Preguntó Raditz.

\- Yo, señor. – Contestó la mujer acercándose a él. El saiyajin levantó ambas cejas en señal de asombro. Se quedó parado observándola de arriba abajo, y una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujó en su rostro.

– Sígueme, mujer. El príncipe Vegeta requiere tu presencia.- Le dijo sin apartar su vista de ella.

Durante todo el camino hasta palacio, Bulma caminaba acompañada de dos soldados saiyajins, uno a cada lado. Justo detrás de ella, podía sentir la presencia de Raditz y de sus ojos posándose en todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo, y debido al nerviosismo, volvió su cabeza atrás, lo miró durante un segundo y después continuó caminando al frente.

Se detuvieron ante las puertas de una inmensa sala y Raditz se adelantó. Abrió una de ellas, y le indicó con un gesto a Bulma, que pasara por delante de él. La mujer le obedeció y encaminó sus pasos al interior del salón vacío. El saiyajin se quedó unos segundos observándola y con la misma sonrisa anterior le dijo:

\- Espera aquí, esclava.- Bulma se tranquilizó un poco al oir esas palabras. No quería pasar ni un segundo más en compañía de ese saiyajin.

Raditz cerró la puerta y se marchó, dejando allí a los soldados vigilando el exterior de la sala.

Bulma comenzó a examinar aquella sala decorada con tanto lujo. Era la primera vez que visitaba el palacio. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una enorme mesa rectangular con grandes cantidades de comida encima de ella. Toda clase de manjares y exquisiteces se exponían allí. Pensó que tal vez, después de su reunión, se celebraría algún tipo de evento en esa sala para decenas de comensales. Eso la tranquilizó algo más, pues eso significaría que su encuentro con el príncipe no se alargaría mucho.

Vegeta se encontraba en su dormitorio ya vestido con su habitual uniforme de combate y se dirigía a abrir la puerta después de que Nappa llamara y se identificara como tal.

\- Buenos días, Vegeta.- Dijo el enorme saiyajin cuando se encontró con su príncipe. - Raditz me acaba de informar de que ya se ha realizado la entrega en el laboratorio. La mujer te espera en el salón 24. – Terminó de decir.

\- Bien. Acompáñame hasta allí y luego déjanos solos.- Repuso Vegeta mientras terminaba de acomodar su uniforme. De pronto, detrás de él, apareció Syra y dirigiéndose a la puerta exclamó:

\- Buenos días, Nappa. – Le dijo sonriendo, y antes de que el saiyajin respondiera continuó: - Habrás notado que el príncipe está hoy más tranquilo...lo cierto es que

anoche le encontré bastante tenso.- Pasó entre medias de los dos hombres, dirigiéndose a la salida y sin parar de sonreir.

\- Buenos días, Syra. – Contestó algo desconcertado Nappa. No esperaba encontrarse allí con ella y dirigió una fría mirada al príncipe.

\- Dejémonos de tonterías, tenemos trabajo que hacer. – Exclamó Vegeta comenzando a caminar hacia el pasillo, seguido por Nappa. Syra observó a los dos hombres alejarse y encaminó su rumbo hacia el sentido contrario.

De camino hacia el salón donde Bulma lo esperaba, los dos hombres no habían pronunciado palabra alguna, hasta que Vegeta dijo:

\- La encontré anoche en mi cama. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?.- dijo en forma de disculpa.

\- Ya sabes lo que opino sobre eso, y también sabes lo mucho que se enojaría tu padre si llegara a enterarse de esos encuentros antes de la boda. – Contestó Nappa sin mirarle siquiera.

\- Falta tan solo una semana, no tiene por qué enterarse. Además, esa estúpida costumbre de no tener sexo con ella hasta el día de la boda me parece ridícula. – Replicó el príncipe.

\- Es la forma de asegurarse de que tú seas el primer y el único hombre en su vida.- Dijo Nappa seriamente.

\- ¿Acaso dudas de que no lo sea?. Yo la desvirgué y estoy seguro de que nadie más le ha puesto la mano encima.- contestó Vegeta con seguridad mientras Nappa se detenía ante las puertas de un gran salón custodiado por dos soldados.

\- Ya hemos llegado. Te veré luego, Vegeta. – Y se dio la vuelta sin mirar siquiera a su príncipe. Estaba molesto todavía por lo anterior y quería que Vegeta lo notara. Nunca le gustó la idea de que los dos prometidos se acostaran juntos, y lo peor es que él tuvo que mentir en numerosas ocasiones al rey para no descubrirlos. El siempre se enorgullecía de casi todo lo que hacía su príncipe, pero en otras ocasiones, no podía entender por qué Vegeta se mostraba tan rebelde e impetuoso. Temía que debido a ese carácter tan indomable, su pupilo cometiera algún día un error que le pudiera causar graves problemas, aunque por supuesto, él estaría ahí para protegerle, de eso no cabía duda posible.

Vegeta se quedó observando por unos instantes a Nappa mientras se alejaba. Abrió la puerta del salón, ignorando el saludo de los soldados, y entró, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Bulma se encontraba mirando por la ventana el hermoso jardín, recordando con dolor los momentos en que ella y su madre dedicaban todo su cariño y cuidados a las plantas y flores que se extendían por casi toda la parcela de Capsule Corp. Tan concentrada estaba, que no se percató de la entrada de Vegeta en la sala hasta que escuchó una voz masculina que decía:

\- Veo que no tienes hambre, mujer.- Bulma se volvió algo sorprendida, miró por unos instantes hacia la mesa plagada de comida, y después dijo:

\- A los esclavos sólo se nos permite comer una vez al día, y ese momento no se producirá hasta dentro de unas horas. – Contestó con frialdad.

\- Ahora tienes mi permiso para hacerlo. – Le dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa frente a la comida.

\- No gracias. No tengo hambre. – Repuso Bulma sin moverse del sitio.

\- Como quieras. Pero al menos siéntate. No me gusta que nadie me observe de pie mientras me alimento.- Bulma obedeció y se sentó en la silla más alejada de él. Las imágenes anteriores sobre su vida pasada, le hizo recordar que este hombre era uno de los mayores culpables de su desgracia y, en estos momentos, sólo sentía odio hacia el saiyajin que tenía enfrente, el cual había comenzado a devorar literalmente la comida. Ella había oído hablar sobre el insaciable apetito de los saiyajins, pero nunca presenció a ninguno comer, y aunque se notaba que el príncipe tenia modales, le desagradaba observar la enorme cantidad de alimentos que entraban sin descanso por su boca.

Cuando terminó, Vegeta se dirigió a uno de los amplios sofás que había en el salón y se sentó. Señalando a otro que había enfrente, indicó a la mujer que hiciera lo mismo. Bulma se acomodó en su asiento y, con voz algo temerosa, le dijo:

\- Si le parece, señor, puedo empezar a hablarle ahora sobre los proyectos. – Vegeta se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que se encontraba la mujer, y sonrió. La había estado observando mientras comía y le sorprendió la belleza de sus azules ojos y de su rostro, iluminados hoy por la luz del día. Era aún más hermosa de lo que le pareció ayer en el laboratorio, y extremadamente frágil, como cualquiera de las exóticas flores que adornaban el jardín. Después de unos segundos en silencio, el príncipe contestó:

\- Antes de eso, quisiera ver por escrito lo que solicité ayer. -

\- ¡Ah, si, disculpe señor. Lo tengo todo aquí.- Le dijo entregándole la carpeta con los informes en su interior.

Vegeta se dispuso a leer con detenimiento lo escrito en todos aquellos documentos. Su semblante era serio y su mirada se concentraba aún mas, a medida que revisaba uno a uno los puntos en relación a los proyectos que más le interesaban.

Al cabo de un rato, que a Bulma le pareció una eternidad, el príncipe fijó sus ojos en los de Bulma y le dijo con aparente tranquilidad:

\- Todos son bastante interesantes, pero me ha llamado la atención el informe sobre el increíble aumento en la velocidad de nuestras naves. Me gustaría que me hablaras sobre ello.- Exclamó con bastante interés.

\- Verá, señor. Se trataría de añadirles a las naves un dispositivo creado a partir de un mineral que sabemos existe en una de las colonias. Hemos estudiado las propiedades de este increíble mineral y su resistencia y capacidad para alearse sin problemas con otros

minerales, aparte de otras de sus muchas cualidades, nos indican que sería el material perfecto para el diseño de todo tipo de objetos metálicos. Todas y cada una de las características de las naves de combate se verían aumentadas y mejoradas al máximo, no solo la velocidad, si no también la defensa, maniobrabilidad, capacidad de respuesta ante un posible ataque..etc.- Contestó Bulma ahora mucho más tranquila.

\- Eso quiere decir que habría que diseñarlas de nuevo¿me equivoco?.- Preguntó el príncipe.

\- Si, señor. Pensamos en un principio en intentar aprovechar lo que tenemos ahora, pero llegamos a la conclusión de que se tardaría mucho más tiempo y nos encontraríamos con muchas mas dificultades. – Contestó la mujer algo afligida.

\- Entiendo... Sin embargo, el comenzar de nuevo supondría un enorme gasto, no sólo económicamente hablando, si no también físico. Necesitaríamos mucha mano de obra de gente capacitada en ese campo...no serviría cualquiera...- Repuso Vegeta pensativo.

\- Exacto...yo había pensado en crear un prototipo. Así podríamos ver los resultados y el costo que nos supondría emprender un proyecto de esta magnitud. – Dijo Bulma con seguridad.

\- Si...yo también lo llevo meditando durante un rato.- Contestó Vegeta casi interrumpiendo a la mujer. – De todas formas, creo que tengo que pensarlo, estudiarlo más detenidamente antes de tomar una decisión.- Concluyó mirando fijamente a los ojos de Bulma. Ambos se quedaron durante unos instantes observándose, sorprendidos ante la reacción del otro, hasta que el saiyajin se dirigió a ella:

\- Dime, Bulma...¿a qué te dedicabas exactamente en tu planeta natal?. -

\- A lo mismo que ahora...heredé de mi padre el entusiasmo por la ciencia.- Contestó ella.

Vegeta se quedó pensando un instante y después comentó: - Me he informado un poco acerca de tu planeta y no se caracterizaba por tener una tecnología muy avanzada, por lo que deduzco, que tú y tu padre debíais ser personas conocidas o importantes allí¿no es cierto?.

\- La empresa que creó mi padre y, que después de su muerte, heredé yo, era la responsable de casi todos los avances en la ciencia que se conocían hasta que...empezó la guerra...- Repuso Bulma bajando la mirada.

Vegeta percibió en el gesto de la mujer la tristeza. Pero eso a él no le afectaba lo más mínimo. Su raza había demostrado ser la más fuerte de todo el universo y las leyes de la naturaleza se cumplían, sólo los más poderosos seres sobrevivirían y dominarían a los más débiles, sometiéndoles y haciéndoles conocer su supremacía sobre ellos. Eso también incluía a la mujer y a su patética raza humana, aunque ella era especial, tenía que reconocer que había superado claramente sus expectativas en relación a ella.

\- Bien, mujer. Puedes irte. Cuando haya estudiado bien el tema, te lo haré saber. Mientras, podéis seguir continuando el trabajo que dejasteis atrasado. – Dijo Vegeta

levantándose de su asiento. Ella hizo lo mismo y se dirigió a la salida. Al instante se volvió y le dijo:

\- Señor, creo que cualquier cosa que tenga que comunicarnos con respecto a lo comentado anteriormente, sería mejor que lo hablara personalmente con el jefe de laboratorio.- Comentó con decisión. No quería que dieran de lado a Raizar, su amigo.

\- Eso es lo que he dicho, mujer. – Contestó Vegeta con dureza. - Tu eres el nuevo jefe de laboratorio a partir de ahora.-

\- Pero, señor...no creo que...- Comenzó Bulma a protestar.

\- Me da igual lo que tú creas, esclava. – Le interrumpió Vegeta alzando la voz. – Ahora, márchate. -

Bulma lo miró con ojos llenos de ira, reflejando todo su odio en su mirada. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y salió de la sala dando un terrible portazo. Vegeta se quedó bastante desconcertado con la actitud de la mujer y no reaccionó ante tal falta de respeto hacia su persona. Pensó en eliminarla por su osadía, pero recapacitó y, dado que nadie más había presenciado tal acto, decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez. Necesitaba la inteligencia de esa mujer. Si conseguían crear con éxito esas naves, sería la solución a muchos de los problemas que encontraban últimamente a la hora de conquistar e invadir planetas. Su imperio se extendería aún más y todo el universo se postraría a sus pies. Sonrió. Pero ahora lo más difícil era convencer a esa panda de decrépitos que formaban El Consejo para que autorizaran la creación del prototipo. Primero hablaría con su padre y entre los dos, conseguirían de una forma u otra, que esos malditos y anticuados guerreros aceptaran su decisión, tal como debía ser.

Decidió llevarse los documentos para más tarde mostrárselos a su padre, el Rey. Ahora quería reunirse con Nappa para entrenar juntos y para comunicarle, que lamentablemente para él, su príncipe había ganado la apuesta...

-CONTINUARÁ-

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	4. Chapter 4

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **La boda**

Bulma llegó al laboratorio y nada más entrar, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Raizar. El anciano se encontraba leyendo un documento que sostenía en sus manos, y cuando la vio entrar, le sonrió y caminó hasta ella.

\- Te felicito, Bulma. No puedes ni imaginar lo agradecidos que estamos todos por lo que has hecho. Eres una mujer muy valiente. – Le dijo mientras le abrazaba.- Vamos, cuéntame los detalles de tu reunión con el príncipe. -

\- No tenéis que agradecerme nada...todo lo contrario, tú tenías razón, Raizar, no debí haber hablado ayer...lo he estropeado todo...- Dijo totalmente apesadumbrada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?..no digas tonterías. Has conseguido que nos traigan todo el material y ahora estás aquí de nuevo, con nosotros. Y se que el encuentro con el príncipe ha sido todo un éxito.- Contestó el anciano con muchos ánimos.

\- No...yo te he defraudado...yo...- Intentó explicarse Bulma.

\- Escucha, Bulma – Le interrumpió Raizar – Yo estoy ya muy cansado, casi no me encuentro con fuerzas como para seguir en esto. Tu eres joven e inteligente. No creo que haya nadie más indicado para cubrir mi puesto que tú.-

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – Exclamó Bulma sorprendida.

Raizar sonrió y le contestó: - Toma, lee esta nota – dijo entregándole el documento que se encontraba observando cuando ella entró. – Me lo trajeron justo antes de que tú llegaras.-

Bulma lo leyó. El documento se encontraba sellado por el príncipe Vegeta y en él se le informaba de su destitución como jefe de laboratorio, siendo este puesto adjudicado a Bulma. Cuando terminó de leerlo, dirigió su vista al anciano y le dijo apenada: - Intenté decirle que no me parecía justo, pero ese maldito saiyajin no quiso escuchar nada más.- Su expresión cambió a otra de enojo e ira - Es el tipo más arrogante y orgulloso que he conocido jamás.

\- Si, pero al menos ha demostrado ser más inteligente que el resto de saiyajins con los que me he topado. Vamos, cuéntame qué le parecieron los proyectos...- Dijo Raizar y comenzó a caminar con Bulma a su lado mientras ella le narraba todos los detalles de su reunión con el príncipe.

Transcurrieron varios días y en el laboratorio todo transcurría sin novedad. Su trabajo se concentró de momento en los proyectos atrasados, esperando una decisión del príncipe con respecto a lo hablado en su encuentro con Bulma.

Vegeta habló con su padre, el Rey, y éste se mostró tan entusiasmado con la idea como su vástago. Decidieron entre ambos, no comentar nada al Consejo, ni tomar decisiones hasta después de la boda, después de todo, mientras este evento se celebrara, la mayoría de las actuaciones tanto políticas como militares en todo el planeta, quedaban paralizadas y pospuestas. Según las costumbres saiyajins, el matrimonio del heredero a la corona era un acontecimiento único, y en todo el imperio, incluidas sus múltiples colonias, se celebraba con gran expectación y entusiasmo.

El dia de la boda llegó y Vegeta no parecía mostrar ningún signo de nerviosismo o preocupación. El estaba por encima de todo eso, y para él, su matrimonio era un paso más en el camino que le llevaría hasta ser Rey algún día. Su vida había estado programada desde el mismo momento en que nació y el lo aceptaba con sumo respeto y orgullo.

En cambio, Syra, su prometida, se encontraba algo más inquieta. Ella había estado esperando este momento durante mucho tiempo. Desde el día en que sus padres, siendo aún una niña, le comunicaron que ella fue la elegida por el Rey y por el Consejo para ser la esposa del heredero, no había pensado en otra cosa. Aparte del honor que para

cualquier mujer saiyajin sería el convertirse algún día en Reina, para ella se había convertido en una auténtica obsesión, obsesión por obtener el poder y los beneficios que aquello significaba. Todo estaba saliendo como ella lo había planeado, se preocupó de que todos y cada una de las personas que la habían elegido, se alegraran de haber tomado esa decisión, incluido el Rey, con el que mantenía una relación bastante cordial. Con el paso de los años, se percató de que además de su astucia e inteligencia, tenía otra carta más a su favor y eran sus extraordinarias cualidades femeninas, las cuales utilizó de manera muy estudiada y programada con el hombre que ahora iba a convertirse en su marido. Se preocupó de ser una gran experta en la cama, aprendió junto a él todos los secretos del sexo y el placer, y todo ello unido a la mutua atracción física que sentían el uno por el otro, convertían sus encuentros en una auténtica exhibición de pasión y lujuria. A partir de ahora, su nueva meta era la de conseguir que su esposo desechara la idea de compartir su lecho con otras hembras. Ninguna mujer, esclava o no, tenía el derecho de ser acariciada y poseída por su príncipe, nadie iba a humillarla de ese modo aunque las leyes lo permitieran, su orgullo estaba por encima de todo eso.

Todo esto pasaba por su mente mientras cinco esclavas la vestían, peinaban y maquillaban para la boda. Syra las trataba duramente si no conseguían el resultado que ella esperaba, incluso acabó con la vida de una de ellas cuando dejó caer al suelo torpemente una de las asombrosas joyas que adornarían su cuerpo. Tenía que estar perfecta. A ella se la iba a recordar durante generaciones como la princesa más espectacular de toda la historia de Vegetasei.

Todo el planeta estaba sumido en un cúmulo de festejos y celebraciones. Las calles estaban adornadas y todos los habitantes se echaron a la calle para compartir su alegría con los prometidos.

En el palacio, todo el mundo estaba impaciente por ver llegar el momento de la ceremonia. Toda la alta sociedad y nobleza saiyajin se encontraba en el amplio salón del Consejo, donde se celebraría el matrimonio. El rey se encontraba en su trono presidiendo el acto.

Pasado un rato, Vegeta entró acompañado por Nappa. El príncipe vestía el traje de combate saiyajin pero adornado con numerosas condecoraciones y medallas que había logrado durante toda su vida de guerrero. Se posicionó al frente de su padre, de pie, mientras todos y cada uno de los presentes, lo clamaban a gritos con gran entusiasmo.

A los pocos minutos, todos fijaron su vista hacia la enorme puerta del salón cuando ésta se abrió, y Syra hizo su aparición allí, acompañada de sus padres que caminaban con orgullo hacia donde se encontraban el príncipe y el Rey Vegeta.

La novia lucía un esplendoroso vestido blanco adornado con pequeños diamantes, y que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Su escultural figura y porte era admirada por los hombres y envidiada por las mujeres. El cabello lo llevaba recogido del todo, menos unos pequeños mechones rizados que caían graciosamente sobre ambos lados de su rostro. Todos los allí reunidos quedaron casi paralizados por su belleza, incluido Vegeta, que nunca la había visto tan espectacular y hermosa.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar frente al Rey, que según la costumbre saiyajin, era el que tenía que oficiar la ceremonia.

El Rey Vegeta, después de sonreírles a ambos, y mostrándose orgulloso, dedicó unas palabras, y al terminar, los declaró marido y mujer.

Al acabar la ceremonia, se celebró un asombroso banquete para todos los presentes, después se dirigieron a las salas de lucha y entrenamientos donde los mejores guerreros saiyajins hicieron demostración de su fuerza y poder combatiendo unos contra otros, mientras decenas de esclavos dedicados al servicio, proporcionaban bebidas y alimentos exquisitos sin parar a todos los invitados.

La celebración se extendió durante todo el día en casi todos los rincones del planeta. Los únicos que no participaban eran los esclavos que trabajaban en otros recintos fuera del palacio, como el laboratorio donde Bulma y los demás científicos trabajaban, y que hoy realizaban su tarea como cualquier otro día.

Al caer la noche, Vegeta y Syra se encontraban en su nuevo dormitorio conyugal. El había comenzado a desvestirse, tan sólo le quedaban puestos los pantalones. Ella estaba sentada frente al espejo, despojándose de las joyas y dejando suelto su largo cabello negro, mientras observaba a través de el a Vegeta dejando su torso al aire. Su ahora marido era un hombre muy atractivo, además de un excelente amante que conseguía satisfacerla plenamente en la cama. De pronto, se levantó y se dirigió hacia él, lo abrazó por detrás y le dijo con una voz extremadamente sensual:

\- Vegeta...estoy ansiosa por deshacerme de este vestido...-

\- Vaya...apostaría a que llevabas mucho tiempo esperando poder estrenarlo, y ahora... quieres quitártelo – Le contestó Vegeta de forma irónica. Se dio la vuelta y observó el rostro divertido de su mujer.

Ella se giró, apartó su cabello de la espalda, mostrándole a Vegeta la cremallera que la liberaría de su hermoso vestido. El sonrió y se dispuso a bajarla lentamente, a la vez que besaba sus hombros y su cuello. Cuando la cremallera llegó al final, ella le ayudó y el vestido se deslizó hasta el suelo. Vegeta levantó sus cejas en señal de admiración al observar el cuerpo femenino que se mostraba ante él sólo cubierto por una provocativa y sensual ropa interior de color blanco, que resaltaba con el tono de piel algo moreno de la joven saiyajin.

\- Eres preciosa, Syra.- Le susurró al oído mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo para después morder su cuello con pasión. Ella se estremeció y gimió con este acto. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta de nuevo, mirándole con expresión de lujuria y le dijo:

\- hmmm...me vuelves loca cuando consigo excitarte así...- Se mordió el labio inferior y le besó con fuerza, entrelazando sus lenguas sin parar. Vegeta rompió el sostén de Syra y comenzó a apretar sus generosos senos.

Al instante, ella dejó de besarle y dirigió su boca hacia el cuello de hombre, acariciándole con su lengua, para después hundir sus dientes en él y provocar que de los labios de Vegeta escapara un gemido de placer. Comenzó a mordisquear suavemente sus hombros, sus pectorales, sus pezones, mientras que descendía lentamente. Besó sus perfectos abdominales hasta que se topo a su paso con el pantalón. Miró hacia arriba, relamió sus labios y se encontró con la mirada de deseo de Vegeta, mirada que le

indicaba que no cesara en lo que estaba haciendo. Sin pensarlo, desabrocho el pantalón y lo bajó lentamente por sus piernas, después hizo lo mismo con los boxer, dejando libre la masculinidad del hombre completamente en erección. Acercó sus manos a su pene y comenzó a masajearlo, lentamente...Volvió su mirada hacia arriba y observó a Vegeta cerrar los ojos para inmediatamente volver a abrirlos y descubrir a Syra acercando sus labios a su miembro. El comenzó a acariciar el suave cabello de la mujer mientras ella recorría con su lengua todo su sexo, desde la punta hasta la base. La respiración de Vegeta se agitó y, suavemente, indicó con un movimiento de sus manos que continuaban sobre el cabello de ella, que fuera más allá...

Ella obedeció a sus deseos e introdujo el pene del hombre en su boca, lentamente, traspasándole la humedad de su lengua y saliva. Comenzó a succionarlo acelerando el ritmo cada vez más. Vegeta notaba el calor de la boca de Syra en su miembro, el placer iba aumentando a cada movimiento de ella, su corazón se aceleraba y de sus labios escaparon unas palabras en forma de susurro:

\- No pares, mujer...después será mi turno...-

Ella continuó durante un rato hasta que Vegeta le indicó que se detuviera. Levantó a la mujer y la besó introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella de un modo casi salvaje. Cuando terminaron de besarse, ella se separó de él, se dirigió a la cama y se echó encima de ella. Lo miró a los ojos, sonriéndole pícaramente y le dijo:

\- Hagámoslo a la vez...-

Vegeta se acercó y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba. Ella se colocó encima de su pecho dándole la espalda y volvió a introducir el pene del hombre entre sus labios. Vegeta desgarró las bragas de Syra y asiéndola por la cintura acercó el sexo de ella hasta su boca. Ambos continuaron así durante un rato, dándose placer mutuamente, hasta que Syra notó como su primer orgasmo le recorrió todo su cuerpo de punta a punta. Cuando se recuperó, se giró y se echó encima de él para besarle en los labios. Acto seguido, separó sus piernas, y agarrando de nuevo el miembro masculino, lo introdujo en su vagina. La sensación los embriagó a ambos. Ella comenzó a cabalgar encima de él, con un ritmo casi frenético, gimiendo sin importarle el tono. Vegeta la ayudaba agarrando con sus manos las perfectas y sinuosas caderas de ella.

Después de un rato, Syra se separó de el y se puso de rodillas a su lado, con sus manos apoyadas en la cama. Vegeta se incorporó y colocándose detrás de ella la penetró con cierta dureza provocando que ella gimiera un poco de dolor. Aferró sus manos de nuevo a sus caderas y comenzó a moverse. El hombre disfrutaba sintiéndose dentro de ella, observando los pechos de Syra moviéndose al ritmo de cada embestida. La mujer, con voz entrecortada por la agitada respiración dijo:

\- Sigue..así..Vegeta...no pares nunca de follarme..-

Las palabras de Syra consiguieron excitar aún más a Vegeta y aceleró el ritmo sin parar, hasta que ambos comenzaron a sentir como sus cuerpos llegaban al clímax de forma casi simultánea. Ella gritó con fuerza y él dejó escapar un gemido ahogado mientras colmaba el interior de ella con su semilla...

Ambos se quedaron sin fuerzas y cayeron derrumbados sobre la cama, él sobre la espalda de ella y acercando sus labios a su oído le susurró con dificultad:

\- Eres la mejor...esto aún no ha acabado, Syra...dame unos minutos y te haré gritar como nunca.- Se apartó de ella y se dejó caer quedando a su lado boca arriba, intentando normalizar su respiración.

Syra se giró y rodeando con su brazo el torso del hombre le contestó:

\- Lo sé...y por eso lo deseo aún mas -

Al cabo de un rato, volvieron a encontrarse de nuevo con el placer hasta que se agotaron y quedaron dormidos...

-CONTINUARÁ-

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	5. Chapter 5

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **Una sutil venganza**

Al día siguiente, Vegeta y Nappa se dirigían caminando por uno de los pasillos de palacio. El príncipe tenía la intención de reunirse con su padre para retomar el tema de la creación del prototipo ideado por Bulma. No estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar más tiempo.

\- Vegeta, aquí nos separamos. Tu padre aún se encuentra en sus aposentos y yo me dirijo a la sala de combate. He quedado allí con Raditz para entrenar juntos.- Dijo Nappa deteniéndose en un cruce de pasillos.

\- De acuerdo. Luego me pasaré por allí.- Contestó Vegeta.

Los dos hombres tomaron cada uno un camino diferente. Al cabo de unos minutos, el príncipe se detuvo ante una gran sala custodiada por dos enormes soldados saiyajins, los cuales le saludaron con sumo respeto.

Vegeta llamó a la puerta y al cabo de unos segundos una voz se escuchó desde dentro.

\- ¿Quién es? – Exclamó el Rey con su ronca voz.

\- Vegeta. ¿Puedo pasar? – Contestó su hijo.

\- Claro, pasa. – Dijo el monarca más tranquilamente.

El príncipe entró, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Su padre, el rey, se encontraba aún a medio vestirse, con el torso desnudo y secándose su alborotado cabello con una toalla.

\- Vaya, Vegeta. Creí que hoy te levantarías más tarde, una noche de bodas agota a cualquiera...jeje, pero claro tú eres joven, no como yo, que después de la fiesta de ayer hoy me ha costado bastante trabajo levantarme - Le sonrió dirigiéndose hacia una mesa cubierta de numerosas cantidades de comida. – Siéntate y come conmigo. – Le indicó.

\- No, gracias. Ya he desayunado antes de venir aquí. Padre, tenemos que tomar ya una decisión. Necesito que hoy mismo reúnas al Consejo. – Le dijo el príncipe con tono serio

\- Sshh...baja la voz, no estamos solos – Le recriminó señalando hacia la puerta que daba a la zona donde se encontraba su dormitorio.

\- ¿Es una de tus esclavas?...Si es así, ordénale que se marche – Repuso Vegeta de mal genio. Estaba empezando a impacientarse.

\- Vamos, Vegeta, tranquilízate...además, probablemente todos o casi todos los miembros del Consejo estén recuperándose de la celebración de ayer, no creo que hoy podamos reunirlos, asi que, será mejor que calmes tus nervios. – Contestó el Rey intentando apaciguar a su hijo.

\- Bien, pues entonces la decisión ya está tomada. No necesitamos a esos tipos.- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir.

\- De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras. De todas formas, hace unos días lo comenté con Kabark y él está de acuerdo, asi que, adelante...- Repuso con resignación el Rey.

\- ¡Hmpf!...tampoco le necesitamos a él. Hoy mismo iré al laboratorio a dar la maldita orden. – Y diciendo esto último, salió de los aposentos de su padre sin despedirse siquiera, y dejando allí a su padre con el ceño fruncido, en señal de desaprobación ante la actitud de su heredero.

Al caer la tarde, en el laboratorio, Raizar y los demás científicos se encontraban trabajando, cuando las puertas se abrieron inesperadamente y de forma poco sutil. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia allí, encontrándose con la presencia del príncipe y de Nappa.

Vegeta nada más entrar, comenzó a buscar con sus ojos hasta que al final dijo:

\- ¿Dónde está Bulma?. ¡Contestad! – Preguntó.

\- Ha ido al almacén, señor. No creo que tarde en venir. – Contestó Raizar algo nervioso.

\- Bien. Pues en ese caso, la esperaré aquí. – Y acto seguido, caminó hasta una mesa que se encontraba al final de la sala y allí se sentó. Nappa hizo lo mismo colocándose a su derecha.

Todos los científicos se quedaron paralizados observando a los dos saiyajins durante unos segundos, hasta que un gesto de Raizar, les indicó que continuaran con su trabajo con toda normalidad.

Vegeta llevaba ya un rato observando trabajar a los científicos, los cuales actuaban como si ellos no estuvieran allí, y esto sorprendió al príncipe, parecía que realmente disfrutaban con su trabajo, concentrándose realmente en todo lo que hacían. Al momento, se percató de que la mujer se estaba retrasando demasiado, y justo cuando pensaba ordenar su búsqueda a Nappa, las puertas se abrieron y una sonriente Bulma

apareció entrando en el laboratorio y, mientras se dirigía al archivo dando la espalda a toda la sala, comenzó a comentar lo siguiente:

\- Hola chicos, ya estoy aquí. ¡Madre mía, parece que en todo el planeta no se habla de otra cosa más que de la boda del príncipe Vegeta, y todos los soldados que me he encontrado, no paraban de comentar lo hermosa y espectacular que estaba la princesa. ¡Ja, si yo no tuviera que andar todo el día con esta horrible bata blanca, se iban a enterar esos saiyajins de lo que es una mujer bonita...jajajaja.- Al instante, se percató del silencio que reinaba en todo el lugar y se dio la vuelta extrañada. Lo primero que vio fue la cara de Raizar, que parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma, mientras intentaba señalarle algo moviendo sus ojos desesperadamente en dirección al fondo de la habitación.

Ella dirigió su vista hacia allí, y su rostro cambió de repente. Allí estaba Vegeta, con el ceño fruncido y observándola con una mirada fría como el hielo. A su lado, se encontraba el otro saiyajin con las cejas levantadas en señal de asombro. El corazón de Bulma comenzó a latir con rapidez, mientras Vegeta se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía acercándose a ella. Se detuvo, su semblante cambió y una media sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios..

\- Vaya, mujer...parece que hoy estás de muy buen humor..- Dijo clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

\- De...de vez en cuando es necesario relajarse un poco del trabajo...- Contestó Bulma algo nerviosa intentando aguantar la penetrante mirada del príncipe.

\- Existen también otras formas de relajarse...supongo que las conoces ...- Continuó Vegeta sin cambiar de actitud. Nappa sonrió ante el comentario de su príncipe, le fascinaba el modo en que Vegeta podía hacerse con el control de una conversación llevándola hasta su terreno, no sólo con sus palabras, si no también con su mirada y forma de caminar.

Bulma se mostró algo intimidada con el comentario del saiyajin, pero su orgullo y temperamento la obligaron a decir lo siguiente:

\- Desde luego, señor. Pero no creo que usted, el príncipe de los saiyajins, se haya molestado en venir hasta aquí sólo para comprobar mi estado de ánimo, ni mucho menos para hacerme conocedora a mi y a todos los presentes de las técnicas de relajación que utiliza – Fijó más sus azules ojos en los azabaches de él.

Vegeta borró la sonrisa de su rostro, se quedó en silencio unos segundos y con el ceño fruncido exclamó:

\- ¡Dejémonos de tonterías, mujer!. Vine a anunciarte que mañana tendrás una reunión conmigo. Ya se te informará del lugar y la hora.- Dijo alzando su tono de voz. Se volvió para dirigirse hasta la puerta, saliendo por ella y con Nappa siguiéndole.

Todos los presentes se quedaron pasmados sin saber qué hacer o decir, hasta que Raizar habló: - ¿qué hacéis ahí parados?. ¡A trabajar! –

El anciano fijó entonces su vista en Bulma, que seguía mirando hacia la puerta, se acercó a ella y le dijo:

\- Parece que provocas una extraña reacción en el príncipe... – Utilizó un tono de voz bastante bajo.

Bulma le miró confundida y le contestó:

\- ¿A qué te refieres?. Aún no se cómo he sido capaz de hablarle así, pero es que ese tipo me saca de quicio con su maldita arrogancia y prepotencia. – Su semblante era ahora serio.

\- No sé...He oído hablar del fuerte carácter y forma de actuar de él, y no me cuadra en absoluto con lo que he visto hasta ahora cuando se encuentra contigo – Replicó Raizar algo pensativo.

\- No, Raizar, lo que ocurre es que nos necesita. Puede que sea orgulloso y cruel como tú dices, pero no es estúpido. – Contestó Bulma con seguridad en sus palabras.

\- Es posible. Pero de todas formas, no te confíes demasiado. Recuerda que casi todos los días se conquistan nuevos planetas, convirtiendo en esclavos a sus habitantes. No sería la primera ni la última vez que he presenciado cómo se deshacen de los antiguos para adjudicarles sus puestos a los nuevos. Para los saiyajins nadie es imprescindible.- Dijo Raizar finalmente. Bulma lo miró, y se quedó meditando durante unos minutos sobre las últimas palabras del anciano.

Nada más salir del laboratorio, Vegeta caminaba deprisa y en silencio. Parecía estar de mal humor. Miró hacia Nappa, que se encontraba a su derecha y, éste, después de devolverle la mirada, comenzó a reirse a carcajadas. El príncipe se paró y apretó los puños.

\- ¡Maldita sea¿se puede saber qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?. – Preguntó Vegeta enfadado.

\- Vamos, Vegeta,...jajaja...tenías que haberte visto la cara cuando esa esclava te contestó de esa forma..jaja. Por un momento, creí que ibas a eliminarla solo con la mirada...jajaja. Hay que reconocer que esa hembra tiene agallas – Dijo sin parar de reir.

\- ¡Deja de reir de una maldita vez!. Con agallas o no, mañana le demostraré a esa mujer quien manda aquí y entonces seré yo el que me ría. – Contestó visiblemente enojado.

Nappa se calmó un poco y le preguntó con curiosidad:

\- ¿Si?. Cuéntame qué tienes pensado hacer... – Sonrió de forma malévola.

El príncipe le devolvió la misma sonrisa y le dijo:

\- Vamos, te lo contaré de camino a la sala de combate...- Y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, Bulma se encontraba en su cuarto lista para salir rumbo a su lugar de trabajo. De repente, llamaron a la puerta y extrañada, se dirigió a abrirla. Se encontró de frente con una mujer, que por su aspecto, ella supuso que se trataba de alguna esclava destinada al servicio. Estaba acompañada por dos soldados saiyajins situados cada uno de ellos unos pasos más atrás.

\- Dime¿venís a llevarme a la reunión con el príncipe?. No creí que fuera tan pronto. – Preguntó Bulma.

\- Si. El príncipe desea verte ahora mismo.- Contestó la mujer.

\- De acuerdo. Un momento, voy a recoger unos documentos y enseguida estoy lista.- Dijo dispuesta a entrar de nuevo en la habitación.

\- Espera. Antes tienes que cambiarte.- Exclamó la esclava entregándole una bolsa, y luego continuó diciendo: - El príncipe me ha ordenado que te haga entrega de tu nuevo uniforme, ya que, según sus palabras, el que llevas ahora no es de tu agrado.-

Bulma miró a la bolsa totalmente confusa y sacó el traje que se escondía en su interior. De repente, su expresión cambió y la ira se reflejó rapidamente en su rostro.

\- Supongo que se tratará de una broma¿no?. Ya puedes ir y devolverle a ese saiyajin este maldito uniforme, porque no pienso ponérmelo¿entendido? – Gritó, mientras intentaba entregarle de nuevo la bolsa con el traje dentro a la mujer.

De pronto, la esclava, mediante gestos, le indicó que se calmara y casi susurrándole de modo que los soldados no la escucharan, le dijo a Bulma:

\- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, y tú tampoco...-

Bulma percibió en el rostro de la mujer la tristeza y comenzó a calmarse. Sabía que tenía razón. Si la esclava volviera sin haber cumplido sus órdenes, probablemente el príncipe la eliminaría, y después haría lo mismo con ella. Resignada, se adentró dentro de la habitación y comenzó a cambiarse. La esclava entró con ella y cerró la puerta a su paso. Cuando Bulma acabó de vestirse con el uniforme, sacó una nueva prenda del interior de la bolsa, observando que se trataba de una especie de gabardina. Miró a la esclava y ésta le dijo:

\- Te ayudaré a ponértela. Date la vuelta – Bulma obedeció. Aquella prenda era de color negro y le tapaba todo el cuerpo excepto la cabeza y los pies.

\- Vayámonos. El príncipe debe estar ya esperándote – Exclamó la esclava. Bulma asintió y, ambas mujeres, se dirigieron hacia el lugar de la reunión, sin pronunciar palabra alguna durante todo el trayecto, con los dos soldados siguiendo sus pasos.

Vegeta se encontraba en una de las amplias salas del palacio. Hacía un rato que había llegado y se había acomodado en uno de los sofás que decoraban el lugar, mientras se preguntaba el motivo del retraso de Bulma. A los pocos segundos, llamaron a la puerta y el príncipe indicó que pasaran.

La esclava que acompañaba a Bulma apareció tras la puerta y dijo:

\- La mujer está aquí, señor -

\- Que pase. Puedes irte, esclava – Le indicó Vegeta.

Bulma entró en la sala. Sus ojos reflejaban odio hacia el hombre que estaba sentado enfrente de ella y que la miraba fijamente. Vegeta reflejó una media sonrisa en sus labios y a continuación dijo:

\- Veo que hoy ya no estás de tan buen humor como ayer, mujer. Creí que estarías contenta por el cambio de uniforme, ya que el otro era.."horrible", según dijiste -

\- Ayer estaba bromeando, señor – contestó Bulma a modo de disculpa.

\- Broma o no, lo mejor sería comprobar si el nuevo atuendo te favorece tanto como dijiste y te quites el abrigo, Bulma – Le dijo seriamente.

El corazón de Bulma se aceleró, y con la ira reflejada en su rostro, contestó:

\- Preferiría no hacerlo, -

\- Me da igual lo que tú prefieras, mujer. Hazlo ahora. – Replicó de forma imperativa mientras se acomodaba aún más en el sofá, reclinándose un poco sobre el respaldo.

Bulma comenzó a desabrocharse el nudo del cinturón de la gabardina y desabrochó uno a uno los botones. Sus azules ojos no dejaban de mirar los penetrantes del príncipe, intentando demostrarle con su actitud lo mucho que le detestaba. Después dejó caer el abrigo al suelo.

Vegeta al verla, tragó saliva. La mujer era aún más hermosa de lo que él hubiera imaginado jamás. El uniforme nuevo se distinguía del anterior por ser una bata blanca, hecha de la misma tela que componían los trajes de combate saiyajins, la cual se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, moldeando sus pechos, su cintura y sus perfectas caderas. Los botones recorrían toda la parte delantera, comenzando en un espectacular escote que dejaba al descubierto una buena parte de sus senos. La corta longitud del vestido, provocaba que se mostraran casi todas sus largas piernas, que tan sólo se encontraban cubiertas por unas medias blancas que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Finalmente, Vegeta se fijó en los altos tacones también blancos que adornaban sus pies y estilizaban su espléndida figura...

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	6. Chapter 6

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **Una misión imprevista**

Bulma se percató del asombro del príncipe y, en el fondo, eso le gustaba. Durante toda su vida en la Tierra, ella siempre se enorgullecía de ser una mujer guapa y atractiva, se preocupaba de ir siempre a la última moda, y cuidaba mucho el físico y su imagen. Desde que era jovencita, le había gustado vestir de forma algo provocativa divirtiéndole el efecto que ello causaba en el sexo masculino. En aquellas ocasiones, ella siempre

tenía el control, pero esta vez era distinto, su vida y su destino dependían exclusivamente del saiyajin que tenía enfrente y que la observaba sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Este hombre era completamente diferente a todos los que ella había conocido en toda su vida, un hombre completamente seguro de sí mismo, su voz era grave y muy varonil, derrochaba virilidad por todas las partes de su cuerpo y también por su forma de comportarse, era extremadamente orgulloso y egocéntrico, y a buen seguro, bastante astuto e inteligente. ¿Qué podía hacer ella contra un hombre así?. En la Tierra, ella siempre había controlado a los hombres que la rodeaban, tanto en el terreno laboral como en el personal, ninguno se había resistido ante su carácter temperamental y orgulloso, ni tampoco ante sus dotes femeninas. También es verdad, que en aquél entonces, ella era una mujer muy poderosa, y su empresa una de las mayores multinacionales del mundo, y eso le proporcionaba grandes facilidades a la hora de enfrentarse a cualquier persona, fuera hombre o mujer.

Ahora, no era nadie, sólo una esclava sometida a las órdenes de una cruel y despiadada raza de seres extraterrestres, cuyo príncipe y señor, estaba humillándola en estos mismos instantes. Sintió rabia y odio, señal de una enorme impotencia ante lo que estaba viviendo. Tenía dos opciones: una era demostrarle a ese maldito saiyajin que Bulma Briefs no se rendiría fácilmente sin luchar al menos, y la otra era doblegarse ante él y su imperio, y mostrarse sumisa y débil. Eligió la primera. Después de todo, ella nunca había sido buena actriz, se mostraría tal y como es, exhibiendo en todo su esplendor la auténtica esencia de su carácter.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Bulma con decisión. Su expresión de enojo cambió y ahora esbozaba una amplia sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

Vegeta se sorprendió ante la actitud de la mujer, que hacía tan solo unos segundos parecía que intentaba fulminarle con su mirada. Inmediatamente, su cerebro asimiló lo ocurrido y captó con rapidez la jugada de la mujer. Ella creía poder dominarle con sus artimañas femeninas, pero él era mucho más inteligente que todo eso. No caería en su trampa. Sonrió para si mismo.

\- No está mal. Demasiado vulgar para mi gusto.- Dijo con aparente indiferencia.

Bulma se enfureció con esas palabras, pero se contuvo.

\- Desde luego que lo es. Al fin y al cabo, no fui yo quien lo eligió. – Respondió casi sin pensarlo, para después continuar diciendo: - Y ya que el pase de modelos ha concluido, señor, podemos comenzar a trabajar en la verdadera finalidad de esta reunión -

Vegeta sonrió malévolamente. La mujer pretendía echarle un pulso, y el no había perdido uno jamás. Conseguiría ponerla nerviosa hasta el punto de hacerla llorar. Se estaba hartando de este jueguecito estúpido. Se levantó de su asiento, y caminó acercándose a ella hasta que tan sólo les separaron unos pocos centímetros. Miró a su escote y senos sin ningún tipo de disimulo, recreándose después en su cuello hasta llegar a su rostro y con la misma sonrisa de antes, le dijo aproximando sus labios a su oído izquierdo:

\- Y según tú..Bulma...¿cuál es la verdadera finalidad de este encuentro? – Volvió a penetrar sus negros ojos en los de ella.

Bulma se quedó casi paralizada al sentir el aliento de Vegeta rozar su piel. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, a la vez que los latidos de su corazón. Nunca había experimentado algo así cuando un hombre se le acercaba de ese modo. Intentaba buscar una explicación a esa extraña reacción en su cuerpo y sólo encontró una¿miedo¿temor?, si, probablemente eran esas las señales que su cerebro le mandaba. Decidió, finalmente, no rendirse y continuar con su plan:

\- Obviamente, señor, la finalidad es comunicarme su decisión en relación a la creación o no del prototipo -

\- Bueno...tal vez fuera así antes de verte con ese traje, pero ahora...- Continuó Vegeta en la misma actitud de antes. Faltaba poco para que la mujer se hundiera y le suplicara perdón por insultar a su inteligencia.

\- Creí que no era de su agrado, señor, incluso estaba pensando ahora mismo en ocultarlo con el largo abrigo para no enturbiar su visión ante tal espectáculo de vulgaridad. – Exclamó Bulma sonriéndole, mientras hacía ademán de descender hasta el suelo y extendía su mano izquierda para intentar recoger la negra prenda. Mientras realizaba este acto, su escote se abrió un poco más y Vegeta dirigió su mirada precisamente ahí, observando como casi la totalidad de sus pechos se mostraban ante sus ojos mientras que el resto se encontraba cubierto por un sugerente y sensual sostén blanco. Sin pensarlo, Vegeta agarró la muñeca izquierda de la mujer, obligándola a ascender de nuevo hasta arriba. Bulma observó cómo la mirada del hombre se endurecía. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber intentado jugar con él. Casi había olvidado de lo que ese hombre sería capaz de hacerle a ella y a cualquiera, sin piedad ninguna.

\- Te cubrirás sólo cuando yo te lo ordene, mujer. – Replicó Vegeta alzando la voz. Soltó la mano de Bulma y se separó de ella, dándole la espalda. Estaba furioso. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía esa terrícola?. ¿Acaso deseaba morir, porque si era eso, casi lo había conseguido. Entre su actitud de hoy y la falta de respeto del otro día, la mujer se estaba ganando un hueco en el reino de los muertos. Ninguna hembra, y mucho menos una esclava, se había atrevido a desafiarle de ese modo. Pero no lo haría, no la mataría aún. De momento la necesitaba en el laboratorio, y cuando ya no le fuera útil, la poseería, para inmediatamente después eliminarla. Sin volverse, y con la voz fría continuó diciéndole: - Y ahora, dejémonos de tonterías. Quiero que todo el laboratorio empiece hoy mismo a trabajar en la creación de ese prototipo. Mis soldados te acompañarán hasta allí, pero antes, pasarás por tu cuarto y te vestirás de nuevo con tu anterior uniforme, no quiero que nada distraiga el trabajo de ningún científico. Ahora, vete. -

Bulma se quedó parada unos instantes sin saber qué decir o hacer. Por unos momentos, pensó que él la mataría, y sin embargo, le anunciaba que iba a confiar en ella para su nuevo proyecto, y no sólo eso, si no que encima no iba a obligarla a vestirse con ese uniforme de puta barata. Este acto la estaba desconcertando por completo.

Vegeta, al notar que ella no se había movido, se dio la vuelta, y le dijo algo enfurecido:

\- ¿Es que no me has oído, mujer?. Márchate ya. -

\- Sí, señor – Contestó mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida para marcharse. Abrió la puerta, y dirigiendo una última mirada al príncipe, abandonó la sala seguida por los dos soldados que la custodiaban.

Vegeta se quedó meditando durante unos minutos sobre todo lo acontecido anteriormente. Recordó la extraña sensación que experimentó cuando se acercó tanto a ella que pudo percibir el aroma que desprendía su cabello azulado, el tacto suave de su piel cuando agarró su muñeca, la visión de su escote, los enormes y azules ojos clavándose en los suyos... Acto seguido, decidió no pensar más en ello, tan sólo era una insignificante y débil mujer terrícola, de una raza insultantemente inferior a la suya, y extraordinariamente hermosa, eso sí, hecho por el cual ardía de deseo por ella, pero...¿a cuantas mujeres había él deseado en toda su vida¿decenas¿cientos?. Si...Bulma era una más de todas las hembras que lo habían embriagado con su belleza y que más tarde, compartieron su lecho. Y ella, cuando fuera el momento apropiado, sería la siguiente...

Al caer la noche, Syra se encontraba en el dormitorio conyugal que compartía con su marido, el príncipe. Su larga y negra cabellera estaba siendo cepillada suavemente por una esclava, mientras ella lo observaba todo a través del espejo que tenía frente a sí. Estaba satisfecha por el rumbo hacia el que se había encaminado su vida...sus expectativas se habían cumplido por fin. Se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes e influyentes de todo el imperio, era respetada y admirada por todo el mundo y sus órdenes se obedecían de inmediato. Lo siguiente sería convertirse en reina, pero antes, tenía que darle a Vegeta un hijo, un heredero con su sangre y la de él. Quería que este hecho se produjera cuanto antes, y dada la continuada actividad sexual que mantenía con él, lo más seguro es que no tardara mucho en quedarse embarazada.

Las puertas del dormitorio se abrieron, y apareció Vegeta entrando en él. Syra le sonrió, y con un gesto de su mano, indicó a la esclava que se marchara y ella obedeció dejando solos a los dos cónyuges.

El príncipe comenzó a desvestirse quitándose su uniforme para dejarse puesto únicamente unos boxer. Se tumbó en la cama boca arriba con los brazos por debajo de su nuca, intentando meditar sobre algunas ideas que pasaban por su mente. Mientras, Syra se había adentrado en el baño y al salir, observó a su marido, y se acercó a la cama postrándose a su lado.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Vegeta?. ¿Has tenido un mal día?. – Preguntó mientras comenzaba a rozar con sus dedos los musculosos abdominales del príncipe.

\- Nada importante. Es sólo que estoy cansado. – Repuso Vegeta sin mirarla siquiera.

Ella no se quedó conforme con su respuesta y se giró hacia él. Empezó a besarle el cuello suavemente mientras sus dedos recorrían todo su torso.

\- Ahora no, Syra. Déjame descansar – Dijo Vegeta apartándose de ella y girándose dándole la espalda.

La mujer se sorprendió ante esta actitud de su marido. El nunca la había rechazado como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Era una reacción bastante extraña en Vegeta y por ello, decidió insistir:

\- ¿No quieres contarme qué es lo que te pasa?. Vamos, soy tu mujer, confía en mí...- Dijo mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de el príncipe.

Vegeta se giró rápidamente, y con el ceño fruncido le dijo:

\- Ya te he dicho que no me ocurre nada. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Syra?. – Alzó un poco su tono de voz.

Ella se molestó un poco con esta acción y le contestó:

\- Lo que no entiendo es tu actitud. Te conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que algo está pasando. Si no quieres contármelo, al menos podrías decírmelo, pero no trates de engañarme. Te recuerdo que no soy ninguna de esas estúpidas esclavas con las que te relacionas, soy tu mujer, la princesa de Vegetasei.-

\- Bien, si esto es lo que quieres escuchar, por mi de acuerdo: lo que me ocurre no es de incumbencia, mujer. Y ahora, déjame dormir de una maldita vez. – Contestó Vegeta de mal humor, volviendo a su posición anterior y dando por concluida la conversación.

Al dia siguiente, Vegeta se presentó de nuevo al laboratorio acompañado por Nappa y por Raditz. Comunicó a Bulma y a todos los científicos que la creación del prototipo sería supervisada a diario personalmente por él. Para ello, necesitaba que todos los días, a última hora, se realizara un informe detallado del trabajo realizado durante la jornada, y que éste fuera entregado a Raditz, el cual se lo llevaría de inmediato a su príncipe.

Los meses transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad. Vegeta estaba satisfecho por la rapidez y precisión con la que se estaba llevando el experimento y, hasta el momento, todo estaba saliendo según lo previsto. Si todo seguía igual, probablemente en poco tiempo el prototipo estaría listo. Ansiaba el momento de mostrarle a su padre y a esos estúpidos del Consejo su trabajo, demostrándoles que él no les necesitaba ni tampoco su imperio. Así se lo había hecho saber a su padre, al cual la actitud de su hijo no le agradaba demasiado. Al Rey le preocupaba el hecho de que Vegeta se creara enemistades y antipatías entre los miembros del Consejo, ya que, la mayoría eran personas muy influyentes y su poder se extendía en todos los rincones del imperio. La tensión entre padre e hijo por este tema iba creciendo día a día. Incluso se habían realizado reuniones del Consejo a las que Vegeta había rechazado asistir, evidenciando claramente su desprecio hacia todos sus miembros. La última vez, fue la tarde anterior a esta y Vegeta había sido requerido por su padre para reunirse con él para intentar aclararlo de una vez por todas:

\- No puedes seguir con esta actitud, Vegeta. Te recuerdo que yo sigo siendo el Rey, y además, tu padre. Me debes respeto y obediencia. – Dijo el Rey.

\- Por mucho que te respete y te obedezca, no vas a conseguir que cambie mi opinión sobre el tema. Si lo que quieres es que asista a esas reuniones, lo haré siempre que no tenga otra cosa más importante que hacer.- Repuso el príncipe con frialdad.

\- Bien. Entonces no me dejas otra alternativa. Hoy me han informado que por lo visto se ha levantado una rebelión entre los habitantes de la colonia Barrom. Ordeno que tú y tu

escuadrón os dirijáis inmediatamente allí para acabar con los enfrentamientos y que todo vuelva a la normalidad. – Exclamó el Rey con tranquilidad.

Vegeta se enfureció al escuchar esas palabras de su padre y le gritó elevando su ki:

\- Supongo que estás bromeando¿no?. Sabes perfectamente que esa misión la puede realizar cualquier escuadrón de soldados de tercera clase. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?. -

\- ¡Lo que pretendo es que obedezcas mis órdenes!. – Gritó levantándose de su asiento – Y ahora, márchate. -

Vegeta lo miró con la ira reflejada en su rostro y se marchó visiblemente enfurecido. Sabía perfectamente que su padre le mandaba a esa misión para hacerle ver al Consejo que aún mantenía el control sobre su hijo, y que de momento, no había motivo para preocuparse más de lo que ya lo estaba todo el mundo. Una orden militar impuesta por el Rey no podía ser desobedecida por nadie, ni siquiera por su hijo, el príncipe, porque de lo contrario, eso suponía claramente un desafío a su majestad el cual se resolvería en un combate a vida o muerte contra él. Y eso era algo que Vegeta no deseaba. Según su criterio, su padre estaba equivocado y él trataría de sacarle de su error, pero no con un estúpido combate que claramente concluiría con una victoria a favor suyo, ya que Vegeta hacía ya bastante tiempo que había superado a su padre en cuanto a fuerza y poderes de combate.

Después de ordenarle a su escuadrón, incluidos Nappa y Raditz, que lo prepararan todo para su marcha la mañana siguiente hacia el planeta Barrom, decidió dirigirse al laboratorio para comunicar su ausencia durante un tiempo a Bulma y a su departamento.

Cuando llegó allí, se encontró con el laboratorio vacío, percatándose de que la jornada de trabajo había concluido y que todos los científicos ya se habían retirado cada uno a su habitación a descansar hasta el día siguiente. Entonces, se dirigió a uno de los soldados que vigilaban el recinto:

\- Tu, necesito que me indiques dónde se encuentra el cuarto de Bulma, la encargada de laboratorio.

\- Si, señor. Espere que lo mire en la lista...si, aquí está...es el número 35. En este mismo pasillo, al final del todo. ¿Quiere que lo acompañe? – Contestó el soldado.

\- No es necesario. Continúa con tu trabajo. – Repuso el príncipe comenzando a caminar hacia allí con la intención de hablar con ella. No habían vuelto a encontrarse a solas desde aquél día en que la obligó a vestirse con ese provocativo uniforme. Sonrió al recordar ese momento. Lo cierto es que la mujer estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo, llevaba a la perfección el control de todo el laboratorio y todos los demás científicos la admiraban por sus extraordinarias habilidades e inteligencia. No había nadie mejor preparada que ella y los informes que redactaba a diario eran excelentes, tanto en su contenido como en su redacción. Era orgullosa y tenaz, lo había dejado claro en algunas ocasiones cuando él había mostrado alguna clase de discrepancia en algún detalle de la creación del prototipo y ella se le enfrentó defendiendo su trabajo y la de todos sus compañeros, produciéndose una discusión bastante acalorada entre ambos, ante el asombro de todo el resto del equipo de científicos, y también de Nappa, que no entendía

cómo su príncipe, siendo como era, no había acabado con la vida de esa mujer que osaba dirigirse a él en ese tono. Lo cierto es que ni él mismo podía explicárselo.

Cuando llegó al cuarto número 35, se detuvo. Se quedó pensando durante unos segundos, y al final, decidió llamar a la puerta...

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	7. Chapter 7

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **El comienzo de un camino peligroso**

Bulma se encontraba desvistiéndose dispuesta para darse una ducha antes de meterse en la cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente. De pronto, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y se extrañó.

\- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Vegeta. Necesito hablarte, mujer. – Contestó el príncipe al instante.

Bulma se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, y mientras se colocaba un albornoz, le dijo desde dentro:

\- Un momento, por favor. – Repuso mientras su corazón se aceleraba por momentos.

A los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió y ambos se quedaron mirándose durante unos instantes hasta que ella reaccionó diciendo:

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó.

\- Tengo que comunicarte algo con urgencia. Y no quiero hacerlo en el pasillo. – Exclamó Vegeta algo nervioso.

Bulma lo dejó entrar, cerrando la puerta a su paso, y Vegeta, después de examinar con su vista toda la pequeña estancia, se volvió y le dijo:

\- A partir de mañana, habrá un cambio de planes en cuanto a la entrega de informes diarios. Tengo que ausentarme durante unas semanas y me llevaré a todo mi escuadrón. He pensado que tú deberás continuar redactando todo el trabajo, pero tendrás que retenerlo en tu poder hasta mi regreso. No debes mostrárselo a nadie¿lo has entendido, Bulma?. – Su rostro estaba completamente serio y mostraba preocupación.

\- De acuerdo. Pero tal vez, el prototipo ya lo hayamos terminado para entonces. ¿Qué haremos cuando llegue ese momento?. – Preguntó Bulma.

\- Solo lo acabarás cuando yo esté de vuelta. Si es necesario, retrasarás todo el trabajo, no me importa cómo lo hagas, pero de ninguna manera debes terminarlo sin que yo haya regresado¿comprendes?. – Contestó con frialdad.

\- Entendido.- Dijo Bulma observando cómo el príncipe se sentaba en el borde de la cama apoyando las manos sobre su cabeza en una clara expresión de nerviosismo e intranquilidad.

\- ¡Maldita sea!. No permitiré que nada de todo esto se estropee, y tú...tú tienes que ayudarme, Bulma. – Dijo casi con desesperación fijando sus negros ojos en los de ella.

Ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Nunca había visto a Vegeta comportarse así. Le resultaba extraño e increíble que ese hombre, tan orgulloso y prepotente, se mostrara de esa forma, extremadamente preocupado y solicitando ayuda, su ayuda...

\- Normalmente, no pides ayuda. Tu ordenas y la gente obedece, Vegeta.- Se sorprendió a si misma llamándole por su nombre y tuteándole, pero no le importó.

A Vegeta también le llamó la atención este hecho, pero sabía que ella sólo se dirigiría de esa forma a él cuando estuvieran solos, y por eso, no le recriminó su actitud, es más, hasta le resultaba agradable escucharla pronunciar su nombre.

\- ¿Prefieres entonces que te lo ordene?. – Dijo con más tranquilidad.

\- No, Vegeta. Prefiero ayudarte...y lo haré. – Contestó con decisión. Se miraron con intensidad, intentando descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente del otro. De pronto, sus rostros se fueron acercando de forma pausada hasta que sus labios se unieron lenta y apasionadamente. Cuando finalizó el beso, Bulma se levantó dirigiendo sus pasos hasta el cuarto de baño. Al llegar a la puerta, se volvió para mirarle una vez más, y entró.

Vegeta se quedó unos minutos allí sentado meditando sobre qué hacer. Aquél beso lo había desconcertado por completo, el había besado a muchas mujeres en toda su vida y nunca lo había experimentado de esa forma. Pensó en marcharse en ese mismo instante. Ella, de forma muy sutil, lo había dejado a su elección: Podía irse o, por el contrario, quedarse y continuar con lo anterior... pero, el sonido del agua correr en la ducha lo hizo decidirse por esto último.

Bulma se encontraba de pie bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua se encontrara primero con su rostro para luego resbalar por todo su cuerpo desnudo. Cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse hasta que notó una presencia detrás de ella. Abrió los ojos, y giró su cabeza. Allí estaba él. Comenzó a darse la vuelta lentamente hasta encontrarse frente al hombre, el cual se encontraba parado sin dejar de mirarla, totalmente asombrado por la belleza femenina, y también completamente desnudo. Su cuerpo era perfecto, la virilidad en persona se presentaba ante sus ojos. Vegeta no se lo pensó más y se aproximó hasta ella. El agua comenzó a mojar su cuerpo y después de mirar una vez más sus azules ojos, acercó su rostro al de la mujer y la besó. Ella correspondió a su beso y sus cuerpos se juntaron abrazándose mientras sus labios y lenguas se unían. Vegeta comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras acariciaba sus hombros, sus pechos y sus piernas. Bulma jadeaba al sentir el contacto de las manos del hombre por su piel, de sus labios y su lengua recorriendo su cuello. Vegeta continuó su viaje con su boca hasta llegar a sus pechos, bebiendo el agua que resbalaba por ellos, rodeándolos con su lengua y lamiendo sus pezones. Ella comenzó a sentirse tan excitada que notó como sus piernas le temblaban. Si no fuera porque él la sujetaba, probablemente no aguantaría ni un segundo más de pie. Vegeta se percató de lo que ocurría y ascendió hasta su cuello susurrándole:

\- Podemos continuar en un sitio más cómodo...y menos húmedo... – Mordisqueó suavemente su hombro. Bulma, miró hacia su rostro y lo besó en los labios aceptando su propuesta.

El príncipe agarró a Bulma entre sus poderosos brazos, mientras ella acurrucaba su cabeza entre el pecho del hombre, percibiendo su calor...Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan segura.

Llegaron hasta la cama, mojando todo a su paso, y mientras volvían a besarse, se fueron acomodando hasta quedar tumbados encima de ella. Se abrazaron, comenzaron de nuevo a acariciarse, besándose y bebiendo las gotas de agua que resbalaban aún por ambas pieles. Ninguno de los dos quería detenerse. Vegeta comenzó a acariciar la parte interior de uno de los muslos de la mujer, ascendiendo lentamente para conseguir separarlo un poco. Al instante, ella dio un pequeño respingo cuando notó el roce de la mano del hombre cerca de su sexo, y cerró las piernas en un acto reflejo.

\- Lo siento...yo... - Comenzó diciendo algo avergonzada y nerviosa.

\- Si deseas que lo dejemos aquí, lo entenderé...- Dijo Vegeta mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios.

\- No..no es eso, es sólo que hace bastante tiempo que no estoy así con ningún hombre. Yo..deseo continuar.. – Le susurró mientras un leve rubor se hacía presente en su rostro.

Vegeta sonrió con ternura mientras le decía:

\- En ese caso...relájate, Bulma...déjame intentar que disfrutes como nunca..Eres preciosa...- Las palabras y el hermoso rostro ruborizado de la mujer consiguieron excitar a Vegeta aún más. Ahora la deseaba más que nunca, jamás había percibido nada igual mientras mantenía sexo con ninguna mujer, sentía que en sus brazos se encontraba el ser más delicado y frágil de todo el universo, el más hermoso y dulce, nunca le haría nada que pudiera lastimarla, ella merecía ser colmada de ternura, gozo y placer..y él iba a poner todo su empeño en ello...

Ella quedó embriagada con los susurros de ese hombre al que ella amaba con locura. No recordaba el momento en que empezó a sentirse enamorada de él, sólo las veces en que tuvo que contenerse para no demostrárselo, para no echarse en sus brazos. No sabía lo que pasaría después, pero en estos momentos no le importaba, sólo necesitaba sentirse suya...

Vegeta comenzó de nuevo a acariciar la tersa piel de la mujer con sus manos y labios, recorriendo su boca, cuello, hombros, pechos, hasta llegar a su vientre donde jugó con la lengua en su ombligo y mordisqueó sus caderas logrando escuchar un suave gemido emitido por ella, a la vez que retorcía levemente su cuerpo invadido por el placer.

Ascendió de nuevo para volver a beber de su boca, lamer ambos lóbulos de sus orejas, acariciar su cabello, pegar su piel a la de ella. Una de sus manos comenzó a descender por su cuerpo hasta encontrarse con el pubis de Bulma, donde se detuvo para jugar con sus dedos entre el vello. De pronto, Vegeta notó como las piernas de la mujer se separaban lentamente, invitándole a descubrir lo que se escondía entre ellas, y él no lo dudó, dirigió su mano hacia allí despacio, notando el suave calor de toda esa zona. Empezó a acariciar con suavidad los labios del sexo de Bulma, rozando sus dedos por la vulva y empapándoles en la humedad que allí había. Ella comenzó a jadear con rapidez y él la besó con pasión. Extendió su mano entre la intimidad de la mujer, sus dedos

ahora exploraban el exterior de su vagina, perfectamente lubricada por sus jugos, pero sin llegar a introducirse en ella. Después recorrieron de nuevo todas las partes de su sexo hasta encontrar su clítoris. Lo acarició suavemente, posó uno de sus dedos sobre él, y comenzó a estimularlo. La respiración de Bulma se agitó, gimió y sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda del príncipe.

Entonces, Vegeta se detuvo. Bulma lo miró fijamente y él le dijo con una sonrisa:

\- Lamento haberme detenido, pero prefiero sentir tu orgasmo de una forma más intensa. - Acarició su rostro delicadamente y volvió a besarla, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Ella comenzó de nuevo a jadear en el momento en que notó el miembro masculino invadiendo su zona más íntima. Abrió aún más sus piernas para facilitar la penetración. Vegeta dejó escapar un gemido de sus labios al contactar su pene con el interior de la vagina de ella. Se quedó quieto un instante, fijó sus negros ojos en el rostro de la mujer y la besó desesperadamente, a lo que ella respondió de la misma forma. Entonces, él agarró las muñecas de Bulma con una de sus manos, echándolas hacia atrás y comenzó a moverse. A medida que los movimientos lentos y profundos de él se iban sucediendo, ella dejaba escapar de sus labios pequeños gritos pronunciando el nombre del príncipe, entremezclados con gemidos de placer. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se entrelazaban formando una perfecta unión. Al rato, el príncipe dejó libres las manos de la mujer y se dedicó a acariciar de nuevo cada centímetro de la piel de ella. Bulma dirigió sus manos hacia el trasero de él, apretándolo, se encontró con su cola y la acarició suavemente. Vegeta se estremeció al notarlo, y aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. Así continuaron durante un rato, hasta que ella notó esa inconfundible sensación de placer que la atravesaba todo el cuerpo, llegando al clímax de una manera casi salvaje. El intenso orgasmo de la mujer incitó a Vegeta a moverse más rápidamente aún, para poco después empezar a sentir como el éxtasis comenzaba a inundarlo por completo a él también, logrando arrancar de sus labios el nombre de la mujer entre su agitada respiración, mientras terminaba en el interior de su cuerpo.

A la vez que sus pulsos se normalizaban, volvieron a unir sus labios en un cúmulo de besos que derrochaban ternura y complicidad.

Vegeta la abrazó fuertemente y se giró apoyando su espalda en la cama. La cabeza de Bulma quedó descansando sobre el pecho de él, rodeando con su brazo la cintura del príncipe, mientras que unas palabras salieron a modo de suspiro de sus labios antes de quedarse profundamente dormida: - Te amo...Vegeta..-

Al día siguiente, Nappa se encontraba en la zona de despegue, dando órdenes a soldados y esclavos para terminar de preparar la nave imperial que le llevaría a él y a Vegeta, incluyendo a todo su escuadrón, a aquel lejano planeta llamado Barrom para cumplir las órdenes de su Rey.

Syra apareció por allí, visiblemente nerviosa y se dirigió hacia Nappa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?. – Comentó extrañada.

\- Preparamos los últimos detalles para el viaje, Syra. – Contestó el hombre con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Viaje¿qué viaje?. ¿Dónde está Vegeta?. – Preguntó mirando a su alrededor buscándole entre todos los soldados que allí se encontraban.

La pregunta de la mujer le indicó a Nappa que su príncipe no había pasado la noche con su mujer, y él no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba ni tampoco con quien.

\- Te he hecho una pregunta, Nappa. Responde – Volvió a insistir Syra con gesto de enfado en su mirada.

\- Vamos al planeta Barrom, a cumplir una misión encomendada por el Rey. – Contestó Nappa.

\- Conozco ese planeta. Mi escuadrón participó activamente en su conquista. Está algo lejos...- Se quedó pensando unos segundos hasta que continuó: - Necesito hablar con Vegeta, dime dónde se encuentra -

\- No lo sé, Syra. Ya debería estar aquí. El despegue está previsto para dentro de media hora – Repuso el enorme saiyajin.

\- ¿Te burlas de mí?. Tu siempre sabes dónde está. Soy su mujer, la princesa de Vegetasei y debes obedecerme y respetarme como tal¿lo has entendido?. Y ahora contesta. – Gritó Syra sin importarle el tono.

\- Lo siento, Syra, pero ya te he dicho que no lo sé. Tienes que creerme. – Contestó Nappa visiblemente nervioso.

La princesa lo miró con desprecio, pero dándose cuenta de que él decía la verdad, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia unos soldados que acababan de entrar. Estaba furiosa. Era la primera vez que su marido no dormía con ella. La mayoría de las veces, no se veían durante todo el día, y al llegar la noche, él se presentaba en la habitación conyugal sin muchos ánimos de hablar, practicaban sexo durante un rato, para después dormir hasta el día siguiente, y al despertar, se encontraba sola en la cama. Vegeta nunca le contaba lo que hacía durante el día, no le contaba detalles sobre su trabajo ni sobre sus entrenamientos. Además, el ansiado embarazo de ella no llegaba y eso conseguía inquietarla aún mas. Todo eso ella podía soportarlo, pero el sólo hecho de imaginarlo con otra mujer la irritaba en exceso. En cuanto le viera, le preguntaría donde había pasado la noche y ella descubriría en sus ojos la verdad.

En el cuarto de Bulma, Vegeta se encontraba terminando de vestirse con su uniforme de combate. El ruido de las sábanas al moverse, le hizo dirigir su mirada hacia la cama, descubriendo a la mujer despertándose en ese mismo instante. Se miraron durante unos segundos y después continuó vistiéndose.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? – Preguntó Bulma con tristeza.

\- No lo sé con exactitud. Tres semanas, tal vez menos. – Contestó el príncipe colocándose la armadura.

\- Vegeta, yo...te echaré de menos..- Dijo Bulma con sinceridad.

El, acabó de acomodarse su traje de combate, y se sentó en la cama dirigiendo su vista hacia ella.

\- Escucha, Bulma. Recuerda lo que te pedí ayer, es muy importante que sigas mis indicaciones.- Se detuvo un momento y luego continuó hablando: - Cuando regrese, hablaremos. Ahora tengo que irme, mis hombres me esperan.- Se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios.

\- De acuerdo. No te preocupes, el prototipo no será finalizado hasta que tú no vuelvas. – Contestó Bulma.

\- Eso espero. Nos veremos pronto.- Dijo Vegeta mientras salía por la puerta cerrándola de nuevo a su paso.

Cuando llegó a la zona de despegue, localizó con su vista a Nappa y se dirigió hacia él con rapidez.

\- Buenos días, Vegeta. Llegas tarde.- Le recriminó Nappa.

Justo cuando el príncipe iba a contestarle, vio aproximarse hacia ellos a Syra, caminando apresuradamente.

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Preguntó Vegeta.

\- Vino a buscarte y no está de muy buen humor que digamos.- Repuso el saiyajin más mayor.

Syra llegó hasta su posición, y clavando sus grandes ojos en el príncipe, comenzó a decirle:

\- Vaya...si su alteza se ha dignado a aparecer por fin.- Exclamó con ironía.

Nappa pensó que lo mejor sería dejarles solos, y comenzó a andar rumbo a la nave.

\- No deberías estar aquí, Syra. – Respondió Vegeta, mientras veía alejarse a Nappa.

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te ibas?.- Preguntó ella con enojo.

\- Sólo es una estúpida misión. El Rey dio la orden ayer mismo. – Dijo mientras observaba ascender a la nave a los hombres de su escuadrón.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?.- Dijo alzando el tono de voz.

Vegeta la miró con el ceño fruncido y le contestó:

\- Ahora no, Syra. Tengo que marcharme. – y diciendo esto último comenzó a caminar aproximándose a la rampa para ascender a la nave.

Syra lo siguió y agarrando su brazo, tiró de él mientras le gritaba enfurecida:

\- No puedes tratarme así. ¡Soy tu esposa¿me oyes?. -

Vegeta se soltó con fuerza y, con la ira reflejada en su rostro le dijo:

\- ¡Se quien eres, y aún así, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, mujer!. Adiós. – Y se dirigió hacia el final de la rampa, cerrándose las puertas de la nave a su paso.

Syra se quedó allí parada observando cómo la nave despegaba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia y frustración. Ahora estaba segura. Vegeta lo había hecho, había pasado la noche con otra mujer. Lo vio en su mirada. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada. En estos momentos, sólo sentía odio y desprecio por el hombre que era su marido. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle eso?. ¡Maldito cerdo, nunca se lo perdonaría, nunca!. Lo primero que haría sería intentar descubrir quien era la zorra que había osado compartir su lecho con su marido, con el príncipe. Y cuando la encontrara, esa maldita perra lamentaría haber nacido.

Desde una altura de dos pisos aproximadamente, y frente a una enorme cristalera, un hombre había estado observándolo todo sin ser visto. Por la mañana temprano, Kabark decidió ir a comprobar si el príncipe cumpliría las órdenes de su Rey, las cuales fueron aconsejadas por él. Estaba satisfecho, ya que, la situación estaba controlada de momento y Vegeta se había tragado su orgullo. Sin quererlo, se encontró con una imagen que no esperaba, parecía que la relación entre Vegeta y Syra no pasaba por su mejor momento. Sonrió. Ahora tenía trabajo que hacer...

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	8. Chapter 8

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **Encuentros después de la ausencia**

Syra acababa de abandonar la sala de despegue, visiblemente enfurecida y nerviosa. Al girar hacia la derecha, se topó al frente con Kabark. El hombre se detuvo, la sonrió y se dirigió a ella:

\- Buenos días, Syra. Cada día que pasa, estás más hermosa. El príncipe es un hombre muy afortunado al tenerte como esposa.- Le dijo a modo de cumplido.

Syra le devolvió la sonrisa, fingiendo normalidad, y le contestó:

\- Gracias, Kabark. Tan galante como siempre. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos. – Syra trataba de disimular su estado de rabia anterior. De ningún modo quería que la gente comenzara a murmurar sobre el estado de su relación con Vegeta.

\- Tienes razón, un par de meses quizá. La verdad es que he estado bastante ocupado, ya sabes, mi trabajo en el Consejo me lleva mucho tiempo. Por ejemplo, hoy venía a mostrarle mis respetos a Vegeta por la misión que va a realizar, pero se ve que he llegado demasiado tarde...- Mintió Kabark esperando la reacción de ella.

\- Pues si, la nave acaba de despegar. Yo vine junto a él para despedirle. Una esposa debe estar siempre que se pueda al lado de su marido. – Contestó Syra.

Kabark sonrió. Sabía que ella le estaba mintiendo, puesto que él había observado como fue ella la que llegó en primer lugar, y después también presenció, sólo con su vista, la acalorada discusión entre ambos. Algo estaba pasando entre ellos y ansiaba descubrir qué era, aunque tenía una clara idea de lo que ocurría.

\- Bueno, Syra. Me alegro de que seáis felices juntos. Cuando fuiste elegida, supe que serías la mujer perfecta tanto para Vegeta como para ser reina algún día de Vegetasei.- Se detuvo un momento y luego continuó hablando a modo de insinuación: - Y ya sabes que para cualquier cosa que necesites o quieras consultar, lo que sea, sería un honor para mí atenderte. Ahora tengo que marcharme. Nos veremos, princesa. -

\- Gracias por todo Kabark. Lo tendré muy en cuenta. Hasta luego. – Dijo sonriéndole.

Ambos se separaron cogiendo caminos distintos. Syra notó algo extraño en las últimas palabras del hombre. ¿Sabría él lo que ocurría entre Vegeta y ella?. No sería raro, no en vano Kabark era un hombre muy poderoso, y su amistad con el Rey, le abría todas las puertas. Si Vegeta la engañaba con alguna mujer, lo más seguro es que éste hombre estuviera al tanto. Bueno, de momento no quería precipitarse. Lo mejor sería esperar a que el príncipe regresara, y si todo seguía igual, tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Al cabo de unas horas, el viaje hacia el planeta Barrom transcurría sin ninguna novedad. Nappa, Vegeta y Raditz se encontraban en el centro de mando de la nave, planeando estrategias de combate para su misión y revisando los últimos informes que tenían sobre la situación en la colonia.

Pasado un rato, Vegeta se encontraba cansado y decidió darse un respiro. Se dirigió a Nappa, al cual había notado muy serio durante todo lo que llevaban de trayecto, y le dijo:

\- Creo que voy a comer algo. ¿Por qué no me acompañas?.- Preguntó esperando la reacción del enorme saiyajin.

\- No tengo hambre. Pero te acompañaré si eso es lo que deseas. – Le dijo fríamente.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué diablos te pasa, Nappa?. – No le gustó el modo de contestar de su amigo.

\- Lo sabes muy bien, Vegeta. – Contestó el hombre.

\- No, no lo sé. Lo único que recuerdo es que me recriminaste por haber llegado tarde esta mañana, pero no creo que ese sea motivo suficiente para que estés tan enojado. – Replicó el príncipe algo molesto.

\- Eso no fue lo peor. Nadie sabía dónde te encontrabas, ni siquiera yo. Syra creyó que la mentía cuando no supe decirle donde estabas. -Se explicó Nappa.

\- Eso no es problema. Probablemente, tendrás que mentirle en más de una ocasión. Y ahora, vayamos a comer algo. Conociéndote, no creo eso de que no tengas apetito...jajaja. – Rió divertido Vegeta, consiguiendo que Nappa sonriera, y se dirigieron a la cocina tranquilamente.

Había pasado una semana desde la partida de Vegeta y su escuadrón, y Bulma se encontraba trabajando como todos los días en el laboratorio junto a Raizar y los demás científicos. Ella había informado a Raizar de la petición que le hizo Vegeta antes de marcharse, y entre ambos, consiguieron retrasar el trabajo del prototipo para no llegar a concluirlo hasta que él no volviera, y también acordaron no hablar ni dar detalles a nadie sobre el proyecto. Todos los informes eran archivados en un lugar que sólo conocían Bulma y Raizar, pero a modo de previsión, diariamente realizaban otros falsos que nada tenían que ver con los originales y que apenas daban información.

A media mañana de ese mismo día, recibieron la visita de un saiyajin de mediana edad acompañado por dos soldados y que se identificó como comandante Kabark y miembro del Consejo. Este hombre les dijo que, por orden del Rey, y dada la larga ausencia del príncipe Vegeta y la importancia del proyecto, a partir de ese momento él se encargaría de recoger los informes diarios y supervisar los detalles de la creación del prototipo. Bulma y Raizar ya esperaban que algo así ocurriera, puesto que ella ya fue avisada por el príncipe, y todos los días, entregaban los informes falsos a Kabark sin que él sospechara nada extraño.

Bulma no sabía exactamente qué era lo que ocurría entre el Rey y su hijo, pero parecía que existían problemas entre ellos, y sospechaba que ese tipo, Kabark, tenía algo que ver en el asunto. Pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. No sabía qué pasaría cuando él regresara, tenía miedo de que él la hubiera utilizado, al fin y al cabo, él estaba casado, era el príncipe de los saiyajins y ella sólo una esclava al servicio de su reino. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta este punto, enamorarse del hombre que era responsable de la conquista de su planeta, de la muerte de millones de terrícolas, de su sufrimiento... Se sentía fatal, no podía seguir de esta manera. Trataría de olvidarle y dejar de amarle, si no, acabaría enloqueciendo.

Pasaron diez días más, y en Vegetasei, se esperaba ya el regreso del príncipe y de su escuadrón, ya que el aviso de su llegada les fue dado hacía unas pocas horas. La misión había concluido con gran éxito y en un extraordinario récord de tiempo, tan solo tres días fueron necesarios para restaurar de nuevo el orden en Barrom, el resto del tiempo fue dedicado al viaje de ida y al de vuelta. Vegeta se ponía furioso sólo de pensarlo, le había parecido una pérdida de tiempo y una deshonra para él y todo su escuadrón que su padre les enviara a esa estúpida misión que podría haber sido llevada a cabo por cualquier otro escuadrón infinitamente inferior al suyo, o incluso por las decenas de soldados saiyajins que se encontraban destinados allí. Estaba preocupado por el tema del laboratorio y el prototipo, aunque confiaba en Bulma y en su inteligencia y sabía que ella tendría todo bajo control. Bulma...habían pasado muchos días desde aquella noche, y aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, en todo lo que descubrió a su lado, todas esas sensaciones nuevas que experimentó más allá del simple placer sexual. Se preguntaba qué era realmente lo que sentía por ella, la mujer le había dicho que le amaba...amor...¿era eso lo que le invadía a él también, esa palabra jamás había sido utilizada en su vocabulario, y nunca se la oyó decir tampoco a ningún otro saiyajin que él conociera. Siempre le habían dicho que sentimientos como esos hacían débiles a los hombres, y parecía ser cierto, porque él sentía que debía protegerla, tenía miedo por ella y por lo que otros pudieran hacerle, y eso era un síntoma claro de debilidad. El nunca se había preocupado por nadie que no fuera por él mismo, nadie le importaba y nunca sintió compasión por todos los seres a los que asesinó, los cuales merecían su destino por ser tan patéticamente frágiles. No..no podía permitirlo, tenía que dejar de pensar en

ello, olvidar lo que pasó con esa mujer. Tal vez alejarla de él sería lo más apropiado, pero eso significaría huir y él nunca actuaría de forma tan cobarde, tenía que enfrentarlo, ser fuerte y no volver a cometer el mismo error. El príncipe de los saiyajins no se dejaría vencer nunca por nadie, y menos por una insignificante mujer terrícola y débil como ella.

La nave llegó por fin a Vegetasei y aterrizó sin ningún contratiempo. Al abrirse las compuertas, la rampa descendió hasta el suelo y Vegeta salió primero seguido por Nappa y Raditz. Antes de bajar, se sorprendió al ver dos filas de soldados saiyajins en formación, de unos veinte hombres cada una, y que se encontraban situadas a ambos lados de donde la nave había aterrizado. Vegeta comenzó a caminar y al llegar abajo y justo cuando iba a preguntar qué significaba todo eso, vio llegar hacia el a Kabark sonriendo:

\- Bienvenido príncipe Vegeta. Sabemos que la misión fue todo un éxito y ordené que se te recibiera con todos los honores. – Le dijo de forma irónica y bastante alto para que todo el mundo lo oyera. Le pareció buena idea montar ese numerito para humillar a Vegeta delante de una parte de su ejército y escuadrón. Sabía lo mucho que le había molestado al príncipe ser enviado a esa misión y quiso divertirse a su costa.

Vegeta lo miró con desprecio, percatándose de su jugada, y acercándose hasta su posición y con el tono de voz lo bastante bajo para que nadie más que Kabark, Nappa y Raditz lo escucharan, le dijo de forma amenazadora y fría:

\- Los honores ya los recibí en el momento en que nací príncipe de Vegetasei...Por eso, Kabark, tal vez deberías guardarlos para ti, puesto que careces de ellos tanto como hombre como por guerrero – Y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda al comandante.

Kabark sonrió con malicia y sin moverse del sitio le dijo:

\- Veo que has olvidado todas mis sonadas victorias y conquistas durante mi extensa vida como guerrero de élite, y cuyo reconocimiento me ayudó a ser lo que soy ahora.. –

Vegeta se detuvo, y sin volverse, contestó:

\- Las que no he olvidado han sido las que llevó a cabo mi padre, el Rey, y de cuyo escuadrón tu formabas parte, y por lo tanto, obedecías sus órdenes. Siendo, bajo mi punto de vista, él el artífice de todos los logros y no tú. Y ahora, haz que inmediatamente todos estos soldados vuelvan a sus puestos. – Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y después continuó: - Si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer – Y continuó su marcha saliendo de la zona de aterrizaje seguido por Nappa y Raditz, dejando allí a un enfurecido y enojado Kabark.

En el camino hacia palacio, los tres hombres no habían pronunciado palabra alguna hasta que el más mayor dijo:

\- ¿Qué demonios le ha picado a ese tipo para montar ese espectáculo?. ¡Ja, de todos modos, le ha salido el tiro por la culata, porque como siempre, le llevaste hasta tu terreno, Vegeta..jaja...- Rió Nappa divertido.

Vegeta no contestó al comentario de Nappa y se detuvo. Miró hacia el saiyajin de pelo largo y le dijo:

\- Raditz, puedes irte a descansar si quieres. Nappa y yo tenemos cosas que hacer aún. –

\- Si, Vegeta. De todas formas, ya sabéis que esta noche nos reuniremos todo el escuadrón en el bar, tal y como siempre hacemos después de una misión. Supongo que vendréis¿no?. – Contestó Raditz.

\- Desde luego que yo iré, no me he tomado una copa desde que salimos hacia Barrom. Y procuraré que Vegeta venga también, desde que es un hombre casado parece que ha olvidado nuestras juergas...jaja – Exclamó Nappa.

Vegeta sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo y dijo:

\- La verdad es que no creo que esta estúpida victoria merezca ninguna celebración, pero tenéis razón, no me vendrá nada mal despejarme un poco de todo esto. De acuerdo, Raditz, nos veremos allí.-

El guerrero se alejó despidiéndose de sus compañeros. Vegeta se dirigió entonces a Nappa y le dijo:

\- Quiero ir inmediatamente al laboratorio. Estoy ansioso por saber si ha surgido alguna novedad en mi ausencia. Acompáñame. – Nappa asintió y comenzaron a caminar.

En el laboratorio, nadie había sido informado del regreso del príncipe y todo continuaba con normalidad. Bulma estaba imprimiendo unos documentos, y cuando terminó, agarró el papel y se dirigió hacia la puerta con ánimo de salir, diciendo:

\- Raizar, voy un momento al almacén. No tardaré en regresar. – Justo cuando iba a agarrar el pomo, la puerta se abrió inesperadamente y se chocó de bruces con Vegeta que hizo su aparición en ese mismo instante. Los dos se sobresaltaron un poco y, sin separarse, se quedaron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, hasta que Bulma dijo sin pensar: - Hola... -

\- Eh...hola... – Respondió Vegeta a su saludo.

Nappa los miró a los dos con expresión confundida sin entender ese extraño comportamiento de su príncipe. A Raizar también le sorprendió. Al instante, Vegeta reaccionó dándose cuenta de la situación, se separó de ella y recuperó la compostura añadiendo:

\- Mujer, como verás ya hemos regresado. Necesito que me informes de inmediato de todo lo ocurrido durante mi ausencia. – Dijo de forma imperativa.

Bulma también reaccionó a tiempo y contestó:

\- Si, ahora mismo. Si les parece, entremos a mi despacho y allí hablaremos con más tranquilidad. Raizar, acompáñanos. – Dijo dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño cuarto que

había al fondo de la sala. Abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Vegeta y a Nappa por delante suya, mientras que Raizar permitió que entrara ella antes que él.

\- Bien, Bulma. Entrégame los informes.- Exclamó Vegeta algo nervioso.

La mujer le entregó los informes que ella y Raizar habían ocultado, explicándole al príncipe lo de los informes falsos que fueron entregando a Kabark después de que él se presentara aquél día. Vegeta se mostró molesto por la intromisión del comandante en sus asuntos pero ya se ocuparía de eso más adelante. Bulma había hecho un buen trabajo, tal como él esperaba, pero ahora se encontraba incómodo con la situación. Cuando se chocó con ella al entrar, empezó a notar de nuevo esa sensación de debilidad y ahora sólo quería salir de allí antes de que los demás se percataran de que algo ocurría. Se despidió de forma fría, y Nappa y él se marcharon.

Cuando salieron del laboratorio, Vegeta le dijo al saiyajin que lo acompañaba:

\- Vamos, Nappa. Vayamos con los demás. Necesito una copa. – El príncipe quería olvidarse de los últimos acontecimientos y liberar tensiones.

El hombre con bigote le sonrió y se dirigieron al bar donde se encontraban reunidos todos los soldados que formaban parte de su escuadrón.

Bulma había acabado ya su trabajo y se encontraba en su habitación lista para acostarse. Se tumbó en la cama y se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido en el laboratorio hacía unas pocas horas. El hombre que hoy se presentó en su lugar de trabajo nada tenía que ver con el que ella compartió esa misma cama hacía casi tres semanas¿y que esperaba¿que él llegara y se echara en sus brazos prometiéndole amor eterno¡qué estúpida! Él es un saiyajin, el príncipe de los saiyajins, la raza que domina el universo aniquilando otras y apoderándose de sus planetas, y ella solamente una esclava...su esclava, a la que utilizaba y además había poseído. Se sentía fatal...pero se prometió a si misma que no volvería a ocurrir. Decidió no pensar más en ello y abriendo el cajón de su mesilla, cogió un libro y se puso a leer intentando distraerse un poco antes de echarse a dormir...

Vegeta caminaba en solitario por los pasillos de palacio. Hacía unos minutos que había abandonado el bar, donde había ingerido una gran cantidad de alcohol, y Nappa se acababa de despedir de él acompañado de una prostituta.

De pronto, se apoyó en una de las paredes del pasillo y miró por la ventana dirigiendo su vista hacia el pabellón donde se encontraba toda la zona del laboratorio. Se quedó pensando durante un rato.

A los pocos minutos, el príncipe se encontraba parado frente a una pequeña puerta marcada con el número 35. Cerró su puño derecho con la intención de llamar, pero al instante la extendió, y junto a la otra, las apoyó en la puerta agachando la cabeza entre ellas. - ¿Qué estoy haciendo, no puedo dejar que estos estúpidos sentimientos me dominen. ¡Maldita sea, yo, el príncipe de los saiyajins, mostrando debilidad por una mujer de una raza tan insultantemente inferior a la mía..¿por qué¿por qué la necesito tanto?. ¡No, no puedo dejarme vencer así!. – Pensaba Vegeta.

Bulma estaba leyendo cuando escuchó un pequeño ruido detrás de la puerta que la alertó. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia ella. Abrió la puerta despacio, descubriendo que no había nadie detrás. Se asomó, y miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, y extrañada, volvió a cerrarla. Tal vez fue su imaginación.

El príncipe abrió la puerta de su dormitorio conyugal y entró en él caminando con algo de dificultad. Cerró la puerta, se quitó la armadura, y se dirigió a la zona donde se encontraba la cama, descubriendo a Syra echada sobre ella y completamente desnuda.

Ella sonrió al verle, se levantó y se acercó a el diciéndole sensualmente:

\- Por fin estás aquí, mi príncipe..- Se abrazó a él.

\- Estoy demasiado borracho, Syra. – Dijo él sin moverse del sitio. Ella lo miró a los ojos con expresión de lujuria y le dijo:

\- ¿De veras, Qué casualidad, porque yo...estaba aquí completamente sola y decidí servirme una copa, después vino otra y luego otra...- Se separó un poco de él tambaleándose y comenzó a andar hacia la cama. Se tumbó y le dijo sensualmente: - ¿Quieres saber lo que estaba haciendo mientras bebía y te esperaba?. Así comprenderás por qué estoy desnuda...

Vegeta no dijo nada. Se apoyó en la pared observando a su mujer, esperando lo que vendría después.

\- Tomaré eso como un sí – Dijo Syra. Entonces, cerró los ojos y comenzó a acariciarse, primero el cuello, bajando lentamente hacia sus pechos, los cuales rodeó con sus manos y pellizqueó uno de sus pezones. Después introdujo de forma erótica uno de sus dedos en su boca y, mojado por la saliva, empezó a recorrer su piel. Continuó acariciándose y rozándose todo el cuerpo, arqueó su espalda y se echó hacia atrás soltando pequeños gemidos.

Vegeta no quitaba ojo a ninguno de los movimientos de su mujer. Recordó en ese mismo instante que no había vuelto a verla desde aquél día en la zona de despegue, cuando discutieron. Syra era una mujer muy ardiente y completamente desinhibida en la cama, incluso más que muchas de las prostitutas con las que él tuvo sexo alguna vez. Además, era hermosa..una auténtica diosa...y observarla masturbándose ante sus ojos era algo a lo que no podría resistirse ningún hombre, ni estando tan borracho como él lo estaba en esos momentos. Se acercó a la cama y le dijo visiblemente excitado:

\- Será mejor que te detengas, mujer...yo continuaré por ti... –

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	9. Chapter 9

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **Una triste realidad**

Al día siguiente, Syra despertó percatándose de que Vegeta ya se había marchado de la habitación. No creyó que él se levantara tan pronto, puesto que la noche anterior había sido muy intensa. Sonrió al recordarlo. Su decisión de esperarlo anoche y seducirlo había salido tal y como ella esperaba. Durante estas semanas se había preocupado de

intentar descubrir con quien pasó Vegeta aquella noche, pero parecía que nadie lo supiera, era como si él hubiera desaparecido, nadie sabía nada y no visitó su harén tampoco. Tal vez estuvo entrenando o volando por el planeta en solitario, tal vez no estuvo con ninguna mujer y ella se precipitó al pensar así. No lo sabría nunca. Decidió olvidarlo por esta vez y se levantó dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha.

Vegeta fue requerido por su padre, y en estos momentos, se encontraba reunido con él en sus amplios y lujosos aposentos.

\- Vegeta, creí que ayer vendrías a informarme del éxito de la misión. Te estuve esperando, aunque después supe que estuviste en una fiesta con todo tu escuadrón, y que al parecer, se dilató bastante, a juzgar por tu aspecto de hoy – Dijo el Rey fijándose en las ojeras que se marcaban en el rostro de su hijo.

\- Ya...¿aún continúas con eso, padre?. ¿Para qué iba a informarte de esa ridícula misión?. ¿Qué más tienes pensado hacer para humillarme?. – Contestó el príncipe alterado.

\- .¡Basta ya, Vegeta!. No creas ni por un momento que yo deseo perjudicarte, a ti, a mi propio hijo. Desde que naciste, no he hecho otra cosa más que educarte y enseñarte lo que debes saber para ser algún día el mejor rey de Vegetasei. Solo quiero ayudarte a no cometer errores. – Exclamó el Rey algo enfurecido y golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

\- No necesito tu ayuda, ni tampoco la de tu sombra, el maldito Kabark. – Repuso Vegeta.

\- Ya veo... Anoche, cenamos juntos y me informó de lo ocurrido cuando aterrizaste..- Dijo más tranquilamente.

Vegeta se echó a reir a carcajadas. – No me lo puedo creer. Ese tipo es más rastrero de lo que imaginaba. –

\- Lamento que pienses así...pero de todas formas, se mereció lo que le contestaste. Nadie le dijo que organizara ese numerito. Ya me estoy cansando de este estúpido enfrentamiento entre los dos. Ayer también se lo hice saber a él y ahora te lo comunico a ti. Tu eres mi hijo y él mi mejor consejero y amigo¿por qué demonios no podéis llevaros bien?. – El Rey alzó un poco más la voz.

\- Porque no confío en él, nunca lo hice. Y será mejor que le comuniques que no vuelva a entrometerse en mis asuntos, o si no, tendré que hacerlo yo a mi manera.- Gritó Vegeta.

\- Está bien. Veo que no hay forma de solucionar esto de momento. Le ordenaré que se mantenga alejado de todo lo que concierne a ti¿contento?. – Dijo el Rey.

\- Por ahora me vale. Ahora, si me disculpas, padre, tengo asuntos pendientes. – Repuso Vegeta algo más tranquilo.

\- Si, claro. Puedes irte.- Contestó el Rey.

Vegeta caminaba hacia la puerta, cuando de repente su padre volvió a hablarle:

\- Antes de que te vayas...quería hacerte una pregunta...¿qué tal va tu matrimonio con Syra?. – Preguntó.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar y le contestó:

\- ¿A que viene esa pregunta?. ¿Acaso también debo informarte de lo que ocurre en mi vida privada?. –

\- Por supuesto que no. Tan sólo me parecía extraño que después de casi un año de casados, tu esposa aún no te haya dado un heredero ni se tengan noticias de un embarazo. Tu fuiste concebido a los pocos días de mi matrimonio con tu madre, pero bueno...supongo que los tiempos cambian y ahora los jóvenes decidís dejar para más adelante el hecho de tener descendencia¿no es cierto, Vegeta?. – Dijo mirándole a los ojos.

\- Tienes razón, padre...los tiempos cambian. – Y diciendo estó, se marchó dejando a su padre algo confundido.

Pasaron dos semanas más y la relación de Vegeta y Bulma era exclusivamente de trabajo. Ambos actuaban como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada entre ellos, además de que siempre acababan discutiendo por una cosa u otra, todas ellas relacionadas con el proceso de creación del prototipo. Bulma le llevaba la contraria en casi todo al príncipe, y él se enfurecía, consiguiendo que en ocasiones, tuviera que recordarle su condición de esclava y su obligación de obedecer sus órdenes.

Nappa, y todos los demás científicos, incluido Raizar, ya se habían acostumbrado a los enfrentamientos verbales y casi diarios entre el príncipe y Bulma, y ese mismo día, se presumía que no iba a ser diferente de los demás...

\- ¡Maldita sea, mujer¿por qué demonios no reflejaste en tu informe de la semana pasada que habían surgido problemas con el escudo de protección?. – Dijo Vegeta dirigiéndose a Bulma y visiblemente enojado.

\- Porque no lo creí necesario. Y no creo que a estas alturas se me tenga que discutir mi trabajo. – Contestó Bulma sin mirarle siquiera y sin dejar de teclear frente a una pantalla.

\- ¿No lo creíste necesario?. Por culpa de eso, la presentación del prototipo se va a retrasar diez días. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, mujer?. – Replicó Vegeta enfurecido.

\- Clarooo...olvidé que lo único que le importa a "su alteza real" es esa presentación para vanagloriarse ante todos sus súbditos...vaya...¡qué descuidada soy!...- Contestó la mujer de forma irónica, y diciendo esto, se levantó caminando hacia otra pantalla.

Vegeta la siguió y le gritó:

\- No seas ridícula. Te comportas como una niña. –

Bulma se enojó bastante con esas palabras, y se volvió hacia él, y con los brazos en jarras le gritó con furia:

\- Tal vez yo me comporte como una niña, pero al menos no voy por ahí utilizando a la gente como si fueran trapos de usar y tirar, porque eso es lo que somos para ti¿no es así?. Cuando ya no nos necesites, te desharás de nosotros de cualquier manera y nada te importará. ¡Eres despreciable!. –

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio y totalmente sorprendidos ante las palabras de Bulma y su forma de dirigirse a él. Anteriormente, nunca le había tuteado en público hasta ahora y mucho menos insultarle. Vegeta miró a todo el mundo y, algo más calmado, se dirigió a la mujer:

\- Está bien, Bulma. Solucionemos esto de una vez. Vayamos a tu despacho y lo discutiremos a solas. –

\- De acuerdo. – Contestó ella caminando deprisa hacia allí. Vegeta la siguió y cerró la puerta a su paso.

\- ¿Es eso lo que piensas realmente¿piensas que te utilicé?. – Preguntó Vegeta.

\- Desde luego que sí. Pero ya no importa...- Contestó Bulma.

\- Bien, aclarémoslo de una vez. No recuerdo haberte forzado aquella noche, mujer. Si estás arrepentida de lo que hiciste, ya somos dos, así que, lo mejor para ambos es que lo olvidemos y nos centremos en el maldito trabajo. – Repuso Vegeta alzando un poco más la voz.

Aquellas palabras hicieron a Bulma derrumbarse. No podía creer lo terriblemente cruel que era ese hombre, sólo merecía su odio, y sin embargo, no le odiaba, le amaba con todo su ser. Quería morirse en ese mismo instante...

\- Si, tienes razón en todo menos en una cosa: yo nunca me arrepentí de aquello, porque lo hice guiada por mi corazón, y eso es algo que tú jamás podrás comprender porque careces de él, Vegeta. Me das lástima.- Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus azules ojos, que lo miraron fijamente antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta y salir del despacho.

Vegeta se quedó allí parado. Sentía un dolor profundo, peor aún que cualquiera que él hubiera sentido en toda su vida de guerrero, algo que jamás percibió anteriormente y que casi no le dejaba respirar. De repente, salió del despacho y del laboratorio a toda prisa sin que Nappa tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Las palabras y los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Bulma se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. Salió volando del pabellón a toda velocidad, mientras que su mente continuaba torturándole. Llegó hasta un lugar desértico, lleno de montañas, y comenzó a soltar su furia contra ellas, lanzando ráfagas de ki, gritando sin límite, intentando sacar ese espantoso dolor de su alma que lo desgarraba por dentro. Continuó así hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas y cayó en el suelo derrumbado.. – Maldita sea...¿qué me has hecho, condenada mujer¿en qué me has convertido?. Te hice daño y ahora el que sufre soy yo por ello. Me has inundado de sentimientos estúpidos, de aquello a lo que llaman amor. Siento vergüenza de mí mismo, de mi patética debilidad.- De pronto, comenzó a levantarse. - Pero conseguiré superarlo. Te borraré de mi mente y de mi vida. No eres nada para mí, no me importas en absoluto¿lo oyes, mujer?, no me has vencido y nunca lo harás. – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y con su ki elevado al máximo.

Pasaron diez días más y el príncipe no apareció por el laboratorio en ningún momento. Durante todo ese tiempo, le había encargado a Raditz recoger todos los días los informes y después entregárselos a él. Bulma odiaba el momento en que ese saiyajin de pelo largo aparecía por allí. Siempre le dedicaba miradas lascivas y sonrisas lujuriosas que la ponían nerviosa y eso parecía gustarle a él. Ella tenía un miedo horrible hacia ese hombre, pero intentaba no demostrarlo, quería ser fuerte. Contaba los días para al fin terminar el proyecto y no volver a verlo jamás, sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más.

Al décimo día, el prototipo estuvo terminado y pensó que Vegeta se pasaría por allí para examinarlo, pero en vez de eso, ordenó que se lo llevaran al departamento militar. Y por la tarde, Bulma recibió la visita de Nappa informándola que debía asistir al día siguiente a una demostración del proyecto, y en la que ella sería la encargada de presentarlo ante el Consejo, el Rey y su hijo. Respiró hondo. Se sentía preparada para ello y lo iba a hacer muy bien.

Al acabar su jornada, se dirigió a su habitación y al entrar se encontró con una esclava que estaba dejando encima de su cama varias prendas de vestir, unas cajas y un neceser. La mujer, antes de irse, le dejó un sobre sellado con el emblema real. Bulma lo dejó en la mesilla y se puso a examinar la ropa, comprobando que se trataba de tres trajes distintos, todos ellos muy elegantes y confeccionados con las mejores telas. Abrió el neceser y encontró todo tipo de maquillaje, accesorios para el cabello y también algunas sencillas joyas. Las cajas contenían tres pares de zapatos de tacón cada uno a juego con los trajes anteriores. Se sintió contenta. Le recordaba a aquellos momentos en la Tierra donde ella arrasaba con todas las tiendas de moda y complementos, cuando disfrutaba sintiéndose femenina mientras se arreglaba y escogía su vestimenta diaria entre su extenso y amplio ropero. Después de observarlo todo con detalle, se dispuso a abrir el sobre y leer su contenido:

Bulma, espero que las prendas que he ordenado que se te entreguen sean de tu agrado. Al no conocer exactamente tu gusto, he escogido tres, las cuales al parecer, son habituales en tu planeta y que creo que combinan a la perfección con tu personalidad. Estoy seguro de que con cualquiera de ellas estarás preciosa y radiante.

No hace falta que te diga lo importante que es para todos la presentación de mañana. Soy consciente de lo orgullosa que estás con el trabajo realizado. Por eso, confío en ti plenamente y sé que con tu exposición sobre las características del prototipo sorprenderás a todos.

Nos veremos mañana.

Saludos,

Vegeta

Terminó de leer, y se sentó en la cama. Un par de lágrimas rodaban lentamente por sus mejillas. Al instante, se repuso y metió la carta en el cajón de su mesilla, se levantó,

recogió todo lo que estaba encima de la cama y lo guardó en el armario, después se desvistió y se introdujo en ella dispuesta a dormir hasta el día siguiente. Mañana le esperaba un día difícil.

Al amanecer, Bulma ya se encontraba despierta. Se había duchado ya y se dirigió al armario para vestirse. Después de pensárselo durante un rato, eligió de entre los tres trajes uno de color azul celeste. La falda era estrecha y su longitud se extendía hasta debajo de sus rodillas. Tapando su torso, se puso una camiseta de seda blanca con escote redondo, y la cubrió con la chaqueta a juego con la falda, y que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cintura. Después escogió los zapatos que mejor le combinaban y se dirigió al baño para terminar de maquillarse y peinarse. Optó por un recogido en su cabello, que dejaba a la vista su hermoso cuello y se puso unos pendientes de perlas blancas. Prefirió decantarse por un maquillaje sencillo espolvoreando un poco sus mejillas, delineando suavemente sus ojos y realzando el tono natural de sus labios con brillo transparente.

Cuando estuvo lista, cogió la carpeta con todos los documentos relacionados con el proyecto y esperó sentada hasta que dos soldados vinieron a buscarla para acompañarla hasta el lugar del evento. Se sentía segura de sí misma. Hoy les iba a demostrar a esos saiyajins lo inteligente y excelente científica que era Bulma Briefs.

Cuando llegó al salón de pruebas del departamento militar, se le informó que ella tendría que situarse frente al público, y que a través de una enorme cristalera que se encontraba a sus espaldas y que daba al espacio exterior, todo el mundo podría observar las maniobras realizadas por el prototipo mientras ella las explicaba con detenimiento. Al parecer, ella había sido la primera en llegar. Mientras tanto, se puso a examinar todo el recinto. Una gran cantidad de soldados saiyajins iban de un lado para otro, sin prestar atención a su presencia, hasta que uno de ellos se fijó en ella y le dijo:

\- Esclava, tú debes esperar en este cuarto hasta que seas avisada – Abrió una puerta y ella le siguió. Entró en ese pequeño cuarto y se puso a observar a través de una pequeña ventana todo lo que sucedía en el salón.

A los pocos minutos, vio como hacían su aparición un grupo de hombres saiyajins, algunos eran de mediana edad, y otros algo más ancianos. Se fijó que uno de ellos era aquel hombre que, durante la ausencia de Vegeta, intentó hacerse con los informes del prototipo. Todos los miembros del Consejo comenzaron a tomar asiento frente a la cristalera, mientras charlaban tranquilamente entre ellos.

De repente, su vista se desvió hacia la enorme puerta de nuevo. Al momento, todo el mundo se puso de pie y todos los soldados se cuadraron cuando el Rey Vegeta hizo su aparición. Bulma nunca lo había visto en persona y se sorprendió al descubrir el gran parecido físico con su hijo, lo único que les diferenciaba era la edad y el bigote y barba que lucía el monarca. De repente, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando vio aparecer, justo detrás del Rey, a Vegeta el cual iba acompañado de una mujer. No podía ser otra más que su esposa. Era la primera vez que Bulma la veía, y pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos como esos soldados, en aquella ocasión, no mentían al halagar la sorprendente belleza y porte de la princesa. Unos pasos más atrás de ellos caminaban Nappa y Raditz de forma más discreta.

Después de algunos saludos de forma respetuosa por parte de los otros saiyajins hacia la familia real, procedieron a tomar asiento en primera fila. El rey y su hijo se sentaron juntos y al lado de Vegeta, Syra, su esposa. Nappa y Raditz se situaron justo en la fila de detrás.

A los pocos minutos, un general saiyajin apareció caminando y se detuvo frente a los allí presentes comenzando a decir:

\- Majestad, príncipes y todos los respetables miembros del Consejo: He sido elegido para dirigir por primera vez los mandos del nuevo prototipo y me siento muy halagado por ello. Para explicar todas las maniobras que llevaré a cabo, contamos con la presencia de la jefe de laboratorio y la persona encargada de crearlo, la señorita Bulma.

Después de mostrar sus respetos al Rey, el general salió de la habitación por una puerta que daba a la zona de despegue.

Al instante, Bulma salió del cuarto donde estaba y se colocó frente al público que la observaba con extrañeza. Se quedó quieta un instante, recorriendo con sus ojos todos y cada uno de los rostros de los saiyajins, hasta que se posó en los del príncipe, el cual la miraba también con expresión tranquila, pero a la vez seria. De pronto, Syra se dirigió hacia él diciéndole:

\- Vaya, estoy sorprendida... Una mujer científico...Es una esclava¿no? –

Estas palabras llegaron a oídos de Bulma, que fijó su vista en ella a modo de desafío, cosa que a Syra le sorprendió un poco.

Vegeta miró un instante a su esposa con indiferencia, se levantó y le dijo a Bulma:

\- Puedes comenzar con la exposición, Bulma – Exclamó volviendo a tomar asiento.

La mujer asintió y abriendo su carpeta, cogió unos documentos con los que iría explicando uno a uno los avances tecnológicos de la nueva nave de combate.

Mientras el prototipo dirigido por el general en el espacio exterior realizaba maniobras, ella las iba detallando una a una con gran precisión y utilizando un excelente vocabulario lleno de tecnicismos ,que a la vez, trataba de explicar de forma que todo el mundo pudiera entender. Todos y cada uno de los nuevos avances dejaban sorprendidos a todos los saiyajins, que se mostraban bastante satisfechos con los resultados del proyecto...Exceptuando a uno de ellos, que parecía estar más atento a los movimientos y reacciones del príncipe que a lo que ocurría detrás de la enorme cristalera. A Kabark no se le pasaron por alto las miradas casi de complicidad que se proferían Bulma y Vegeta. Todo esto le hizo comprender el motivo del por qué en los informes que le fueron entregados a él no se citaban casi ninguno de los avances que hoy se exponían. Parecía que esa mujer tenía algo que ver en el asunto y que Vegeta estaba detrás. Probablemente, lo tenían todo planeado entre ambos. Tenía que descubrir lo que se ocultaba entre esa esclava y el príncipe, algo ocurría, y él no iba a parar hasta lograr sacarlo a la luz.

Cuando la exposición y las maniobras terminaron, el Rey se dirigió a su hijo diciendo en voz alta:

\- Vegeta, hoy nos has demostrado a todos que eres un digno heredero mío y que tu enorme poder e inteligencia conducirá a Vegetasei hasta lo más alto. Después de lo visto hoy, no perderemos más el tiempo y emplearemos todos nuestros recursos en adaptar la nueva tecnología a todas las naves del imperio. –

\- Gracias, padre. – Contestó Vegeta.

Los miembros del Consejo se dispusieron a felicitar al príncipe, ante la mirada atónita de Bulma a la que ya nadie prestaba atención. Vegeta fijó su vista en ella, Bulma le correspondió, y al instante, ella se volvió con enojo saliendo por la puerta del salón sin que nadie más que el príncipe lo observara. Excepto, Kabark, por supuesto.

El comandante se acercó entonces a Vegeta diciéndole de forma irónica:

\- Buen trabajo, príncipe. Has sabido sacar buen provecho de esos esclavos del laboratorio, incluso parece que no sólo obedecen tus órdenes, si no que también hasta diría que te apoyan en todo...-

Vegeta se sorprendió con las palabras de Kabark y le contestó de forma tranquila pero fría:

\- No se a qué te refieres, Kabark. Solo te diré, y espero que te sirva de ejemplo, que muchas veces no se consigue gran cosa amenazando e intimidando a los esclavos. Los científicos disfrutan con su trabajo y yo me he aprovechado de ello. –

Kabark sonrió y luego exclamó:

\- Claro... – Se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes volvió a hablar. – Por cierto...buena jugada lo de los informes falsos, aunque deberías saber que ocultar información tan importante como esa al Consejo no fue una acción muy inteligente, príncipe –

\- Tampoco lo es entrometerse en mis asuntos, Kabark. – Respondió Vegeta con dureza.

El comandante volvió a sonreir y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la salida. Allí se encontró con Raditz, el cual le saludó con respeto. Kabark entonces recordó lo que se decía entre los hombres del ejército sobre este guerrero: al parecer tenía una forma bastante peculiar de tratar a las mujeres esclavas destinadas al servicio sexual, y aunque era un excelente guerrero, su inteligencia no era una de sus mejores cualidades. Después de meditarlo durante unos segundos, se dirigió a él:

\- Raditz, debes estar orgulloso de pertenecer al escuadrón de nuestro príncipe. La demostración de hoy ha sido magnífica. –

\- Si, señor. Lo estoy. Jamás pensé que se pudieran lograr tantos avances en tan poco tiempo. – Contestó Raditz de forma orgullosa.

\- Cierto, yo tampoco. Creí entender que el prototipo fue creado por esa mujer terrícola tan hermosa..¿cómo se llamaba?...- Preguntó el comandante sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

\- Bulma, señor. Si, ella es la artífice de todo el proyecto. Lo sé muy bien, porque durante los últimos días fui el encargado de recoger los informes y tuve la oportunidad de ver como era ella la que lo controlaba todo. Y tiene razón, señor, es muy bonita...- Repuso Raditz de forma ingenua.

\- Resulta extraño que una esclava tan guapa no haya terminado en algún harén...- Comentó Kabark esperando la reacción de Raditz.

\- Yo me pregunto lo mismo, señor. Parece ser que sus habilidades como científica la han llevado a convertirse en la jefe de laboratorio...- Dijo Raditz.

\- Ya...pero al fin y al cabo es una esclava... que probablemente cualquier día sea sustituida de su puesto por algún otro sin que a nadie le importe, tal y como ha ocurrido en muchas ocasiones con otras hembras de sus mismas características...- Se quedó callado un instante, observando la expresión del joven saiyajin. – Bueno, Raditz. Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión. – Dijo antes de marcharse.

\- Si, señor. – Contestó Raditz cuadrándose con respeto ante el comandante.

Al cabo de un rato, El Rey, Syra, Raditz y los demás miembros del Consejo habían abandonado ya el enorme salón. Vegeta y Nappa se encontraban hablando con el general que había realizado las maniobras. De repente, Vegeta observó la carpeta de Bulma encima de la mesa. Se acercó y la abrió. Probablemente ella la olvidó antes de marcharse. Sabía que ella estaba furiosa porque nadie se dignó a reconocerle abiertamente su trabajo, y tenía motivos para estarlo. El mérito era casi exclusivamente de ella, pero siendo una esclava, y de una raza tan inferior, ningún saiyajin iba a darle las gracias ni mucho menos a felicitarla. Entonces, cerró la carpeta, y con ella en la mano dijo:

\- General, le felicito de nuevo por su trabajo. Nappa, vámonos ya. –

El saiyajin calvo asintió, y después de que el general les diera las gracias y se cuadrara ante ellos, salieron por la puerta hacia el pasillo.

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	10. Chapter 10

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **Reacciones y sospechas**

Bulma caminaba por los pasillos del pabellón del laboratorio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se sentía humillada y despreciada. Aquellos malditos saiyajins la habían tratado como a una basura, ignorando su enorme esfuerzo y dedicación. Ella lo había dado todo en ese proyecto, se había involucrado al máximo y ni siquiera recibió un gesto de agradecimiento, nada...simplemente habían actuado como si ella no existiera. Todo el mérito se lo dieron a Vegeta...¡maldito engreído!, encima tuvo que aguantar los comentarios despectivos y prepotentes de su estúpida mujer, que con todo su título de princesita y luego resultaba ser una cornuda a la que su querido maridito probablemente

engañaba con la primera que se le ponía por delante.. Si...la princesa se había burlado de ella hoy, pero seguro que no imaginó que hacía tan sólo unas semanas, su marido compartió cama con la mujer a la que ella hoy despreció. Sonrió a modo de venganza.

Vegeta y Nappa casi habían llegado a la sala de entrenamientos cuando el príncipe se percató de que llevaba en sus manos la carpeta de Bulma.

\- Nappa, olvidé que antes quería pasarme por el laboratorio a devolverle esto a Bulma. ¿Me acompañas o prefieres quedarte esperándome aquí?. – Dijo Vegeta.

\- Mejor voy contigo. Si me quedo me pondré a entrenar y cuando tú vuelvas, probablemente ya esté agotado. – Contestó el enorme saiyajin.

\- Bien. Vayamos entonces. – Repuso el príncipe comenzando a caminar.

Mientras Bulma andaba, no se percató de que unos ojos la observaban desde el exterior y a través de los ventanales que se extendían por todo el largo pasillo.

Raditz se encontraba realizando unos ejercicios, junto a otros soldados de su escuadrón, en el campo de entrenamiento situado en los aledaños del pabellón del laboratorio. De repente, divisó a unos pocos metros de donde él estaba, la figura de la mujer caminando en el interior. Se acercó un poco y la observó entrar a una de las habitaciones. A él siempre le había excitado esa esclava, desde el primer día en que la vió deseó poseerla, y hoy estaba más apetecible que nunca. Jamás se le ocurrió la idea de ponerle la mano encima, porque pensó que a Vegeta no le haría mucha gracia por ser la jefa de laboratorio. Entonces, recordó las palabras del comandante Kabark:

-al fin y al cabo es una esclava, que probablemente cualquier día sea sustituida de su puesto por algún otro sin que a nadie le importe-

Tenía razón. Ella no era más que una esclava. Y el había obligado a muchas a tener sexo con él sin que tuvieran necesariamente que pertenecer al servicio sexual. No importaba a que departamento fueran destinadas, si a él le apetecía alguna de ellas, simplemente la tomaba y nadie le recriminó nunca por ello. Hasta ahora, sólo se le había llamado la atención por haber asesinado a unas cuantas putas, y a ésta no tenía pensado matarla. Además, el prototipo había finalizado y probablemente Vegeta ya no tendría que ir tan a menudo por el laboratorio, incluso puede que tal vez no se pasara por allí nunca más.

Decidió entrar al pabellón guiado por sus perversos instintos y se encaminó rumbo a la habitación de la mujer.

Bulma decidió pasarse primero por su cuarto antes de ir al laboratorio, para cambiarse de ropa y ataviarse de nuevo con su bata habitual de trabajo.

En eso estaba cuando escuchó llamar a su puerta, se puso la bata rápidamente y la abrió, extrañada y sorprendida de encontrarse a Raditz allí.

\- ¿Qué...qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó algo nerviosa.

Raditz sonrió y la miró con ojos lujuriosos de arriba abajo. Al instante, le dijo:

\- Solo quería felicitarte por tu exposición de esta mañana, Bulma... –

Bulma tuvo enseguida la certeza de que ese saiyajin no había ido a su cuarto con muy buenas intenciones y le contestó mientras que intentaba cerrar la puerta de nuevo:

\- Te lo agradezco. Ahora, por favor, vete –

Raditz sujetó la puerta antes de que ella la cerrara y después la empujó hasta abrirla completamente de nuevo.

\- No tan deprisa, esclava. – Le dijo mientras pasaba al interior cerrando la puerta a su paso, y sin que Bulma pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Ella empezó a temblar y a caminar hacia atrás, tratando de huir de él, mientras el saiyajin se le acercaba lentamente y sin dejar de mirarla sonriendo divertido con la escena.

\- Por favor, márchate. Si no lo haces, gritaré y alguien vendrá – Dijo Bulma con la respiración agitada.

\- Antes de que lo hagas, te habré partido tu preciosa boca, estúpida mujer – Y diciendo esto, se abalanzó sobre ella con una espantosa rapidez que no le dio a Bulma tiempo de reaccionar, y tapó su boca casi sin dejarla respirar.

\- Será mejor para ti que no pongas ninguna resistencia, esclava. Puede que hasta te acabe gustando...- Le dijo al oído mientras comenzaba a posar sus manos en el cuerpo de ella de una forma lasciva. – Eres una hembra preciosa – Comentó mientras le lamía el cuello.

Bulma comenzó a llorar presa de la desesperación. No le podía estar pasando esto a ella, esto no..No permitiría ser vejada de esa forma, prefería morir antes que aquél maldito saiyajin la violara. Comenzó a intentar soltarse, a resistirse ante la poderosa fuerza de Raditz.

Entonces, el saiyajin de pelo largo rasgó sin ningún esfuerzo la bata de Bulma, y la arrojó con fuerza sobre la cama. Al instante, se echó sobre ella tapándole de nuevo la boca con su poderosa mano, sin que Bulma tuviera tiempo de gritar y casi asfixiándola. Con la mano que tenía libre, arrancó el sostén de la mujer, y con expresión lujuriosa, comenzó a sobarle los pechos, mientras que trataba de acomodarse entre las piernas de ella. Bulma intentaba con todas sus fuerzas zafarse de él, pero le resultaba imposible, estaba aterrorizada ante lo que estaba viviendo y sus ojos derramaban lágrimas sin parar. Raditz comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, y Bulma aprovechó entonces para acercar rapidamente una de sus manos al rostro de su agresor y le clavó las uñas arañándole con fuerza una de sus mejillas.

Raditz gritó dolorido diciendo después:

\- ¡Maldita zorra!. Ahora verás.- Y, con la misma mano con la que tapaba su boca, la golpeó con fuerza en la cara, logrando sacar un grito desgarrador de dolor de los labios de la mujer.

Vegeta y Nappa caminaban charlando tranquilamente por el largo pasillo que conducía al laboratorio, y justo cuando habían dejado unos pasos más atrás el cuarto marcado con el número 35, escucharon el grito de la mujer.

El príncipe reaccionó rápidamente, dejó caer la carpeta al suelo, y destrozando la puerta, pasó al interior de la habitación, descubriendo una escena que lo enfureció hasta el punto de lograr elevar su ki al máximo.

Se abalanzó sin pensarlo sobre el hombre, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, gritándole:

\- ¡Apártate de ella, maldito hijo de puta! – Agarró a Raditz con los ojos llenos de ira, y le asestó un golpe en el estómago, que lo dejó casi sin respiración.

Raditz, logró recuperarse un poco y le dijo:

\- Vegeta...¿qué es lo que ocurre?...sólo es una maldita esclava...-

El príncipe se enfureció más aún al escucharle y continuó golpeándole sin descanso en todas las partes de su cuerpo, sin que Raditz pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Vegeta sólo pensaba en torturarlo y en hacerlo sufrir, descargando toda su furia en él, con la mirada llena de odio. Raditz empezó a sangrar por prácticamente todos los puntos en los que el príncipe golpeaba.

Bulma no paraba de llorar y gritar presa de un ataque de nervios. Cerraba sus ojos y tapaba sus oídos en un intento de evadirse ante lo que estaba viviendo.

Nappa se encontraba paralizado ante la puerta del cuarto sin saber cómo reaccionar. De repente, una tropa de soldados alertados por los gritos y golpes, hicieron su aparición por allí, descubriendo a su príncipe golpear de forma salvaje al guerrero.

Al instante, Raditz se desplomó en el suelo casi inerte y Vegeta le asestó una patada de nuevo en el estómago que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor. El príncipe se lo quedó mirando con desprecio y posó su pie encima de la cabeza de Raditz, apretando con fuerza.

Nappa entonces decidió intervenir diciendo:

\- ¡Basta, Vegeta!. ¡Lo vas a matar! – Gritó.

Vegeta se quedó parado un instante sin apartar su vista del hombre que yacía casi sin vida en el suelo y le dijo con voz fría y amenazadora:

\- Escucha con atención, Raditz: Si vuelves a acercarte a ella...acabaré con tu miserable vida y no quedará de ti ni el recuerdo... – Apartó su pie, y dirigiéndose a Nappa le dijo:

\- ¡Quita fuera de mi vista a esta maldita escoria! -

Nappa hizo una señal a los hombres que estaban detrás de él, y éstos, se apresuraron a coger del suelo a Raditz y llevárselo de allí.

Vegeta fijó entonces su mirada en Bulma, que se encontraba acurrucada al fondo de la cama con la mirada perdida y con la respiración completamente agitada. Se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado con suavidad, observando con dolor, más de cerca, el rostro golpeado de la mujer y de cuyos labios se desprendía un pequeño reguero de sangre. Quiso abrazarla para intentar calmarla, pero Bulma se apartó de él, y con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, le dijo:

\- ¡No me toques¡aléjate de mí!.-

Vegeta no insistió más, comprendiendo el estado en el que ella se encontraba, y se levantó lentamente, observando como la mujer se tumbaba en la cama en posición fetal y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo amargamente.

Después, el príncipe se dirigió a Nappa y le dijo apoyando una mano en su hombro:

\- Ocúpate tu de ella. Llévala a un tanque de regeneración para que curen sus heridas. – Y diciendo esto último, encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta, saliendo del cuarto caminando totalmente apesadumbrado, y sin ningún rumbo fijo.

Nappa había observado toda la escena sin perder detalle. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al comprender el motivo por el cual su príncipe se había comportado de esa forma. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Vegeta tenía un grave problema.

Se acercó a la mujer, que ahora yacía dormida presa del cansancio y los nervios, y después de envolver su frágil cuerpo con la sábana, la cogió entre sus brazos dispuesto a cumplir las órdenes de su príncipe.

Al cabo de dos horas, Vegeta se encontraba solo en uno de los enormes salones de palacio, sentado en un sofá y meditando sobre lo que había ocurrido. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y Nappa entró. Vegeta no le miró siquiera. El hombre se sentó a su lado, y dirigiendo su vista hacia el frente dijo tranquilamente:

\- ¿Desde cuando lo notas? –

Vegeta miró durante un segundo hacia el saiyajin que estaba a su lado, y le contestó mientras volvía a dirigir sus ojos al suelo:

\- No lo sé exactamente, supongo que desde siempre, desde el primer momento en que la vi.. –

\- Ya veo...- El enorme saiyajin suspiró. – ¿Y ella te corresponde? – Preguntó.

\- Ahora ya no lo sé. Solamente estuvimos juntos la noche antes de partir hacia Barrom, y ella me dijo entonces que...me amaba...Yo he intentado por todos los medios apartar de mí todos esos malditos sentimientos que me hacían débil, traté de liberar mi mente, alejarme de ella, pero todo ha sido inútil – Gruñó. Miró de nuevo hacia Nappa y le preguntó: - ¿Cómo se encuentra? –

\- La llevé a la enfermería y justo al llegar, despertó. Se negó a que la introdujéramos en un tanque de regeneración, y la llevé a un cuarto dentro de la enfermería acompañado

por uno de los médicos para que la examinara. Parece ser que sólo tiene un fuerte golpe en el rostro y algunas magulladuras en los muslos. Por lo demás, se encuentra bien. El médico le dio algunas pastillas para dormir y se quedó tranquila. He ordenado a un par de soldados que vigilen la entrada a la enfermería día y noche – Contestó Nappa .

\- Bien. En cuanto a ese maldito gusano, no quiero volver a verlo en mi escuadrón. Quiero que se le destine a alguna colonia lo más alejada posible de aquí. – Dijo el príncipe con desprecio.

\- Vegeta, no creo que sea una buena idea. Escucha, ahora todo el mundo se preguntará por qué su príncipe casi acaba con la vida de uno de nuestros mejores guerreros, sólo por proteger a una esclava. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando el Rey o el Consejo te pidan explicaciones?. – Repuso Nappa.

\- A esos estúpidos del Consejo no tengo que explicarles nada, y en cuanto a mi padre...ya estoy harto de tener que informarle de todo cuanto hago.- Se tomó un respiro y luego continuó hablando: - Escucha, Nappa, quiero que cuando Bulma despierte, me lo hagas saber inmediatamente. Tengo que hablar con ella antes de hacerlo con nadie más. Y te confío su seguridad. – Dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

\- Vegeta¿qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó Nappa sin moverse del sitio.

El príncipe, volvió su rostro hacia su amigo y le dijo:

\- Aún no lo sé, Nappa. Ahora quiero descansar durante un rato. Estaré en mis aposentos. – Y salió de la habitación.

Nappa se quedó allí durante unos minutos pensando en el rumbo que habían tomado los acontecimientos. Se maldecía por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que le ocurría a su príncipe, nunca pensó que algo así le sucediera precisamente a él, al poderoso príncipe de los saiyajins, a su pupilo. Desde que nació, le enseñó todo lo que el heredero de la corona necesitaba aprender, todos los pasos que debía seguir durante toda su vida, pero nunca imaginó la posibilidad de que el príncipe sucumbiera ante los sentimientos, algo tan desconocido para él y para la gran mayoría de los pertenecientes a su raza. Sabía que existían casos de saiyajins que fueron dominados por aquello que llaman amor, pero eso sólo le sucedía a los más débiles...entonces, si eso era cierto¿por qué a Vegeta?, no tiene sentido, él es con seguridad el guerrero más fuerte de toda la historia de Vegetasei, su orgullo no tiene límite, y jamás le vio mostrar ningún signo de piedad o arrepentimento con sus víctimas... Lograría encontrar una respuesta, pero antes, debía cumplir las órdenes que él le había encomendado. Fuera como fuera, él siempre estaría ahí para protegerle...

Al caer la noche, Bulma empezó a despertarse. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido unas horas antes circulaban por su mente. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en lo que ese maldito saiyajin hubiera hecho con ella si no fuera porque Vegeta lo evitó. Recordó la imagen del príncipe golpeando salvajemente a Raditz, con aquella terrorífica expresión de odio y sus ojos rojos de ira...

De repente, sintió la necesidad de llorar de nuevo, pero se contuvo. Tenía que ser fuerte, salir adelante y continuar luchando. Justo cuando iba a intentar levantarse, escuchó una voz a su izquierda:

\- No creo que sea una buena idea. Todavía estás muy débil. –

Ella se giró y descubrió a Vegeta apoyado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados. Se sorprendió al no haber notado antes su presencia, preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaba él allí.

Bulma hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y se levantó de la cama, pero cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, notó la falta de fuerzas en sus piernas y justo antes de desplomarse en el suelo, sintió como unos poderosos brazos lo evitaron. Se encontró con el rostro de Vegeta a unos pocos centímetros del suyo y éste comenzó a decirle:

\- ¿Lo ves?. Aún no estás en condiciones de levantarte.- Dijo mientras la tumbaba de nuevo en la cama, para después volver a apoyarse en la pared, en su posición habitual.

\- Supongo que debo darte las gracias por salvarme la vida...- Comenzó a decir Bulma.

\- Será mejor que trates de olvidar lo que pasó. – Contestó Vegeta, y luego continuó cambiando de tema al instante. – Hiciste un buen trabajo esta mañana en la presentación. No debes sentirte afectada por la manera de actuar de esos estúpidos del Consejo, ni tampoco hacer el más mínimo caso a los comentarios insolentes de mi esposa. Sus opiniones no me importan en absoluto. –

Bulma se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras, y le dijo:

\- Entonces, si no necesitabas su aprobación¿por qué tanto interés en realizar esa demostración?. – Preguntó extrañada.

Vegeta la miró, y después contestó con tranquilidad:

\- No es tan sencillo. Debo seguir las pautas establecidas en nuestras leyes, las cuales dictaminan que cualquier decisión económica debe ser estudiada y aceptada por el Consejo antes de hacerse efectiva. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con todo el poder otorgado a esa panda de inútiles, pero debo respetar las decisiones de mi padre, el Rey.-

\- Ya veo...pero algún día tú serás el Rey¿qué harás entonces?. – Preguntó Bulma con curiosidad.

Vegeta la miró sonriendo. No podía creer que estuviera hablando tan tranquilamente sobre temas de Estado con ella y que se sintiera tan bien haciéndolo.

\- Falta mucho tiempo para que eso se produzca. Nadie sabe lo que puede ocurrir mientras tanto. – Contestó el príncipe fijando su vista en un punto al azar.

Bulma comprendió lo que Vegeta quería decirle. Parecía que el príncipe estaba dispuesto a intentar cambiar la situación en su imperio y que no iba a esperar hasta ser coronado Rey. A ella no le pareció extraño, dado el carácter orgulloso y rebelde que le

caracterizaba y que le impedía comportarse de forma sumisa ante cualquier situación. De repente, comenzó a preguntarse por qué el príncipe confiaba de ese modo en ella...

\- Vegeta¿hay algún motivo especial por el cual yo necesite saber todo esto? – Exclamó interesada.

El príncipe volvió a posar sus negros ojos en ella, y sonriendo de nuevo, le dijo:

\- Ahora debes descansar, mujer. Nos veremos mañana. – Y se marchó del cuarto, sin darle a Bulma la oportunidad de preguntar nada más.

Vegeta, después de entrenar durante unas horas, llegó hasta su habitación con la intención de dormir hasta el día siguiente. Ya era bastante tarde, y hoy había sido un día muy largo. Cuando entró, se alegró de que Syra estuviera profundamente dormida, no le apetecía tener que escuchar sus preguntas acerca de lo que había ocurrido hoy. Después de desvestirse, se introdujo en la cama y a los pocos segundos el cansancio pudo con él...

A media mañana del día siguiente, Syra se encontraba frente a un tanque de regeneración observando al hombre inconsciente en su interior. Quería comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que se comentaba por los pasillos de palacio. Estaba furiosa porque Vegeta no le comentó nada de lo ocurrido y esta mañana se había ido sin darle ningún tipo de explicación. El cuerpo de Raditz estaba golpeado por todas partes, al parecer tardaría bastante tiempo en recuperarse. Aún no sabía el motivo por el cual Vegeta se ensañó con Raditz de esa forma, y nadie parecía conocer la verdadera razón.

Al instante, escuchó una voz detrás que le dijo:

\- Increíble¿verdad? –

Syra se giró y descubrió a Kabark que se acercó hasta ella colocándose a su lado. El hombre continuó hablando:

\- Según he oído, Raditz ni siquiera llegó a tocar al príncipe, a pesar de ser uno de los guerreros más poderosos de todo el imperio.-

\- Tienes razón, Kabark. Además forma parte de su escuadrón y siempre le ha tenido una enorme confianza y consideración. – Contestó Syra extrañada.

El comandante entonces descubrió que sus sospechas eran ciertas y que la princesa no conocía aún el motivo por el cual su esposo casi acaba con la vida de Raditz. Estaba seguro de que no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia, asi que, decidió actuar...

\- Si, por eso resulta extraño que Vegeta se comportara así sólo para proteger la integridad de una insignificante esclava...- Dijo Kabark tranquilamente.

Entonces, Syra lo miró con expresión de sorpresa. El comandante le devolvió la mirada y con aires fingidos de disculpa le dijo:

\- Oh...al parecer no sabías nada, princesa...Vaya...cuánto lo siento...Debí haber mantenido la boca cerrada... –

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Kabark?. ¿A qué esclava defendió Vegeta y por qué? – Preguntó Syra nerviosa.

\- Lo siento, Syra, pero no creo que deba ser yo quien responda a tus preguntas...- Repuso Kabark casi con aires de lástima hacia ella.

\- No me vengas con esas ahora, Kabark. Tu mismo me dijiste que si necesitaba cualquier cosa, acudiera a ti. Asi que, confío en que cumplirás tu palabra, y me informarás de todo lo que sepas...- Contestó Syra con determinación.

Kabark se quedó en silencio unos minutos y al rato, exclamó:

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Un verdadero guerrero saiyajin nunca falta a su palabra.. De todas formas, es posible que la información de la que yo dispongo no sea del todo correcta...- Contestó el comandante haciéndose de rogar.

\- ¡Habla de una maldita vez, Kabark!.- Repuso Syra alzando algo más su tono de voz.

\- De acuerdo, princesa, tranquilízate..- Contestó tratando de parecer lo más amigable posible con ella. A los pocos segundos continuó: - Según tengo entendido, Vegeta sorprendió a Raditz lastimando a una esclava...tú ya me entiendes...y al parecer, fue ese el motivo que provocó la ira del príncipe –

Syra soltó una carcajada y después dijo:

\- Eso es ridículo, Kabark. ¿Cómo pudiste creer una historia así?...¿Por qué demonios iba a importarle a Vegeta lo que Raditz haga con las esclavas?. Jamás escuché nada tan estúpido..- Y continuó riéndose.

El comandante se enfureció por la reacción de la princesa y por burlarse de sus palabras, asi que, decidió profundizar más en la herida..

\- Bueno...tal vez no le haya importado con otras esclavas, pero tratándose de esta...-

Syra dejó de reir, y al instante, preguntó:

\- ¿De quien hablas?...¿qué tiene de especial esa esclava?...- Dijo sin mucho interés.

Kabark la miró fijamente a los ojos y contestó:

\- Bueno...no sé si será especial, pero da la casualidad de que se trata de esa mujer científico..-

\- ¿Te refieres a aquella que presentó la demostración de ayer? – Preguntó Syra con nerviosismo.

\- La misma. Su nombre es Bulma, creo...y es una terrícola, y bastante atractiva, por cierto...- Exclamó sin apartar los ojos de Syra observando su reacción.

Syra cambió su expresión a otra de extrema seriedad. Se quedó callada, intentando disimular su estado de preocupación.

Kabark, dándose cuenta de que su plan estaba empezando a causar efecto en Syra, decidió continuar con su estratagema:

\- La verdad es que después de todo el tiempo que Vegeta y ella pasaron juntos debido al proyecto, casi es hasta comprensible que el príncipe llegara a sentir algún tipo de consideración por esa mujer, y que no le gustara el hecho de que Raditz pudiera llegar a lastimarla. Después de todo...él la necesita en el laboratorio todavía...- Dijo con ironía.

Syra, después de que Kabark terminara su frase, reaccionó a tiempo, e intentando parecer que nada de eso le había afectado, le dijo:

\- Muchas gracias por la información, Kabark. Probablemente tengas razón y tu información no sea la correcta. De todas formas, no creo que haya que darle tanta importancia al asunto. Y ahora, tengo que irme. Hasta luego.- Le dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

\- Claro..princesa. Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión...- Le contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Syra salió de la sala caminando con rapidez. Su corazón se encontraba acelerado y una sensación de ira comenzaba a invadirla. No podía ser...Vegeta no podía haber reaccionado así para defender a esa maldita esclava...¿Acaso tenía algo con ella?. ¿Se acostaba con ella y por eso atacó a Raditz?. Todo el mundo sabe que las hembras del harén de Vegeta son intocables, nadie puede poseerlas excepto él. Pero por otra parte, Vegeta ya nunca visitaba su harén, y esa mujer no pertenece a él¿Entonces, por qué la protegió?. Tenía que averiguar la verdad. Solo su marido podría sacarla de dudas..si...esta noche le preguntaría a él directamente...

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	11. Chapter 11

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 11**

 **Príncipe y esclava, comienzos**

Bulma se había despertado esta mañana mucho mejor, y había decidido ir hoy al laboratorio a trabajar. Pero antes, quería hablar con Vegeta, la conversación que mantuvo ayer con él la había dejado algo confusa. No dejaba de darle vueltas y preguntarse por qué el príncipe le había revelado sus planes en contra del sistema de gobierno en Vegetasei. ¿Acaso pensaba mezclarla a ella en esos turbios asuntos?. Probablemente, querría utilizar sus habilidades como científica para alguna cosa que él tuviera en mente. No estaba segura, pero iba a dejarle muy claro que no contara con ella para eso.

Decidió salir de la enfermería, y cuando empezó a caminar, se fijó que los soldados que estaban apostados a la puerta, comenzaron a seguirla. Se dio la vuelta y dijo:

\- ¿Vais a seguirme a todos lados? – Preguntó algo confusa.

Uno de ellos, la miró y luego contestó:

\- Tenemos órdenes del príncipe de acompañarte donde tu vayas, mujer –

\- Bueno, si es así, entonces tal vez me podáis llevar hasta dónde se encuentre el príncipe- Replicó Bulma.

\- Eso no va a ser posible, mujer. El se encuentra entrenando y no se le puede molestar – Dijo de nuevo el soldado.

\- Gracias por la información, soldado, entonces iré a buscarle a la sala de combate – Repuso mientras cambiaba el rumbo en dirección opuesta a la que llevaba. Ella conocía muy bien donde se encontraba ese lugar, puesto que se había preocupado de estudiar a la perfección los planos de todas las estructuras de Vegetasei, y que un día, logró sacar del ordenador central del laboratorio.

El soldado se puso enfrente de ella, y le dijo alzando un poco la voz:

\- Ya te he dicho que no puedes ir allí, esclava. –

Bulma se le enfrentó, y con los brazos en jarras le dijo:

\- Y yo ya te he dicho donde voy, y si no queréis acompañarme, allá vosotros...pero no creo que al príncipe le haga mucha gracia saber que habéis desobedecido sus órdenes. –

Los dos soldados se miraron el uno al otro, y se quedaron callados. Bulma aprovechó para seguir caminando, comprobando a los pocos segundos que los dos saiyajins la seguían. Sonrió. Estaba claro que la inteligencia era mucho más efectiva que la fuerza bruta...

Vegeta y Nappa entrenaban duramente en la sala de combate. Nappa intentaba esquivar los puñetazos y patadas que el príncipe le propinaba, pero a duras penas conseguía hacerlo, pese a que Vegeta no estaba empleando ni la mitad de su poder.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Nappa?. ¿Ya estás cansado?. – Exclamó Vegeta sonriendo tras haberle pegado un golpe a su compañero, que éste no pudo evitar y cayó en el suelo desplomándose.

\- Has mejorado mucho, Vegeta. Hace mucho tiempo que me superaste con creces. – Dijo Nappa con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo realizado.

Al momento, un soldado hizo su aparición dentro de la sala, y Vegeta al verlo, gritó enfurecido:

\- ¡Maldita sea!. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no se me moleste cuando estoy entrenando?.

\- Lo siento, señor. Solo quería informarle de que ella ya está aquí esperándole – Dijo el soldado temblando de miedo.

\- ¿De quien hablas, estúpido?...yo no esperaba a nadie...- Volvió a gritar Vegeta.

El hombre se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba y señalando con su dedo totalmente tembloroso le dijo:

\- De esa esclava, señor...Ella...dijo que la trajéramos aquí...-

Vegeta dirigió su vista hacia la cristalera que estaba un piso más arriba y allí descubrió a Bulma que lo miraba fijamente.

Al cabo de un rato, Vegeta entró en una pequeña habitación donde Bulma lo esperaba. Cuando la vio en la sala de combate, ordenó que la llevaran allí. El, decidió antes de reunirse con ella, darse una ducha. Llevaba puestos sus pantalones de batalla, su torso se encontraba desnudo y tenía una toalla blanca colgando de su cuello.

Sonrió al verla, y acercándose a ella le dijo:

\- Ha estado bien lo de engañar a mis soldados, Bulma...veo que hoy te encuentras mucho mejor...-

\- Si...me ha venido bien descansar..- Repuso la mujer

Vegeta se acercó mas áun y agarró con una mano la barbilla de la mujer.

\- Dentro de unos pocos días, ese golpe habrá desaparecido por completo.- Dijo mientras examinaba su rostro.

Se quedaron durante unos segundos así, mirándose a los ojos mutuamente, hasta que Bulma reaccionó y se soltó. Comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo y algo enojada:

\- Vegeta, no he dejado de darle vueltas a lo que me dijiste anoche...y quería decirte que sea lo que sea lo que se te haya pasado por tu retorcida mente, no cuentes conmigo para ello...creo que ya me has utilizado bastante...y yo...-

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, mujer? – Le interrumpió Vegeta.

\- Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero...y yo no quiero involucrarme en ese asunto...- Contestó Bulma alzando un poco más la voz.

\- No entiendes nada, Bulma...Lo único que quise ayer que comprendieras es la situación en la que estamos los dos. Desde lo ocurrido con Raditz, las cosas han cambiado tanto para ti como para mi. – Contestó Vegeta con voz firme.

\- ¿Por qué han cambiado para ti? – Preguntó la mujer con curiosidad.

Vegeta se quedó callado unos segundos, se apoyó en la pared con su postura habitual y le dijo algo más calmado:

\- En estos momentos, habrá varias personas intentando averiguar el motivo por el cual yo casi acabé con la vida de uno de mis mejores hombres, aunque probablemente ya lo sabrán.-

\- Pero...tú eres el príncipe ¿no?...nadie puede hacer nada contra ti...- Dijo Bulma con ingenuidad.

\- Eso es lo que debería ser, pero no es así. El Consejo tiene mucho poder e intentarán demostrar ante mi padre y ante todo el pueblo mi...debilidad... – Dijo bajando la voz ante ésta última palabra.

\- ¿debilidad?...el ayudar a otras personas no es un síntoma de debilidad, sino de honra y admiración...- Repuso Bulma.

Vegeta la miró seriamente y exclamó:

\- No seas estúpida, mujer. Eso tal vez sea así en tu patético e inútil planeta, pero aquí no. Ya deberías saberlo. –

Bulma se enfureció con estas palabras y le gritó:

\- Desde luego que lo sé. No se cómo he sido tan ingenua al pensar que, tal vez, tú podrías llegar a tener algún tipo de sentimientos o que ayer me salvaste porque significaba algo para ti..pero ahora veo que me equivoqué. Probablemente lo hiciste para demostrar tu poder ante tus soldados, o porque pensaste que Raditz me mataría, y claro, aún me necesitas viva¿no es cierto?.- Una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla golpeada.

\- Eso es ridículo...no tengo que demostrarle a nadie mi fuerza, todo el mundo sabe que soy el guerrero más poderoso de todo el universo.- Dijo con seguridad. - Pero...tienes razón, te necesito...- Contestó el príncipe acercándose de nuevo a ella.

Bulma dirigió su vista a sus negros y penetrantes ojos intentando descifrar su mirada..

El se detuvo enfrente de ella a pocos centímetros de su rostro...y la besó.

Bulma correspondió a su beso, el cual se alargó durante varios segundos. Cuando terminó, Vegeta se separó un poco de ella y le dijo:

\- Ahora debes irte, este lugar no es seguro. Ya buscaré un sitio donde podamos hablar más tranquilamente –

Bulma asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se volvió a mirarle de nuevo, y salió de la habitación.

Al caer la noche, Vegeta llegó a su dormitorio conyugal. Syra lo estaba esperando y él sabía que no podía evitarla durante más tiempo.

\- Hola, Vegeta – Saludó su esposa con el semblante serio.

Vegeta la miró y comenzó a despojarse de su uniforme de combate.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas a dignar a contarme lo que ocurrió?.- Preguntó Syra sentada en uno de los lujosos sofás que adornaban la habitación.

\- No hay nada que contar. Simplemente vencí a Raditz en un altercado, y se me fue la mano, no es la primera vez que ocurre. – Contestó Vegeta quitándose la armadura.

\- Ya...y supongo que la presencia de esa esclava no tuvo nada que ver en el asunto...- Exclamó Syra con ironía.

Vegeta se volvió hacia ella, y con una media sonrisa reflejada en su rostro, repuso:

\- ¿Y entonces para qué demonios me preguntas si ya tienes tu propia versión de los hechos, mujer? –

Syra se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él con rapidez.

\- Te acuestas con ella¿no es así?...Raditz intentó violarla y tu te enfureciste por su osadía de intentar tocar lo que es tuyo...¿verdad?.- Le dijo con bastante enojo.

Vegeta empezó a hartarse de la situación y de las incómodas preguntas de su mujer.

\- Si así fuera, Syra, supongo que sabes que no tengo que disculparme ante nadie y mucho menos ante ti. Asi que...déjame en paz de una maldita vez – Le dijo alzando el tono de voz.

Syra se enfureció con esas palabras, reflejando la ira en sus ojos.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así?, soy la princesa de Vegetasei, fui elegida entre todas las mujeres del más alto linaje de todo el planeta. Guárdate tus insultos y desprecios para esa zorra terrícola a la que te estás follando – Gritó la mujer.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Syra?...Ya has conseguido lo que querías¿no?, casarte conmigo para convertirte algún día en Reina de Vegetasei, ya tienes todo el maldito poder que añorabas...entonces..¿qué mas quieres?.- Le devolvió los gritos.

\- ¡No voy a consentir que me humilles de esa forma! – Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¿Ah, no?...¿y qué vas a hacer para evitarlo?..- Preguntó el príncipe. – Tu no eres nadie para darme órdenes, mujer. Lo único que sabes hacer bien es comportarte como una auténtica puta en la cama. – Le dijo totalmente enfurecido y con los puños cerrados.

Syra enloqueció de odio al escuchar las palabras de Vegeta, y con su ki elevado casi al máximo, le abofeteó con toda su energía.

\- ¡Eres un cerdo y un cabrón! – Le dijo después de golpearle.

Aquella acción de Syra lo pilló desprevenido y provocó que ella consiguiera lastimarle, aunque su golpe, que habría conseguido acabar con la vida de cualquier ser de otro

planeta, a él tan sólo le provocó una pequeña herida en el rostro. Vegeta se tocó y notó que empezaba a sangrar levemente.

Ella le miraba fijamente con los ojos rojos de ira, desafiándole como buen guerrera saiyajin que era.

Vegeta fijó su vista en ella, con una expresión de desprecio y conteniéndose para no devolverle el golpe. A los pocos segundos, se volvió y salió de la habitación visiblemente enojado.

El príncipe caminaba por los pasillos de palacio, con su torso desnudo y con una herida en su rostro. Llegó hasta la habitación de Nappa y llamó a la puerta.

\- Nappa, abre. Soy Vegeta.- Dijo con voz firme.

El enorme saiyajin abrió y se sorprendió al ver a su príncipe en ese estado.

\- Vegeta¿qué diablos ha ocurrido? – Dijo con preocupación y dejándole pasar al interior.

\- Una "pequeña" discusión matrimonial..nada más... – Dijo el príncipe.

\- ¿Syra te golpeó?. ¿y tú qué hiciste?. – Preguntó Nappa temiéndose lo peor.

\- ¿Tu que crees?...esa estúpida debería dar gracias a que no suelo ir por ahí maltratando mujeres.- Contestó Vegeta. – Nappa, préstame algo de ropa para ponerme. Tuve que salir de allí a toda prisa antes de que mi instinto me obligara a defenderme.-

Nappa le entregó una camiseta de tirantes a juego con los pantalones de batalla que llevaba puestos. Vegeta cubrió su torso con ella y comenzó a hablar:

\- Escucha, Nappa: a partir de mañana quiero que te ocupes de cambiar a Bulma de habitación. Solamente tú, yo y dos hombres de tu mayor confianza y encargados de su seguridad, debemos conocer su nuevo emplazamiento. Ahora tengo que irme. – Dijo el príncipe dirigiéndose a la salida.

\- ¿Dónde vas?...no pensarás ir a verla..- Dijo Nappa.

\- Eso mismo es lo que voy a hacer – Contestó Vegeta .

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco¿no te ha causado ya demasiados problemas esa mujer? – Exclamó Nappa alzando un poco la voz. – Escucha, Vegeta, creo que lo mejor sería que la enviáramos a alguna colonia, que la alejaras de ti. Estoy seguro de que al cabo de poco tiempo terminarás por olvidarla y todo volverá a ser como antes .- Dijo con algo más de tranquilidad.

\- No pienso hacer nada de eso. – Repuso con firmeza. – Y Nappa...si tanto te he defraudado como tu príncipe, lo mejor será que cambies inmediatamente de escuadrón. Por mi parte, me gustaría que continuaras a mi lado, pero no voy a obligarte si tú no quieres. – Le dijo de forma imperativa.

Nappa se quedó helado al escuchar las palabras de Vegeta. Comprendió que nada ni nadie iba a conseguir que el príncipe cambiara de opinión, por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar sus decisiones si quería seguir siendo su amigo y compañero.

\- Lo siento, Vegeta...sabes que nunca he puesto en duda ninguna de tus decisiones, y tampoco lo haré ahora. No te preocupes, mañana cumpliré tus órdenes. Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, mi príncipe. – Contestó Nappa con determinación.

Vegeta le sonrió y salió de la habitación encaminando su rumbo hacia el pabellón donde se encontraba toda la zona del laboratorio.

Bulma estaba dormida cuando de repente escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Se sobresaltó, despertándose completamente y sin entender quién podía ser a esas horas.

Se acercó despacio hacia la puerta y escuchó una voz que decía en voz baja:

\- Bulma...despierta..-

Enseguida reconoció la voz de Vegeta y abrió la puerta un poco asustada, descubriendo al príncipe allí.

\- Vegeta...¿ocurre algo?...- Preguntó algo nerviosa.

El príncipe le indicó que le dejara pasar y ella aceptó. El hombre entró y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

Justo cuando iba a preguntarle de nuevo, se fijó en la pequeña herida que Vegeta tenía en su rostro.

\- Vaya...¿qué te ha pasado? –

\- Nada importante...- Contestó el príncipe fijando su vista en ella.

\- Ya...bueno...y...¿sabes qué hora es? – Dijo Bulma sin lograr tranquilizarse del todo aún.

\- Lo sé...y no habría venido si no fuera realmente necesario..- Repuso el hombre acercándose un poco más a ella.

Bulma no se movió del sitio ni dijo nada más, solamente observaba a Vegeta intentando descubrir lo que él se proponía hacer y esperando que le explicara su presencia allí.

\- Mañana te cambiarán de cuarto...y no debes revelarle a nadie tu nueva ubicación – Dijo Vegeta deteniéndose a unos pocos centímetros de ella.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Bulma algo exaltada.

\- Debes confiar en mi, mujer..- Repuso el príncipe. –

De repente, Bulma se percató de que la herida del príncipe sangraba de nuevo.

\- Será mejor que te cure esa herida..- Dijo mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño. – Aquí tengo un botiquín.

\- No es necesario, Bulma. -

\- Si no te lo curo, se infectará..- Exclamó la mujer mientras acercaba un algodón impregnado hacia el rostro del príncipe.

Vegeta se echó a reir a carcajadas mientras decía:

\- Creo que has olvidado que soy un saiyajin, nuestras heridas sanan rápidamente –

\- Saiyajin o no, esta herida debe ser curada...y éstate quieto de una vez... – Repuso mientras contactaba el algodón con la piel de Vegeta.

El hombre se quedó quieto, observando a Bulma limpiar la herida suavemente. Al cabo de unos minutos, ella cesó en lo que estaba haciendo y él miró fijamente sus ojos y, casi sin pensarlo, ambos acercaron sus rostros y se besaron...primero lentamente para inmediatamente después hacerlo con pasión.

Mientras se besaban, las ropas de ambos comenzaron a esparcirse por el suelo. A los pocos segundos se encontraban tumbados en la cama desnudos, el encima de ella, besando y lamiendo todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Ella echó los brazos hacia atrás, dejándose llevar por el placer y el delirio, estremeciéndose a cada contacto de su piel con la del príncipe. Vegeta acercó su rostro al de ella y enfrentando sus miradas, le dijo susurrándole:

\- Me vuelves loco..Bulma... nunca he deseado tanto a una mujer como a ti...-

\- Vegeta...hazme el amor. Se que nunca lo has hecho...quiero que lo hagamos juntos...ahora..- Contestó ella con dulzura.

Al cabo de unas horas, Bulma descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Vegeta mientras él la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda.

Se encontraban en silencio hasta que ella dijo:

\- Vegeta..¿cómo es ella? –

El saiyajin la miró extrañado y preguntó:

\- ¿Te refieres a Syra? – Bulma asintió. – Es la mujer que eligieron para ser mi esposa y madre de mi heredero –

\- Eso ya lo sé...lo que quiero saber es como es tu relación con ella. – Hizo una pausa y luego continuó hablando – Tu...¿sientes algo por ella? – Preguntó algo temerosa.

Vegeta levantó sus cejas en señal de asombro y dijo:

\- Ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, mujer.. Mi unión con ella es un paso más en mi recorrido para llegar algún día a ser rey. –

\- Vegeta...yo...no quiero compartirte con nadie..- Dijo Bulma con sinceridad.

Al instante, el príncipe se volteó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, logrando ponerse de nuevo encima de ella. Fijó sus penetrantes ojos negros en su rostro y le dijo mientras sonreía:

\- Y no vas a hacerlo...no pienso pasar una noche más sin ti, Bulma – Se acercó y la besó. Comenzó de nuevo a besarla el cuello y a acariciarla.

\- Pero ella es tu esposa...no creo que le haga mucha gracia este asunto..- Dijo la mujer con algo de inquietud.

Vegeta continuaba sus besos y caricias sin parar, ahora centrándose en sus pechos, para luego recorrer el camino desde allí hasta su abdomen con sus labios.

\- Olvida ese tema, mujer...¿no crees que ya hemos descansado bastante?...- Le dijo mientras mordisqueaba suavemente sus pezones.

Bulma gimió con este acto y con la voz entrecortada le dijo:

\- Creo que yo si...pero de ti no estaría tan segura...-

Vegeta ascendió de nuevo hasta su rostro y sonriéndole de forma irónica le dijo:

\- ¿Olvidas que soy un saiyajin?.. hmm...ya veo...aún no has tenido bastante, no te preocupes, ahora te lo demostraré – Replicó el saiyajin mientras volvía a besarla apasionadamente...

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	12. Chapter 12

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 12**

 **Planes de venganza**

Al día siguiente, y según las indicaciones de Vegeta, Bulma fue trasladada a otra habitación, situada en un pabellón cercano al del laboratorio. A partir de ese día, iba siempre acompañada por dos de los mejores soldados del escuadrón del príncipe y nadie conocía exactamente el lugar donde se dirigía después de su trabajo en el laboratorio. Ningún saiyajin se atrevía a seguirles por miedo a encontrarse con el príncipe, el cual todo el mundo era consciente de que pasaba todas las noches junto a ella, incluido el Rey, que hasta ahora no había querido intervenir en el asunto porque le prometió a su hijo que jamás interferiría en su vida privada, pensando en que él solamente se había encaprichado de esa esclava y que cualquier día acabaría por cansarse de ella. Pero, habiendo pasado ya un mes desde el incidente con Raditz, y viendo que todo continuaba igual, el Rey Vegeta, influido por Kabark, decidió reunirse con su hijo para tratar de esclarecer lo que ocurría..

\- Vegeta...ya se que no es asunto mío, pero eres mi hijo y me veo en la obligación de advertirte – Dijo el Rey con el semblante serio.

\- ¿Advertirme de qué? – Contestó el príncipe apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados en su posición habitual.

\- No me importa con quien te acuestes o las relaciones que puedas tener con otras mujeres, puesto que nuestras mismas leyes lo permiten, pero eso no te exime de tus responsabilidades como príncipe y una de ellas es dar un heredero digno a la corona y dudo mucho que eso se produzca si tu relación con tu esposa es nula como lo es en estos momentos.- Exclamó su padre frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Hmpf!..debí imaginar que Syra no tardaría en venir a contarte sus penas. – Repuso Vegeta.

\- O sea que es cierto...no te entiendo, Vegeta. Tu esposa algún día se convertirá en la reina de Vegetasei, y tú te dedicas a despreciarla y humillarla pasando todas las noches con una esclava sin importarte lo que la gente murmure. – Exclamó el Rey alzando la voz. – ¿Por qué diablos no puedes ser más discreto?...acuéstate con esa mujer, nadie te dice que no lo hagas, pero si continúas en esa actitud todo el mundo llegará a una conclusión equivocada...-

\- ¿Y qué conclusión es esa? – Preguntó Vegeta con voz firme.

\- A una a la cual me niego a creer que sea la correcta. Mi hijo no puede ser tan estúpido como para desarrollar ese tipo de sentimientos hacia una insignificante mujer de una raza tan inferior a la nuestra.- Exclamó su padre penetrando su fría mirada en la de él.

Vegeta no dijo nada. Tan sólo observaba a su padre fijando sus negros ojos en él. Su padre jamás comprendería su relación con Bulma, lo que sentía por ella. Por otro lado, era normal que no lo hiciera si hasta a él mismo le costó entenderlo y aceptarlo. La situación se estaba complicando cada día más y eso le preocupaba, temía por la seguridad de Bulma, y últimamente notaba que ella se sentía cada día más incómoda por la situación, le molestaba el hecho de andar escondida y escoltada a cada momento por soldados saiyajins, incluso la noche anterior discutieron por ese tema, y ella llegó a decirle que el hecho de acostarse con el príncipe de Vegetasei, la había convertido en algo peor que una esclava, se había convertido en una prisionera. Entonces, el le dijo, en un ataque de ira, que para remediarlo, tal vez deberían dejar de verse...y ella, se echó a llorar desesperadamente en sus brazos, mientras que él le prometía que todo iba a cambiar..que tuviera paciencia...que él lo solucionaría todo...

Pero...¿cómo iba a hacerlo?...Todo el mundo estaba en su contra, incluso ahora su padre. Syra...¡maldita mujer!...había logrado captar la atención del Rey, abordando el tema que más le preocupaba, su descendencia, es decir, la continuidad de su sangre y linaje al frente del trono de Vegetasei...

\- Si ya has terminado, padre...tengo que irme. Tengo asuntos que resolver.- Dijo finalmente Vegeta.

\- Si...eso es todo, Vegeta. Puedes irte...pero...quiero que sepas que se me están agotando los argumentos. Si no cambias de actitud, me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas.- Repuso el Rey algo apesadumbrado.

Vegeta lo miró antes de salir por la puerta y le dijo:

\- De acuerdo...Lo tendré en cuenta, padre. –

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de palacio, se encontró con un soldado, el cual se cuadró ante él. Vegeta se dirigió a el y le dijo:

\- Soldado, busca inmediatamente a la princesa y dile que deseo verla ahora mismo en nuestros aposentos. –

\- Si, señor, a sus órdenes. – Contestó el hombre, para después comenzar a caminar con rapidez en dirección opuesta a la del príncipe.

En el laboratorio, Bulma trataba de comportarse con normalidad ante todo el mundo, pero no dejaba de pensar en la discusión de anoche con Vegeta. Realmente ella le dijo lo que pensaba, cómo se sentía, y Vegeta lo comprendió finalmente, pero ninguno de los dos encontraron la solución...El único momento de paz que ambos disfrutaban era cuando compartían las noches juntos, el resto del día era un infierno.

Por su mente pasaba la idea de romper su relación con él, lo había pensado muchas veces...pero sentía que si lo hacía, su vida se acabaría en ese mismo instante...

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Bulma? – Preguntó Raizar logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos.

\- No...nada...sólo estoy algo cansada... – Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa forzada.

\- Mira...se que no debería meterme en tus asuntos...pero si necesitas hablar o escuchar algún tipo de consejo, me gustaría que acudieras a mi..- Dijo el anciano amablemente.

\- Gracias, Raizar. – Contestó ella. Se moría de ganas de desahogarse con alguien, contarle lo que ocurría...pero no podía hacerlo, porque eso significaría involucrar a alguien más en todo ese asunto, no quería poner en peligro la vida de nadie más...era su responsabilidad. Eso solo significaría complicar aún más las cosas.

Mientras, Vegeta esperaba a su esposa en su dormitorio conyugal. Hacía un mes que no iba por allí, y a Syra no la había visto casi desde entonces. Creyó que ella trataría de acosarle y recuperarle como fuera, pero no había sido así, al contrario, Syra evitaba cualquier encuentro fortuito con él, y el pensó que era lo mejor. Pero la conversación con su padre, le abrió los ojos y descubrió que su mujer era más astuta de lo que él había imaginado.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y Syra hizo su aparición en la habitación. Le sonrió y le dijo con su tono más irónico:

\- Vegeta...tienes buen aspecto...espero que sea importante lo que tengas que decirme, puesto que tengo cosas que hacer...-

\- Deja de actuar, Syra...sabes muy bien a lo que he venido..- Contestó Vegeta con voz firme.

Ella levantó sus cejas en señal de asombro y le dijo:

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea, esposo mío.- Exclamó haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras mientras le sonreía.

Vegeta se enfureció por su actitud y le recriminó:

\- ¿Con qué derecho te diriges a mi padre para hacerle conocedor de nuestra inexistente relación? –

\- Con el derecho que se me confirió al casarme contigo y convertirme en su nuera – Contestó ella sin modificar su tono de voz.

El príncipe estaba al borde de comenzar a aumentar su ki peligrosamente. Se acercó a ella a modo de desafío y le dijo:

\- Dime, Syra...¿qué es lo que quieres de mi?...suéltalo de una maldita vez.-

Ella, aceptando su desafío y sin moverse, sonrió de nuevo y habló con una escalofriante tranquilidad:

\- Solo quiero lo que me pertenece como princesa de Vegetasei que soy. Me has humillado, despreciado y maltratado sin yo poder evitarlo, solo hay una cosa que podría borrar todos esos agravios hacia mi persona y, de esa forma, mi imagen se vería de nuevo reconstruida, incluso con más fuerza aún que antes...Supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero: Quiero un hijo tuyo..de sangre real..un niño que algún día se convertirá en Rey..-

Vegeta no se sorprendió con esta declaración, sabía que lo único que perseguía Syra era cualquier cosa que consiguiera aumentar su poder y estatus en el reino, y convertirse en la madre del heredero a la corona era lo más alto a lo que ella podría llegar.

Syra se separó de él y comenzó a desvestirse sin ningún tipo de pudor. Mientras lo hacía, comenzó a hablar de nuevo:

\- Ya que estoy aquí creo que voy a darme una ducha. – Dijo para después continuar: - Piénsalo, Vegeta..la noticia sobre mi embarazo también te beneficiaría a ti. La gente cesaría en su empeño de hablar sobre tu patética debilidad y nadie prestaría atención a esa...relación que mantienes con tu insignificante esclava. Además...sabes que el tener un heredero es una de tus responsabilidades como príncipe, es un hecho del que no puedes renegar, y tu padre se mostraría satisfecho...- Se puso frente a él, tan sólo cubierta por una sugerente ropa interior de color negro, le sonrió sensualmente y comenzó a acercar su rostro lentamente al del príncipe. El no se movía, solamente la observaba. Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, Vegeta puso una mano en su hombro apartándola un poco de él y le dijo:

\- Olvídalo, Syra...no sólo no tengo intención de tener un hijo contigo, si no que además voy a hacer todo lo posible para anular nuestro matrimonio..-

Ella se enfureció al escuchar esas palabras y con la ira reflejada en su rostro le gritó:

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco?...sabes que eso no será posible, ningún matrimonio se ha anulado jamás en Vegetasei.-

\- Pues entonces el nuestro será el primero – Contestó Vegeta con tranquilidad.

El corazón de Syra se aceleró, su ki aumentó y con los puños cerrados volvió a gritarle:

\- ¿Y que tienes pensado hacer¿casarte con esa maldita zorra terrícola¿acaso pretendes dar un heredero híbrido al imperio?..¡Nunca se te permitirá hacer tal cosa! –

\- Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia, estúpida. ¿Crees que iba a dejar chantajearme por ti?. Disfruta del tiempo que te queda como princesa de Vegetasei, porque después ya no serás nada...- Le devolvió los gritos Vegeta.

\- ¡Maldito cerdo! – Syra se abalanzó hacia el príncipe con la intención de golpearle, pero Vegeta la sujetó con rapidez antes de que lo hiciera. Agarró sus muñecas fuertemente y la apoyó contra la pared, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

\- ¡No lo permitiré!...antes de que consigas hacer lo que te propones, acabaré con la miserable vida de esa perra..- Exclamó Syra con los ojos llenos de odio.

Vegeta soltó sus muñecas y la agarró por el cuello con una sola mano. El solo hecho de pensar en que Bulma pudiera ser lastimada, consiguió casi enloquecerle. Con el ceño fruncido y penetrando sus negros ojos en los suyos le dijo:

\- Si te atreves a acercarte a ella, Syra...yo mismo me encargaré de matarte, y créeme, no tendrás una muerte rápida, será lenta y muy dolorosa... – De repente, rasgó el sujetador de la mujer, y con los dedos de la mano que le quedaba libre, comenzó a recorrer lentamente la piel de la mujer desde sus pechos hasta su abdomen, acariciándola con suavidad.

Syra trataba inútilmente zafarse de él, intentando liberar su cuello, notando la falta de aire en sus pulmones, pero pese a ser una gran guerrera saiyajin, su fuerza no era en nada comparable a la del príncipe.

Vegeta dirigió su vista de nuevo a rostro de la mujer, observando la expresión del temor a la muerte en sus facciones, y entonces, sonriéndole de forma irónica le dijo:

\- Estoy pensando que puesto que pronto dejarás de ser mi esposa..creo que voy a regalarte una última vez, en recuerdo a nuestra unión...¿qué te parece? – Comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones. Inmediatamente después, se deshizo de las bragas de Syra, y con violencia, separó sus piernas. Soltó la mano que apretaba el cuello de Syra, y la inmovilizó con su cuerpo, fuertemente. La mujer trataba de conseguir normalizar su respiración, mientras que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, intentaba evitar lo que su marido pretendía hacer con ella.

Vegeta la penetró de forma casi salvaje y ella soltó un pequeño grito de dolor. El príncipe comenzó sus embestidas duras y violentas, sin importarle el daño que pudiera estar causándole a ella. Estaba muy excitado y fuera casi de control. Continuó así durante unos pocos minutos, preocupándose de buscar únicamente su propio placer,

hasta que sintió llegar su orgasmo, y aumentó el ritmo de forma frenética para finalmente terminar dentro de ella y dejar escapar de sus labios un profundo y ahogado gemido.

Cuando todo acabó, se quedó exhausto y sin fuerzas. Se separó de ella y la mujer cayó al suelo de rodillas completamente agotada y respirando con agitación. Al verla en ese estado, recuperó de forma inmediata la cordura, y cerró los ojos en un intento inútil de borrar lo que había ocurrido hacía tan solo unos minutos. Había perdido totalmente el control de sí mismo, nunca pensó en hacer algo así¿qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo?..acababa de violar a Syra y casi acaba con su vida...

\- Algún día...pagarás todo lo que me has hecho...Vegeta...- Escuchó decir el príncipe antes de salir de la habitación con la mirada perdida, y comenzando a caminar sin rumbo fijo por los amplios pasillos de palacio...

A la semana después de aquél suceso, Syra se miraba frente a un espejo, varios mechones de su largo cabello caían graciosamente por encima de sus hombros.

\- Hice lo que tú me recomendaste y no funcionó...Ahora lo haremos a mi modo y no estoy dispuesta a dejar que pase más tiempo, a que él encuentre el modo de anular mi matrimonio..¡porque eso nunca lo permitiré!...¿lo has entendido?- Exclamó la mujer mientras se despojaba de sus hermosos pendientes.

\- Tranquilízate, Syra...mi plan no ha sido del todo fallido, gracias a él hemos descubierto sus proyectos, y si el de anular vuestra boda es uno de ellos...desde luego tu querido esposo es más estúpido de lo que imaginaba...Si intenta hacer algo así, él mismo se habrá cavado su propia tumba, es justo lo que necesitamos para que el Rey se de cuenta de que su hijo no es digno de él. Pero...tienes razón...debemos aprovecharnos de conocer su punto débil...ese que consigue hacerle perder completamente el juicio...- Dijo una voz masculina que provenía de la izquierda de la princesa.

\- Hasta ahora esa maldita esclava ha tenido mucha suerte...pero ahora me toca actuar a mi...No imaginas hasta qué punto ansío vengarme...- Repuso Syra sin cambiar de posición.

Justo detrás de ella comenzó a acercarse una figura masculina, que al llegar a su posición, se agachó y en el espejo apareció el rostro de Kabark junto al suyo..

\- Desde luego que lo imagino...y muy pronto tus deseos se cumplirán, querida princesa. La venganza será dulce...tan dulce como lo es el sabor de tu suave y hermosa piel...- Dijo mientras apartaba el cabello de Syra y comenzaba a besar su cuello...

La mujer cerró los ojos y él agarró con suavidad la barbilla de ella para girar su rostro y unir sus labios en un largo y apasionado beso.

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	13. Chapter 13

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 13**

 **Traición**

Aquél dia, en el laboratorio, Bulma llegó a la misma hora de siempre. Los dos saiyajins que la escoltaban continuamente se quedaron a la puerta como todos los días, esperando a que ella terminara su trabajo diario para conducirla después al cuarto donde Vegeta se reuniría con ella más tarde. En esto se había convertido su vida desde que inició su relación con el príncipe de los saiyajins, el hombre del que ella se había enamorado con locura haciéndole olvidar lo que él y toda su raza le hicieron a su planeta y a sus habitantes. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, un escalofrío le recorría de punta a punta...

En vez de odiarle, lo amaba...ese tipo de efecto tan sólo podía causarlo el amor verdadero, y si no fuera así, ella no se encontraría tan bien a su lado, no se sentiría la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando amanecía abrazada a él. Bulma suspiró. Sabía que Vegeta tramaba alguna cosa para acabar con la situación en la que ambos se encontraban, se enfurecía cuando le comentaba lo equivocado que estaba su padre confiando tanto en los hombres que componían el llamado Consejo, puesto que él creía firmemente que algunos de sus miembros, si no todos, tratarían de traicionarles a ambos en algún momento. Además, el tema se había agravado aún más con la atípica relación entre el príncipe y ella, la cual había desprestigiado bastante la imagen de Vegeta como hijo del Rey. Al parecer, según le había confiado él mismo, no se hablaba de otra cosa en palacio: el príncipe de Vegetasei relacionado sentimentalmente con una esclava, abandonando sus obligaciones como esposo de la princesa Syra, y sin otorgar aún ningún heredero digno a la corona. Pero a él no le importaban lo más mínimo esas habladurías, ni tampoco la opinión de su padre y muchísimo menos lo que se intentaba decidir en esas reuniones del Consejo a las que él nunca acudía. Sólo había algo que lo inquietaba y era el temor a que ella pudiera resultar afectada por todo este tema, y por ello, le había pedido que fuera precavida, y que cualquier cosa que le resultara extraña se lo hiciera saber inmediatamente a él.

Se puso a trabajar en uno de los ordenadores y Raizar se le acercó diciéndole:

\- Bulma¿puedes venir un momento?, tengo que presentarte a un nuevo miembro del equipo que se ha incorporado hoy –

\- Si, claro...ahora mismo- Se levantó y lo siguió. Raizar se detuvo al lado de un joven de unos veinte años aproximadamente. Era un poco más alto que ella y de complexión normal. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos marrones. Llevaba gafas, y Bulma hubiera apostado que era un terrícola a no ser por la forma puntiaguda de sus orejas y porque él mismo le dijo que era originario de un planeta llamado Zirgon., el cual según dijo, había sido conquistado por los saiyajins hacía tan sólo unas pocas semanas. Comentó que a él lo enviaron allí puesto que había demostrado ser bastante habilidoso con cualquier tipo de mecanismo y, sobre todo con los ordenadores, dominando todo tipo de lenguajes de programación. Su nombre era Jun.

Después de hacerle unas cuantas más preguntas sobre sus conocimientos, Bulma decidió situarle al frente de uno de los puestos que asistían todo el tema de mecánica y robótica. El joven se mostró contento por su nuevo trabajo y agradeció a Bulma y a Raizar su confianza en él.

Pasaron diez días más. Vegeta y Nappa salían de darse una ducha en el aseo contiguo a la sala de combate. Habían pasado toda la mañana entrenando sin descanso. Ambos saiyajins sólo vestían unas toallas blancas anudadas a su cintura, y mientras el resto de

sus cuerpos se secaban, Nappa comenzó a informarle al príncipe sobre los detalles en las últimas conquistas realizadas por otros escuadrones. Vegeta le escuchaba con atención, hasta que el otro saiyajin terminó su conversación y se quedaron durante unos segundos en silencio. Entonces Vegeta se dirigió a Nappa y le dijo:

\- Tengo que comunicarte algo...estoy decidido a romper mi matrimonio con Syra. –

El saiyajin calvo se volvió para mirarle y totalmente sorprendido exclamó:

\- Vegeta¿has perdido el juicio¿cómo vas a hacer eso? –

\- Aún no lo sé. Llevo varios días pensando en como comunicárselo a mi padre. El Rey es el único que puede anular un matrimonio saiyajin y tengo entendido que jamás se ha realizado algo así en toda la historia de Vegetasei.- Contestó el príncipe.

\- ¿Y crees que va a acceder a hacerlo con el tuyo, precisamente con el de su hijo?. Nunca lo consentirá, y nadie va a apoyarte, Vegeta...No lo entiendo¿por qué ahora se te ha ocurrido algo semejante? – Repuso Nappa algo nervioso.

\- Porque no tiene ningún sentido continuar unido a ella. Y de ninguna de las maneras estoy dispuesto a permitir que esa mujer llegue algún día al trono de Vegetasei, y mientras sea mi esposa, no podré hacer nada por evitarlo. – Dijo casi gruñendo.

\- Pues lo tienes bastante difícil..– Exclamó el enorme saiyajin sin muchos ánimos.

\- Lo sé. Nappa, no me fío de ella y estoy convencido de que trama algo. Quiero que sea vigilada sin que lo sepa, y necesito que tú me ayudes – Contestó el príncipe.

\- De acuerdo. No te preocupes, déjalo en mis manos. – Dijo su compañero con voz firme.

Vegeta asintió y comenzaron a vestirse con sus uniformes de combate, dando por zanjada esa conversación.

Ese misma noche, en una amplia habitación de palacio, dos cuerpos, apenas iluminados por la tenue luz que desprendía una pequeña lámpara, se movían uno encima del otro de forma frenética sobre la cama situada al fondo, acompañados por gemidos y jadeos que escapaban casi con desesperación de sus labios. A los pocos segundos, el ritmo de sus movimientos aumentó de repente, para justo después detenerse totalmente al tiempo que se escucharon unos últimos jadeos, estos de forma más ahogada que los anteriores.

Después de unos instantes, Syra se apartó de encima, y se desplomó hacia un lado cerrando los ojos y tratando de normalizar su respiración. Kabark se giró y la abrazó por detrás. Acercó sus labios a su oído y le dijo:

\- Aún es pronto para dormir¿no crees? – Besó suavemente su hombro.

\- Si crees que voy a ser capaz de pegar un ojo esta noche, estás equivocado Kabark – Contestó ella.

\- Entiendo...No te preocupes, Syra, todo saldrá tal y como lo hemos planeado...- Repuso mientras acariciaba su cabello.

\- ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará él? – Preguntó la mujer con curiosidad.

Kabark sonrió, y después de incorporarse un poco dijo:

\- Conociendo a tu marido, y después de sus últimas acciones, probablemente volverá a comportarse como un estúpido demente...Y eso será lo que necesitamos para hundirle definitivamente. – Hizo una pausa y luego continuó: - hmm...parece que te preocupa lo que pueda pasarle...- Habló de forma irónica.

Syra se giró mirando hacia él y con una expresión de desprecio le dijo:

\- ¿Bromeas?...Lo único que deseo es que ese malnacido sufra el castigo que merece. Juré que me vengaría por todas las humillaciones que me ha hecho pasar y ansío el momento de verle arrastrándose y pudriéndose en su miseria. En cuanto a esa puta, me hubiera gustado encargarme personalmente de ella, pero tú tienes razón, no merece ni siquiera ese honor.-

\- Olvídate de ella...mañana será historia – Contestó Kabark volviendo a tumbarse a su lado.

Mientras, Vegeta y Bulma se encontraban en el cuarto que compartían últimamente. Hacía sólo unos pocos minutos que el príncipe había llegado y ella lo estaba esperando sentada frente a un pequeño escritorio escribiendo algunas anotaciones en un cuaderno.

El se desvistió dejándose puestos tan sólo unos boxer. Se acercó hacia ella, percatándose de que estaba demasiado concentrada en su tarea, y le arrebató el cuaderno con rapidez.

\- Vegeta...¿qué haces?...- Dijo la mujer levantándose e intentando recuperarlo inútilmente.

El saiyajin logró leer alguna parte de lo escrito, mientras evitaba que ella se lo quitara, y con el ceño fruncido exclamó:

\- Mujer, no puedo creer que consigas prestarle más atención a estos extraños números que escribes, que a mi.-

\- Vaya...eres demasiado engreído¿lo sabías? – Dijo ella algo ofendida y solicitándole con un gesto que se lo devolviera. – Además, hoy has venido más tarde de lo habitual y estaba empezando a aburrirme, por eso decidí entretenerme un poco con mis fórmulas. –

Vegeta le devolvió el cuaderno sin muchas ganas y se dirigió a la cama. Se sentó en ella apoyando su espalda en el cabecero y cruzó sus brazos. Se fijó de nuevo en ella, y se dio cuenta de que la mujer aún estaba vestida con su uniforme de trabajo.

\- ¿No es un poco tarde para que todavía estés vestida así? – Le dijo algo extrañado.

Ella dejó por un momento lo que estaba escribiendo y se volvió para mirarle:

\- ¿Qué?..ah..si...bueno, es que verás, estoy a punto de lograr un nuevo descubrimiento científico¿sabes?. Estoy segura de que te interesará en cuanto te lo cuente. Llevo varias semanas trabajando en ello y estoy entusiasmada..- Contestó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿De veras?...¿de qué se trata esta vez? – Preguntó Vegeta con bastante interés.

Ella se acercó a la cama, se sentó a su lado y lo besó en los labios. Sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a decirle:

\- No puedo contártelo exactamente con palabras. Tengo realizados algunos dibujos explicativos hechos por el ordenador.- Se quedó pensando un momento y luego continuó: - Voy un momento al laboratorio a por ellos y te los muestro. – Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- Espera, Bulma. No es necesario que vayas ahora, mañana me pasaré por el laboratorio y lo veremos juntos – Contestó el príncipe.

\- No tardo nada, de verdad, sólo será un momento...- Exclamó ella con impaciencia.

\- Está bien, pero que te acompañen mis soldados- Repuso él con resignación.

\- De acuerdo – Dijo ella antes de salir.

Cuando llegó al laboratorio, se sorprendió al ver a través de la puerta que las luces se encontraban encendidas. Los dos soldados saiyajins se quedaron fuera esperando mientras ella entró.

Al hacerlo, descubrió al joven Jun sentado al frente de uno de los ordenadores, el cual la miró con expresión de sorpresa.

\- Buenas noches, Jun...¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? – Preguntó Bulma algo confusa.

\- Buenas noches, señorita Bulma...estoy trabajando en el nuevo proyecto de robótica que usted me encomendó – Contestó el joven.

\- Ya...pero...¿no puedes hacerlo durante el día? – Volvió a preguntar.

\- Si..pero como las actualizaciones tardan bastante, pensé en que sería mucho mejor que se hicieran cuando nadie estuviera trabajando. Se lo comenté a Raizar hace unos días y él me dio su permiso para que me quedara unas horas más¿no se lo ha dicho él? – Repuso Jun con convicción.

\- Pues no...supongo que lo olvidó – Dijo. – Bueno...yo voy a coger unos documentos que he venido a buscar y me marcho de nuevo... – Se dirigió a su despacho, abrió un cajón que se encontraba en su mesa y cogió una carpeta.

Caminó hasta la puerta del laboratorio y antes de salir, se fijó de nuevo en Jun que había vuelto a concentrarse en el ordenador que tenía enfrente, y le dijo:

\- Me voy ya. Hasta mañana, Jun –

El joven la miró sonriéndola y le contestó:

\- Hasta mañana, señorita Bulma –

Mientras caminaba seguida por sus dos inseparables soldados saiyajins, Bulma se preguntaba por qué Raizar no le había comentado nada sobre la autorización que le dio a Jun. Tal vez lo hubiera olvidado, pero era extraño...Raizar no era alguien a quien se le pasara por alto ese tipo de detalles, además de que nunca tomaba ninguna decisión sin antes consultarlo con ella, y mucho menos desde que fue relevado de su puesto como jefe de laboratorio. Bueno..mañana se lo preguntaría y saldría de dudas. Ahora estaba ansiosa por mostrarle a Vegeta su nuevo proyecto. A él siempre le agradaba que ella le hablara sobre su trabajo y eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban del príncipe: su interés por todo lo que ella hacía. Nunca había conocido a un hombre que se interesara tanto como él por su labor como científica, y eso significaba mucho para ella. Cada día estaba más enamorada de él y notaba que a él le ocurría lo mismo.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, observó que Vegeta se había quedado completamente dormido. Suspiró y sonrió. Probablemente estuviera agotado de tanto entrenamiento. Decidió que lo mejor era enseñárselo al día siguiente. Se desvistió, se puso su camisón y se acostó apagando la luz de la mesilla, tratando de no despertarlo, pero cuando se introdujo en la cama, Vegeta se despertó un poco, se giró rodeándola con sus brazos y le dijo en un susurro:

\- Has tardado mucho, mujer...¿no ibas a mostrarme tu trabajo? –

\- No..sólo he tardado unos minutos, pero te has quedado dormido...Es mejor que lo dejemos para mañana porque veo que estás muy cansado – Dijo ella con suavidad.

Vegeta gruñó un poco y contestó:

\- Como quieras..pero entonces mañana tendrás doble tarea antes de ir al laboratorio..-

Bulma rió un poco diciendo:

\- ¿Doble tarea?..¿y cuales son, eh?...- Preguntó divertida.

\- Una, enseñarme ese proyecto, y la otra, hacer el amor conmigo...y ya sabes que mis órdenes no se discuten..- Dijo él con ironía.

Bulma sonrió y se acurrucó un poco más entre sus poderosos brazos. A los pocos segundos, le dijo susurrándole:

\- Te quiero, Vegeta. –

El príncipe, que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, contestó:

\- Hmmm... –

\- ¿Y ese sonido qué quiere decir¿acaso ahora hablas un idioma distinto al mío? – Le dijo volviendo a reir.

\- Sabes muy bien lo que quiere decir, mujer tonta...- Acercó sus labios y la besó con ternura.

Desde luego que lo sabía. Sonrió recordando lo difícil que era para Vegeta transmitir con palabras lo que sentía, y aunque a veces le gustaría escuchar de sus labios que la amaba, realmente no era algo necesario, puesto que él se lo demostraba con hechos, lo cual resultaba mucho más placentero.

A los pocos segundos, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Antes del amanecer y siendo aún de noche, un vehículo de transporte llegó hasta un desierto de Vegetasai. De él descendió el joven Jun. A los pocos segundos, miró hacia arriba y justo encima de una pequeña montaña, divisó reflejada por la tenue luz que emitían las lunas, la figura de un saiyajin cuyo largo cabello se movía al compás del viento. Raditz observó la llegada del joven y al verlo salir del vehículo, descendió hasta su posición.

\- ¿Cumpliste tu misión, esclavo? – Dijo el enorme saiyajin situándose a unos metros de él.

\- Si, señor. Dentro de unas horas no quedará ni rastro de ese laboratorio – Exclamó el joven.

\- ¿Te aseguraste de que no quede nada que pueda probar que se trató de un sabotaje? – Preguntó Raditz.

\- Desde luego, señor. La explosión será tan enorme que sólo quedarán las cenizas. – Contestó con convicción.

\- Bien. – Dijo Raditz sonriendo con maldad.

\- Señor, ya he finalizado mi trabajo. Ahora, si no le importa, me gustaría que me hiciera entrega del dinero acordado y de mi carta de libertad. Tengo que prepararlo todo para partir hoy mismo de Vegetasei. – Dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

El saiyajin lo miró fijamente, y comenzó a caminar acercándose a él de forma amenazadora y diciendo:

\- Bueno, verás, esclavo...Ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes. El comandante Kabark ha pensado que lo mejor sería no dejar ningún cabo suelto, no ve la necesidad de arriesgarse a que algún día todo pueda ser descubierto¿no lo crees tú así?. – Comentó de forma irónica.

El joven comenzó a retroceder con nerviosismo y con el miedo reflejado en su rostro dijo:

\- ¿Qué...quiere decir?..Yo..no diré nada...me marcharé hoy mismo..y no volverán a saber de mí...No pueden hacer esto...hicimos un trato...- Exclamó con la voz entrecortada.

\- Estúpido..Los saiyajins no hacemos tratos con nadie y mucho menos con esclavos...- Dijo Raditz dejando escapar una carcajada.

El joven, aterrorizado, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr intentando escapar de una muerte segura, pero apenas había recorrido un par de metros, cuando se encontró de frente con la figura de Raditz que apareció instantáneamente a unos pocos centímetros de él.

Antes de que pudiera suplicar por su vida o gritar, el enorme saiyajin lo agarró con una increíble rapidez por el cuello, y lo elevó. Con una sonrisa espeluznante, y disfrutando con ello, observaba el rostro desencajado del joven por la asfixia. Al instante, y casi sin ningún esfuerzo, atravesó con su mano y brazo el cuerpo de Jun desde su abdomen hasta su espalda, mientras una cantidad enorme de sangre comenzaba a chorrear por su extremidad.

Se quedó un segundo observando con una mirada sádica la expresión de la muerte en el rostro del joven, y se relamió de gusto. De repente, sacó su brazo del cuerpo y con la mano que apretaba el cuello del hombre muerto lo arrojó con fuerza elevándolo hacia el cielo. Con su mano extendida, lanzó una ráfaga de energía en la misma dirección alcanzándolo casi inmediatamente y volatizándolo sin dejar ni rastro.

Después, se fijó en el vehículo de transporte que trajo Jun. Dirigió otra bola de energía hacia allí, y lo hizo desaparecer, destrozándolo.

Antes de marcharse, se quedó unos minutos pensando. Recordó el momento en que recuperó la consciencia mientras se encontraba dentro del tanque de regeneración, que había logrado salvarle la vida, después de haber sido salvajemente golpeado y humillado por Vegeta. En aquél momento, juró que se vengaría. Antes de poder planear él mismo su venganza, recibió la visita del comandante Kabark, el cual le puso al tanto de todo lo ocurrido en relación a Vegeta, mientras él estaba convaleciente. Después de eso, se convenció a si mismo de que el príncipe no merecía llegar a ser Rey de Vegetasai. Cualquier saiyajin, y más aún el heredero al trono, que mostrara debilidad por una maldita esclava era una auténtica vergüenza para su raza. Kabark, logró evitar que el príncipe lo enviara lejos de Vegetasai, y por ello, decidió unirse al comandante y le ofreció sus servicios.

Sonrió. Vegeta se iba a arrepentir por haberle dejado con vida. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder enfrentarse a él aún. Estaba seguro de que esa estúpida debilidad que afectaba ahora a su príncipe, acabaría por reducir su poder.

Al instante, y sin dejar de pensar en todo ello, se elevó y se marchó de allí, volando a gran rapidez...

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	14. Chapter 14

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 14**

 **Sentimientos profundos, debilidades malditas**

A la mañana siguiente, Vegeta se despertó lentamente mientras descubría que su cuerpo se encontraba ligeramente aprisionado entre los brazos de Bulma. El príncipe sonrió al observar la tranquilidad en el rostro de la mujer, profundamente dormida aún. Comenzó a incorporarse un poco, tratando de no despertarla todavía, para liberarse suavemente de su abrazo. Lo consiguió casi sin apenas moverse, y apartando las sábanas que la cubrían, dejó a la vista el cuerpo de la mujer tan sólo vestido con un diminuto camisón. A través de la fina tela, casi se transparentaban a la perfección los hermosos pechos de Bulma y sus sonrosados pezones. La prenda se había subido hasta sus caderas, dejando desnudas completamente sus largas y moldeadas piernas. Vegeta no podía dejar de mirarla, embriagado ante tal espectáculo de feminidad y belleza, excitándose con tan sólo observarla, deseando hacerla suya en ese mismo instante...

Al instante, Bulma se movió un poco y, sin despertar aún, se giró dándole la espalda, consiguiendo con este acto que su camisón subiera un poco más dejando al aire su trasero tan sólo cubierto por unas diminutas braguitas. Vegeta respiró hondo preso de la excitación y, sin pensarlo, acercó una mano hacia su cuello, apartó el suave cabello de Bulma, no sin antes aspirar el delicioso aroma que éste desprendía, y acercando su rostro, empezó a besarlo con suavidad, deslizando sus labios por su hombro y bajando lentamente el tirante del camisón. A la vez, comenzó a acariciar con su mano izquierda uno de los muslos de la mujer...De repente, ella emitió un leve gemido, y se giró de nuevo colocándose boca arriba, sin abrir aún los ojos. Vegeta no pudo resistirse más y rozó sus labios con los de ella, con suavidad pero sin llegar a unirlos del todo. Después, continuó por su cuello, humedeciéndolo con su lengua y notando que la piel de la mujer se erizaba levemente debido a ello. Bulma comenzó a respirar de forma más rápida y volvió a gemir. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los del príncipe, el cual sin pensarlo más, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó entrando en su boca desesperadamente y entrelazando su lengua con la suya. Mientras se besaban, una de las manos del príncipe acariciaba los muslos de ella, y la otra, se entretenía revolviendo su azulado cabello.

Dejó sus labios y se dirigió a su cuello de nuevo, descendiendo hasta su escote encontrándose con la tela del camisón a su paso. Se detuvo, y con ambas manos, lo deslizó lentamente por su cuerpo para librarlo finalmente de él. Al momento, se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella y centró su atención en los perfectos pechos de Bulma, apretándolos con sus manos y devorándolos con su boca, succionando sus pezones ahora completamente duros y erectos.

Bulma enredaba sus manos en el rebelde cabello de Vegeta y daba pequeños gemidos de placer, incitando a su amante a que no se detuviera.

Una mano del hombre comenzó a descender por su abdomen y su vientre, hasta llegar a tomar contacto con la tela que cubría el sexo de la mujer. Lo acarició por encima de las braguitas hasta que sus dedos empezaron a abrirse paso entre ellas y se introdujeron en su intimidad, notando como la humedad se hacía presente y el calor que desprendía. Vegeta sonrió y descendió su rostro empezando a besar y a recorrer con la lengua su abdomen dibujando pequeños círculos, acariciando con sus manos las caderas femeninas. Después, se incorporó quedando de rodillas frente a ella, sonrió de nuevo observando el rostro de la mujer con evidentes gestos de excitación, agarró las braguitas con ambas manos, y las deslizó a través de sus piernas hasta quitárselas del todo.

Bulma emitió entonces una risita de complicidad y Vegeta sonrió divertido al escucharla. De nuevo, se dirigió hacia sus pechos y mordisqueó sus pezones, bajó lentamente rozando con sus labios el camino hasta llegar a su sexo. Abrió sus piernas con suavidad y comenzó a lamerlo, paseando su lengua por todos los rincones de su intimidad. Buscó su clítoris y, comenzó a estimularlo con su lengua, primero despacio para después aumentar el ritmo paulatinamente.

Bulma respiraba con agitación, sus músculos se tensaron y sus gemidos se iban convirtiendo poco a poco en gritos de placer. Mientras Vegeta la encaminaba hasta el éxtasis, ella empezó a acariciarse sus pechos y a pellizquear sus pezones. A los pocos minutos, la espalda de la mujer se encorvó y echó su cuello hacia atrás, llegando a lo más alto de la cima con su cuerpo invadido por las oleadas del más vibrante de los orgasmos.

Su cuerpo se quedó flácido después del éxtasis y Vegeta lo único que deseaba era entrar en ella en ese mismo momento. El hombre acercó de nuevo su rostro al de ella, y antes de devorar sus labios, le dijo en un susurro:

\- Mujer...eres mía...lo fuiste desde el primer día en que te vi...-

Con una mano, se deshizo de sus boxer, y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Agarró el frágil cuerpo de la mujer por la cintura y la incorporó, colocándola encima de él a horcajadas. Ahora sus rostros se enfrentaban nuevamente y se besaron, uniendo sus cuerpos desnudos, fundiéndose el uno contra el otro.

Vegeta se aferró a sus caderas y la levantó, penetrándola y hundiéndose completamente en ella.

Bulma gritó de nuevo al sentirle en su interior, notando como sus paredes vaginales se amoldaban al miembro masculino. Vegeta gimió al sentir preso su pene en la intimidad de ella. Ella le incitó con sus caderas e hizo más presión. Ambos comenzaron a jadear mientras la mujer subía y bajaba encima de él. Las manos de Vegeta se paseaban por sus nalgas, su cintura y sus caderas a la vez que se iban sucediendo las profundas embestidas. El hombre besaba y lamía los pezones de Bulma y ella se aferraba a sus bíceps, disfrutando del contacto de la perfecta musculatura de su amante. Vegeta aumentó el ritmo, apoyando su rostro en el cuello de la mujer. Cada repetido empuje, provocaba un gemido de Bulma, la cual empezaba a sentir palpitar su clítoris con el roce, preparando de nuevo a su cuerpo para una nueva invasión de placer. Su cuerpo se convulsionó y se tensó por completo recibiendo un nuevo orgasmo mucho más intenso que el anterior. Gritó el nombre de su príncipe justo en la cima, para unos segundos después derretirse entre sus brazos.

Vegeta ya no se sentía capaz de aguantar tanto placer y la explosión en el éxtasis de la mujer hacía tan sólo unos segundos lo había conseguido excitar aún más. Agarró de nuevo las caderas de Bulma y siguió bombeando dentro de ella, ahora con embistes más profundos e intensos, hasta que con una gran penetración, llegó al orgasmo y eyaculó dentro de ella, invadiéndola con su semilla.

Se quedaron casi inmóviles, sin fuerzas, abrazados el uno al otro, notando la relajación de sus músculos. Se miraron a los ojos y unieron sus labios, cogiendo aire entre beso y

beso, transmitiendo complicidad en cada uno de ellos por el momento tan íntimo que habían compartido hacía tan sólo unos minutos.

Al instante, Vegeta se echó hacia atrás, tumbándose sobre la cama y sin soltar el cuerpo de Bulma, la cual quedó encima de él. Estiraron sus piernas y ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su amante.

\- Te amo...Vegeta...- Susurró ella mientras notaba como su cabello era acariciado por él.

El príncipe no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos y abrazó con fuerza a la mujer, acercándola aún más a él.

Bulma miró de reojo al despertador de la mesilla, y suspiró diciendo:

\- Vaya...se me ha hecho tarde, será mejor que me meta a la ducha ahora mismo si no quiero llegar tarde al laboratorio.- Dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse, siéndole totalmente inútil, ya que, Vegeta la aprisionó con su brazo evitándolo.

\- No vas a ir a ningún sitio Bulma...no hasta que termines tu otra tarea¿recuerdas? – Le dijo con ironía.

\- Vegeta, mira qué hora es. Además creo que lo mejor será que vengas hoy al laboratorio y como allí tengo mucha más información, podré explicarte el proyecto con más detenimiento – Contestó Bulma intentando soltarse del fuerte abrazo del príncipe.

\- Hum..está bien. Luego me pasaré por allí...- Dijo dejando libre a la mujer.

Bulma le besó en los labios y se levantó directa al cuarto de baño. Vegeta la siguió con la mirada, observando todos los movimientos del hermoso cuerpo desnudo de la mujer, hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta del baño.

Mientras el agua de la ducha recorría libremente cada rincón de su cuerpo, Bulma pensaba en lo que se había convertido su vida. Aún le parecía increíble sentirse tan a gusto al lado de aquél hombre, la forma en que la trataba y lo mucho que la hacía vibrar en la cama. Hacían el amor todos los días, la mayoría de los cuales repetían en varias ocasiones hasta quedar derrotados. Sabía que ningún hombre terrícola sería capaz de aguantar ese ritmo. Sonrió pícaramente. Esa extraordinaria fuerza y resistencia por la que se caracterizaban los saiyajins también se dejaba notar a la hora de mantener relaciones sexuales, y Vegeta se lo demostraba cada día, con cada nueva sesión que compartían juntos. También había descubierto nuevas formas y posturas que ella nunca antes había practicado, y que él, con su dilatada experiencia, le propuso probarlas proporcionándola nuevas sensaciones y placeres más allá de lo que ella nunca pudo imaginar. A cambio, ella le enseñó a amar, le mostró la diferencia entre hacer el amor y simplemente follar, a disfrutar del sexo acompañado por sentimientos y por la complicidad entre dos seres que se importan, se quieren y lo dan todo el uno por el otro, le hizo descubrir a su lado lo que significa unir sus almas además de sus cuerpos.

Suspiró y cogió el gel de baño. Derramó una pequeña cantidad en la esponja y se dispuso a enjabonarse con suavidad todo el cuerpo. De repente, notó el contacto de unas

manos alrededor de su cintura. Se dio la vuelta y descubrió a Vegeta desnudo detrás de ella..

\- ¡Vegeta!..me has asustado..¿no podías esperar a que yo acabara? – Le dijo un poco molesta.

El príncipe sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a ella. Sin soltar su cintura, la besó en los labios, consiguiendo que ella se derritiera ante su contacto y correspondiendo a su beso sin ninguna oposición al respecto.

\- Hmmm...Vegeta...ya voy con casi una hora de retraso...anda, deja que termine de ducharme y me vaya a trabajar...- Suplicó ella con un susurro mientras su cuello era invadido por los labios del saiyajin y su cuerpo colmado de caricias por todas partes.

\- Mujer...no pasa nada porque llegues un día tarde o simplemente porque no vayas. Recuerda que no tienes que rendir cuentas a nadie, excepto a mi..- Contestó él justo antes de volver a beber de su boca y presionar su cuerpo contra el de ella. La sensación de ambas pieles enjabonadas, rozándose una contra la otra, consiguió embriagarles a los dos.

Bulma ya no dijo nada más. Aceptó su derrota con algo de resignación y se dejó llevar por el placer que le estaba proporcionando el hombre al que amaba...

Nappa caminaba por los pasillos de palacio con paso firme. Se le notaba enojado y algo furioso. Era ya casi mediodía y Vegeta aún no se había dignado a aparecer. Si la situación por la que estaba pasando el príncipe no era lo suficientemente problemática, encima ahora se permitía el lujo de escabullirse de sus obligaciones como tal. Se sentía impotente ante la manera de comportarse de su pupilo, no encontraba la forma de hacerle reaccionar, parecía que a él solo le importaba esa mujer terrícola. Todos los días, al anochecer, notaba la impaciencia de Vegeta por terminar cuanto antes los entrenamientos o cualquier otra cosa, sólo para reunirse con ella. Y encima, ahora se le había ocurrido esa estúpida idea de anular su matrimonio con Syra. ¿Acaso tenía pensado casarse con la terrícola?..Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo sólo de imaginarlo.

Todo esto pasaba por su mente mientras se dirigía hacia el pabellón que ocultaba el cuarto de la mujer terrícola y donde probablemente encontraría a su príncipe.

Bulma había acabado ya de prepararse para ir a trabajar. Se acercó hacia Vegeta, el cual empezaba a ponerse su uniforme de combate, y lo besó.

\- Bueno...ya es hora de que me vaya. ¿A qué hora tienes pensado pasarte por el laboratorio? – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

El príncipe, cogiendo su armadura, contestó:

\- Aún no lo sé. Quizás me pase a primera hora de la tarde. Después de ver esos dibujos explicativos, tengo mucho más interés en que me muestres el proyecto con más detalle.-

\- De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego entonces. – Volvió a besarle y se marchó cerrando la puerta a su paso.

El príncipe se quedó allí unos minutos más mientras terminaba de acomodarse su traje de batalla. El también tenía prisa. Acababa de recordar que ayer le dijo a Nappa que hoy reunirían a todos los escuadrones para encomendarles nuevas misiones. Probablemente estaría furioso y preocupado por su tardanza. De repente, se sintió incómodo...¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera olvidado?, jamás había tenido una falta de responsabilidad como esa. La obsesión por estar con ella y disfrutar un tiempo más con su compañía, había provocado que ella llegara casi con cuatro horas de retraso a su trabajo, y que él olvidara por completo sus obligaciones.

Gruñó maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su descuido, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, caminando con rapidez por los pasillos.

Justo cuando iba a abandonar el pabellón para ir volando hacia la sala de combate, un espantoso y estremecedor ruido parecido al de una explosión, casi lo hace caer al suelo. Todo a su alrededor tembló durante unos segundos. Aquél sonido consiguió desconcertarle por completo, y tratando de explicar su origen, salió fuera del pabellón dirigiendo su mirada a la dirección en la que provenía. Sus ojos se centraron en una imagen que no esperaba y jamás imaginó. El lugar donde antes estaba el pabellón del laboratorio se encontraba envuelto completamente en llamas y nuevas y pequeñas explosiones se sucedían una detrás de la otra. El terror se reflejó en su rostro y una sola cosa pasó por su mente...¡Bulma!...

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápida y desesperadamente mientras volaba a la mayor velocidad que podía hacia el lugar del desastre. La idea de pensar que le hubiera ocurrido algo a ella, lo estaba enloqueciendo, su desesperación era tal, que no prestó atención a las personas que corrían de un lado para otro para librarse de aquél infierno.

Descendió hasta las ruinas que antes componían el laboratorio, y haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias que algunos soldados saiyajins, que habían llegado antes que él, le hicieron sobre las posibles nuevas explosiones que podían sucederse, se apresuró a entrar en aquél infierno, sin saber dónde buscar, intentando localizar el ki de Bulma, retirando con fuerza los escombros, descubriendo algunos cuerpos abrasados o mutilados entre ellos. Con el rostro ya desencajado y la respiración muy agitada comenzó a gritar el nombre de la mujer, sin parar de levantar cascotes, restos de maquinaria, cualquier cosa que encontrara a su paso. Las llamas comenzaron a rodearle, el humo no le dejaba casi respirar. Ningún ser de cualquier otra raza sería capaz de sobrevivir al fuego y al humo que envolvía en estos momentos al príncipe. Pero él era un saiyajin, el mejor de todos. La fuerza que desprendía la energía de su cuerpo lograba hacer retroceder a las llamas. Estaba empleando todo su poder para lograr su objetivo. Contenía la respiración hasta el límite para no ahogarse entre la espesa humareda que rodeaba todo, mientras seguía buscando, gritando y levantando escombros.

Nappa llegó hasta allí en aquél momento. La explosión le había sorprendido cuando casi había llegado al cuarto de la mujer. En cuanto la escuchó y vio de donde procedía, voló hacia allí con la mayor rapidez que pudo.

En ese momento, unos soldados saiyajins le comunicaron que habían visto al príncipe entrar en aquél infierno hacía ya varios minutos y que aún no había salido. Al escuchar esto, Nappa desplegó su poder y se encaminó con velocidad hacia donde le habían dicho, dispuesto a buscar a Vegeta y sacarlo de allí antes de que sus fuerzas remitieran.

Sintió el aún poderoso ki de Vegeta, y notó que iba disminuyendo poco a poco. A los pocos segundos lo encontró y le gritó pronunciando su nombre.

Vegeta miró en la dirección en la que lo llamaban y divisó a Nappa que corría hacia su posición.

\- Tenemos que encontrarla, Nappa. Ayúdame a buscarla – Dijo con desesperación mientras arrojaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Nappa se quedó observándolo unos instantes, vio su rostro desencajado, preso del temor y de la ira, reflejando la mayor preocupación que jamás percibió en su príncipe. Después, miró a su alrededor y comprobó que allí solo se distinguían dos ki, el suyo y el de Vegeta, ninguno más. Observó los restos de cuerpos inertes y totalmente quemados esparcidos por distintos lugares y comprendió que nada ni nadie habría salido con vida de aquél lugar.

\- Vegeta, vámonos ya. Te estás quedando sin fuerzas, no podrás aguantar mucho más tiempo. – Le dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del príncipe.

Vegeta le miró entonces con los ojos rojos de ira y le dijo de forma amenazante:

\- No me iré hasta que no la encuentre, estúpido.-

Nappa se enfureció y, sin pensarlo, le gritó:

\- Aquí no hay nadie con vida, Vegeta. ¿Es que no lo ves?. Solo se perciben tu ki y el mío. Los demás están todos muertos. ¿Acaso deseas morir tú también?. –

Vegeta se volvió hacia Nappa con los dientes apretados y lo golpeó con su puño, lanzándole a varios metros de allí. La locura se había apoderado de él.

\- No vuelvas a dirigirte a mi en ese tono, Nappa. – Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y sin preocuparse más de él, continuó con su tarea moviendo escombros de un lado a otro.

Nappa se levantó algo conmocionado por el fuerte golpe, sintiendo la sangre resbalar por su rostro ahora herido. Comprendió que él sólo no sería capaz de hacer entrar en razón a su príncipe, y como pudo, salió de allí en busca de ayuda.

Dos soldados saiyajins salieron a recibirle y visiblemente nerviosos le dijeron:

\- Nappa¿qué te ha ocurrido?. –

\- Vosotros dos...tenéis que ayudarme a sacar de allí al príncipe...hay que obligarle a salir de ese lugar como sea...- Dijo el enorme saiyajin respirando con dificultad.

Los dos soldados se miraron comprendiendo lo que ocurría y uno de ellos, comenzó a hablar:

\- La mujer está a salvo. El príncipe debe saberlo inmediatamente.–

Nappa les miró extrañado al principio, hasta que se dio cuenta de que esos dos soldados eran precisamente los que él encargó que escoltaran continuamente a Bulma, y si ellos estaban vivos, y sin signos aparentes de ningún daño, probablemente ella también lo estaría. Sin más demora, volvió sus pasos como pudo hacia las ruinas y, manteniéndose en el aire, localizó al príncipe, el cual se encontraba ya con muchas dificultades para respirar.

\- ¡Vegeta!. No busques más. Ella no está aquí. – Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¿Intentas engañarme...Nappa?..- Contestó el príncipe comenzando a toser.

\- Señor, lo que dice Nappa es cierto. La mujer se encuentra bien. Nosotros nos hemos encargado de llevarla a un sitio seguro. – Gritó uno de los soldados saiyajins que habían seguido a Nappa hasta allí.

Vegeta los miró con incredulidad, hasta que reaccionó reconociendo los rostros de esos dos hombres, aquellos que siempre lo saludaban con respeto cuando él llegaba al cuarto de Bulma y se los encontraba diariamente allí.

Ascendió el vuelo hasta llegar a su posición y les dijo con dificultad:

\- Salgamos de aquí...-

Nappa respiró hondo y los cuatro saiyajins volaron hasta alejarse lo más posible de la extensa humareda que comenzaba a cubrir una buena parte del cielo de Vegetasei.

Descendieron hasta el suelo, intentando recuperar el aire que faltaba en sus pulmones. Entonces, Vegeta, después de sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver a hablar, preguntó:

\- ¿Dónde está? –

Uno de los saiyajins, tosió y con la voz entrecortada dijo:

\- Verá, señor...la explosión nos sorprendió justo antes de llegar al pabellón del laboratorio, y... después de darnos cuenta de lo sucedido ...creímos conveniente alejar a la mujer de allí lo antes posible para que no resultara afectada...la llevamos a la sala contigua al departamento militar... y la dejamos custodiada por el resto de nuestro escuadrón... y mientras nosotros decidimos ir a buscarle a usted o a Nappa para comunicárselo...- El hombre volvió a toser debido al esfuerzo.

\- Buen trabajo, soldados...seréis recompensados por esto...- Dijo Vegeta mientras respiraba con agitación.

\- Gracias, señor. Cumplíamos con nuestro trabajo.- Contestó el otro soldado.

Vegeta entonces dirigió su vista hacia Nappa, observando la herida que sangraba en su rostro y el aspecto deplorable que éste presentaba, totalmente agotado y sin fuerzas casi ni para mantenerse en pie.

\- Soldados, acompañad a Nappa y llevadlo a una cámara de regeneración para que se restablezca. – Dijo con voz firme.

\- Si, señor – Respondieron ambos al unísono. Agarraron a Nappa entre los dos y se lo llevaron volando.

Al quedarse sólo, Vegeta se derrumbó en el suelo, tumbándose boca arriba. Cerró los ojos intentando relajarse, y decidió quedarse allí unos minutos hasta conseguir tranquilizarse del todo y recuperarse por todo lo ocurrido. Respiró profundamente. Ahora no quería preguntarse qué es lo que había pasado realmente, tan sólo deseaba ir cuanto antes a ver a Bulma y sentirla de nuevo entre sus brazos. Una lágrima comenzó a brotar lentamente por su rostro. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan débil y tan patético, todo lo que conseguió sacarle de quicio en aquellos seres de otras razas que aniquiló, era lo que ahora él representaba. Aquellos seres murieron por ello y quizás él también merecía morir...Pero eso ahora no importaba...ella estaba viva y ,sin comprenderlo del todo aún, se sentía feliz...muy feliz...

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	15. Chapter 15

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 15**

 **Crisis**

Bulma no lograba salir del estado de shock en el que se encontraba. La imagen del laboratorio volando por los aires no lograba salir de su mente, el sonido de aquella espantosa explosión, el grito que ella lanzó al verlo todo envuelto en llamas, los poderosos brazos de los dos soldados que la agarraron en el último momento, evitando que ella fuera hacia allí para intentar salvar a Raizar, a sus compañeros..

Después de eso...ya no recordaba nada más. Se desmayó justo cuando los soldados la levantaron y se la llevaron volando, alejándola del mismísimo infierno..

Se despertó en una pequeña sala, tumbada en una cama. A su lado, un médico, que examinaba sus constantes vitales. En la puerta, dos saiyajins a los que no conocía.

Cuando reaccionó, quiso levantarse pero no le dejaron, ella se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, quería salir de allí, necesitaba ir a ayudar a sus compañeros, lloraba y gritaba implorando que la soltaran. Los dos saiyajins la sujetaron con fuerza mientras el médico trataba de ponerle una inyección en uno de sus brazos. Lo consiguió finalmente, y el líquido que se mezcló con su sangre, hizo efecto casi al instante, consiguiendo hacer remitir sus fuerzas y cerrar sus ojos poco a poco sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Una palabra, casi en su susurro, salió de sus labios antes de quedar completamente dormida: Vegeta...

Al cabo de unas horas, la puerta de la sala se abrió y el príncipe hizo su aparición allí. Sus ojos se fijaron ,nada más entrar, en la imagen de Bulma, que yacía completamente dormida encima de la cama. Respiró aliviado al verla. Se acercó sin dejar de mirarla. Aproximó una de sus manos a su rostro, apartó un mechón azulado de su cabello y acarició primero su frente y después una de sus mejillas. Después, frunció el ceño y se dirigió al médico que estaba de pie al otro lado de la cama:

\- ¿Por qué está sedada? – Preguntó con voz firme.

\- Tuvimos que hacerlo, señor. Al despertar de su desmayo, le entró un ataque de nervios y tenía la intención de levantarse y marcharse. Se puso a gritar y a llorar presa de la histeria y no encontramos otra manera de lograr que se calmara. – Contestó el médico algo nervioso.

Vegeta fijó su fría mirada en él y después dijo:

\- Márchate. Ya no necesito tus servicios. A partir de ahora yo me haré cargo. –

El médico tragó saliva, y rodeó la cama para dirigirse hacia la puerta que se encontraba de espaldas al príncipe.

Cuando salió de la sala, Vegeta dirigió su mirada hacia los dos soldados y dijo:

\- Encargaos de él. Nadie debe saber que ella aún vive.-

\- Si, señor. – Contestaron ambos a la vez, antes de abandonar la habitación dispuestos a cumplir las órdenes de su príncipe.

Cuando se quedó a solas con ella, se sentó en la silla que se encontraba a un lado de la cama. Apoyó los codos encima de las sábanas, con cuidado para no incomodar a la mujer, y se echó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarse, intentando poner en claro sus ideas. Mientras volaba hasta aquí, buscó una explicación para tal desastre, un motivo por el cual se había producido aquél caos. ¿Un accidente?...no lo sabía, pero iba a investigarlo. Tenía que saber la causa real, hacer desaparecer la sospecha que se cernía en su mente. Todo podía ser, incluida la idea de un ataque, de un sabotaje. Se le ocurrió que lo mejor sería hacer creer a todo el mundo que nadie logró sobrevivir a la explosión, no sin antes descubrir el motivo real. Si se llegara a saber que ella estaba viva, quizás podrían culparla a ella del desastre. Demasiada casualidad, demasiadas razones para que algunos desearan hacer desaparecer a Bulma, demasiados motivos para una venganza sobre él. Por eso, necesitaba saber la verdad, si fue un hecho fortuito o si fue premeditado. Para cualquiera de las dos posibilidades, tenía que conseguir pruebas, tener la certeza real de que así fue. Y Bulma tenía muchas de las respuestas a sus preguntas, ella era la única superviviente del laboratorio...y probablemente, cuando despertara, ese descubrimiento no le iba a gustar demasiado.

En una de las enormes salas de palacio, el Rey Vegeta caminaba de un lado a otro visiblemente nervioso. Nunca le había gustado que le hicieran esperar y la impaciencia era uno de los rasgos principales de su carácter.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y Kabark hizo su aparición. El rey, al verlo, se acercó con rapidez hasta él diciéndole:

\- ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido, Kabark?. Necesito una explicación ahora mismo. –

El comandante, que no mostraba signos de preocupación alguna, contestó con la mayor tranquilidad:

\- El laboratorio y la mayor parte del pabellón han salido volando por los aires. Parece ser que se ha producido una explosión. –

\- Eso ya lo sé. Lo que quiero saber es qué lo ha provocado. ¿Y dónde rayos se encuentra Vegeta?.- Contestó el Rey alzando la voz.

\- Aún no sabemos nada. He intentado comenzar la investigación, pero me han informado de que tu hijo ha ordenado que se acordone toda la zona. Además, no se permite acercarse a nadie a menos que él haya dado su autorización.- Repuso Kabark.

\- ¿Y por qué Vegeta haría algo tan estúpido?. Ni siquiera ha solicitado mi permiso. – Preguntó el Rey algo furioso.

\- No lo sé. Ultimamente, las acciones del príncipe son algo desconcertantes y extrañas..aunque eso tú ya lo sabes...- Contestó Kabark con la intención de hacerle recordar al Rey el comportamiento de su hijo.

\- ¡Maldita sea!.- Gritó el Rey. – Kabark, ordena su búsqueda y que se presente ante mi de inmediato. No me importa lo que esté haciendo. Le quiero aquí en menos de una hora. Es una orden¿entendido?. – Volvió a gritar mientras cerraba los puños como muestra de su enfado.

\- De acuerdo, mi Rey.- Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para salir. De repente, se quedó parado y, a los pocos segundos, volvió a hablar diciendo: - ¿Y...qué pasa si se niega? – Preguntó con segundas.

El monarca frunció el ceño, y penetrando su fría mirada en él, le contestó:

\- Esa es una pregunta que está fuera de lugar, Kabark. Tal vez haya cometido algún error, pero es mi hijo, el príncipe de Vegetasei, y hasta ahora, por mucho que tú y otras personas os empeñéis en demostrarme lo contrario, por mi parte, continúa siendo el digno heredero que se merece nuestro imperio. Jamás ha desobedecido un mandato mío y estoy seguro de que nunca lo hará. - Hizo una pausa. – Y ahora...ve inmediatamente a cumplir mis órdenes. – Terminó.

Kabark se quedó sorprendido ante la respuesta del Rey. Asintió, y sin decir una palabra más, salió de la sala con una enorme rabia contenida dentro de sí. Después, mientras caminaba para ordenar la búsqueda del príncipe, se tranquilizó, y sonrió para sus adentros, puesto que era mejor mantener la calma por ahora. Su plan estaba aún en marcha y quizás era pronto todavía para comprobar los resultados.

Bulma comenzó a despertar poco a poco. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y al conseguir hacerlo del todo, miró al frente, y se encontró con el rostro del príncipe que la observaba con el semblante serio que le caracterizaba.

\- Vegeta...¿qué ha pasado?...- Dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras trataba de incorporarse.

El saiyajin se acercó a ella ayudándola a levantar su espalda de la cama.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Bulma? – Le dijo con suavidad.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, notando la intranquilidad en su mirada. De repente, aquellas espantosas imágenes volvieron a su mente. Sin pensarlo, se abrazó a él con fuerza, anhelando el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

\- Oh..Dios mío...ha sido horrible...Dime que todo ha sido un sueño, una maldita pesadilla, que nada de lo ocurrido fue real...por favor, dime que no es cierto lo que vi...- Dijo mientras un cúmulo de lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

El príncipe correspondió a su abrazo con más fuerza todavía, intentando borrar así el dolor que le causaba verla sufrir.

\- Tranquilízate, Bulma. Tienes que ser fuerte, tal como tú lo eres. Tienes que afrontar la realidad, por muy dura que ésta sea. Yo estaré aquí para ayudarte a lograrlo, ya lo sabes. – Le dijo en un susurro mientras acariciaba con suavidad su cabello.

A los pocos segundos, ella se separó un poco de él, y volviendo a su rostro le dijo:

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con todas las personas que se encontraban allí? – Preguntó temerosa.

Vegeta sabía que su respuesta iba a causar un gran impacto en ella, pero no dudó en contestar:

\- Nadie que se encontrara allí en aquél momento consiguió sobrevivir.- Repuso sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella, cerró los ojos al escucharle, se separó del todo de él y enterró su rostro entre sus manos, volviendo a llorar desconsoladamente.

Vegeta no lo soportaba más, odiaba verla de ese modo, derrumbándose ante él, mostrándose tan frágil y tan débil. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a preguntarle, con la intención de que ella cesara de llorar y se centrara en otra cosa:

\- Escucha, Bulma: Aún no conocemos con certeza lo que ocurrió. Es posible que se tratara de un accidente. Dime...¿qué podría haber en el laboratorio que pudiera provocar una explosión de esa magnitud?. ¿Se estaba trabajando en algún proyecto que implicara algún riesgo de ese estilo?.-

La mujer remitió por unos segundos su llanto, separó las manos de su cara, y con la mirada perdida intentó contestar:

\- No...no lo sé...yo...no creí que algo así pudiera suceder...ni siquiera lo pensé...yo...- Dijo con dificultad.

\- Necesito saberlo, Bulma. Cálmate y trata de centrarte en lo que te he preguntado. No había nada en ese laboratorio que escapara a tu control. Piénsalo, y después contesta..- Repuso el príncipe con algo de impaciencia.

Ella, fijó su vista en él, cogió aire para tratar de tranquilizarse, y bajó la mirada de nuevo. Intentó asimilar las palabras del príncipe, y se quedó pensando.

A los pocos segundos, volvió a mirarle, abriendo sus ojos casi al máximo y dijo:

\- Allí había algunos tipos de materiales inflamables, pero a no ser que una enorme fuente de calor estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, es casi imposible que estallaran. Es cierto que también trabajábamos mezclando productos químicos, y que alguno pudiera resultar peligroso, pero las cantidades de esos productos con las que experimentábamos eran demasiado pequeñas como para provocar una explosión así...- Volvió a respirar hondo.

\- ¿Y la posibilidad de que alguno de los aparatos o maquinaria que estaban allí, hubiera sufrido un fallo o un cortocircuito, provocando que estallara, y que después se produjera una reacción en cadena con los demás?..¿Sería esto posible?. – Preguntó Vegeta.

\- Es posible...pero...no así. Tal vez hubiera habido una explosión, pero no lo suficientemente potente como para hacer volar todo el edificio..- Contestó la mujer algo más tranquila.

Vegeta la miró con el ceño fruncido y completamente serio.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura, mujer?. –

\- Bueno...yo...- Contestó ella extrañada por la reacción de Vegeta.

El príncipe se echó las manos a la cabeza y se levantó de la silla diciendo:

\- ¡Maldita sea, Bulma¿es que no entiendes lo que pasa?. Por tus respuestas, estamos descartando la posibilidad de un accidente. Y..¿sabes lo que eso significa?.- Hizo una pausa, pero al no haber respuesta, continuó: - Significa que si no se trata de algo fortuito, entonces no nos queda más que pensar que se trató de una acción premeditada por alguien. Por eso necesito que estés completamente segura de tus afirmaciones¿comprendes?.- Dijo alzando la voz y bastante enojado.

\- Eso no es posible...¿por qué alguien querría hacer algo tan horrible?. – Contestó ella comenzando de nuevo a llorar.

Vegeta se enfureció al escucharla, se acercó a ella y le gritó:

\- ¿No es posible?. Y tampoco es posible un accidente, según tú...Entonces, si no es un accidente, ni tampoco un sabotaje¿qué demonios fue lo qué pasó, Bulma? – Preguntó con ironía.

\- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?. Yo no estaba allí¿recuerdas?. Y..¿qué es lo que te pasa?..¿por qué me gritas de ese modo? – Exclamó ella levantando la voz y muy nerviosa, con las lágrimas rodando sin cesar por su rostro.

\- Porque no paras de lamentarte por lo ocurrido. Creo que incluso te sientes culpable por las muertes de esas personas. Y eso me saca de quicio, mujer. Estás viva¿me oyes?. Y eso es lo único que debería importarte ahora. – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Bulma se enfureció al escucharle, se levantó de la cama deseando salir de allí en ese mismo instante, no quería continuar esa conversación.

\- Eres un ser insensible y cruel, Vegeta...Yo no creo que fuera un accidente, estoy segura de eso...y ¿sabes qué?..ojalá lo hubiera sido, porque entonces no me sentiría responsable¿entiendes?...Si lo que quieres decirme es que alguien asesinó a decenas de personas sólo para acabar con mi vida, entonces desearía haber estado allí para morir junto a ellos...porque el hecho de ser consciente de ello, es mucho peor que la muerte en sí...- Contestó con rabia y frustración.

\- No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Bulma...- Repuso él bajando la voz.

Entonces, ella se puso de espaldas a él, no quería enfrentarse con sus ojos, con esa mirada penetrante que conseguía hacerla estremecer.

\- ¿Por qué, Vegeta?...Yo tenía mi vida en la Tierra...era feliz junto a mi familia y amigos, hasta que me arrancaron por la fuerza todo lo que amaba. Fui obligada a abandonar mi planeta, convertida en una esclava...quise ser fuerte, salí adelante trabajando duro, con el convencimiento de que conseguiría cambiar mi vida a mejor, con la esperanza de encontrar un nuevo futuro para mí... Y entonces, apareciste tú...te odié en cuanto te vi, haciéndote responsable de mi desgracia, pero después, ese odio se transformó en amor, en uno en el que nunca antes creí que existiera. Por primera vez, desde que salí de mi planeta me sentí feliz de nuevo y... embriagada por los sentimientos, olvidé mi pasado, olvidé el motivo por el cual yo estaba aquí, olvidé lo que pasó en la Tierra y olvidé mis orígenes. Y ahora...se que este es mi castigo...Todas esas personas han muerto por mi culpa, por mi egoísmo y por traicionar mis convicciones, yo las hice cómplices de mi locura y ahora...- No podía dejar de llorar mientras hablaba.

Vegeta sintió un enorme dolor en su pecho, las palabras de Bulma lo estaban torturando. ¿Cómo podía ella desear estar muerta?. ¿Acaso lo que él sufriera con su pérdida no le importaba?. ¿Cómo podía llamarle insensible después de que él renegara de una gran parte de sus principios sólo por ella?. Es cierto que a él sólo le importaba ella, la muerte de los otros científicos no le afectaba lo más mínimo¿y qué¿para qué iba a mentir?. No podía creer que Bulma se arrepintiera de su relación con él, que pensara que merecía un castigo por ello.

Se estaba deshaciendo por dentro, pero no quería que ella lo notara, no ahora. Su orgullo le obligó a actuar de la siguiente manera:

\- Bien...piensa lo que quieras, Bulma. No es de mi incumbencia. Pero, aparte de intentar acabar con tu vida, ese ataque ha destruido mi laboratorio...y no voy a parar hasta descubrir quién ha osado provocarme de esa forma. De momento, nadie debe saber que aún sigues viva, así que, te quedarás aquí hasta que encontremos otro lugar donde ocultarte.- Dijo con la mayor frialdad que pudo y caminó hacia la puerta con la intención de marcharse.

\- Vegeta...¿recuerdas cuando te dije que ya no era tu esclava, que me había convertido en tu prisionera?. – Repuso ella.

El hombre se volvió y, ocultando de nuevo su dolor, contestó duramente:

\- Si es así como quieres llamarlo, es tu problema. Ahora ya tienes otro motivo más para lamentarte, mujer. – Y diciendo esto, salió de la sala dando un sonoro portazo.

Bulma cerró los ojos y se echó sobre la cama, volviendo a llorar desconsoladamente.

Salió de allí hecho una furia. No sólo había descubierto que lo ocurrido con el laboratorio fue un ataque premeditado, si no que encima, su relación con Bulma había salido completamente afectada por ello. No hacía más que pensar en todos los modos de tortura posibles para utilizarlos en los cuerpos de quienes osaron cometer tal acto. Ahora, su principal y único objetivo se había convertido en averiguar sus identidades, y no se detendría hasta lograrlo. Tenía claras sospechas de quienes podían ser pero necesitaba pruebas que lo confirmaran.

Alguien se había atrevido a desafiarle. Sonrió con maldad. Muy bien...El príncipe de los saiyajins siempre respondía a una provocación..y ésta había sido la mejor de todas...la única en la cual emplearía toda su ira, todo su poder, y si fuera necesario, hasta su vida...

Mientras caminaba, observó al frente a un grupo de soldados, que al verle, corrieron hasta su posición.

\- Príncipe Vegeta, estábamos buscándole.- Dijo uno de ellos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Contestó de forma fría, y sin parar de andar.

\- El Rey desea verle. Le está esperando en sus aposentos, señor. – Exclamó otro soldado.

Vegeta se detuvo. Se quedó parado unos instantes, y luego dijo:

\- De acuerdo. Iré ahora mismo. Vosotros, id a ver si Nappa ya se ha recuperado, y si es así, comunicadle que nos veremos en un par de horas en la sala de entrenamiento.- Y dicho esto, cambió el rumbo para dirigirse hacia palacio.

\- Si, señor.- Contestaron los soldados.

Mientras, por uno de los pasillos de palacio, una figura femenina caminaba con pasos pequeños pero con rapidez. Un manto de color grisáceo cubría todo su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y tan sólo dejaba a la vista sus negros ojos.

Se cruzó en su camino con varios grupos de soldados y algún que otro esclavo, que no le prestaron ninguna atención. Al llegar frente a una pequeña puerta, se detuvo. Llamó un par de veces, y esperó. A los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió, y Raditz apareció tras de ella. Entró dentro con él, observando como se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Llevo un buen rato esperando. Pensé que ya no vendrías, Syra. – Dijo el saiyajin apartando el manto del rostro de la mujer.

Ella lo ayudó a deshacerse por completo de la tela que había usado para ocultar su identidad. Le devolvió la sonrisa, y sacudió su hermoso cabello negro dejándolo libre del todo.

\- No he tenido la oportunidad de venir hasta ahora, Raditz. De todas formas, estoy segura de que tu espera habrá merecido la pena¿me equivoco?. – Le dijo sensualmente.

Raditz la miró con ojos llenos de lujuria, y sin pensarlo, agarró a la mujer por la nuca acercándola hacia él y la besó de forma desenfrenada. Ella correspondió a su beso, y el hombre comenzó a posar sus manos en su cuerpo, subiendo su vestido para empezar a tomar contacto con su piel.

Syra dejó de besarle y, con un empujón, lo apartó de ella unos centímetros.

\- No tan deprisa, soldado...Antes, quiero que me confirmes si todo ha salido como esperábamos. – Le dijo casi en una orden.

Raditz gruñó un poco por haber sido interrumpido, para después decir:

\- No ha quedado ni rastro de ese maldito laboratorio, supongo que ya lo has visto. –

\- Eso ya lo sé, estúpido. Lo que necesito es la certeza de que esa maldita esclava está pudriéndose en el infierno – Contestó transmitiendo odio en sus palabras.

\- Pues claro que sí...¿qué esperabas?. Nadie logró salir con vida de allí, no hubo supervivientes. Está confirmado. – Repuso el hombre algo molesto.

Syra se quedó un rato en silencio. Se apartó unos metros más de él y dijo:

\- ¿Y quien te lo ha dicho?. Según mis fuentes, Vegeta no permite que nadie se acerque allí y se ha hecho cargo él mismo de la investigación.- Dijo con tranquilidad.

\- No necesito que nadie me lo diga. Yo mismo lo vi. Estuve observándolo todo desde las montañas situadas al este del pabellón. – Repuso Raditz con orgullo.

\- ¿Ah, si?...¿y qué fue lo que viste exactamente?. – Contestó ella.

\- Vi la explosión, contemplé como salió el edificio volando por los aires. Al poco rato, apareció Vegeta, y el muy estúpido se adentró en las ruinas cuando las llamas todavía lo rodeaban todo...Después fue Nappa el que entró, imagino que a buscarle. Pasados unos minutos, vi salir a Nappa herido, charló durante unos segundos con un par de soldados pertenecientes a su escuadrón, y se dirigieron de nuevo los tres al interior de aquél infierno. Les vi volando por encima de las ruinas sin llegar a bajar del todo, y después de unos segundos, Vegeta se reunió con ellos y se fueron volando los cuatro.- Terminó de relatar Nappa.

Syra, se quedó pensativa unos segundos y preguntó extrañada:

\- ¿Y no te parece sospechoso?...Si Vegeta entró allí con ánimo de buscar a esa mujer...¿por qué luego salió sin recuperar ni tan siquiera su cuerpo?-

\- Tal vez porque no lo encontró. Es muy probable que sólo quedaran sus cenizas esparcidas por todas partes. – Contestó algo molesto Raditz, notando que el rostro de ella mostraba signos de duda y preocupación. Se acercó a la mujer, y acariciando su rostro, comenzó a decirle suavemente:

\- Vamos..Syra...Ella está muerta...tu venganza ha sido realizada con éxito...¿es que eso no consigue excitarte?...porque a mi si, te lo aseguro...- Empezó a besarle el cuello mientras sus manos se paseaban por distintas partes de su cuerpo.

Syra comenzó a rendirse ante sus caricias, y mostrándose convencida por sus palabras, decidió dar rienda suelta a sus instintos. Raditz tenía razón...la sola idea de imaginar el sufrimiento de aquella esclava mientras las llamas consumían poco a poco su vida, estaba logrando que su piel se erizara y una sensación de placentero calor la invadiera. Esta sesión de sexo con Raditz la iba a disfrutar al máximo...

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	16. Chapter 16

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 16**

 **La separación**

Vegeta y su padre, el Rey, se encontraban reunidos en los aposentos de éste último. El príncipe le estaba informando de todo lo que había ocurrido y también sobre sus sospechas. En otras palabras, Vegeta quería que su padre entendiera aquél ataque como una traición a ambos y también al imperio.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Vegeta?. ¿No es demasiado precipitado para sacar ese tipo de conclusión?. – Preguntó el Rey.

\- No, no lo es. Tengo mis propias razones. – Contestó fríamente Vegeta.

\- ¡Eso no me basta, Vegeta!. Lo que estás diciendo es algo muy grave. – Exclamó el Rey alzando la voz.

\- ¿Y crees que no lo sé?. Lo único que te pido es que confíes en mí, padre. ¡Hazlo por una maldita vez en tu vida!.- Gritó el príncipe furioso.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, Vegeta?. – Replicó su padre golpeando la mesa con los puños.

Vegeta trató de calmarse un poco, y después de respirar hondo, dijo:

\- Estoy harto, padre. Harto de que mis opiniones no sean tomadas en cuenta y sólo te dejes convencer por esos malnacidos del Consejo, incluyendo al maldito Kabark.- Hizo una pausa y después continúo hablando: - Nunca te he defraudado. Siempre he tratado de que te sintieras orgulloso de mí y siempre obedecí tus órdenes con sumo respeto...pero...a partir de ahora, voy a hacer las cosas a mi manera, con o sin tu ayuda. Pienso utilizar todo lo que esté en mi mano para descubrir a esos traidores y darles su merecido castigo. Nada va a detenerme...ni siquiera tú, padre. – Concluyó dirigiéndole su mirada más fría.

El Rey se quedó en silencio. Nunca había visto a su hijo tan afectado y tan seguro de sí mismo. Sabía que nada iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión y que se encontraba al límite. Podía sentir el inmenso poder que desprendía la energía de Vegeta y sabía que su hijo no se rendiría jamás. Ahora lo veía claro...Vegeta era la imagen clara de todo lo que representaba la raza saiyajin...honor, orgullo y fortaleza. Todas esas cualidades las reunía su hijo en su máximo esplendor, aparte de una increíble inteligencia y astucia, que lo hacían aún más poderoso de lo que ya era.

\- ¿Tienes pruebas que confirmen lo que dices? – Preguntó el Rey más calmado.

\- Aún no. Por eso quiero que confíes en mí. Necesito tu autorización para poder actuar en cualquier ámbito del reino como si fueras tú mismo, sin que nadie pueda interferir en mis decisiones. Sólo así podré llegar al final de este asunto, y lo sabes.- Contestó Vegeta.

\- Quieres que excluya al Consejo de todo esto...que sus miembros no intervengan y que no se les permita investigar absolutamente nada por ellos mismos...es eso¿no?. – Dijo el Rey con la más absoluta seriedad en su rostro.

\- Exacto. No quiero interferencias de ninguna clase.- Exclamó el príncipe con dureza.

El Rey se levantó, comenzó a caminar en silencio durante unos segundos. Se mostraba bastante preocupado tratando de tomar una decisión bastante difícil y sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Tenía serias dudas acerca de esos planes de traición de los que hablaba Vegeta, pero por otra parte, ya estaba cansado de que Kabark y algunos miembros del Consejo se dedicaran casi exclusivamente a criticar cualquier acción del príncipe y, tal vez, merecían una lección.

Al cabo de un rato, se volvió hacia su hijo, clavó sus ojos en los de él y le dijo pausadamente:

\- Está bien. Daré la orden hoy mismo. – Dijo. – Pero..Vegeta...sabes que si te equivocas, tú y yo tendremos un grave problema. Todo esto podría desatar una guerra dentro de nuestro imperio con fatales consecuencias para nuestra supremacía en el universo. –

\- Lo sé...y te prometo que eso no ocurrirá. – Contestó el príncipe con total seguridad en sus palabras.

\- Eso espero.- Dijo. – Pero antes de hacerlo, necesito que tú hagas algo por mí...-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?. – Preguntó Vegeta con curiosidad.

\- Esa esclava...esa mujer científico...también ha muerto¿no es así?..- Exclamó el Rey.

Vegeta se quedó sorprendido unos instantes. No creyó conveniente que su padre supiera que Bulma seguía aún con vida, cuanta menos gente lo supiera, mejor. Asi que, decidió mentirle, sin saber aún el por qué del interés del Rey en ella.

\- Si. Nadie sobrevivió a la explosión. – Contestó con convicción.

\- Entonces...ya no tienes ningún motivo para no pasar las noches de nuevo junto a tu esposa, como debe ser. – Dijo su padre con tranquilidad.

Vegeta respiró hondo maldiciéndose por no haber intuido anteriormente lo que su padre iba a reclamarle y dijo en un intento de evadirse:

\- Padre...Syra nunca debe llegar a ser reina. No es digna de ello.-

El Rey se enfureció ante estas palabras y se dirigió al príncipe con dureza:

\- ¡Es tu esposa y así son las leyes en Vegetasei!. Maldita sea, Vegeta...me pides que yo confíe en tu intuición hasta el punto de poner en peligro mi reinado¿y tu no eres capaz de cumplir con una de tus obligaciones como príncipe?. Si no estás dispuesto a demostrarme tu responsabilidad, no tengo ningún motivo para creer en ti.- Gritó con ira.

Vegeta asimiló las palabras de su padre y comprendió que, por un lado, tenía razón para estar furioso. Era justo que él correspondiera de algún modo con una muestra de respeto. Decidió que no le quedaba otra opción mas que aceptar su propuesta y retomar su relación de matrimonio con Syra, tal como quería su padre. Ya pensaría más adelante en el modo de deshacer su matrimonio e impedir su ascenso al trono. Además, así podría vigilarla más de cerca, puesto que ella formaba parte de la lista de sospechosos, y el Rey no lo sabía aún. No le diría nada hasta no tener las pruebas que lo confirmaran.

Respecto a Bulma, ya no tenía muy claro lo que pasaría con su relación a partir de ahora. Las palabras de ella le habían abierto los ojos, y lo único que había conseguido con su afán de mantenerla a su lado, era ponerla en peligro continuamente. Primero lo de Raditz, y ahora, el intento de acabar con su vida. Todos sus esfuerzos por protegerla, no habían servido de mucho y sabía que no podría ocultarla indefinidamente. Por eso, la idea de alejarla de Vegetasei rondaba por su mente desde hacía horas, aún no había decidido el destino pero estaba seguro de que era la mejor solución. Además, el hecho de que ella desapareciera, confirmaría con más ímpetu la creencia que todo el mundo tenía de que había muerto en la explosión del laboratorio, y ello contribuiría a que los traidores se confiaran y revelaran de algún modo su satisfacción por haber realizado con éxito su trabajo.

Sintió una punzada en su corazón mientras imaginaba cómo sería su vida sin ella cerca...pero no había otra salida, al menos de momento...

\- De acuerdo, padre. Dame un par de días para solucionar algunos asuntos y volveré a instalarme en mis aposentos junto a Syra. – Concluyó Vegeta con resignación.

\- Muy bien. Es lo que quería oir. – Repuso el Rey. – A partir de mañana, tendrás libre disposición para actuar en cualquier parte de Vegetasei en mi nombre. El Consejo quedará relegado de sus funciones hasta nueva orden y esta misma noche mi decisión será comunicada en todos los rincones del imperio. Ahora...puedes marcharte, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. – Dijo con extrema seriedad.

\- Gracias. No te defraudaré, mi Rey. – Contestó Vegeta con sumo respeto. A los pocos segundos, se dirigió hacia la puerta y se marchó comenzando a caminar con rapidez por los pasillos. Se sentía satisfecho por el resultado de la reunión con su padre y bastante

aliviado. Ahora iría a reunirse con Nappa para empezar a trabajar en la investigación, poner en marcha la reconstrucción del nuevo laboratorio, y planear la marcha de Bulma lo más pronto posible. Quizás esta iba a ser la misión más difícil de toda su vida como príncipe, pero igual que ocurrió con todas las demás, concluiría en una victoria...La más grande de todas.

En una de las enfermerías, Nappa acababa de salir de la cámara de regeneración y se encontraba en plena forma. Recordó los últimos acontecimientos y su ki se elevó un poco como muestra de su enfado. Preguntó a uno de los médicos el tiempo que había permanecido inconsciente dentro de la cámara, y le confirmaron que sólo había permanecido allí unas cuantas horas, puesto que su estado no era demasiado grave.

Decidió ir a buscar a Vegeta y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde pensaba que lo encontraría: la sala donde aquellos soldados dijeron que habían llevado a la mujer terrícola para salvarla de la explosión.

Cuando llegó allí, se encontró con dos soldados custodiando la puerta. Los saludó y les preguntó si Vegeta estaba dentro. Ellos le indicaron que se había marchado hacía unas horas y que no sabían donde había ido. Nappa comenzó a enfurecerse. Odiaba la maldita costumbre que había adoptado últimamente el príncipe de no comunicar hacia donde iba o donde se encontraba. De repente, pensó que tal vez la mujer lo sabría. Se decidió a entrar a preguntarle después de meditarlo durante unos segundos.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con los ojos de Bulma que lo miraban como si esperara a que Vegeta apareciera detrás de él. Se notaba que había estado llorando, puesto que sus ojos estaban muy hinchados y algo enrojecidos. Estaba sentada en la cama y, a su lado, tenía una bandeja de comida intacta. Aún no podía entender cómo Vegeta había sido capaz de arriesgar su vida por salvar la de esa esclava, una terrícola insignificante, una mujer de una raza tan inferior a la suya. Mientras pensaba en todo esto, frunció el ceño y le preguntó sin más:

\- Mujer¿sabes dónde ha ido el príncipe? –

Bulma lo miró extrañada y contestó:

\- No, no dijo nada. Estuvo aquí un rato y después se marchó. – Dijo con amargura.

Nappa notó el pésimo estado de ánimo de la mujer pero era algo que a él no le importaba. Se dio la vuelta con la intención de marcharse, y justo cuando iba a hacerlo, escuchó la voz de Bulma que le decía:

\- ¡No te vayas aún!...por favor...Nappa...-

El saiyajin se giró extrañado y observó las lágrimas que corrían sin cesar por el rostro de Bulma. Pensó en irse en ese mismo instante, pero sin saber el motivo, no pudo hacerlo..

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, mujer? – Preguntó con rudeza.

Ella lo miró con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos y le dijo:

\- Yo no te caigo muy bien, Nappa...¿no es así? –

Nappa retiró su mirada y, comenzando a ponerse nervioso, contestó:

\- Lo que yo opine sobre ti no importa. –

\- Yo se que me odias y que desearías que hubiera muerto en esa explosión...no hace falta que me lo digas...¿y sabes qué?, yo pienso igual que tú...- Dijo ella mirando hacia el suelo y llorando sin parar.

Nappa se quedó unos minutos en silencio. Los continuos llantos de la mujer lo estaban poniendo nervioso. Seguía sin comprender qué había visto Vegeta en un ser tan patéticamente débil.

\- Te equivocas, mujer. Yo no deseo tu muerte, y sólo es por un motivo: Vegeta. El desea que vivas y mi deber es respetar sus decisiones. Asi que...¿por qué no empiezas por alimentarte?. – Dijo señalando a la bandeja de comida que se encontraba a su izquierda.

\- Entiendo...pero no tengo hambre.- Repuso ella. – Escucha, Nappa...¿podrías hacerme un favor antes de irte? – Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

\- Depende de lo que sea.. – Contestó él.

\- Necesito que le digas algo a Vegeta. Lo he recordado hace un rato y creo que es importante. Tal vez consiga aclarar algo sobre la investigación. – Dijo ella algo más tranquila.

Nappa la miró algo confundido. No entendía a qué se refería la mujer con eso.

\- ¿Qué investigación? – Preguntó.

\- ¿No te lo ha dicho Vegeta?. El cree que lo que pasó es una especie de sabotaje, al parecer el objetivo de esas personas era acabar con mi vida, y ya ves, la única que logró sobrevivir fui yo...es una maldita paradoja...- Suspiró.

Nappa se sorprendió al escuchar aquello de los labios de Bulma. ¿Por qué Vegeta pensaría algo así?...quizá hubiera encontrado pruebas que lo confirmaran mientras que él se encontraba inconsciente...Tenía que encontrarle y aclarar sus dudas lo antes posible.

Bulma al ver que él no decía nada, se decidió a hablar para contarle lo que había recordado:

\- Verás...Vegeta me dijo hace algún tiempo que si ocurría algo extraño en el laboratorio se lo comunicara de inmediato, pero yo no le di importancia...fui una estúpida al confiarme...- Empezó a llorar de nuevo.

\- Continúa, mujer. No tengo todo el día – Repuso Nappa con frialdad.

\- Si...tienes razón...- Dijo volviendo a secar sus lágrimas. – Resulta que hace unos diez días, se incorporó al laboratorio un nuevo científico, un hombre joven llamado Jun. Nos dijo que provenía del planeta Zirgon, el cual había sido conquistado recientemente. Después de comprobar sus altos conocimientos, le adjudiqué un puesto importante en el cual tenía acceso a todos los ordenadores y también a la mayor parte de la maquinaria con la que trabajábamos. Todo me pareció de lo más normal durante los siguientes días, hasta que anoche...- Se detuvo para respirar hondo. – Anoche, me acerqué al laboratorio para ir a recoger unos documentos para mostrárselos a Vegeta y me lo encontré allí, trabajando, me sorprendió verle a esas horas allí, pero él me dijo que Raizar le había dado permiso, y aunque en un principio me extrañó que Raizar no me lo hubiera comentado, después pensé que lo habría olvidado por un descuido y por eso, no le di la mayor importancia...Pero fui una estúpida, debí hacer caso a mi intuición y comentárselo a Vegeta...Estoy casi segura de que ese tipo fue el que provocó la explosión.- Terminó diciendo con la voz quebradiza.

\- Será mejor que me marche ya. – Dijo Nappa dirigiéndose a la puerta. De repente, se volvió, miro hacia Bulma y le dijo: - Le diré a Vegeta todo lo que acabas de contarme, pero a cambio, tendrás que comer todo lo que hay en esa bandeja. –

\- De acuerdo, Nappa...Muchas gracias por todo...- Contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Nappa la miró confundido y salió de la sala dispuesto a encontrar a Vegeta sin más retraso.

Al cabo de un rato, ambos hombres se encontraron. Vegeta informó a Nappa de sus sospechas y del resultado de la reunión con su padre. Después le comunicó su intención de enviar a Bulma lejos de Vegetasei, notando que una expresión de alivio se dibujaba en el rostro de Nappa.

Este le comentó todo lo que Bulma le había dicho hacía tan solo unos minutos sobre ese científico, y Vegeta se mostró furioso por ello, sabiendo que todo lo ocurrido se hubiera podido evitar si ella le hubiera comentado algo al respecto la noche anterior.

Después de estar reunidos hasta altas horas de la noche tomando decisiones y buscando nuevas pruebas, los dos hombres se despidieron y se fueron a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

A primeras horas de la mañana, Bulma se encontraba ya despierta. Se había duchado y vestido con ropa limpia. Se encontraba algo más calmada que el día anterior, pero en su interior, sentía un inmensa tristeza por las muertes de sus compañeros, especialmente por Raizar. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella ahora?. ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir viviendo con ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que la invadía?. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tumbándose en la cama deseando que su vida acabara en ese mismo instante...

Al instante, un soldado entró en la sala portando una bandeja con comida y, justo detrás, aparecieron Vegeta y Nappa.

El príncipe nada más entrar, observó a Bulma en ese estado y sintió esa punzada en su corazón de nuevo. Ella ignoró la presencia de alguien allí y continuó con su llanto sin

importarle nada más. El soldado se retiró dejando allí a los dos saiyajins parados frente a ella.

\- Bulma... – Comenzó a decir el príncipe con algo de rudeza pero con un toque de amargura. – tenemos que hablar..-

Ella detuvo sus lloros al escuchar la voz de Vegeta, pero continuó en la misma posición, boca abajo y con su rostro cubierto por ambos brazos. Se quedó inmóvil, tan sólo su espalda se movía al compás de su agitada respiración.

Vegeta miró a Nappa un instante, y lentamente, se acercó hacia la cama sentándose encima de ella. Deseaba abrazarla, besarla, darle su calor en ese mismo instante, borrar toda su amargura y sufrimiento con tan sólo mirarla...pero no podía, él mismo se sentía responsable de su situación, por no haber sido capaz de protegerla, por haber consentido que todo el odio acumulado en contra de él fuera dirigido directamente hacia ella, convirtiéndola en su víctima, arrastrándola hasta el peor de los agujeros, hundiéndola en un pozo del que difícilmente lograría salir. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber confiado en un futuro juntos, en una indivisible unión entre dos seres de distintos mundos y razas...Ahora lo veía claro...nunca debieron desafiar a la naturaleza, a aquella que los hizo tan diferentes, tan distantes uno del otro, pero que por causas ajenas a su comprensión hizo que se conocieran y que se amaran, ignorando las graves consecuencias que aquello traería. Por eso, debían separarse...volver a lo que eran antes, regresar a sus vidas anteriores y olvidar definitivamente lo que una vez los unió.

Acercó su mano y la posó en uno de los hombros de la mujer. Ella, sintió el contacto de la piel de él y se incorporó con algo de esfuerzo. Dirigió su vista primero a Vegeta, intentando descifrar su fría mirada, y después miró hacia el enorme saiyajin mientras le decía:

\- Me comí todo, Nappa. –

El hombre asintió y esbozó en su rostro una leve sonrisa.

Vegeta sentía que ya no lo soportaba más, quería que todo acabara cuanto antes. Aquellos ojos hinchados y enrojecidos lo estaban torturando, la presión que sentía en su pecho era insostenible.

\- Bulma, tú tenías razón. Casi con toda seguridad, aquél tipo que entró en el laboratorio hace unos días fue el que provocó la explosión. Hemos revisado la lista de científicos que obraba en nuestro poder, y ese joven no figura por ningún lado. Es como si nunca hubiera existido. Alguien lo introdujo allí, para hacer efectivos sus planes.- Dijo Vegeta con seguridad.

\- ¿Y lo habéis encontrado? – Contestó ella tratando de evitar derrumbarse de nuevo.

\- No. Seguramente esté muerto.- Repuso el príncipe con frialdad.

\- No tiene por qué. Probablemente salió del laboratorio con alguna excusa antes de que todo volara por los aires. – Dijo ella.

\- Estoy seguro de eso, y también lo estoy de que no creo que continúe con vida.- Exclamó Vegeta.

Bulma lo miró extrañada, y Nappa interrumpió, tratando de explicarle:

\- Lo que Vegeta quiere decir...es que seguramente lo asesinaran después. Quien haya hecho algo como esto, no querría arriesgarse a que el tipo le delatara. –

\- Entiendo..- Dijo ella bajando la mirada.

Vegeta la miró mientras su pulso se aceleraba. Lo que iba a comunicarle a continuación, probablemente era la decisión más difícil que se le había planteado en toda su vida, tanto como guerrero, como saiyajin, como príncipe...y como hombre...

\- Bulma...quiero que escuches con atención lo que voy a decirte..- Respiró hondo. – He decidido que lo mejor es...que abandones cuanto antes Vegetasei...- Dijo el príncipe con la voz entrecortada.

Ella se giró de nuevo hacia él y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, clavándose en los suyos.

\- ¿Qué?..¿Y a dónde voy a ir?...- Dijo ella totalmente sorprendida.

El príncipe, intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener la calma, respondió sin dudar:

\- A la Tierra...Todo está dispuesto para tu marcha esta misma noche..-

\- ¿A la Tierra?...pero...¿por qué, Vegeta? – Contestó con lágrimas en los ojos.

De repente, Nappa interrumpió intuyendo que su presencia allí estaba de más. Lo mejor sería dejarles solos para tratar este tema:

\- Vegeta...voy a comprobar que tal van los preparativos. Nos veremos más tarde. –

El príncipe lo miró y asintió agradeciendo a Nappa su gesto. Espero a que el enorme saiyajin cerrara la puerta y volviéndose hacia Bulma dijo:

\- La Tierra es tu planeta de origen, he pensado que sería el mejor lugar. Ahora se encuentra bajo mi total control y no correrás ningún peligro. Allí...podrás rehacer tu vida con total normalidad...y...no necesitarás protección de ninguna clase...- Terminó de decir desviando su mirada de ella. El dolor era ya insoportable..

De repente, Bulma se echó a sus brazos con desesperación, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, volviendo a llorar mientras decía:

\- ¡No!..¡No quiero irme!...¿Por qué...por qué me alejas de ti ahora?..justo cuando más te necesito...¡Maldito seas, Vegeta!.-

El príncipe cerró los ojos unos segundos, tratando de apaciguar la angustia que sentía en esos momentos. Agarró a la mujer por los hombros y enfrentó su rostro con el suyo diciéndole:

\- ¡Escucha, Bulma!..Aquí no puedo protegerte, no estás a salvo...Si se llega a saber que aún vives, volverían a intentar matarte¿lo entiendes, mujer?. No voy a permitir que vuelva a ocurrir algo así...y esta es la única manera que tengo para poder evitarlo.- Gritó.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos. Por el rostro de Bulma no paraban de descender lágrimas de dolor. Vegeta dirigió una de sus manos hacia una de sus mejillas, acariciándola suavemente y secando con sus dedos la humedad. La mujer se relajó un poco y contempló el rostro completamente abatido de Vegeta, el cual reflejaba una enorme tristeza, algo que jamás pensó descubrir en el orgulloso príncipe. Comprendió que no había otra salida, tenía que aceptarlo, era el final...

\- Al menos...quédate ahora conmigo...no me dejes sola, por favor...- Dijo ella casi suplicando.

Vegeta esbozó una media sonrisa y le dijo con suavidad:

\- No pensaba hacerlo, mujer...- Acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó. Sus labios se unieron con pasión al principio, después los besos se fueron acortando, para llegar a ser múltiples, sin detenerse. El besó su rostro, bebiendo sus lágrimas como queriendo así hacer desaparecer la amargura que los invadía a ambos.

Comenzaron a desnudarse el uno al otro sin parar de besarse, no querían pasar un minuto más sin sentir sus pieles rozándose, estremeciéndose con su contacto.

A los pocos minutos, los dos cuerpos se encontraban fundidos en uno sólo, amándose como nunca lo habían hecho, sin descanso, sin tregua...

Los susurros que salían de sus labios se transformaban en pequeños sonidos de pasión y delirio, consiguiendo embriagarles a ambos..

Sus manos se juntaban, entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza, como queriendo evitar que aquella unión se deshiciera ni por un instante..

Sus movimientos eran rítmicos, poniendo en evidencia la perfecta compenetración que tenían sus cuerpos y sus almas, y que profesaban mientras compartían la mayor demostración de sus sentimientos...mientras se entregaban completamente...mientras hacían el amor...

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	17. Chapter 17

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 17**

 **Una nueva esperanza para Syra**

Una gran cantidad de alimentos se extendían a lo largo y ancho de una amplia mesa de madera, que combinaba a la perfección con el resto del mobiliario situado en los aposentos de Kabark. Acababan de servirlos y el comandante se disponía a almorzar

cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Después de dar su permiso, una mujer ataviada con ropas hasta los pies, hizo su aparición dentro de la sala.

Nada más entrar, Syra se despojó del manto que la cubría y, visiblemente nerviosa, se dirigió a él:

\- Kabark¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de lo que ha ocurrido?.-

El hombre, casi sin mirarla, comenzó a comer sin inmutarse y con un tono de voz demasiado tranquilo, contestó:

\- ¿Y por qué debería de alterarme?. Era evidente que algo así sucediera. Al fin y al cabo, es su hijo, y renegar de él, sería como renegar de sí mismo, puesto que se trata de su sangre.- Dijo haciendo un gesto para que Syra lo acompañara en su almuerzo.

\- ¿Quieres decir que tú ya esperabas que el Rey se volvería en contra vuestra?. – Contestó Syra rechazando con otro gesto su invitación a sentarse.

\- Desde luego que sí. Conozco muy bien al Rey, y sería estúpido por mi parte si no conociera exactamente cuales iban a ser sus reacciones. – Exclamó Kabark mientras elegía otro alimento más para echarse a la boca.

Syra lo miró con incredulidad. La forma de actuar de Kabark la estaba poniendo furiosa.

\- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?. A mi modo de verlo, la única razón por la que el Rey le ha concedido todo el poder a Vegeta, es porque éste le ha proporcionado alguna prueba que demuestra que lo que ocurrió con el laboratorio fue planificado. Y Vegeta no parará hasta descubrir quien lo hizo..y entonces...será nuestro fin... – Dijo acercándose a él y poniéndose enfrente suya. Se encontraba alterada y un poco asustada.

\- Tu eres la que no entiendes nada, Syra. Me da igual todo el poder que le hayan dado a tu querido esposo. Eso no va a ayudarle en nada, ni tampoco al estúpido de su padre. Esto no es más que el principio...- Contestó él alzando un poco más la voz.

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?. ¿Acaso has perdido el juicio?. – Exclamó ella enfrentándose a él.

Kabark se levantó de su asiento, y sin modificar su estado de ánimo, caminó hacia uno de los sofás y se sentó.

\- La confusión se ha generado dentro del imperio, distintas opiniones se escuchan en la calle, incluso he oído hablar sobre algún tipo de enfrentamientos entre algunos sectores de la población. Todo está ocurriendo tal y como yo pensaba...- Dijo mientras una amplia sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro.

\- Asi que era eso...lo tenías todo planeado..sabías perfectamente que el Consejo sería relegado de sus funciones, y que con ello, se generaría una revuelta que podría acabar concluyendo en una guerra dentro del imperio..¡No sólo quieres acabar con Vegeta, sino también con el Rey!... - Dijo Syra con los ojos totalmente abiertos como muestra de su

sorpresa. – ¡Estás loco si crees que yo voy a participar en algo así!. ¡No cuentes conmigo!.- Gritó enfurecida.

\- Un poco tarde para echarse atrás¿no crees, Syra?. Tu ya eres partícipe de todo desde el mismo momento en que se llevó a cabo el ataque al laboratorio...¿Acaso pensabas que yo iba a arriesgar mi posición sólo para ayudarte a vengar los cuernos que te puso tu maridito?.- Se levantó acercándose lentamente a ella. – Me estás defraudando, mi preciosa princesa...te creía mucho más inteligente...- Dijo mientras agarraba a Syra de la barbilla con intención de besarla.

\- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme, maldito!.- Gritó mientras apartaba los dedos de Kabark con un manotazo. – Me has utilizado, Kabark...y no voy a perdonártelo...- Dijo clavando su más fría mirada en él.

\- ¿Y qué harás, eh?...¿Sincerarte y contarlo todo?...- Comenzó a reir a carcajadas – Nunca te creerán, y aunque lo hicieran, Vegeta no dudará en liquidarte en cuanto sepa que tú participaste en la muerte de su amiguita... Será mejor que te lo pienses, Syra...no olvides que además, existe una ley que condena a la muerte a cualquier mujer que ose cometer adulterio...y tú no has sido muy fiel que digamos...- Dijo sonriendo.

Syra se sentó en un sofá, con gesto de resignación. Sus ojos aún continuaban extremadamente abiertos y su mirada se encontraba fija en un punto al azar. Kabark tenía razón. Ella estaba demasiado involucrada en todo este tema como para lograr librarse del mayor de los castigos, ya fuera por el sabotaje o por el adulterio. Pero una traición a la Corona, al Rey, a su raza...era algo en lo que ella jamás pensó ni tampoco imaginó que Kabark, el más fiel consejero del Rey, resultara ser la mayor amenaza para todo el imperio. Estaba completamente perdida...ya no había vuelta atrás...

\- Vamos...Syra...anímate. No tienes de qué preocuparte...si todo sale bien, tú serás una de las más beneficiadas, te lo aseguro...- Dijo Kabark sentándose a su lado.

Syra lo miró con el semblante serio y preocupado y le preguntó:

\- ¿Cuáles son tus planes exactamente?...¿Y qué papel ocupo yo en todo esto? –

\- Nunca he estado a favor de que Vegetasei deba estar en manos únicamente de una estúpida familia, que durante siglos se ha aprovechado de todos sus recursos tan sólo por disponer del mayor poder como guerreros. Creen que todo les pertenece, incluyendo nuestras vidas, me opongo a que con tan sólo mover un dedo puedan decidir si vivimos o morimos, si somos pobres o por el contrario ricos...La raza saiyajin no sólo comprende fuerza y vigor, si no también honor, orgullo, valor, inteligencia y muchas otras cualidades que se encuentran en cada uno de nosotros, no sólo en el Rey y su hijo, si no también en las almas de todos los saiyajins que dan su vida a diario en misiones de conquista de las que luego sólo salen beneficiados ellos...- Se detuvo para tomar un respiro – Por todo eso, la figura de la Corona debe dejar de existir. Vegetasei no necesita esa forma de gobierno, nuestro imperio puede dirigirse por sí mismo, el pueblo es quien debe decidir sobre su propio destino y la soberanía y el poder deben estar indiscutiblemente en sus manos.-

\- Pero...yo formo parte de la Corona...- Dijo Syra algo intranquila.

\- Si todo sale bien, querida Syra, el Consejo, único y verdadero representante del pueblo, será quien dirija Vegetasai, y ellos me designarán como principal gobernante. Y si tú estás a mi lado, obtendrás todo el poder que deseas, con la diferencia de que no habrá estúpidas leyes que puedan perjudicarte...- Concluyó el comandante comenzando a acariciar el cabello de Syra.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a conseguir todo eso ahora que el Rey os ha arrebatado el poder que teníais?. – Preguntó la princesa mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Ese es su gran error. Mi poder y el de todo el Consejo reside principalmente en nuestra representación del pueblo, el acercamiento que tenemos con la gente, y sobre todo, las influencias que movemos. Tanto el Rey como su hijo ignoran esos detalles, porque nunca se han preocupado de todo eso. A ojos de los habitantes de nuestro reino, el Rey y el príncipe son unos perfectos desconocidos, que tan sólo representan a una institución denominada Corona. Sienten la obligación de respetarlos y venerarlos solamente por lo que son, no por lo agradecidos que estén, y eso es un punto a nuestro favor.- Dijo Kabark.

Syra escuchaba con atención todas las palabras que pronunciaba el comandante. Tenía aún muchas preguntas sin responder, y mucho en qué pensar a partir de ahora. Decidió, sin muchas otras opciones donde elegir, continuar al lado de Kabark y observar hacia dónde les llevaría todo aquello...

Un brazo de Bulma rodeaba el torso de Vegeta mientras su cabeza reposaba tranquilamente en su pecho. El príncipe acariciaba con suavidad la espalda desnuda de la mujer mientras ambos permanecían en un absoluto silencio. Cada uno de ellos se encontraba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, tratando de buscar una explicación a su desdicha...intentando encontrar una solución a última hora para evitar separarse. Tan sólo restaban unas pocas horas para que ella iniciara su viaje hacia la Tierra llegando así al final del camino que habían recorrido juntos y que el destino les impuso.

De pronto, Vegeta notó que su pecho se humedecía levemente, sintiendo unas pequeñas gotas recorrer parte de su piel. Ella no emitía ningún sonido, únicamente las lágrimas brotaban sin cesar de sus ojos y sin gesto alguno en su rostro.

El príncipe no dijo nada...continuó en silencio, tratando de evitar que su ki se elevara animado por la rabia y la ira contenidas en su interior. Aferró una de sus manos a la cintura de ella, acercándola más hacia él, como queriendo aplacar su dolor con el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

Escucharon que llamaban a la puerta y Vegeta preguntó con enojo, molesto por la interrupción:

\- ¿Quién es? –

\- Soy Nappa. ¿Puedes salir un momento, Vegeta? – oyeron decir desde fuera.

El príncipe respiró hondo, y ella se separó de él para permitirle que descendiera de la cama. Mientras él se vestía unicamente con su pantalón de combate, ella se acurrucó

hacia un lado de la cama dándole la espalda a él y a la puerta. El saiyajin frunció el ceño mientras la observaba y se dirigió a abrir.

Salió del cuarto y se encontró con Nappa que nada más verlo se percató del estado de ánimo de su príncipe..

\- Vegeta...todo está listo para el despegue. Los dos hombres que se han encargado de custodiarla durante todo este tiempo serán los que la acompañen en el viaje, si a ti te parece bien – Dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

\- De acuerdo. Me reuniré contigo en unos minutos en la sala de entrenamiento. Avisa a los dos soldados que vengan a recoger a Bulma en un par de horas. – Contestó Vegeta haciendo ademán de abrir la puerta. Nappa asintió y se marchó.

Cuando entró de nuevo, se fijó en la cama vacía. Escuchó el ruido de la ducha y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Ella, mientras enjabonaba su piel, logró oir el sonido de los pasos acercándose, y preguntó:

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo falta? –

Vegeta se detuvo frente a la bañera, observando la silueta femenina a través de las finas cortinas que los separaban visualmente.

\- Vendrán a buscarte en un par de horas..- Contestó sin dudarlo.

\- Creí que tú me acompañarías hasta la nave...- Dijo ella apesadumbrada.

\- No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean juntos. – Hizo una pausa.- Estaré allí cuando llegues.- Repuso Vegeta mientras se apoyaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Ella no dijo nada y continuó con la ducha. A los pocos segundos, Vegeta decidió salir del cuarto de baño evitando así encontrarse con el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer, y que inevitablemente le conduciría a aferrarse a él de nuevo, tratando de que nada le pudiera separar del suyo. Muy a su pesar, la decisión estaba tomada y no había otra alternativa...

Tras unos cuantos minutos, ella salió del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y otra anudada en su cabello. Vegeta, al verla, se acercó hacia su posición y después de enfrentar sus miradas durante unos instantes, pasó por su lado y se introdujo en el cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha él también.

Cuando salió del baño, ella ya estaba vestida y se encontraba guardando sus pocas pertenencias en una maleta. Mientras se vestía, observaba como Bulma doblaba cuidadosamente aquellos trajes que él le entregó el día de la demostración del prototipo. Sonrió al recordar lo hermosa que estaba aquél día, el mismo día que Raditz intentó violarla y que él evitó que lo hiciera...Fue la primera vez que ella estuvo en peligro por su culpa, y después surgieron las demás...Si no fuera por él, ella seguiría trabajando tranquilamente en el laboratorio de forma completamente normal, realizando lo que más le gusta: su trabajo como científica. Si tan sólo no se hubiera encaprichado de ella desde un principio, si no la hubiera sacado de su anonimato...incluso..si jamás la hubiera conocido, probablemente ella no hubiera tenido que pasar por todo eso...

Agarró la armadura de forma violenta, maldiciéndose por tener que renunciar obligatoriamente a lo más importante de su vida, enfureciéndose por no poder evitarlo, sintiendo como su alma se desgarraba por dentro, temiendo que llegara el momento en que sus ojos la observaran por última vez. Sin poder evitarlo, su ki comenzó a elevarse con rapidez.

Ella lo notó enseguida, y se asustó un poco al verle así...le recordó a aquél día en que sus ojos contemplaron toda la ira del príncipe descargar sobre la persona de Raditz..

\- Vegeta...- Susurró ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

El se volvió a mirarla, mientras su corazón y su respiración se aceleraban.

\- Tengo...que irme...- Dijo con la voz entrecortada y bajó la mirada. – Te...veré luego..- Se colocó la armadura y salió con rapidez de la habitación.

Bulma se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, volviendo a dejar descender varias lágrimas por sus mejillas. Comprendió enseguida la actitud de Vegeta, sabía que él no quería que ella le viera sufrir de esa forma, su orgullo le impedía derrumbarse ante ella, probablemente deseaba que ella le recordara tal y como es, orgulloso y altivo, poderoso e invencible. Así era el príncipe de los saiyajins...el hombre del que ella se enamoró perdidamente...y al que en muy poco tiempo iba a perder para siempre...

Pasadas casi dos horas más, Vegeta se encontraba en la sala de despegue acompañado por Nappa. Los dos hombres conversaban sobre los detalles del viaje y comprobaban que todo estuviera en orden.

De pronto, entraron a la sala Bulma y los dos soldados que la acompañarían durante el trayecto. Uno de ellos portaba la maleta de la mujer y, después de saludar con respeto al príncipe, se dirigieron hacia el interior de la nave para dejar allí el equipaje.

Bulma se acercó hacia donde estaban el príncipe y Nappa y, con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro, clavó sus azules ojos en los de Vegeta. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro, y Nappa, sintiéndose ignorado, se apresuró a decir:

\- Voy a darles a los dos soldados las últimas instrucciones para el viaje..- Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la rampa de subida.

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte, Bulma...El viaje será tranquilo y, según nuestros cálculos, llegarás a la Tierra en unos quince días aproximadamente. – Se aventuró a decir Vegeta.

\- ¿Y qué haré cuando llegue allí?...¿Cómo crees que podré llevar una vida normal?. La Tierra es ahora una de vuestras colonias...- Preguntó la mujer algo inquieta.

\- Todo está previsto. Mis dos soldados te protegerán y se quedarán allí hasta que no exista ningún peligro. Te instalarán allí y vivirás como una terrícola más. La Tierra se encuentra bajo mi tutela y es una de las colonias donde el control sobre los nativos es mínimo, puesto que no representáis ninguna amenaza. La mayoría de los terrícolas trabajan para nosotros explotando los recursos de los que dispone el planeta, y al

parecer, no existen apenas disturbios entre la población y mis hombres. Pero aún así, es mucho mejor ser precavidos...Toma. – Dijo mientras le entregaba una pequeña tarjeta electrónica. – Aquí se encuentran los códigos que dan acceso a la base de datos del ordenador central de la Tierra que contiene todos los registros referentes a los terrícolas. –

Bulma lo miró extrañada y después comenzó a observar la tarjeta.

\- En cuanto llegues, y confiando en tus habilidades, debes modificar tus datos y borrar todo lo relacionado con tu traslado a Vegetasei. Cambia por completo tu identidad, y añade registros que indiquen que nunca abandonaste la Tierra y que trabajas allí en cualquier sitio que se te ocurra. ¿Lo has entendido, Bulma?. – Concluyó el príncipe.

\- De acuerdo..- Dijo ella algo afligida.

El príncipe acarició suavemente su rostro, y le dijo:

\- Vamos, te acompañaré al interior de la nave. –

Nada más subir, Vegeta la condujo hasta el pequeño cuarto donde ella se instalaría. El mobiliario tan sólo se componía de una cama no muy grande, una mesilla y un armario que serviría para guardar su equipaje. El príncipe, cerró la puerta de la habitación para no ser molestados, y se acercó a ella...Su respiración se agitaba y el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más...

\- Bulma...muchas veces te he escuchado decirme que..me amabas...y yo nunca... pronuncié esas palabras porque...bueno, aún no sé porque no lo hice...pero quiero que sepas, mujer...que yo...daría mi vida por salvar la tuya sin dudarlo...que nada ni nadie ha sido tan importante para mí como tu lo eres...y que torturaré hasta la muerte a aquellos que han provocado separarte de mí...- Dijo Vegeta con seriedad.

Ella se echó a sus brazos llorando amargamente, y él la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

\- Te amo, Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyajins...Nunca te olvidaré...- Le susurró entre sus llantos.

\- Ni yo a ti, mujer terrícola...Bulma...- Contestó él sin soltarla de su abrazo.

Ella se incorporó un poco y sus labios se unieron en el beso más apasionado que jamás se dieron.

Cuando finalizó el beso, escucharon el ruido de los motores de la nave en funcionamiento que indicaban que el despegue estaba a punto de realizarse.

Se separaron de su abrazo sin desearlo, y Vegeta, caminó hacia la puerta con desgana. La abrió, y dirigiendo una última mirada hacia ella, salió del cuarto luchando consigo mismo...

Descendió por la rampa con pasos lentos, con la mirada baja...Cuando llegó abajo, se separó un poco de la nave y observó a Nappa colocarse a su lado.

La nave comenzó a despegarse del suelo y los dos hombres seguían con atención todo el proceso. Vegeta sentía morirse por dentro, el dolor en su pecho apenas le dejaba respirar, sus puños se cerraron con tal fuerza que los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron al máximo. De repente, notó la mano de Nappa postrarse sobre su hombro y lo miró. Después, volvió a observar cómo la nave se elevaba cada vez más rápido hasta que cogió velocidad y acabó desapareciendo entre las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo de Vegetasei...

Se quedó unos segundos más allí parado...Ahora entendía el motivo por el que durante siglos su raza había renegado de sentimientos como el amor...La verdadera razón era el miedo...el temor al dolor...al dolor tan intenso, que ni la peor de las enfermedades o la más grave de las heridas, pudiera provocar. Ni con la mayor y más poderosa de las energías, ni con la más privilegiada de las inteligencias, ni con el más grande de los poderes, se consigue eliminarlo, ni tan siquiera apaciguarlo un poco. Nada puede hacer más daño, que el hecho de perder lo que amas y saber que jamás podrás recuperarlo...

Quizás el tiempo logre conseguir olvidar y borrar cualquier vestigio de ese sufrimiento, no lo sabía aún, pero si no fuera así, tan sólo le quedaba resignarse y vivir con ello durante el resto de su vida...

Volvió su rostro hacia el saiyajin que tenía a su lado y le dijo con frialdad:

\- Nappa, vayamos a dormir. A partir de mañana, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. -

El enorme saiyajin asintió y comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Aquella noche, Vegeta durmió en la antigua habitación que compartía con Bulma. Tardó bastante en dormirse, rodeado de recuerdos e imágenes que pasaban sin cesar una tras otra por su mente. Al final, el cansancio y la tensión acumulada de las últimas horas hicieron su efecto y logró descansar al menos el tiempo suficiente como para poder recuperar sus energías.

El siguiente día transcurrió con normalidad. En cuanto a las investigaciones, a media tarde se supo que todos los cuerpos encontrados en el antiguo laboratorio ya habían sido identificados y se correspondían exactamente con la lista de trabajadores de las que disponía Vegeta. Tal y como sospechaban, no se encontraron restos de aquel joven del que habló Bulma, con lo que la idea de un sabotaje era ya una realidad. Lo malo es que ella era la única persona viva que conocía su existencia, con lo cual, aquello no le sirvió a Vegeta como prueba para convencer a su padre.

Antes del anochecer, decidió que necesitaba liberar tensiones y se dirigió a entrenar junto con Nappa y otros soldados de su escuadrón.

Al término de la sesión, se encaminó a las duchas seguido de Nappa, el cual procuraba evitar sacar cualquier tema de conversación que tuviera que ver con Bulma, y trataba de distraer a su príncipe relatándole con detalle las últimas noticias que llegaban de algunas

de las colonias y que parecían no causar mucho interés en Vegeta, quien se mostraba pensativo y ausente...

\- Vegeta...hiciste lo correcto.- Dijo Nappa. – No había otra solución. –

Esas palabras lograron sacar al príncipe de sus pensamientos y, volviéndose hacia Nappa, contestó:

\- Lo sé...Por cierto...mañana ven a buscarme a mis aposentos en palacio. A partir de esta noche, dormiré allí. –

Nappa se sorprendió al escuchar aquello y levantó sus dos cejas en señal de su asombro. Justo cuando iba a hablar, fue interrumpido por Vegeta:

\- Antes de que digas nada...quiero que sepas que no es una decisión mía. Se lo prometí a mi padre. El cree, al igual que todo el mundo, que Bulma ha muerto y no encontré ningún motivo que me hiciera rechazar su propuesta, aunque desde luego hay muchos, pero ninguno válido para él. – Dijo algo enfurecido.

\- De acuerdo. Mañana iré a buscarte a la misma hora de siempre. – Contestó Nappa.

Pasadas unas dos horas, Syra entró en sus aposentos, y se sorprendió al ver luz en el dormitorio. Pensó que alguna esclava dedicada al servicio se la dejó encendida y se dirigió hacia allí. Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta, se quedó atónita al descubrir a Vegeta tumbado en la cama con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la nuca y vestido con tan sólo unos boxer.

El príncipe frunció el ceño al verla y dijo:

\- No sé por qué te sorprendes de esa forma, Syra. Estos siguen siendo mis aposentos...¿o quizás es que esperabas ver a otra persona? – Dijo de forma irónica.

Syra abrió aún más los ojos y su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Acaso Vegeta la había descubierto?...No...si fuera así, no hubiera dudado en matarla nada más verla. En cambio, ahora se le veía tranquilo...no..además era imposible que lo supiera...Caminó hacia el armario, dándole la espalda a Vegeta para que no notara su inquietud y contestó:

\- Muy gracioso, Vegeta. Al menos en esta ocasión dejas salir a la luz tu sentido del humor, a diferencia de la última vez que estuvimos juntos..- Dijo ella recordándole aquella ocasión en la que Vegeta la humilló y la forzó sexualmente.

El príncipe rememoró ese momento y se maldijo a sí mismo. Aún no entendía cómo pudo comportarse de esa forma.

\- No te preocupes, mujer. Solo voy a dormir aquí y no tengo intención alguna de tocarte – Contestó mientras se introducía entre las sábanas y se tumbaba volviéndose hacia un lado de la cama.

Syra terminó de desvestirse y se puso el habitual camisón que usaba para dormir. Se acercó a la cama, apagó la luz, y se acostó tumbándose hacia el lado contrario del príncipe, dándose la espalda mutuamente.

Aún estaba sorprendida por la presencia de Vegeta allí...debería estar molesta por encontrarle en su cama, ofendida por ser humillada nuevamente, pero no era así...En el fondo, le agradaba volver a sentirle a su lado, recuperar lo que por derecho es suyo y nunca debió pertenecerle a otra hembra, porque ella es su esposa, su única y verdadera mujer. Quizás hoy, él no la deseara, pero estaba segura de que su marido no aguantaría mucho tiempo más sin sucumbir ante sus encantos...Sonrió con satisfacción.

De pronto, recordó los planes de Kabark. Aquellos argumentos le parecieron totalmente descabellados y sin ningún fundamento. ¿Acaso era lo mismo ser reina de Vegetasei, que ser la compañera de un gobernante que carece de título alguno?. De ningún modo iba a cambiar su estatus por esas estúpidas ideas sobre la voz del pueblo. No tenía más remedio, por ahora, que hacerle creer que estaba de acuerdo con él. Pero en cuanto recuperara la confianza de Vegeta por completo, le haría saber todo lo que se estaba tramando a sus espaldas. Al fin y al cabo, no existía ninguna prueba que la relacionara con lo que ocurrió en el laboratorio, ni tampoco de sus encuentros sexuales con Kabark y con Raditz. Estaba segura de que Vegeta la creería a ella antes que al comandante. Por fin, las aguas volvían a su cauce...

La respiración del príncipe la sacó de sus pensamientos y comprobó que él ya se había quedado completamente dormido. Se giró hacia el otro lado, lo abrazó con uno de sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su espalda. Cerró los ojos sonriendo, y al poco rato, sucumbió ante el sueño...

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	18. Chapter 18

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 18**

 **Unas palabras que lo dicen todo**

Al día siguiente, Vegeta comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente mientras se percataba de que Syra tenía uno de sus brazos rodeando su torso y su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él. Se maldijo a sí mismo cuando descubrió también que uno de sus brazos permanecía apoyado sobre la espalda de ella. No recordaba el momento en que adoptaron esa postura ni tampoco si había existido otro tipo de contacto más íntimo entre ellos esa noche...pero al momento, se percató de que no estaban desnudos, lo que indicaba claramente que la cosa no había pasado a mayores, y se sintió aliviado por ello. Esa situación se le hacía bastante incómoda al príncipe y empezó a librarse de ella, con cuidado para no despertarla. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ducharse y marcharse de allí lo antes posible. Se levantó gruñendo por dentro y se dirigió directamente hacia el cuarto de baño.

Mientras se duchaba, decidió que a partir de ahora, se iba a asegurar de llegar a la habitación cuando ella ya se encontrara dormida, y también de despertarse mucho antes de que ella lo hiciera. Estaba dispuesto a evitar cualquier tentación con su todavía esposa, sin importarle que al día siguiente tuviera que tomar la ducha un poco más fría de lo habitual. Y si eso no fuera lo suficiente como para calmar sus hormonas, tal vez visitaría de vez en cuando su harén antes de dirigirse a sus aposentos.

A los pocos minutos, salió del cuarto de baño para terminar de ponerse su uniforme de combate. Mientras se vestía, escuchó la voz de Syra a sus espaldas:

\- Buenos días, Vegeta..-

El príncipe no contestó y continuó su tarea sin mirar siquiera hacia la cama.

\- ¿Has dormido bien esta noche?.- Siguió diciendo la mujer, esta vez con un tono algo irónico.

Vegeta, al escuchar la pregunta, terminó de ponerse la camiseta, se acercó un poco hacia la cama y dijo:

\- Hubiera dormido mucho mejor si tú no estuvieras a mi lado, mujer.- Exclamó con la mayor frialdad mientras clavaba sus negros ojos en ella. – Y será mejor que no olvides que todavía estoy dispuesto a anular mi matrimonio contigo, porque nunca¿lo oyes?, jamás llegarás a ser reina de Vegetasei...-

Syra se incorporó, quedando sentada sobre la cama y contestó:

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Vegeta?...Todavía no entiendo por qué desde que nos casamos te comportas así conmigo...Nunca me has dado una explicación, ni siquiera un motivo por el cual me odies de esa forma..- Dijo alzando la voz.

\- No intentes ir de víctima ahora, no te pega en absoluto, Syra. Tal vez actuar así te funcione con mi padre, pero no conmigo. – Contestó poniéndose la armadura.

En ese mismo instante, Nappa llamó a la puerta y se identificó como tal. Vegeta se dirigió hacia allí y salió a toda prisa de la habitación sin darle la oportunidad a Syra de contestar siquiera.

Pasaron dos semanas más y la nave en la que viajaban Bulma y los dos soldados saiyajins estaba a punto de aterrizar sobre la Tierra. Durante la mayoría del trayecto, la mujer sólo salía de su pequeña habitación para comer y casi no había cruzado palabra alguna con sus dos acompañantes.

La nave tomó contacto con la tierra en uno de los lugares destinados para ello y que los saiyajins construyeron como zona de operaciones para sus naves espaciales. Allí despegaban y aterrizaban toda clase de vehículos espaciales, ya fueran de combate o de transporte. Alrededor de aquél amplio recinto, se dispersaban una serie de pequeños edificios en los que trabajaban la mayoría de los saiyajins que quedaron allí después de la conquista. En aquél lugar se controlaba todo lo que sucedía en la Tierra, y donde se ubicaban las centrales de comunicaciones, de transporte y de supervisión de la colonia. .

Nada más bajar de la nave, salieron a recibirles otros saiyajins, los cuales parecía que les estaban esperando. Después de algunos trámites a los cuales Bulma no prestó mucha atención, los dos hombres que habían viajado con ella la condujeron hasta una pequeña estancia repleta de ordenadores. Ella comprendió enseguida y se sentó al frente de uno

de ellos. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la tarjeta que Vegeta le entregó y se puso a trabajar. A los pocos minutos, y mientras uno de los soldados vigilaba la entrada, logró tener acceso a la base de datos de los habitantes de la Tierra, y se puso a buscar su ficha. En cuanto la encontró modificó sus datos tal y como el príncipe le dijo y cuando terminó, los tres salieron de allí caminando sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Pasado el rato, llegaron a un lugar donde después de cruzar unas palabras con otros soldados, se subieron los tres a un vehículo de transporte, y se alejaron de allí.

En el trayecto, Bulma se decidió entonces a preguntar:

\- ¿Dónde nos dirigimos ahora?. –

El saiyajin de más edad contestó:

\- Creo que vosotros los terrícolas le llamáis la ciudad del Oeste. –

Bulma se quedó callada un instante. Le parecía increíble que fuera a ver de nuevo la ciudad donde nació y creció. Recordó con amargura la última imagen que tenía de ella, casi destruída por completo.

\- ¿Y cómo es que ninguno de los saiyajins con los que nos hemos topado se ha extrañado de veros llegar con una mujer terrícola?.- Preguntó extrañada.

\- A ellos solo les interesaba la mercancía que hemos transportado hasta aquí, y en cuanto la han comprobado, no han prestado atención a tu presencia. Todo ha salido tal y como el príncipe lo planeó. Probablemente, han pensado que eres nuestra esclava.- Contestó el hombre.

\- ¿Y qué mercancía es esa?. – Exclamó Bulma con curiosidad.

\- Un mineral que llevaban reclamando durante bastante tiempo. Al parecer en la Tierra no existe ninguno que pueda sustituirlo. Es fundamental para la reparación y manutención de todo tipo de maquinaria. – Dijo el otro hombre.

Enseguida Bulma se dio cuenta de que se trataba de aquél que ella misma descubrió y aprovechó sus excelentes propiedades para lograr más y mejores avances en las naves de combate saiyajins. Vegeta, muy inteligentemente, había aprovechado uno de los viajes de transporte de dicho mineral para introducirla a ella en la Tierra sin despertar sospechas. Ahora, ella no podía defraudarle. Su nueva vida comenzaba a partir de este momento, ya que, Bulma Briefs había muerto en aquella explosión...y su nueva identidad comenzaba a abrirse paso...

Mientras, en Vegetasei, el Rey y Vegeta se encontraban reunidos. La tensión se notaba en el ambiente y mientras que el príncipe se mantenía apoyado en la pared en su posición habitual, su padre en cambio, caminaba de un lado a otro en un intento de calmar sus nervios.

\- Está decidido, Vegeta. Mañana mismo ordenaré que el Consejo regrese de nuevo a sus funciones. – Exclamó el Rey sin dudar.

\- Aún no es el momento, padre. Necesito más tiempo. – Repuso Vegeta.

El Rey se detuvo al escucharle y, completamente furioso, se dirigió mirándole fríamente:

\- ¿Más tiempo para qué?...Ya han transcurrido casi veinte días y aún no me has traído una sóla prueba que demuestre tu teoría sobre una traición. Asume de una maldita vez que lo que ocurrió fue un estúpido accidente. –

\- ¡Eso nunca!. Tal vez no pueda probarlo, pero se exactamente lo que pasó allí. Dame más tiempo y te lo demostraré. – Dijo Vegeta alzando la voz.

\- ¡Ya basta!- Gritó el Rey enfurecido. - ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo?. Vegetasei se está dividiendo...los pilares de nuestro imperio comienzan a derrumbarse y no voy a permitirlo¿lo entiendes?. Todos los días se producen enfrentamientos en las calles, la paz que reinaba en nuestras fronteras se está desmoronando. El hecho de haber destituido al Consejo ha enfurecido a un amplio sector de la población que creen que les hemos defraudado. Se acabó, Vegeta...Confié en ti, te di todo mi apoyo...pero ya no puedo aguantar más la presión...-

Vegeta se quedó en silencio unos segundos tratando de asimilar las palabras de su padre. Tenía razón para estar furioso y él también lo estaba...furioso y frustrado. Había puesto todo su empeño en tratar de localizar a los traidores, en averiguar sus identidades, pero todo había sido en vano. No quería rendirse, es más, él jamás se rendía, pero la situación era insostenible...Si no se le devolvía el poder al Consejo, pronto se desencadenaría una guerra entre la población de Vegetasei...

\- De acuerdo. Haz lo que debas hacer. Lo único que te pido es que al menos no permitas que ninguno de esos estúpidos metan la narices en mis asuntos, porque no dudaré en eliminar a cualquiera que intente hacerlo. – Dijo el príncipe de forma amenazante.

\- Estoy seguro de que ellos mismos saben a lo que se exponen si se atreven a ello.- Contestó el Rey.

Vegeta se dirigió hacia la puerta con ánimo de marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo, se volvió para decir:

\- No voy a cesar en mi empeño de destapar la verdad, y lo sabes. Llegaré al final de este asunto, padre, aunque ello me cueste la vida...- Y se marchó dejando allí al Rey convencido de que su hijo hablaba completamente en serio.

Caminó por los pasillos de palacio sin rumbo fijo, con la ira reflejada en su rostro, en su forma de andar. Se maldecía una y otra vez por no lograr sus objetivos, por no encontrar el modo de aplacar ese dolor que lo invadía por dentro. ¿En qué estaba fallando?. Tenía que haber algo que se le había pasado por alto...¿pero qué?. En un principio creyó que le resultaría fácil..pero ahora...ahora estaba empezando a perder la confianza. ¿Qué podía hacer¿olvidarlo tal como su padre le había dicho¿asumir falsamente la idea de un acto fortuito?...!No!...Eso sería rendirse. De ninguna manera iba a dejar impunes a aquellos que osaron desafiarle. Ahora estaba demasiado centrado en todo ello...tal vez despejar su mente durante un rato le ayudaría a retomar el tema después con mejores resultados..

Se dirigió hacia el bar. Un par de copas y algo de conversación con algunos de los hombres de su escuadrón, lograrían distraerle durante lo que quedaba del día. Estaba seguro de que mañana vería las cosas con mucha más claridad.

Al anochecer, entró en sus aposentos y se quitó la armadura arrojándola despreocupadamente encima de los sofás que adornaban la estancia. No tenía ganas de dormir aún y se dirigió hacia la pequeña barra de bar dispuesto a tomarse una última copa.

Syra salió del cuarto de baño después de darse su ducha habitual antes de acostarse. Encaminó sus pasos hacia el armario para ponerse el camisón, y justo antes de despojarse de la pequeña toalla que cubría su desnudez, escuchó un ruido proveniente del salón. Se dirigió hacia allí, y descubrió a Vegeta apoyado en la barra y sirviéndose un whisky. Los ojos de él se posaron en ella durante unos segundos. Sin darse cuenta, había regresado a sus aposentos mucho antes de lo previsto y ella aún no estaba dormida.

Syra se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta y dijo:

\- Vaya...al parecer no has tenido un buen día...- Sonrió. - ¿Te importaría servirme una a mí?, creo que yo también necesito un trago..-

El príncipe la miró indeciso, pero después pensó que no tenía ganas de escuchar sus quejas, asi que, sacó otro vaso y comenzó a llenarlo.

Syra se acercó hacia su posición y Vegeta no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el escote que provocaba la toalla anudada en el pecho de la mujer. El cabello de ella todavía estaba húmedo y algunas de las gotas que resbalaban de él descendían lentamente desde su cuello hasta perderse de vista entre la hendidura formada entre sus senos y la toalla.

La mujer cogió el vaso, le dio un pequeño sorbo y le miró a los ojos. Después, caminó hacia la puerta del dormitorio, dándole la espalda, y se adentró en él.

Vegeta no perdió detalle a ninguno de sus movimientos, fijándose atentamente en sus muslos y piernas y en la forma en que se movían sus caderas al andar. De repente, sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse. Agarró su vaso aún lleno y se lo bebió de un trago. Lo posó con algo de fuerza sobre la madera de la barra y, con la botella en la mano, se encaminó hacia el dormitorio siguiendo los pasos de Syra.

La encontró apoyada en una de las paredes frente a la cama, tomando un nuevo trago de su bebida. Vegeta, se acercó a ella, le arrebató el vaso y lo tiró al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

\- ¿Por qué diablos has hecho eso? – Dijo ella sorprendida por la acción del príncipe.

\- Porque es más cómodo beber directamente de la botella¿no crees? – Contestó él mostrándosela.

Syra se la arrebató con furia y, después de mirarle fríamente, la dirigió hacia sus labios tomando un gran trago. Después, se la ofreció a él con una sonrisa irónica. Las miradas de ambos eran desafiantes, como si se tratara de dos enemigos a punto de iniciar una batalla. Vegeta cogió de nuevo la botella y bebió de ella de una sola vez hasta dejar el contenido por debajo de la mitad.

Ella intentó quitársela de nuevo, pero el príncipe lo evitó esquivándola. Volvió a intentarlo de nuevo sin éxito y empezó a enfurecerse. Vegeta comenzó a reir a carcajadas y dijo:

\- ¿Quieres más?...no te preocupes, hay suficiente todavía para los dos...- Y de un solo gesto, la empujó hacia la cama, logrando que cayera sobre el colchón.

Syra se incorporó un poco ayudada por sus brazos y observó a Vegeta sentándose a su lado y sin soltar la botella. Intentó arrebatársela de nuevo, pero no lo consiguió. El príncipe volvió a reir y le dijo después:

\- No..mujer...así no...Será mejor que sea yo quien te dé de beber...Vamos...abre la boca..- Volvió a mostrar de nuevo su más irónica sonrisa.

Ella le obedeció cerrando los ojos y el príncipe acercó la botella a sus labios, observando cómo parte del líquido se vertía en el interior y el resto descendía desde su boca, resbalando por su cuello y perdiéndose entre la toalla y sus pechos. Al instante, Vegeta se detuvo, y frunciendo el ceño, asió la toalla y la arrojó fuera de la cama. Syra dio un pequeño respingo y abrió los ojos. Vegeta, después de observar con lujuria cada detalle del cuerpo desnudo de Syra, volvió a repetir el proceso de antes, excitándose mientras contemplaba cómo el líquido recorría cada centímetro de la piel de la mujer...Sin pensárselo más, acercó su boca a la de ella y bebió el líquido que sobresalía por sus labios. Después, comenzó a descender por su cuello, recorriendo el mismo camino que el whisky hizo, llegando a su pechos, los cuales lamió y saboreó por todas partes, succionando los pezones que se encontraban erguidos al máximo. Continuó por su vientre, sin dejar ni rastro del líquido a su paso.

Syra echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y comenzó a gemir mientras relamía sus labios.

En un momento en que Vegeta se detuvo, ella se incorporó de nuevo y le quitó la botella sin que él opusiera ninguna resistencia esta vez. Deseaba hacerle lo mismo a él, quería beber de su cuerpo tal y como él hizo con el suyo, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo, Vegeta agarró sus muñecas y la empujó hacia atrás con violencia, quedando totalmente tumbada encima del colchón. Soltó sin querer la botella y ésta cayó al suelo, rodando por debajo de la cama y derramándose todo el líquido que quedaba en su interior.

\- ¡Oh!..qué lástima...has echado a perder lo que quedaba de whisky.- Dijo Syra para inmediatamente después comenzar a reir a carcajadas, presa de la excitación y del efecto del alcohol. El príncipe aún mantenía su agarre y la miraba fijamente con seriedad.

\- Ya estás demasiado borracha, mujer. – Contestó él.

Ella dejó de reir y le devolvió la mirada.

\- ¿Si?..¿y qué?..tú también lo estás...- Repuso ella. De pronto, marcó una sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro y dijo: - Vamos...¿a qué esperas?...hazlo de una vez...fóllame como sólo tú sabes hacerlo...-

Vegeta la soltó y se deshizo de su ropa. Agarró las piernas de ella y las elevó separándolas y colocándolas sobre sus hombros mientras la penetraba de una sóla vez. Después apoyó sus propias manos en el colchón, una a cada lado del cuerpo de la mujer, y con los brazos completamente estirados, comenzó sus embestidas, regulando con destreza el movimiento. Syra gemía y jadeaba sin parar, notando como el miembro masculino invadía su intimidad de forma absoluta. Debido a la postura, sus rostros se encontraban enfrentados pero a distancia, sin llegar a tener contacto el uno con el otro.

Vegeta entraba y salía de ella de forma casi salvaje, haciendo presión con sus manos apoyadas en la cama y tensando al máximo sus poderosos bíceps..

\- Siii...siii...¡oh, Vegeta!...necesitábamos esto...- Exclamó Syra entre jadeos.

El saiyajin disfrutaba observando el completo domino que ejercía sobre ella, ofreciéndola una amplia demostración de fuerza y virilidad, y visualizando en su rostro los inequívocos gestos de excitación que le indicaban que no tardaría en llegar al clímax, al igual que él.

A los pocos segundos, el cuerpo de la mujer se tensó por completo, arqueó su espalda y gritó con desesperación. El intenso orgasmo femenino provocó que los músculos de su vagina se contrajeran apretando aún más el pene del hombre, lo que le llevó a soltar un gemido de placer encaminándole hacia el éxtasis, al cual ya no pondría ninguna resistencia. Aumentó el ritmo, completamente dominado por la lujuria y el deseo, comenzando a experimentar esa inconfundible sensación, liberando su mente de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el placer...Dejó que el orgasmo lo envolviera por completo, y después jadeó, mientras su semen se derramaba dentro del cuerpo femenino, y poco después, se derrumbó encima de ella, respirando con dificultad y tratando de recuperar poco a poco el aliento...

A la mañana siguiente, el príncipe se despertó antes que su acompañante, y después de asimilar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, malhumorado, se dirigió a la ducha con ánimo de despejarse y tratar de aliviar la presión que sentía en su cabeza debido a la resaca producida por el alcohol.

Allí, bajo el agua, y con sus manos apoyadas en la pared con los brazos extendidos, comenzó a trabajar su mente.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Dijo mientras uno de sus puños golpeaba el muro que tenía frente a sí, dominando la fuerza del impacto para no derribarlo.

\- ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido?.- Exclamó enfurecido.

Se quedó allí unos cuantos minutos más maldiciéndose a si mismo.

De pronto, le vino a la mente una de las frases que Syra pronunció esa misma noche: "fóllame como sólo tú sabes hacerlo..."

Meditó sobre ello durante unos segundos, y después, salió, se vistió y se marchó de sus aposentos caminando con rapidez por los pasillos de palacio en busca de Nappa.

Se encontró con él en el camino, puesto que el enorme saiyajin se dirigía a buscarle como solía hacerlo todos los días. Nada más verlo, le preguntó sin más:

\- Nappa¿continúa Syra siendo vigilada? –

El hombre lo miró extrañado notando la urgencia en el príncipe en conocer la respuesta.

\- Si, claro...pero no se ha descubierto nada extraño en su comportamiento hasta ahora..¿por qué lo preguntas?. – Repuso algo confundido.

\- ¿Quién la vigila y durante cuanto tiempo al día? – Volvio a preguntar Vegeta.

\- Contraté a un esclavo que pertenece a su servicio personal. Los últimos informes que me dio fueron que todas las mañanas sigue la misma rutina: primero desayuna en uno de los comedores de palacio, y después se dirige hacia unas estancias donde, según me dijo, recibe de parte de varias esclavas, todo tipo de tratamientos, masajes y cuidados de su piel y cabello. Allí solo pueden entrar ella y sus esclavas y no sale de ese lugar hasta la hora de comer. Por las tardes, se dedica a controlar todos los detalles del mantenimiento de palacio, ocupándose personalmente de realizar los pedidos de suministro y también se encarga de elegir los mejores esclavos y esclavas destinados al servicio en palacio.- Contestó Nappa aun sin comprender a dónde quería llegar su príncipe.

\- ¿Y siempre hace lo mismo?. ¿No hay ningún día en que se salte todo ese protocolo? – Dijo Vegeta algo nervioso.

\- Pues..no sé...creo que en algunas ocasiones esporádicas, por la tarde, después de terminar su trabajo, regresa de nuevo a ese lugar que antes te he dicho, ya sabes, el salón de belleza, y se queda allí hasta casi el anochecer. – Respondió el enorme saiyajin observando cómo Vegeta se quedaba en silencio, pensando. – Bueno...¿vas a decirme ahora a qué vienen todas estas preguntas? – Exclamó.

El príncipe le miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo:

\- Estoy casi convencido de que Syra ha estado manteniendo relaciones sexuales con alguien durante el tiempo en que yo estuve con Bulma, y es muy probable que aún continúen. -

Nappa se quedó helado al escucharle. ¿De dónde había sacado ahora esa idea?. El príncipe nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?. ¿Cómo lo sabes?. – Preguntó sin salir aún de su asombro.

Vegeta sonrió soltando una pequeña carcajada, y contestó:

\- Al parecer...el alcohol no es su mejor aliado a la hora de mantener la boca cerrada..-

\- ¿De qué hablas, Vegeta?. Explícate...- Repuso Nappa ansioso porque su príncipe le sacara de dudas.

\- Ayer nos emborrachamos y terminé acostándome con ella. En un momento de la noche, ella pronunció una frase que la delató, a la cual no presté atención hasta que no la recordé esta mañana.- Relató Vegeta.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo? – Preguntó Nappa ingenuamente.

\- Ya sabes que nunca suelo relatar detalles sobre mis relaciones sexuales, y en este caso, no haré una excepción. Sólo te diré que sus palabras fueron de lo más reveladoras. – Contestó el príncipe sonriéndole.

Nappa se quedó un poco cortado y dijo de forma torpe:

\- Lo..lo siento, Vegeta. No debí preguntar eso. –

Vegeta comenzó a reir a carcajadas cuando vio el gesto de preocupación de Nappa.

\- No importa..- Dijo mientras reía. -Lo cierto es que Syra no merece que yo la respete de ese modo, por lo que tal vez algún día te lo cuente...- De pronto, se puso serio de nuevo y dijo: - Escucha, Nappa, esto es lo que quiero que hagas: Elimina a ese esclavo que mandaste que la vigilara, puesto que es bastante posible que ella lo haya descubierto y lo esté obligando a darnos informaciones incorrectas. Después, ordénale lo mismo a otro nuevo, preferentemente a una de las esclavas que pertenecen a su servicio personal. Al mismo tiempo, quiero que consigas un plano de ese lugar al que acude con tanta frecuencia, y asegúrate de localizar, si existe, alguna puerta trasera o alguna ventana por la cual alguien pueda salir de él sin ser visto.- Terminó de decir.

\- De acuerdo. Ahora mismo me pondré con ello. – Contestó el saiyajin calvo.

\- Bien. Te esperaré en la sala de combate. Quizá con algo de entrenamiento consiga librarme de la maldita resaca. – Dijo mientras comenzaba a andar en dirección opuesta a la de su hombre de más confianza.

Nappa, se quedó unos segundos pensando y dirigiéndose hacia el príncipe, exclamó:

\- Vegeta...si es cierto eso que dices...¿tienes alguna idea de quien pueda ser?..

El príncipe se volvió para mirarle y contestó:

\- Si te digo la verdad, no se me ocurre nadie. Lo único que sé es que el tipo debe ser un completo inútil en la cama..- Y volviendo a reir, se marchó con rapidez alejándose de un Nappa completamente desconcertado y sin comprender muy bien el motivo de por qué su príncipe se mostraba tan contento habiendo descubierto que su esposa le era infiel...

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	19. Chapter 19

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 19**

 **El despertar de una nueva vida**

Bulma amaneció aquella mañana en su nuevo hogar. La Tierra estaba tan diferente a como la recordaba...Hacía más de un mes que había regresado y, aunque no había salido aún de la capital del Oeste, todo parecía indicar que las otras ciudades no presentarían un aspecto mucho más diferente al que ésta tenía. Los edificios estaban prácticamente derruidos, mucha gente se había quedado sin hogar y vagabundeaban por las calles. Otros, más afortunados, fueron elegidos para trabajar para los saiyajins y, a cambio, se les proporcionaba comida y un lugar donde dormir. Aún así, muchos terrícolas empeñaban la mayoría del tiempo que les quedaba libre, para ir reconstruyendo poco a poco la ciudad tan sólo con sus manos y con algo de maquinaria que consiguieron reparar. Los saiyajins no ponían impedimento a ello, ya que, lo único que les importaba era saquear al máximo el planeta y apropiarse de sus recursos.

Cuando Bulma llegó a la ciudad, y observó aquello, decidió ayudar en todo lo posible. Pero, al no disponer de ningún laboratorio ni de ningún tipo de material científico, optó por trabajar en la otra actividad que siempre le hubiera gustado realizar: medicina. No disponía de ningún título y jamás había atendido a nadie gravemente enfermo, pero unos años atrás, hizo un cursillo de primeros auxilios y siempre se le había dado bien curar pequeñas heridas y poner vendajes.

Con la ayuda de los dos saiyajins, logró que se le admitiera como auxiliar de enfermería en el Hospital Central de la Capital del Oeste. Respiró aliviada al comprobar como el centro casi no había sufrido ningún daño y los saiyajins no mostraron ningún interés en ninguna de las máquinas y accesorios que servían para tratar de curar y sanar a los débiles terrícolas, dado que ellos no los necesitaban, debido a su resistencia y enorme fuerza.

La mayoría de las personas que trabajaban allí eran mujeres, puesto que las consideraban inútiles para realizar trabajos físicos, y no se molestaban en reclutarlas como esclavas, excepto a las que escogían para fines sexuales o a las que utilizaban como sirvientas. Las que estaban empleadas en el hospital, unas médicos y otras enfermeras, se encargaban de tratar a miles de personas, hombres, mujeres y niños, cuyas heridas y malestares habían sido producidos durante la guerra de invasión.

Allí, trabajaba día y noche, realizando las tareas propias de enfermera y siguiendo los pasos que le indicaban aquellas mujeres médicos que utilizaban todos sus conocimientos para tratar de salvar vidas.

El acceso y las entradas al hospital era vigilados continuamente por soldados saiyajins, al igual que la mayoría de los edificios importantes. Y ese día, Bulma se disponía a cruzar la puerta dispuesta a comenzar su jornada diaria, aborreciendo el modo en que aquellos hombres recorrían su cuerpo con la mirada, tal y como solían hacerlo todos los días.

Esa mañana no se encontraba bien, tenía un cierto malestar en el estómago y se sentía algo mareada, pero aun así, no faltó a su trabajo. Se sentía, en cierto modo, responsable de todo el horror sufrido en su planeta, convencida de que se había traicionado a sí

misma y a todos los terrícolas habiéndose enamorado del príncipe de aquellos seres que tanta destrucción y dolor causaban allí donde iban...

Mientras cambiaba el vendaje en la pierna a un hombre que estaba sedado, escuchó una voz femenina a su espalda:

\- Bulma...¿cómo va esa herida? – Dijo la mujer de cabellos y ojos negros.

La peliazul se volvió y contestó con tranquilidad:

\- Parece que ya está empezando a cicatrizar, doctora.-

\- Estupendo.- Dijo sonriendo. – Si todo continúa así, muy pronto podremos darle el alta. –

De pronto...Bulma empezó a sentir naúseas y se dirigió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño más cercano, seguida por la doctora que se preocupó al verla así.

A los pocos minutos, salió del pequeño aseo, y se encontró con la mujer que le dijo nada más verla:

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?. Parece que estés enferma...acompáñame y te haré algunas pruebas..-

\- No, gracias. Ya me encuentro mejor, probablemente me sentó algo mal. – Contestó Bulma respirando con algo de dificultad.

La doctora la miró con el semblante algo serio y repuso:

\- Verás, Bulma...esto es un hospital..Aquí se encuentran muchas personas con las defensas muy bajas, y si se trata de algún virus, no puedo permitir que vaya propagándose por ahí...vamos, ven conmigo...-

Bulma asintió reconociendo que tenía toda la razón y la siguió. Desde el primer día en que la conoció, tuvo que admitir que la doctora ChiChi era magnífica en su trabajo, no sólo en sus habilidades como médico si no también en la forma de tratar a los pacientes, ofreciéndoles cariño y comprensión. Siempre estaba de buen humor y, casi se podía decir que vivía en ese hospital, debido a la cantidad de horas que pasaba allí. Era algo más joven que Bulma y tenía más o menos su misma estatura. Su figura era delgada y estilizada, la cual siempre estaba cubierta por aquella inconfundible bata blanca de médico. El pelo lo llevaba siempre recogido en un moño, dejando unos mechones sueltos a los lados, y sus ojos eran negros, grandes y muy expresivos.

Mientras le tomaba la tensión, Chichi comenzó a preguntarle:

\- ¿Desde cuando notas ese malestar? –

\- Desde hace una semana más o menos...suele ocurrir siempre por las mañanas...- Contestó Bulma con sinceridad.

\- ¿Qué otros síntomas tienes además de las náuseas y vómitos? – Preguntó la doctora mientras examinaba sus ojos.

\- Ninguno más, aparte de los mareos. – Repuso ella.

Chichi, entonces, se separó de ella y empezó a rebuscar en uno de los cajones de aquella sala.

\- ¿Cuándo tuviste tu última regla, Bulma? – Preguntó mientras abría el envoltorio de una jeringuilla.

Bulma la miró algo confundida y contestó:

\- Pues...no lo recuerdo con exactitud...hace más de un mes...no estoy segura..-

La doctora se acercó un poco hacia ella y le dijo sonriéndole:

\- Bueno...supongo que sabrás que todos esos síntomas, acompañados además por el retraso de tu regla, podrían indicar claramente lo que te ocurre..-

Bulma se sorprendió un poco y, demostrando total seguridad en sus palabras, respondió:

\- No. No puede ser que esté embarazada. Es imposible.-

\- Aun así...es mucho mejor que salgamos de dudas¿no crees?.- Dijo mientras se acercaba aún más a ella.

\- No tengo ninguna duda respecto a eso, Chichi.- Exclamó la mujer comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

La doctora comenzó a preparar el brazo de Bulma para inyectarle la aguja y dijo:

\- Voy a hacerte unos análisis, de sangre y de orina. Esperaremos a los resultados para sacar conclusiones. No te muevas...- Dijo mientras le sacaba una pequeña cantidad de sangre.

Syra observaba con la mirada fría y con desprecio a todas aquellas mujeres arrodilladas frente a ella. Le causaba repulsión ver esas expresiones de miedo y angustia reflejadas en cada uno de sus rostros y odiaba la patética debilidad que desprendían sus cuerpos y el escaso e insignificante poder de sus ki.

\- Sólo lo preguntaré una vez, esclavas. ¿Cúal de vosotras se atrevió a compartir anoche el lecho del príncipe?. – Dijo con un tono de voz amenazante.

Las mujeres temblaban de pánico pero ninguna de ellas habló.

\- Además de miserables...estúpidas...¿creeis que guardando silencio vais a conseguir algo útil?...¿esta es vuestra manera de protegeros las unas a las otras?...- Exclamó riendo.

Todas ellas miraban hacia el suelo, evitando encontrarse con aquellos ojos llenos de odio.

\- Muy bien...vosotras lo habéis querido. Haré que os azoten a todas hasta que confeséis.- Dijo mientras se volvía para marcharse y hacía una señal a uno de los soldados.

Entonces, una de las mujeres se levantó y dijo:

\- ¡No, por favor! –

Syra se giró y clavó sus ojos en ella inmediatamente. Sonrió con maldad y se fue acercando lentamente..

\- Vaya...no va a ser necesaria tanta molestia por lo que veo...- Dijo deteniéndose a tan sólo unos centímetros de ella.- Exótica...debí imaginármelo...cabello dorado y ojos verdes...¿terrícola quizá?...- Preguntó mientras recorría con su mirada de arriba abajo el tembloroso cuerpo de la esclava. La mujer asintió con la cabeza baja.

Syra sonrió y exclamó:

\- Era de esperar...últimamente mi esposo no es muy original escogiendo hembras para su harén. Y dime, esclava...¿te hizo disfrutar?.-

La mujer se sorprendió y la miró durante un segundo. Después volvió a bajar la mirada sin decir nada.

\- ¡Contesta, zorra! – Gritó Syra mientras la abofeteó una sóla vez, provocando que cayera al suelo, y comenzara a brotar sangre de sus labios.

\- Soy...una esclava, señora...sólo hago lo..que me piden...- Dijo mientras las lágrimas de dolor y miedo resbalaban por sus mejillas.

\- Desde luego que sí...¿y sabes por qué?...porque no vales para otra cosa.- Repuso la princesa con desprecio. - Te acostaste con el príncipe porque obedecías órdenes...pero no te preocupes, mujer, porque yo voy a evitar que vuelva a ocurrir – Dijo con ironía - ¡Lleváosla! – Gritó a los soldados que estaban apostados en la puerta observándolo todo.

Syra se encontraba fuera de sí. Desde aquella vez en que se emborracharon, hacía casi cinco meses, Vegeta no había vuelto a tocarla, y más de una vez, no se había presentado ni siquiera a dormir, lo que a ella le hacía intuir claramente, que en esas ocasiones, el príncipe visitaba su harén para aplacar sus hormonas con alguna de esas mujeres. Hasta este momento, Syra se había tragado su propio veneno, tratando de engañarse a sí misma imaginando que su esposo no tardaría en darse cuenta de que ninguna mujer sería capaz de satisfacerle como ella lo hacía, pero el recuerdo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, había terminado por agotar su paciencia. A partir de ahora, volvería a retomar

sus relaciones con Kabark y con Raditz, y por supuesto, estaba dispuesta a castigar desde hoy mismo a cualquier hembra que osara ser poseída por su esposo:

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Vegeta acababa de llegar a sus aposentos y, habiéndose desvestido ya, se disponía a introducirse en la cama para dormir. Cuando acababa de hacerlo, Syra se giró hacia él y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Apretó su cuerpo contra el de él, con la clara intención de hacer notar al príncipe su desnudez y esperando su pronta reacción._

 _Inmediatamente, Vegeta se volteó hacia ella, y después de recorrer con su penetrante mirada su cuerpo, le dijo:_

 _\- ¿Nunca te rindes, mujer?. Pues será mejor que termines por hacerlo, porque nada de lo que hagas va a conseguir cambiar mi actitud hacia ti. –_

 _Aquellas palabras enfurecieron enormemente a Syra, que reaccionó golpeando el rostro del príncipe con su mano, incorporándose para hacerlo._

 _Inmediatamente, Vegeta reaccionó devolviéndole el golpe, lo cual provocó que la hiciera caer de la cama, mientras una expresión de desprecio se dibujaba en su rostro._

 _\- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! – Gritó ella volviendo a saltar sobre él impulsada por sus genes de guerrera saiyajin._

 _Vegeta la agarró con rapidez antes de que pudiera tocarle, y la aplastó con violencia contra la cama, mientras que innumerables insultos salían sin descanso por la boca de Syra._

 _Se colocó encima de ella, haciendo fuerza con su cuerpo e inmovilizándola a la vez. Y mientras sus ojos y sus facciones reflejaban toda la ira, le dijo sin levantar la voz:_

 _\- Escúchame con atención, Syra: Espero por tu bien que esta sea la última vez que te atrevas a desafiarme, porque si vuelves a intentarlo siquiera, mi respuesta será otra y haré desaparecer para siempre tu bonito rostro con tan sólo uno de mis golpes¿lo has entendido, mujer?.-_

 _Ella no dijo nada, sólo respiraba con agitación sin apartar sus ojos de los de él, descubriendo claramente que si intentaba algo más, él no dudaría en cumplir su amenaza._

 _De pronto, el príncipe la soltó y se levantó de la cama, comenzando a vestirse nuevamente._

 _\- ¿Dónde vas? – Preguntó Syra con desesperación._

 _\- ¿Quieres saberlo?..Bien..te lo diré: De repente, y gracias a ti, se me ha quitado el sueño, asi que, creo que voy a pasar toda la noche haciendo con otra mujer lo que nunca volveré a hacer contigo..- Dijo con desprecio. Y se marchó dando un sonoro portazo y sin prestar ninguna atención a los insultos que ella le dedicaba desde la cama._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Pasó una semana desde aquél incidente, y aquella tarde, casi al anochecer, Vegeta se encontraba en el bar, lugar al que acudía con bastante frecuencia últimamente. Había bebido ya más de la cuenta, pero no quería detenerse aún. Un día descubrió que el alcohol aliviaba de alguna forma esa angustia que sentía cuando pensaba en ella, la amargura que invadía su alma cuando recordaba los escasos pero intensos momentos que compartieron juntos...

En ese momento, entró un soldado por la puerta y lo localizó sentado a la barra. Se acercó hacia él y, después de pedirle permiso, hablaron durante unos pocos segundos, y al acabar, Vegeta se levantó y salió de allí.

Nappa lo vio llegar caminando por el pasillo, intuyendo que el príncipe no se encontraba de muy buen humor. Probablemente estaría enojado y confundido sin entender por qué le había hecho venir hasta los calabozos.

\- ¿Para qué demonios me has citado aquí, Nappa? – Dijo Vegeta nada más llegar hasta su posición. -

\- Quiero que veas algo. Podía haber esperado a mañana, pero pensé que debías saberlo lo antes posible. – Contestó Nappa indicando con una seña a uno de los carceleros que empezara a caminar delante de ellos.

\- ¿No vas a decírmelo hasta que yo no lo vea?. ¿Puedo saber el motivo? – Repuso el príncipe mientras seguían de cerca al carcelero.

\- Quiero estar seguro de que lo que me han informado es cierto, y sólo tú puedes sacarme de dudas.- Dijo Nappa deteniéndose al tiempo que lo hacía el hombre situado a tan sólo unos pasos de ellos, el cual sacaba una llave y se disponía a abrir la puerta de una de las celdas.

Vegeta decidió no hacer más preguntas. Intuía que dentro de muy pocos segundos encontraría todas las respuestas.

Cuando la puerta estuvo abierta, el hombre se separó y Nappa indicó al príncipe que pasara primero. La celda estaba oscura y tan sólo entraba luz por una pequeña ventana enrejada situada a varios metros de distancia desde el suelo. Al fondo, se distinguía una figura humana tumbada sobre un estrecho colchón, la cual emitía pequeños quejidos de dolor de forma pausada. Vegeta enseguida se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer, y confundido, miró hacia Nappa.

El enorme saiyajin se acercó hasta ella y la agarró de los brazos poniéndola de pie ante el príncipe. La mujer empezó a llorar mientras temblaba de pánico. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de pies a cabeza, por una tela de color marrón a modo de vestido. Con un solo gesto, Nappa apartó la tela de su cabeza y dejó al descubierto su rostro.

\- ¿Reconoces a esta mujer, Vegeta? – Dijo mientras la sujetaba con fuerza, después de que ella empezara a gritar y a tratar de soltarse con desesperación.

El príncipe, desde su posición, no podía distinguirla bien, y se aproximó lo bastante cerca como para percatarse al instante de las marcas y señales visibles de tortura que tenía por toda su cara. Se fijó entonces en el color de su cabello.. era dorado. La mujer no paraba de llorar y tratar de ocultar su rostro como podía, mirando hacia el suelo, y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Vegeta acercó su mano y la agarró de la barbilla, obligándola a detenerse, y subió su rostro para observarla sin más impedimentos.

De pronto, lo vio...aquel color verde en sus ojos que llamaron su atención nada más entrar aquél día en su harén, cuando la eligió a ella entre todas aquellas mujeres...Pero ahora, ya no tenían ese brillo que lo embriagó, ahora estaban hinchados y llenos de lágrimas, ahora sólo reflejaban dolor y sufrimiento, al igual que su rostro, roto y golpeado..

Nappa supo enseguida que estaba en lo cierto, Vegeta sabía quien era. Lo vio en la expresión de su rostro y en su fría mirada clavada en aquella mujer.

Al momento, Vegeta soltó su barbilla. Se colocó tras ella, y con sus manos, le quitó la tela que cubría su cuerpo desnudo intuyendo que encontraría lo que ahora veían sus ojos: señales de latigazos por toda la espalda y moratones en sus muslos y piernas. Volvió a ponerse frente a ella y descubrió también magulladuras en sus senos y en la mayor parte de su torso.

Se quedó durante unos minutos sin apartar su vista de la mujer. Nappa comenzó a notar como el ki del príncipe se elevaba cada vez más y como su rostro empezaba a mostrar claros síntomas de furia y enojo.

\- Que la lleven ahora mismo a una cámara de regeneración.- Dijo de pronto Vegeta, e inmediatamente después, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar saliendo de allí a toda prisa. Nappa dio la orden al carcelero y salió detrás de su príncipe mientras le gritaba:

\- ¡Espera, Vegeta¿qué vas a hacer? –

El príncipe no se detuvo. Salió del pabellón y dijo:

\- Acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas.- Y se elevó emprendiendo el vuelo con la mayor rapidez hacia palacio.

Llegó hasta las puertas de una enorme sala y las empujó con fuerza, pasando con violencia hacia el interior.

Syra se encontraba de pie subida a una especie de banqueta, mientras varias esclavas acomodaban y adaptaban el lujoso vestido a su cuerpo. Al observar entrar de esa forma al príncipe, exclamó sorprendida:

\- ¡Vegeta¿qué es lo que quieres? –

\- ¡Fuera de aquí todo el mundo!. ¡Marcháos! – Gritó él con furia dirigiéndose hacia las esclavas, que enseguida obedecieron órdenes y salieron corriendo de allí asustadas.

\- ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? – Dijo Syra alzando la voz.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, Vegeta se lanzó hacia ella y la agarró de un brazo con violencia arrastrándola fuera de la banqueta, mientras le decía:

\- ¡Perra¿con qué derecho te atreves a mandar torturar a una de mis concubinas? – Gritó mientras la apoyaba con fuerza contra la pared.

\- Esa ramera se permitió el lujo de faltarme al respeto y tuvo su merecido castigo. – Dijo ella alzando la voz. - ¡Suéltame, me haces daño!-

\- ¿Y cúal fue su ofensa¿acostarse conmigo porque la preferí a ella antes que a ti?..¡Estás completamente desquiciada!. – Dijo mientras la separaba de la pared y la empotraba contra otra provocando que ella emitiera un leve grito de dolor. - ¡Fuiste tu¿no es cierto?. Tú fuiste quien ordenó a ese esclavo que hiciera volar por los aires todo el maldito laboratorio. Hiciste todo eso sólo para eliminarla a ella¿no es así?...- Gritó con fuerza completamente fuera de sí.

\- No se de qué demonios estás hablando – Mintió Syra. – Creo que el alcohol está empezando a afectar gravemente tu cerebro, Vegeta. –

\- ¡Mientes, zorra! – Exclamó él apretando los dientes.

\- Mi mayor deseo era torturarla y verla sufrir hasta la muerte, asi que, yo nunca lo hubiera planeado de la forma en que tú dices, y lo sabes. Puedes creer lo que quieras...pero aún así...no tienes pruebas para confirmarlo.- Repuso Syra con seguridad en sus palabras.

Vegeta se quedó callado, respirando con agitación. Reconoció, maldiciendo por dentro, que probablemente ella tenía razón. Esa no era la forma de actuar en Syra, demasiado sutil como para que se le hubiera ocurrido a ella, aunque no descartaba la posibilidad de que estuviera enterada de todo. Estaba seguro de que había alguien más, y ella era la única que podía conducirle hasta esa persona o personas...Hacía tan sólo unos segundos, hubiera acabado con su vida allí mismo, la hubiera eliminado para siempre, pero esa no era la opción más inteligente...la necesitaba viva, por ahora...

La soltó y se apartó de ella retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás, sumido en sus propios pensamientos y con la mirada perdida.

Syra, lo miró enfurecida y se creció ante él, creyéndole derrotado. Comenzó a reir a carcajadas mientras le observaba y le dijo:

\- Mírate, Vegeta...el gran príncipe de los saiyajins, el hombre más poderoso del universo..y ahora¿en qué te has convertido?...en un borracho y patético estúpido...- Dijo con desprecio. –

\- Cállate - Ordenó Vegeta con un tono de voz bastante bajo.

Pero Syra continuó:

\- Intentas pagar tu frustración conmigo y con todos los que te rodean. Quieres hacernos culpables a todos de la muerte de esa maldita esclava para poder aplacar así tu dolor y tu estúpida debilidad.- Decía transmitiendo odio en sus palabras con el único fin de hacerle daño.

\- ¡Cierra tu maldita boca de una vez! – Gritó Vegeta enfureciéndose de nuevo y cerrando los puños.

Syra se colocó frente a él, encarándole. Y, haciendo caso omiso a sus advertencias, siguió hablando:

-Admítelo, Vegeta!..¡Ella está muerta¡Muerta¿lo oyes?...y jamás volverás a verla, ni a tocarla, ni a poseerla...¡jamás podrás...- De repente, su voz fue sustituida por un grito de dolor.

\- ¡Tú lo has querido, puta! – Gritó a la vez que su puño se enterraba en el rostro de ella con tal fuerza que la envió unos metros hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared con violencia, para terminar cayendo al suelo completamente inmóvil.

Vegeta enseguida supo que estaba inconsciente, porque aún podía detectar su ki. Midió sus fuerzas lo suficiente como para lograr que cesara de hablar sin tener que acabar con su vida, aunque si existiera una próxima vez, no estaba seguro de poder controlarse de igual forma. Syra, cada día que pasaba, estaba agotando más y más su paciencia. Ya estaba harto y la situación entre ambos era insostenible. Tenía que encontrar el modo de convencer a su padre para que anulara su matrimonio de una vez por todas. Tal vez lo que ella hizo hoy, sería un motivo para que su padre entendiera que Syra jamás aceptaría el papel de reina sumisa que durante siglos, había caracterizado a cualquier mujer que llegó a subir al trono de Vegetasei. Al menos, debía intentarlo...aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas al respecto, dada la obsesión que tenía el Rey con la idea de que pronto le fuera proporcionado un nuevo heredero al reino. Un hijo con Syra...no podía siquiera imaginarla en el papel de madre...Aún le sorprendía el hecho de que ella no se hubiera quedado embarazada nunca, tal vez tuviera algún problema para ello, o por qué no, tal vez lo tuviera él...

Caminó hasta uno de los sofás situado cerca de la puerta, y se sentó allí a meditar sobre esto último. Pero al final, decidió no añadir nuevas preocupaciones a su situación y cerró los ojos tratando de poner su mente en blanco durante unos instantes.

Pasado un rato, vio llegar a Nappa nervioso y preocupado. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigir su vista hacia el cuerpo inerte de Syra, aunque al momento se relajó cuando logró detectar su ki. Después, se volvió y sus ojos, totalmente inexpresivos, se encontraron con los de Vegeta. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba la mujer, la levantó y la cogió entre sus brazos dispuesto a salir de allí con ella.

\- ¿Dónde la llevas? – Preguntó Vegeta.

\- Pues...a una cámara de regeneración..- Contestó Nappa creyendo que era evidente.

\- Olvídalo...quiero que sea encerrada en una celda. – Repuso el príncipe sin inmutarse siquiera.

Nappa se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, y con la voz entrecortada dijo:

\- Pero...se trata de la princesa...y está herida...no creo que...- Inmediatamente, fue interrumpido por Vegeta:

\- ¿Es que no me has oído, Nappa?.- Dijo con frialdad. - ¡Haz que la encierren ahora mismo! – Gritó alzando la voz.

\- Si...Vegeta. – Contestó con sumisión el enorme saiyajin, antes de marcharse.

Aquél día, Bulma se encontraba curando la herida en un brazo a una niña de tan sólo cinco años. La pequeña se entretenía jugando con una muñeca mientras ella terminaba de ponerle el vendaje, como solía hacerlo todos los días. Cuando terminó, ambas sonrieron y Bulma decidió quedarse con ella un rato acompañándola en sus juegos.

Al rato, salió de la habitación y suspiró al notar cómo sus tobillos estaban comenzando a hinchársele tal y como le sucedía diariamente desde hace más o menos un mes. Estaba deseando ya que pasaran los cuatro meses que le restaban de embarazo, porque desde que se enteró de su estado, no había pasado un solo día en el que no tuviera molestias que la impedían llevar su vida con normalidad. Se había preocupado en informarse sobre todos los síntomas que se pudieran notar durante un embarazo, y todos, sin excepción alguna, ella los había padecido o estaban empezando a hacer acto de presencia. De pronto, comenzó a pensar que si no fuera por todas esas molestias y síntomas que se lo recordaban continuamente, todavía no podría creer que estuviera en estado...y sobre todo, que lo estuviera de él...

Recordó el momento en que le entregaron los resultados de los análisis que le hizo la doctora Chichi, y le informaron que su embarazo era de ocho semanas. Después de asimilar la noticia, se maldijo a sí misma por haber sido tan estúpida. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con Vegeta, sólo en un par de ocasiones se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que podía existir riesgo de embarazo, pero sin ni siquiera estudiarlo más a fondo, inmediatamente rechazó la idea, puesto que le parecía poco probable que dos seres de distintos planetas y razas fueran capaces de engendrar un bebé. Además, el hecho de que el príncipe jamás preguntó y ni tan siquiera le preocupó si debían tomar precauciones, confirmó con más ímpetu su teoría. ¡Qué ingenua había sido al pensar eso!...¿desde cuando los hombres que se han criado en una cultura tan machista como la saiyajin, se preocupan de esas cosas?.

Bueno...el caso es que en muy poco tiempo, su bebé nacería...y lo haría en la Tierra. Su hijo, aunque la mitad de sus genes fueran saiyajins, sería un terrícola, se criaría allí junto a ella, con sus mismas costumbres y nadie sospecharía jamás de su procedencia. Nunca le revelaría a nadie que su padre es un saiyajin, y mucho menos que es el príncipe de todos ellos...Ese sería su secreto..y moriría antes de revelárselo a nadie...

Mientras meditaba sobre todos estos pensamientos, se encontró de frente con la doctora Chichi que le dijo nada más verla:

\- Hola, Bulma..¿cómo te encuentras hoy? – Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas.

\- Hola, Chichi...bueno... ya empiezo a notar de nuevo esa hinchazón en los tobillos que casi no me dejan caminar...- Dijo con resignación.

\- Ya veo...- Dijo mientras se agachaba para examinarlos. – Por cierto¿ya sabes el sexo del bebé? – Preguntó mientras se incorporaba de nuevo.

\- No...aún no. Lo cierto es que lo único que me importa es que nazca sano, lo del sexo es lo de menos.- Contestó Bulma.

\- Ahora mismo puedo hacerte una ecografía, si quieres. Así veremos si todo va bien y podremos ver si es niño o niña¿qué te parece?.- Le dijo con muchos ánimos.

\- Pues...es que tengo mucho trabajo todavía..y..- Repuso ella.

\- ¡Oh, vamos!...tienes que hacértela...además, en cuanto acabemos te irás a casa a descansar. Tal y como tienes los tobillos no es muy recomendable que andes por ahí de pie tanto tiempo...- Dijo cogiéndola de la mano y comenzando a caminar.

Al rato, las dos mujeres se encontraban en aquella pequeña sala donde la doctora Chichi le realizaba la ecografía a Bulma.

\- Pues parece que todo está perfectamente, Bulma...¿quieres saber el sexo o prefieres que sea una sorpresa? – Le preguntó sonriéndole.

\- Pues ya que estoy aquí...¡de acuerdo!..- Dijo con entusiasmo.

\- Bien..pues parece que vas a tener un precioso varón..y...- De pronto, Chichi se quedó callada y su rostro cambió, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

Bulma se dio cuenta y, poniéndose nerviosa, preguntó:

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –

La doctora la miró confundida y empezó a decir:

\- No..no estoy segura, pero..parece que tiene una cola...como las de los...-

De repente, el corazón de Bulma dio un vuelco, y se levantó con rapidez, disculpándose de la siguiente forma:

\- Tengo...tengo que irme...- Dijo completamente nerviosa, y tratando de dirigirse hacia la puerta para marcharse.

\- ¡Espera, Bulma!...no te vayas aún...- Dijo Chichi sujetando la puerta para que no saliera.

\- Deja que me vaya, por favor...- Suplicó Bulma con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No sin antes escuchar lo que voy a decirte: quiero que sepas que no es la primera vez que veo algo así en una ecografía...aunque reconozco que esta ocasión es diferente a las demás...- Exclamó Chichi tratando de convencerla para que se quedara.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Bulma con curiosidad.

\- Por favor, siéntate y déjame que te lo explique...

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	20. Chapter 20

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 20**

 **Preludio de una guerra**

Bulma la miró con algo de desconfianza, pero resignada, decidió quedarse. Se sentó en la camilla donde antes estuvo postrada mientras le era realizada la ecografía, y la doctora Chichi se sentó justo enfrente de ella.

\- Verás, Bulma...como te he dicho antes, tu caso no es el primero que he tenido oportunidad de ver. Dada la situación de nuestro planeta, no es extraño que sucedieran embarazos no deseados entre las mujeres terrícolas y los saiyajins que se quedaron aquí...- Se quedó callada un momento como pensando y después preguntó: - ¿Acaso no sabías que estabas embarazada de uno de ellos? –

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Dijo Bulma confundida.

\- Bueno...es extraño la forma en que has reaccionado...no sé...como si no lo supieras...o si lo sabías, como si esperaras que nadie se diera cuenta de ello...- Repuso ella.

Bulma miró hacia otro lado. No hacía nada más que maldecirse por lo estúpida que había sido al no imaginar que su hijo podría haber heredado ese rasgo tan característico en un saiyajin: su cola. Ahora esta mujer lo sabía todo y su idea de salvaguardar la identidad de su hijo y la suya propia estaba siendo frustrada.

\- ¿Por qué has dicho que mi caso era diferente?.- Dijo Bulma intentando evadir las preguntas de la doctora.

\- Evidentemente por lo avanzado de tu estado...- Contestó Chichi sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Y que hay de extraño en eso?. Estoy de cinco meses, y tú dijiste que todo estaba bien...hasta que viste su...cola...- Dijo bajando la mirada ante esta última palabra.

\- Bulma...¿es que no lo sabes?...¡Ningún feto durante un embarazo entre un saiyajin y una mujer terrícola ha logrado sobrevivir más de tres meses! – Exclamó no sabiendo si la mujer que tenía enfrente estaba fingiendo o realmente estaba tan perdida como quería hacer ver.

\- ¿Qué? – Repuso Bulma casi en un grito. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y se clavaron en los negros de la doctora, buscando con ansiedad que todas sus dudas fueran reveladas.

Chichi inmediatamente se dio cuenta. Por la manera de reaccionar de Bulma llegó a la conclusión de que no fingía. Aún confundida por todo, decidió explicarle a la mujer lo que parecía no saber, pensando que más tarde averiguaría el motivo. Suspiró y comenzó a hablar:

\- Eso es lo extraño. Al parecer, el cuerpo y la naturaleza de las mujeres terrícolas no es capaz de soportar un embarazo saiyajin, y el bebé no consigue desarrollarse completamente, por lo que al final muere y se produce irremediablemente un aborto. Al menos esa era la teoría que teníamos hasta ahora, pero viendo tu caso..ya no sé que pensar. Los saiyajins lo saben, y según creo, su raza jamás ha logrado mezclarse con ninguna otra con éxito.- Dijo con tranquilidad. - He visto a tu bebé, Bulma, y se encuentra perfectamente. Por alguna razón que escapa a mi comprensión, tu hijo ha logrado adaptarse a tu cuerpo, ha conseguido sobrevivir, y estoy segura de que llegará a nacer. Tal y como yo lo he visto, está sano y fuerte..- Explicó sin perder detalle a ninguno de los gestos de incredulidad de Bulma.

\- ¿Quieres decir que soy un caso único?. – Exclamó la peliazul con nerviosismo.

\- Desde luego que lo eres...aunque también debo decirte que, gracias a que las compañías farmacéuticas que quedaron en pie después de la invasión, desarrollaran anticonceptivos para ello, ya no se producen embarazos saiyajins entre las mujeres terrícolas desde hace más de medio año, y de no ser así, tal vez hubieran existido otros casos similares al tuyo, pero como anteriormente no hubo ninguno que sobrepasara más de tres meses, dimos por hecho que nuestra raza jamás lograría mezclarse con la saiyajin...- Terminó de decir Chichi, observando como Bulma se levantaba y se dirigía a la ventana sin decir nada.

Se puso a mirar a través del cristal, intentando asimilar todas aquellas palabras que la habían hecho descubrir la realidad. Si lo que la doctora decía era cierto, estaba en un aprieto. Lo cierto es que hace tiempo que su propia vida ya no le importaba tanto, es más, seguía pensando que debió haber muerto en aquella explosión junto a sus compañeros. Pero si existió algo que la había hecho seguir adelante, fue la noticia de su embarazo. Desde el primer día, deseó tener a su bebé más que a nada en el mundo y le dio un nuevo motivo para desear continuar viviendo, para luchar contra cualquier adversidad que se le presentara. Juró que lo protegería y que nunca permitiría que él pasara por lo mismo que ella sufrió...y ahora...estaba en peligro..los dos lo estaban. Se dio la vuelta, y mirando con frialdad a la doctora le dijo:

\- No me importan los motivos por los cuales me haya convertido en la única mujer en todo el universo capaz de conseguir algo así. Mi hijo será un terrícola más y nadie debe saber jamás su procedencia. Antes de que se sepa , acabaré con mi vida y con la suya sin dudarlo. – Dijo a modo de advertencia.

Chichi intuyó que hablaba en serio. Supo que tenía que existir una poderosa razón por la cual Bulma reaccionaba así. Se sintió un poco dolida por la desconfianza hacia ella, pero era comprensible si apenas se conocían. Quiso hacerle saber que podía confiar en ella, y que la ayudaría en todo lo que necesitara, pero antes de eso, se moría por saber el motivo por el cual la famosa científica Bulma Briefs había cambiado su identidad y se escondía haciéndose pasar por enfermera en su hospital.

\- Lo entiendo y tu secreto será guardado conmigo. Me gustaría que confiaras en mi, y si necesitas una razón para hacerlo, te la daré: Se quien eres. Eres Bulma Briefs, la heredera de la antigua Capsule Corp.. Lo descubrí hace tiempo cuando encontré una publicación científica y vi tu rostro en una fotografía. Pensé que querías esconderte de los saiyajins para que no te obligaran a trabajar para ellos, y como verás, nunca dije nada ni hice comentario a nadie por respeto a tu intimidad. Pero lo más extraño es que alguien como tú no supiera nada de lo que te he contado antes, es como si hubieras estado encerrada en algún sitio o alejada lo suficiente como para perder todo contacto y noticias de lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí.- Repuso con tranquilidad, tratando de conseguir que Bulma se abriera para ella.

Bulma dudó entre marcharse de allí ahora mismo o empezar a sincerarse. No existía ningún motivo por el cual no pudiera confiar en la doctora Chichi. Además, a partir de ahora, necesitaría ayuda y ella era la única que podría ofrecérsela. Decidió contarle algunas cosas, no todas ellas verdaderas, omitiendo claro está, su relación con el príncipe. Con lágrimas en los ojos, empezó a hablar como podía:

\- Unos días después de ganar la guerra...los saiyajins me enviaron a su planeta, Vegetasei, para que trabajara en su laboratorio. Me convertí en su esclava y he estado allí hasta hace unos cinco meses, cuando logré escaparme y conseguí volver a la Tierra. Cambié mis datos en el ordenador, y borré todo lo referente a mi verdadera identidad.- Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

\- De modo..que tu embarazo se produjo allí...¿no es cierto?. – Preguntó Chichi.

\- Si...aunque como recordarás, no lo supe hasta que no llevaba aquí casi dos meses – Repuso Bulma.

\- Pudiste haber abortado voluntariamente entonces y no lo hiciste...¿Por qué?. – Volvió a preguntar.

Bulma se quedó pensativa ante la curiosidad de la doctora, y contestó con total seguridad en sus palabras:

\- Preferiría no hablar de ello...Es una decisión que tomé en su momento y punto. No creo que tenga que dar más explicaciones sobre eso..-

\- Lo siento...no quería resultar indiscreta. – Le dijo sonriendo.- Te doy las gracias por confiar en mi y te prometo que a partir de ahora, te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites. – Terminó de decir Chichi.

\- Te lo agradezco...pero lo único que te pido es que, por favor, no comentes nada de esto con nadie..- Dijo Bulma con sinceridad.

\- Por supuesto que no diré nada. Y además, puedo ayudarte en más de lo que tú crees. Bulma...te comprendo perfectamente...yo también soy terrícola, y además mujer, al igual que tú...y estoy segura de que tenemos alguna que otra cosa más en común aparte de eso...- Le dijo de nuevo con esa amable sonrisa en su rostro.

Bulma captó algo extraño en lo último que ella dijo, pero no le prestó mayor atención. Empezó a sentirse muy cansada y lo único que deseaba era irse a casa a relajarse y dormir un poco.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas que te acompañe a casa?. A partir de ahora, yo seré la única persona que se encargue de tu embarazo, y yo misma asistiré tu parto. ¿Qué te parece?.- Dijo la doctora mientras se levantaba.

\- Gracias...pero no es necesario que me acompañes. – Dijo Bulma mientras abría la puerta para salir.

\- Como quieras...- Dijo – Otra cosa más: necesitas descansar mucho, Bulma. Tu embarazo es de riesgo, ya lo sabes. Lo mejor es que estés en reposo durante el mayor tiempo posible hasta que llegue el momento. Y por favor, llámame si notas algún síntoma extraño o no te encuentres bien. –

\- De acuerdo, lo haré...muchas gracias por todo...- Y diciendo esto, salió de la habitación y se marchó.

A la mañana siguiente después del incidente con Syra, Vegeta y Nappa se encontraban entrenando en la sala de combate. El príncipe utilizaba estos ejercicios como remedio para sacar fuera toda la ira contenida dentro de sí, y el único saiyajin capaz de aguantar medianamente toda esa descarga de energía, era Nappa. Este, la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba esquivando los poderosos ataques de Vegeta, utilizando toda la velocidad de la que disponía, sabiendo que si alguno de ellos lograra alcanzarle, resultaría bastante malherido.

\- ¡Nappa!...¿es que no vas a atacarme?. Si sólo te vas a dedicar a esquivarme, será mejor que lo dejemos.- Gritó Vegeta.

\- Lo haría si me dejaras alguna posibilidad para ello...Utilizas demasiada energía para ser sólo un entrenamiento..¿qué demonios te pasa, Vegeta? – Repuso Nappa escapando de una de las ráfagas de ki enviadas por el príncipe.

De pronto, ambos hombres escucharon una voz a su derecha que decía:

\- ¡No te molestes, Nappa!. ¡Lo que necesita es que alguien le baje los humos de una vez!. –

Los dos se volvieron y se quedaron sorprendidos al descubrir a la persona que se les acercaba.

\- ¡Padre!...- Exclamó Vegeta.

El Rey dirigió una fría mirada a su hijo, y se colocó enfrente de él. Después se giró hacia Nappa, y con un gesto, le indicó que saliera de la sala. El enorme saiyajin obedeció y se marchó, dirigiéndose hacia el piso de arriba para observar desde la cristalera lo que creía que iba a suceder.

\- Siempre has sido un rebelde, Vegeta. Pensé que con los años lograrías asentar la cabeza, pero me equivoqué. Lo último que imaginé es que te convertirías en un estúpido irresponsable incapaz de controlar correctamente el rumbo de su vida. – Comenzó a decir el Rey con la mayor frialdad y colocándose en posición de ataque.

\- Asi que es eso...estás molesto por mi decisión de encerrar a Syra...Pues déjame decirte que la culpa es tuya...te lo advertí hace tiempo...Te dije que ella no era digna de ser reina...- Contestó el príncipe frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Eso no lo decides tú! – Gritó enfurecido el Rey lanzándose con velocidad hacia el príncipe, asestándole con su puño en el estómago. El príncipe se dolió por el golpe, y se alejó unos metros de él, intentando recuperar la respiración..

\- ¿Al menos...sabes el motivo por lo que lo hice? – Dijo el príncipe con dificultad, elevando el vuelo.

\- Si...y es todavía más estúpido de lo que imaginaba...por mandar torturar a una esclava...¿y qué?...¿a cuántas mujeres has enviado tú a la muerte durante toda tu vida?..¿a cuántos seres insignificantes has eliminado con tus propias manos?..¿acaso has recibido algún castigo por ello?..!No!..a cambio has sido recibido con honores y se te ha recompensado por tu trabajo...¡Y así es como siempre ha sido y como siempre deberá ser!...- Replicó el Rey fuera de sí. De pronto, se impulsó, y con una rapidez pasmosa, apareció tras el príncipe y, juntando ambas manos, le golpeó en la espalda, enviándolo a chocarse contra el suelo con dureza. Después, descendió y caminó deteniéndose a unos metros de su hijo, el cual empezaba a levantarse con algo de esfuerzo.

\- Lo único que tenías que hacer era comportarte como el príncipe que eres...demostrarles a todos que jamás existiría nadie más digno que tú para sustituirme algún día...pero no..tú te has empeñado en echar por tierra todo el honor y el orgullo de nuestros ancestros, incluido el mío...Nos has puesto en entredicho a los dos, llegando al punto de que parte de nuestro pueblo nos rechace, maldiciendo nuestra sangre y linaje...y todo por un capricho tuyo...por dejarte absorber por los malditos sentimientos hacia una miserable mujer terrícola, que no merecía otro trato tuyo salvo el de ser eliminada como el ser insignificante que era...- Dijo apretando los puños.

Vegeta logró levantarse, escupiendo algo de sangre por la boca. Miró hacia su padre y empezó a decir:

\- Puedes golpearme cuanto quieras...- Se detuvo para volver a coger aire. – Pero ninguno de tus golpes ni los de cualquiera...lograrán superar jamás al inmenso dolor que siento en mi interior...-

\- ¡Cállate!..¡No dices más que sandeces! – Gritó el Rey dándole esta vez un puñetazo en el rostro, que provocó que volviera a dar con sus huesos en el duro suelo.

El príncipe intentó levantarse de nuevo, ahora con el rostro ensangrentado por la herida producida en su pómulo izquierdo, pero no lo conseguía. Desde el principio, había bajado su ki casi al mínimo, y su padre lo sabía. Quiso recibir todos los golpes del Rey sin ningún tipo de impedimento, recibiendo así el castigo por haberle defraudado, por haberle fallado.

El Rey se acercó lentamente hasta la posición de su hijo y se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros mientras observaba a su hijo darse la vuelta en el suelo para quedar boca arriba intentando incorporarse con sus brazos.

\- Syra...tiene un amante...- Dijo Vegeta, para después quejarse de dolor al realizar el esfuerzo por hablar.

El Rey lo miró con seriedad frunciendo el ceño y le contestó:

\- ¿Ya sabes quien es? –

\- Aún no...- Se quejó dolorido. – Sólo tengo su...confesión involuntaria...- Añadió después posando su mano en un costado tratando de aliviar el daño que sentía en esa zona.

\- ¿Confesión involuntaria?...¿y eso qué coño es?...- Repuso el Rey confundido.

Vegeta rió un poco con dificultad, aguantando el dolor y observando la expresión de su padre. Volvió a intentar incorporarse un poco más y dijo:

\- Ya sabes...frases que se dicen..en un momento de acaloramiento...-

El Rey lo miró con desdén, y apretando los dientes, contestó:

\- ¡No es suficiente!.- Exclamó.- Descubre con quien se acuesta y sólo así...anularé tu maldito matrimonio...- Añadió para después darse la vuelta con intención de marcharse.

\- Por cierto, comienza a preparar a tu escuadrón. Quiero que en menos de una semana estés listo para salir de Vegetasai. Estoy convencido de que nuevas conquistas tuyas es lo que necesitamos para recuperar la confianza entre nuestro pueblo.- Comenzó a caminar, pero al segundo se detuvo, y girándose hacia el príncipe, le dijo: - Y otra cosa...si la mantienes encerrada, dudo mucho que logres averiguar de quien se trata...-

Vegeta sonrió y, consiguiendo incorporar su espalda del todo pero sin llegar a levantarse, contestó:

\- Lo sé...pero era la única forma de llamar tu atención...Y está claro que ha funcionado...- Clavó su penetrante mirada en la de su padre.

El Rey cerró los ojos un momento en señal de resignación ante la perseverancia de su hijo, y después de dirigirle una última mirada, se marchó de la sala, dejando allí al príncipe malherido, el cual dejó caer su espalda al suelo, tumbándose del todo y soltando aire, tratando de relajar sus doloridos músculos.

A los pocos minutos, apareció Nappa, el cual lo había estado observando todo desde el piso superior. Se acercó hasta él y le ayudó a levantarse, apoyó un brazo del príncipe en sus hombros y caminaron hasta llegar a una cámara de regeneración, donde lo introdujo, y decidió quedarse a esperar hasta que el príncipe se hubiera restablecido por completo.

Esa misma noche, Kabark caminaba con rumbo a los calabozos seguido por dos hombres que pertenecían a su escolta personal. Al llegar, se encontró con un soldado saiyajin en la puerta, y le dijo, mientras le mostraba un documento:

\- Llévame hasta la celda donde se encuentra la princesa.-

El soldado asintió y le indicó que le siguiera. Cuando llegaron a la celda, el soldado la abrió y se marchó dejándoles solos.

\- ¡Kabark!..¿has venido a liberarme? – Dijo Syra nada más verle.

El saiyajin se fijó en el aspecto tan deplorable que presentaba la princesa, y le contestó:

\- ¿Cómo has podido ser tan estúpida?...¡Casi nos descubres a todos con tu maldita obsesión por el príncipe!..- Le increpó alzando la voz.

Syra lo miró con desprecio y contestó:

\- ¡No vuelvas a dirigirte a mi de ese modo!...No olvides que soy la princesa..-

\- ¡No lo serás por mucho tiempo, si continúas comportándote como una histérica!.- Gritó el comandante.

Syra se quedó callada. No tenía ganas de discutir con Kabark, lo único que quería era salir de allí cuanto antes.

El comandante la miró, y algo más calmado, se dirigió de nuevo a ella:

\- ¿Le has dicho algo?..- Preguntó nervioso.

\- No, nada. – Contestó ella mirándole fríamente a los ojos.

\- No te creo. Vegeta no te habría encerrado aquí únicamente por haber mandado torturar a esa esclava, sabe que ese no es motivo para hacerlo..- Dijo Kabark de forma preocupada.

\- Vaya...¡qué perspicaz!...- Exclamó ella con ironía – Pues claro que no ha sido esa la verdadera razón...- Dijo deteniéndose para observar el gesto de sorpresa de Kabark. – Lo ha hecho porque está convencido de que yo fui la culpable de la muerte de esa terrícola y me acusó directamente de haber contratado a ese esclavo para que destruyera el laboratorio...-

Kabark se quedó helado al escuchar aquello, y preguntó alzando la voz:

\- ¿De donde ha sacado esa información?..Raditz lo asesinó y nadie más conoce su existencia..-

\- ¿Y cómo demonios quieres que lo sepa?.- Dijo ella con el mismo tono de voz. – De todas formas...yo no me preocuparía tanto. Tu presencia aquí me indica que muy pronto seré liberada...¿crees que Vegeta permitiría que quedara libre si tuviera alguna prueba

que confirmara sus sospechas?...- Exclamó. – Probablemente hubiera acabado conmigo sin dudarlo, y no estaría aquí avisándote de la información que tengo..

\- Tal vez...- Dijo él.

\- No obstante...creo que desde el principio subestimaste a Vegeta, y estoy segura de que muy pronto descubrirá tus enfermizos planes..- Dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Y eso te hace gracia, Syra?. Tu estás demasiado involucrada como para salir indemne. – Replicó el comandante enojado.

\- ¿Eso crees?...Hasta ahora, la única que ha recibido castigo he sido yo...pero te lo advierto, Kabark, si no haces nada por evitarlo, la próxima vez no seré yo sola la que sufra la ira de Vegeta. De eso puedes estar seguro.- Le increpó de forma amenazadora.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, hasta que Kabark habló:

\- Mañana al amanecer, tu esposo ordenará tu libertad. Ya nos veremos, Syra.- Y sin decir más, salió de allí y se marchó.

Al día siguiente, Vegeta se encontraba en la entrada de los calabozos. El príncipe acababa de dar la orden de que Syra fuera liberada, y decidió esperar hasta verla salir. Sabía que estaría furiosa con él, pero eso era exactamente lo que él buscaba.

De pronto, se abrieron las puertas y Syra apareció tras ellas. Tenía un aspecto horrible, la herida que el príncipe le hizo en el rostro cuando la golpeó ya había cicatrizado, se notaba que no había dormido casi nada y su cabello estaba alborotado así como su vestido sucio y ajado. Nada más salir, fijó su vista en Vegeta, y sin perder la compostura, empezó a caminar con su orgullo de guerrera saiyajin.

El príncipe le devolvió la mirada, y no se movió ni un paso de donde estaba. Ella se acercó, se detuvo a tan sólo unos centímetros de él, le clavó sus ojos llenos de odio manteniéndolos fijos durante unos segundos, y sin más...le escupió en la cara..

\- ¡Hijo de puta! – Exclamó con desprecio. Se quedó unos instantes observando cómo Vegeta cerraba los ojos y se limpiaba – No te librarás de mi tan fácilmente...- Replicó después.

Vegeta se quedó allí mientras la observaba alejarse. Estaba claro que ella jamás se rendiría, aunque le costara la vida. Esperaba, que ahora, tan enojada y furiosa como estaba, cometiera un error..uno sólo...aquél que le llevaría a descubrir lo que escondía. Era su última carta y tenía que jugarla...

En pocos días se marcharía al espacio y probablemente tardaría meses en regresar. Confiaba en que a su vuelta, le fueran proporcionadas noticias en relación a Syra, y si no fuera así...entonces no tendría más remedio que pactar con ella...

Pasados dos meses desde la marcha de Vegeta, y se recibieron noticias de dos nuevas conquistas realizadas por él y su escuadrón. Durante su ausencia, Kabark y otros miembros del Consejo, aprovecharon la ocasión para difundir sus ideas de revolución

entre algunas de las colonias más importantes del imperio. En ellas, se sucedían revueltas entre los soldados rebeldes y los que se mantenían aún fieles a la Corona. La intención era conseguir resquebrajar al anteriormente ejército unido saiyajin y formar uno sólo que compartiera la idea de hacer caer a la monarquía, y lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder hacer frente a Vegeta y a sus más fieles hombres, los cuales por otra parte, eran los soldados más poderosos del imperio. Por otra parte, en Vegetasai, y de forma encubierta para que el Rey y sus hombres no sospecharan, se empezaban a crear escuadrones rebeldes, los cuales fingían su lealtad a la Corona, y esperaban el momento para actuar. Al frente de todos ellos, se encontraba Raditz. La promesa que Kabark le hizo de nombrarle general en jefe de todo el ejército saiyajin en cuanto él llegara al poder, y su afán de venganza en Vegeta, le convencieron para formar parte activa de sus planes. Habiendo sido uno de los mejores guerreros de Vegetasai, se encargó de entrenar y mejorar las habilidades de cientos de soldados, los cuales le respetaban y temían por su fuerza y su consabida crueldad. El mismo se preocupó de entrenar duramente, habiendo logrado aumentar considerablemente sus poderes, con la única obsesión de enfrentarse a Vegeta y con la convicción de que lograría vencerle. Se creía muy capaz de ello, y además, contaba con la ventaja de haber formado, durante años, parte de su escuadrón, por lo que conocía a la perfección la técnica y la forma de luchar del príncipe.

Kabark, no tuvo más remedio que confiar en Raditz, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que lograra vencer a Vegeta, y por eso, tuvo que idear sus propios planes por si la lucha se tornara a favor del príncipe y no de Raditz.

Si había algo que tenía claro el comandante, era que necesitaba acabar primero con Vegeta. Sin su hijo protegiéndole, el Rey no supondría problema alguno para lograr sus objetivos.

En cuanto a Syra, Kabark no creyó conveniente que ella conociera más acerca de sus intenciones, y la mantuvo al margen de casi todo, incluso de mantener relaciones con él. De momento, no podía hacer nada en contra ella puesto que existía la posibilidad de que le delatara, aún sabiendo que ella misma firmaría su sentencia de muerte si lo hiciera. Decidió arriesgarse a que ella mantuviera su boca cerrada, con la promesa de que compartiría con ella la mitad del poder adquirido al finalizar la rebelión. Pero, aquella amenaza que ella le hizo en la celda, confirmó que la princesa no era de fiar, y por eso, en el momento en que lograra culminar sus planes, tenía pensado eliminarla al igual que al resto de miembros de la Corona.

Así pasaron otros tres meses más...y, en Vegetasai, se anunciaba el regreso triunfante del príncipe y de su escuadrón. Habían logrado añadir tres colonias más al imperio después de haber mantenido innumerables batallas contra poderosas razas de seres que intentaban evitar la conquista de sus planetas como podían.

Vegeta se mostraba satisfecho consigo mismo y con las victorias conseguidas, sin sospechar lo que muy pronto iba a suceder en su propio planeta, y sobre todo, totalmente ajeno a lo que "ya" había ocurrido en la Tierra y que le afectaba directamente a él...

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	21. Chapter 21

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 21**

 **El principio**

Mientras volaba con rumbo hacia la zona de operaciones, se preguntaba el motivo por el cual fue reclamado. Habían llegado rumores a sus oídos de que una nave con el emblema de Vegetasai acababa de aterrizar en la Tierra y que no se trataba de ningún transporte especial, y a los pocos minutos de conocerse la noticia, le informaron a través de su scouter que debía personarse allí de inmediato.

Cuando llegó, le indicaron que esperara en una sala contigua a la base militar. A los pocos minutos, un general saiyajin hizo su aparición, y después de mirarle fijamente, le dijo:

\- Traemos órdenes directas de tu hermano Raditz. Quiere que inmediatamente lo dispongas todo para regresar a Vegetasai junto a nosotros. – Exclamó mientras le entregaba un sobre sellado para justo después salir de la sala y dejarle solo.

Kakarotto se sorprendió y el corazón le dio un vuelco al recibir la noticia. ¿Raditz?. ¿Para qué demonios se interesaba ahora por él?. Su hermano mayor jamás le prestó ninguna atención. Desde que eran pequeños, siempre se había dedicado a insultarle y menospreciarle, echándole en cara continuamente la diferencia de poderes entre ambos. Y desde que logró ser incorporado al escuadrón del príncipe, Raditz no quiso saber nada más de él, rechazando cualquier vínculo que les relacionara, puesto que, y según sus palabras, le resultaba bastante vergonzoso y humillante tener como hermano a un saiyajin con tan bajo nivel de pelea. A Kakarotto nunca le molestó que le despreciara, puesto que nunca compartió ninguna de sus ideas y sus caracteres eran bien distintos. Su padre, Bardock, desde que eran unos niños, les inculcó la naturaleza guerrera y la necesidad de combatir de su raza, logrando que ambos dedicaran la mayor parte de su vida a ello pero con muy distintos puntos de vista...mientras que para Raditz, la lucha y los combates se habían convertido en un instrumento de perversión, disfrutando de ello con crueldad y ensañamiento hacia sus víctimas...en cambio, para Kakarotto...significaba la forma de superarse a sí mismo, agradeciendo cada nuevo combate como un medio para aumentar sus poderes, recopilando técnicas aprendidas de sus rivales y admirando en todos ellos su valor al enfrentarse a seres con poderes infinitamente superiores a los suyos...

Pero ahora...su hermano le ordenaba regresar junto a él...¿Qué motivos tendría para ello?. Abrió el sobre y se dispuso a leer el documento que traía en su interior:

Kakarotto, hermano, tal y como te habrán indicado, te insto a que vuelvas a la mayor urgencia a Vegetasai. A ser posible, trae contigo a algunos hombres más, los cuales deberán ser de tu mayor confianza y cuyo nivel de combate sea lo suficientemente alto como para poder combatir contra enemigos muy poderosos.

Imagino que habrán llegado noticias hasta esa colonia donde te encuentras, sobre la situación política en nuestro imperio, debido a lo cual, se nos ha ordenado reunir a la mayor cantidad de soldados disponibles en previsión a lo que pudiera ocurrir. Se que la Tierra es una colonia donde la situación está más que controlada, e intuyo que no es necesaria tanta presencia nuestra allí. De momento, esta es toda la información que puedo darte.

En espera de tu pronto regreso, se despide

Tu hermano Raditz.

Kakarotto no daba crédito a lo que leían sus ojos. Si no fuera porque le parecería imposible que alguien se atreviera a hacerse pasar por su hermano, jamás creería que estas casi amables palabras hacia él, hubieran salido de su retorcida mente. De repente, algo llamó su atención...si las órdenes de Raditz provenían directamente del príncipe...¿cómo es que no le mencionó en ningún momento?, y lo más extraño¿cómo es que ni la carta ni el sobre estaban sellados con el emblema real?. ¿Qué podía estar pasando en Vegetasai?.

Todo esto le empezó a preocupar de forma grave...No tenía ningún interés en marcharse de la Tierra. El llegó a este planeta poco tiempo después de ser conquistado. Se le ordenó viajar hasta allí y ser uno de los saiyajins que se quedarían controlando y supervisando su nueva colonia. Al principio, le costó adaptarse, debido a la enorme facilidad y los pocos problemas que causaban los terrícolas, los cuales no disponían de ninguna fuerza física y se mostraban completamente sumisos ante ellos.

A sus habitantes, le fue bastante difícil llegar a comprenderlos, pero ahora...casi podía sentir lo mismo que ellos. Si echaba a un lado su naturaleza guerrera saiyajin, estaba seguro de que era igual en muchos aspectos a cualquiera de los terrícolas. Le habían contagiado muchas de sus cualidades...había compartido con ellos ilusiones, tristezas, el tratar de comprender su existencia...incluso le enseñaron lo que era el amor...algo de lo que nunca oyó hablar, un concepto que para él nunca antes existió...y que sin embargo, ahora se había convertido en su razón de vivir, compitiendo de forma igual de intensa, con la necesidad de combatir y luchar que su naturaleza saiyajin le imponía.

Poco después de terminar las tareas de selección de la población terrícola, a él y a unas decenas más de soldados, se les asignó como punto clave de su misión uno de los lugares más habitados de la Tierra: la capital del Oeste. Debían mantener el orden y el control entre la población terrestre que no habían sido seleccionados para trabajar para ellos, y los cuales se dedicaban a intentar restablecer la ciudad como podían y a ayudarse mutuamente para conseguir sobrevivir. La mayor parte de ellos eran ancianos, mujeres y niños. Un día, le informaron que se había producido un altercado en uno de los muchos locales donde algunos soldados se dedicaban a beber alcohol y a divertirse con prostitutas. Se le ordenó dirigirse allí para restaurar el orden, y se produjo una pelea entre saiyajins, dando como resultado que algunos de ellos salieran heridos, y él fue uno de ellos. Al término de la lucha, los llevaron hasta el Hospital Central, y allí fue donde la conoció...a esa mujer terrícola que se había colado en su corazón y ahondado en su mente...la doctora Chichi. Desde el principio, le maravilló la preocupación con la que asistía a todas aquellas vidas, sin darle casi ninguna importancia a la suya, puesto que se enfrentaba contra cualquier saiyajin que intentara meterse de una u otra forma en su trabajo, hasta el punto de que, en una ocasión, uno de ellos estuvo a punto de eliminarla por desobedecerle, el cual no pudo cumplir su amenaza a no ser que él no hubiera intervenido. A partir de aquí, fue cuando empezaron a conocerse más el uno al otro, para al final llegar a enamorarse del modo en que ahora lo estaban. Mantenían su relación en secreto, por temor a que ella pudiera salir perjudicada, y se reunían cada noche en el pequeño apartamento en el que ella vivía, justo en el centro de la capital.

Tan sólo una persona conocía abiertamente su relación, su amiga Bulma. Recordó el día en que Chichi le habló de ella, le contó lo de su embarazo saiyajin y él se quedó helado al descubrir la noticia de que muy pronto iba a nacer el primer bebé fruto de la mezcla de sangre saiyajin con la de otra raza. Quiso conocerla y Chichi no puso ningún impedimento, puesto que ella tenia la clara convicción de que detrás de ese embarazo, había existido una relación de amor igual o muy parecida a la que ellos dos mantenían. Le costó trabajo conseguir que Bulma se abriera para ella, y efectivamente le confirmara este hecho, pero pese a su insistencia, jamás les quiso revelar quien era realmente el padre ni tampoco los motivos que les hicieron separarse. Ellos respetaron su decisión, y cuando el bebé nació, hacía un mes aproximadamente, le prestaron toda la ayuda necesaria. Chichi asistió el parto en el domicilio de ella, no queriendo arriesgarse a hacerlo en el hospital por temor a que pudieran ser descubiertos, y a los pocos días de nacer, cuando consideraron que era el momento más oportuno, él se encargó de cortarle la cola. Ahora ya nada podía hacer sospechar que la mitad de sus genes no eran terrícolas, puesto que en apariencia física, el niño había heredado el color de ojos de su madre y su cabello era de un tono violáceo, algo totalmente impensable en un saiyajin. Lo único que podría delatarle, era el increíble nivel de combate del que disponía, y del cual él se sorprendió al detectar nada más nacer, y el voraz apetito que heredó, típico de su raza. Después de barajar algunos nombres, su madre se decidió a llamarle Trunks. Había pasado ya un mes desde su nacimiento y tanto él como Chichi, visitaban a Bulma y a su hijo con bastante frecuencia, convirtiéndose los cuatro en casi una familia.

Iba pensando en todo esto mientras se dirigía volando hasta el apartamento de Bulma, donde Chichi le dijo que estaría. En cuanto llegó, subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta. Bulma le abrió llevando a Trunks entre sus brazos, y le sonrió nada más verlo.

\- Hola, Bulma...- Dijo sin mucho entusiasmo. – Veo que Trunks está dormido...y por lo que noto, ha vuelto a incrementar su nivel de combate..- Repuso sonriendo.

\- Vamos, Kakarotto..es sólo un bebé...- Dijo Bulma después de soltar un pequeño suspiro.

\- Bulma tiene razón...será mejor que dejes de asustarla con esa idea de que Trunks llegará a convertirse en un niño con tanta fuerza. – Exclamó Chichi haciendo su aparición y acercándose a Kakarotto para darle un tierno beso.

\- De acuerdo..no volveré a decirlo, pero estoy seguro de que Trunks será muy poderoso. No hay que olvidar que la mitad de sus genes son saiyajins.- Replicó Kakarotto mientras observaba a Bulma dirigiéndose al dormitorio para acostar en la cunita a su bebé.

\- No lo hemos olvidado, cariño...pero será mejor no adelantar acontecimientos.- Dijo Chichi. – Por cierto...¿para qué te necesitaban en la base militar?. – Preguntó.

Kakarotto cambió su expresión a una de preocupación y se sentó en el sofá del pequeño salón. A los pocos segundos, apareció Bulma y se extrañó al verle en esa actitud.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?..¿malas noticias? – Dijo sentándose enfrente y dirigiendo su mirada un momento hacia Chichi.

\- Vamos..Kakarotto, dinos de una vez lo que pasa...- Le increpó Chichi con nerviosismo.

El saiyajin las miró a ambas durante unos segundos, y después de suspirar resignado, comenzó a hablar:

\- Hoy ha aterrizado aquí una nave que provenía directamente de Vegetasai..en ella viajaban un par de generales saiyajins y uno de ellos me ha hecho entrega de este documento..- Dijo mientras se lo daba a Chichi.

La mujer, algo extrañada, lo sacó del sobre y comenzó a leerlo en silencio. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.

\- ¿Quieren que regreses?..¡me dijiste que tu hermano y tu no teníais relación ninguna desde hace años!.- Dijo Chichi alzando la voz.

Bulma se sorprendió al descubrir que Kakarotto tenía un hermano. Presa de la curiosidad, le cogió el documento a Chichi y comenzó a leerlo..

\- Lo sé...y no entiendo para qué demonios me necesita ahora...- Contestó el saiyajin algo enojado.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?.. – Repuso la mujer de pelo negro con tristeza.

De pronto, observaron caer el documento al suelo y ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia Bulma, la cual se había quedado paralizada mostrando signos de terror en su rostro.- Bulma...¿qué es lo que te pasa?...- Preguntó Chichi asustada.

La peliazul se encontraba en estado de shock. No podía creer lo que sus ojos habían leído. ¡Kakarotto era hermano de Raditz!. Jamás hubiera imaginado algo así...¿cómo podían ser tan diferentes?...Y lo que es peor, en la carta decía que algo estaba sucediendo en Vegetasai...¿acaso la habían descubierto y por eso le pedían a Kakarotto que regresara?. Miles de posibles razones pasaban sin descanso a través de su mente.

\- ¿Estás bien?.- Dijo Kakarotto acercándose a ella.

\- Si...si...es sólo que me sorprendió la noticia de que tengas que..regresar..- Dijo Bulma tratando de poner una excusa a su forma de actuar mientras Chichi la miraba extrañada sin comprender su reacción.

El saiyajin volvió a su asiento y dijo:

\- Bueno...aún no lo he decidido...- Exclamó echándose hacia atrás. – Si es tan urgente o preocupante, me resulta extraño que la orden no haya sido formulada directamente por el príncipe o por el Rey. Creo que lo mejor será enterarme primero de lo que ocurre...- Dijo pasándose una mano por detrás de la nuca.

\- Tu hermano habla sobre un cambio en la situación política de Vegetasai...¿sabes a qué se refiere? – Preguntó Bulma nerviosa.

Kakarotto se quedó meditando durante unos segundos hasta que dijo:

\- Bueno...he oído rumores...pero no sé si tendrán algo que ver...- Tomó aire y continuó. – Todo empezó después de la decisión del Rey de desautorizar al Consejo y darle todo el poder a su hijo. Al parecer, este hecho no le hizo mucha gracia a distintos sectores de la población, y se empezaron a escuchar críticas bastante duras en contra de la Corona.- Dijo con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Y por qué crees tú que el Rey haría algo así, aun sabiendo el riesgo que corría?.- Preguntó Bulma con curiosidad.

\- Se comenta que fue idea del príncipe Vegeta. Todo el mundo conoce su desprecio hacia el Consejo. El es, sin duda, el guerrero más poderoso que existe y ha existido nunca en la historia de Vegetasai, pero aún así, mucha gente desconfía de él, sobre todo después de los rumores que hablan sobre su supuesta debilidad. – Repuso Kakarotto recordando lo que se comentaba entre las tropas de soldados que se encontraban en la Tierra, los cuales recibían dicha información a través de los saiyajins que venían desde Vegetasai y de otras colonias cuando realizaban misiones de transporte.

\- ¿Debilidad? – Preguntó Chichi extrañada.

Bulma bajó la cabeza. Ella sabía muy bien a que se refería, puesto que lo había vivido en primera persona. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad comenzaba a inundarle. Si lo que se decía era cierto, probablemente ella era en parte responsable de que el pueblo saiyajin perdiera la confianza en su príncipe. Recordó en ese mismo instante el día en que Vegeta intentó explicárselo:

 _Flashback_

 _\- No entiendes nada, Bulma...Lo único que quise ayer que comprendieras es la situación en la que estamos los dos. Desde lo ocurrido con Raditz, las cosas han cambiado tanto para ti como para mi. – Contestó Vegeta con voz firme._

 _\- ¿Por qué han cambiado para ti? – Preguntó la mujer con curiosidad._

 _Vegeta se quedó callado unos segundos, se apoyó en la pared con su postura habitual y le dijo algo más calmado:_

 _\- En estos momentos, habrá varias personas intentando averiguar el motivo por el cual yo casi acabé con la vida de uno de mis mejores hombres, aunque probablemente ya lo sabrán.-_

 _\- Pero...tú eres el príncipe ¿no?...nadie puede hacer nada contra ti...- Dijo Bulma con ingenuidad._

 _\- Eso es lo que debería ser, pero no es así. El Consejo tiene mucho poder e intentarán demostrar ante mi padre y ante todo el pueblo mi...debilidad... – Dijo bajando la voz ante ésta última palabra._

 _\- ¿debilidad?...el ayudar a otras personas no es un síntoma de debilidad, sino de honra y admiración...- Repuso Bulma._

 _Vegeta la miró seriamente y exclamó:_

 _\- No seas estúpida, mujer. Eso tal vez sea así en tu patético e inútil planeta, pero aquí no. Ya deberías saberlo. –_

 _Fin del flashback_

Kakarotto suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, intentando quitarle importancia a lo que iba a contestarle a Chichi, puesto que él hacía ya un tiempo que no se sentía identificado de esa forma:

\- Si...en mi raza se considera que el mostrar algún tipo de sentimientos, es síntoma de debilidad, y eso significa una deshonra. – Dijo con desdén.

\- ¿Quieres decir que el príncipe se ha enamorado? – Volvió a preguntar la mujer de ojos negros.

\- Bueno...no se sabe a ciencia cierta...pero se cree que mantuvo durante algún tiempo una relación algo peculiar con una mujer que no era la suya. – Contestó el saiyajin no queriendo dar más información sobre detalles que no se sabían con certeza.

\- ¿Algo peculiar?...- Dijo Chichi. – A eso se le llama "infidelidad"...¿verdad que si, Bulma? – Se volvió hacia la mujer que estaba a su lado, la cual tenía la mirada fija en un punto al azar y los ojos vidriosos, como perdida en sus propios pensamientos..-¡Bulma!..¿qué te ocurre? – Dijo alzando la voz.

La peliazul reaccionó y fijó su vista en su amiga unos segundos para después mirar hacia el hombre que tenía enfrente, el cual la miraba con expresión confundida e inocente.

\- No...no me ocurre nada...es sólo que estoy cansada...nada más...- Dijo apenada.

\- Deberías acostarte ya, Bulma...nosotros nos vamos ya para que puedas descansar..- Dijo Chichi con una sonrisa. – Vamos, Kakarotto..ya es tarde..- Repuso mirando al joven saiyajin mientras se levantaba del asiento.

\- Si...tienes razón..- Dijo él haciendo lo mismo.

Bulma los acompañó hasta la puerta, y antes de despedirse, no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta que le andaba rondando durante casi todo el tiempo que habían estado manteniendo la conversación anterior.

\- Kakarotto..- Dijo. - ¿De qué lado estás tú? – Preguntó.

El saiyajin la miró extrañado y contestó:

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- A si tú también crees que el príncipe es una deshonra para tu pueblo..- Repuso ella.

Kakarotto y Chichi se miraron el uno al otro durante un segundo y después el hombre se decidió a contestar de la siguiente forma:

\- Bueno...no conozco al príncipe tanto como pueda conocerle mi hermano, puesto que el pertenece a su escuadrón, pero...no creo que exista ningún otro saiyajin más preparado que él para suceder al Rey.- Dijo – En cuanto a lo de su debilidad, y si es cierto lo que dicen y él ha experimentado al igual que yo lo que es el amor, estoy seguro de que será el mejor Rey que haya existido jamás en toda la historia de Vegetasai.- Concluyó.

Bulma se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, y se dio la vuelta intentando ocultar la tristeza en sus ojos. Chichi y Kakarotto no se movieron de donde estaban, notando con claridad que su amiga tenía algo más que decirles antes de que se fueran, pero ninguno quiso presionarla con preguntas, querían que fuera ella la que tomara la decisión de contar lo que probablemente había ocultado durante mucho tiempo.

Al cabo de unos minutos donde reinó el más absoluto silencio entre los tres, Bulma comenzó a hablar de forma lenta y pausada:

\- Escúchame, Kakarotto: Tu hermano Raditz no pertenece desde hace ya algún tiempo al escuadrón del príncipe...no me preguntes cómo lo sé, porque no voy a responderte, al menos no por ahora...Lo único que quiero es ayudarte a tomar la decisión de si debes ir o no a Vegetasai. – Dijo sin volverse.

El saiyajin se quedó sorprendido ante esta declaración y dijo:

\- ¿Por qué dejaría mi hermano ese puesto que tanto le costó conseguir?..No tiene mucho sentido..-

\- No fue decisión suya...Tu hermano defraudó al príncipe de alguna forma, y él le expulsó de su escuadrón. – Dijo. – Lo que quiero decirte...es que es bastante probable que Raditz sea una de esas personas que muestran su disconformidad con la Corona, y creo que está buscando aliados para perjudicar la imagen del príncipe, por eso es por lo que quiere que tú regreses. Tu y Chichi me habéis ayudado mucho y estoy en deuda con vosotros, por esta razón tenía que decirte lo que sé. De todas formas, si yo fuera tú, trataría de buscar más información para tratar de descubrir qué es lo que realmente busca tu hermano. – Después de terminar la frase, se volvió y se quedó callada esperando una reacción por parte de sus dos amigos.

\- No hace falta indagar mucho más, coincido contigo. Una venganza...es algo típico de mi hermano..- Exclamó Kakarotto. – Muchas gracias, Bulma. – Le dijo sonriendo.

\- De nada...- Dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa. Kakarotto se dispuso a salir del piso de Bulma y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Chichi se quedó parada y esperó a que él estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar lo que quería decirle a su amiga:

\- No hace falta que te diga que no quiero separarme de él. No puedo concebir mi vida sin él a mi lado, Bulma...- Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

\- Lo sé...- Contestó la mujer de azules ojos.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron la una a la otra, y después, la doctora salió por la puerta y se marchó.

Habían pasado quince días desde que Vegeta regresara del espacio, y la situación en el imperio se encontraba bastante tensa. El Rey se reunía casi a diario con el Consejo intentando buscar una solución a lo que ocurría en su imperio, sobre todo en las colonias, donde se sucedían los enfrentamientos de forma habitual. Hasta ahora, la situación en Vegetasai estaba controlada, pero algo les decía a él y a su hijo que muy pronto comenzarían las revueltas allí también. Vegeta se dedicaba a entrenar con mucha más asiduidad de lo normal, preparándose para lo que pudiera ocurrir. En una reunión con su padre, se decidió que el príncipe viajaría una a una a todas las colonias para restaurar el orden. Se propuso limpiar su ejército de traidores y eliminaría sin piedad a todos aquellos que osaron y osan declararse en contra de la Corona.

Después de que el Rey le hiciera publica la noticia a Kabark, el comandante se reunió con Raditz para advertírselo:

\- ¿Y a qué esperamos, Kabark?...Tenemos que actuar..¡Ya! – Dijo Raditz nervioso.

\- No estoy seguro de que aún estemos preparados...aún no hemos logrado reunir a los hombres suficientes – Contestó el comandante.

\- Ya tenemos los necesarios. Dispongo de un gran número de saiyajins capaces de enfrentarse sin ningún temor a los escuadrones fieles a Vegeta y al Rey. – Repuso el saiyajin de pelo largo.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu hermano?. Dijiste que le necesitarías, y aún no ha llegado..-

\- Si..se lo que dije, pero ya no le necesito. Además, Kakarotto es un guerrero de tercera clase y siempre fue un debilucho...- Dijo. – Tenemos que dar la orden mañana mismo, Kabark. –

El comandante se quedó en silencio. Raditz tenía razón, no podían dejar pasar más tiempo, puesto que la decisión de Vegeta de viajar a las colonias había sido algo inesperado. Tenía que reconocer que el príncipe era más inteligente de lo que había imaginado, estaba seguro de que sabía que la mayor parte de las fuerzas rebeldes se encontraba en Vegetasai, y su intención era eliminar a los traidores en las colonias primero, puesto que no le resultaría difícil acabar con ellos. Después de lograrlo, sabía que la voz se correría por todo el imperio, consiguiendo que muchos de los hombres que ahora se encontraban convencidos de su victoria, empezaran a dudar. Probablemente, la gran mayoría decidieran abandonar su lucha, intuyendo que un enfrentamiento con Vegeta y sus hombres les conduciría irremediablemente a la muerte.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo el comandante. – Reúne a tus hombres y prepáralo todo. Atacaremos mañana al amanecer. –

Eran las 3 de la mañana y Vegeta se encontraba tumbado en la cama con los brazos por detrás de la nuca y arropado de cintura para abajo por una fina sábana. No podía dormir, y por su mente vagaban miles de ideas y pensamientos que lo preocupaban en exceso, tratando de buscar respuestas y soluciones a todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida últimamente y a lo que estaba sucediendo ahora...¿por qué no podía salirle algo bien?..No quería compadecerse a sí mismo, eso no era propio de él, pero estaba harto de que sus acciones se volvieran siempre en contra suya. Viajó a través de sus recuerdos, percatándose de que sus problemas empezaron casi al mismo tiempo en que descubrió el amor al lado de ella...Bulma...¿Serían esos sentimientos los culpables de sus problemas?..No...algo que lo hizo sentirse tan bien consigo mismo no podía ser la causa de su situación actual...Mas bien, el hecho de haberla perdido podría ser el motivo...No había vuelto a ser el mismo desde que ella se marchó, y probablemente, ese cambio en su personalidad afectó gravemente a todos los ámbitos que rodeaban su vida, dando como resultado a todo lo que ahora se enfrentaba...

Giró su cabeza y miró hacia la mujer que dormía plácidamente a su lado...otra más...¿cuántas hembras habían pasado por su lecho después de que ella se fuera?...muchas, sin duda. Y ninguna de ellas había logrado satisfacerle ni hacerle sentir ni siquiera una mínima parte de lo que experimentaba con ella, tan sólo eran meros instrumentos para aplacar sus hormonas...¿Le pasaría a ella lo mismo?. Gruñó. Solo el hecho de imaginarla con otro hombre casi conseguía que su ki se elevara, pero en el fondo, sabía que existía esa posibilidad...y también de que otro hombre le hiciera olvidarle a él, que sucumbiera y se enamorara de nuevo...Cerró los ojos. Ese era su mayor temor...a menos que jamás se enterara, sabía que no podría vivir con la certeza de que su corazón le pertenecía a otro, que él sólo fuera un recuerdo del pasado y que su felicidad la hubiera encontrado en los brazos de otro hombre...Decidió no atormentarse más con esas ideas, y trató de dormirse. Se giró hacia el lado contrario de su acompañante, y a los pocos minutos, se dejó dominar por el cansancio...

Su sueño fue interrumpido a las dos horas después por el sonido de unos nudillos golpeando su puerta. Miró al despertador y se levantó comenzando a ponerse los boxers mientras se dirigía a abrir.

Se encontró con un Nappa nervioso y con señales de preocupación en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo el príncipe.

\- ¡Nos atacan, Vegeta!. Todo Vegetasai está sumido en una batalla. – Replicó el enorme saiyajin alzando la voz.

El príncipe se quedó paralizado unos segundos, creyendo por un instante que aún no había despertado. Se dirigió al interior de la habitación seguido por Nappa y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. La guerra había comenzado y este era el principio que lo llevaría a conocer todas las respuestas que andaba buscando desde hacía bastante tiempo...

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	22. Chapter 22

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 22**

 **La batalla (primera parte)**

\- ¿Dónde está mi padre? – Preguntó Vegeta mientras caminaban por los pasillos de palacio con rapidez.

\- No te preocupes, toda su guardia personal está escoltándole. Se encuentra en la sala del trono y desde sus ventanales se puede ver lo que está ocurriendo. – Contestó Nappa.

\- Vayamos hacia allí ahora mismo. – Repuso el príncipe.

Todo el exterior de la sala estaba plagado de soldados saiyajins, los cuales estaban entrenados para dar su vida por el Rey si fuera necesario. En cuanto llegaron allí, Vegeta y Nappa entraron directamente y tres pares de ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia ellos. El príncipe gruñó al ver a las dos personas que acompañaban a su padre: Kabark y Syra. Ignorándolos completamente, se acercó hacia la posición del Rey, y antes de que pudiera hablar, su padre comenzó a decir:

\- ¡Vegeta!..No puedo creer lo que está ocurriendo...¡maldita sea!..¿en qué nos hemos equivocado? – Dijo alzando la voz.

\- No se trata de eso, padre...- Repuso el príncipe acercándose a la ventana. – Parece ser que ha comenzado antes de lo previsto. – Dijo observando la batalla campal en la que se habían convertido las calles de Vegetasai.

Se volvió y miró hacia Syra y Kabark. Clavó sus penetrantes ojos negros en ellos y dijo:

\- Kabark¿qué haces tú aquí?..¿no deberías estar escondido junto a los demás miembros del Consejo?. – Exclamó de forma irónica.

Antes de que el comandante pudiera responder, el Rey replicó alzando la voz:

\- Yo le pedí que viniera. – Gruñó.- No es momento para vuestros estúpidos enfrentamientos, Vegeta. Será mejor que se os ocurra cómo demonios acabar con esta maldita situación. – Dijo.

\- Tu padre tiene razón, príncipe. Debemos tomar una decisión rápida. – Comentó el comandante.

\- No necesito tu ayuda, Kabark. Yo resolveré el problema a mi modo. – Dijo. - ¡Nappa!, convoca a diez de nuestros mejores escuadrones. Que se preparen para la lucha y estén alerta para recibir mis órdenes. El resto, deberán quedarse protegiendo todos los accesos a palacio. – Ordenó dirigiéndose hacia su compañero.

\- Ahora mismo, Vegeta.- Contestó Nappa saliendo con rapidez de la sala.

\- ¿Por qué todos esos soldados se han vuelto en nuestra contra?. Hasta hace unos días, todos parecían servir fielmente a la Corona..no logro entenderlo..- Dijo el Rey nervioso.

\- Está claro que fingían. Reciben órdenes de alguien a quien respetan más que a su Rey, y lo tenían todo debidamente premeditado, aunque por alguna razón, presiento que han adelantado sus planes...¡Mejor...así podré acabar con esos malditos traidores de una vez por todas!..- Exclamó Vegeta marcando una sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

Syra se acercó a la ventana donde Vegeta observaba el exterior y, después de echar una mirada rápida hacia fuera, se giró y se fijó en la expresión en el rostro de su esposo. Se le notaba tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo, como si llevara esperando durante mucho tiempo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer, Vegeta? – Le preguntó.

El hombre la miró durante un segundo y volvió a dirigir su vista hacia la ventana.

\- Saldré ahí fuera y le demostraré a esa pandilla de inútiles quien es el príncipe de los saiyajins.- Dijo.

Syra se enorgulleció de oirle hablar así y miró hacia Kabark. Desde el primer día en que Kabark le comentó sus planes, ella estuvo segura de que tenían la batalla perdida. Intentó advertírselo al comandante, pero no le escuchó. Nadie, excepto Nappa y el Rey, conocía tan bien a Vegeta como ella, y siempre admiró al príncipe por su honor, orgullo y poder. Las cosas entre ella y él no funcionaron como ella esperaba, y estaba convencida de que su esposo la odiaba, y probablemente la mataría en cuanto descubriera todo lo que ella había hecho en contra suya, pero aun así, siempre le dejó claro a Kabark que ella no participaría en sus planes de derrocar a la Corona. Por eso, había tomado una decisión. Sabía que, tanto si la batalla terminara a favor de Vegeta o a favor de Kabark, ella estaría condenada a morir hoy, pero desechaba la idea de hacerlo de forma deshonrosa, su orgullo y su honor de guerrera no se lo permitiría. Si tenía que morir, sería luchando, tal y como su sangre saiyajin le dictaba. Ella era la princesa de Vegetasai, y moriría como tal, no como una traidora a su reino y a su raza, eso nunca...

De pronto, Vegeta observó a través de la ventana a un grupo de saiyajins rebeldes atacando a un escuadrón fiel a la Corona. Y, con sorpresa, se fijó en el hombre que parecía ser el que dirigía el ataque...¡Raditz!...¿qué hacía el aquí?...¡maldito traidor!...Apretó los dientes y frunció la mirada. Se volvió hacia el Rey y le dijo:

\- Padre, cuando llegue Nappa dile que encabece a nuestros escuadrones para luchar contra los rebeldes. Y será mejor que tú permanezcas aquí hasta que todo termine.- Exclamó mientras se dirigía con furia hacia la puerta dispuesto a marcharse.

\- ¿Es que no piensas esperarle?. ¿Dónde demonios vas? – Preguntó el Rey extrañado ante la actitud de su hijo.

\- A acabar con algo que dejé pendiente hace tiempo...- Repuso saliendo a toda prisa de la sala.

Salió de palacio cegado de ira y emprendió el vuelo en busca de Raditz. En el camino se topó con algunos de los soldados rebeldes que lo reconocieron y trataron de atacarle entre varios, alcanzándole con alguna de sus ráfagas de ki, pero ninguno de ellos logró sobrevivir a la primera y única respuesta del príncipe. Utilizó bastante energía para acabar con ellos lo más rápido posible, puesto que su principal objetivo era otro: eliminar a Raditz.

El guerrero de pelo largo daba órdenes a gritos a sus soldados mientras luchaba contra dos saiyajins. Finalmente, y casi sin ningún esfuerzo, atravesó el cuerpo de uno de ellos

con una poderosa ráfaga de ki, matándolo al instante, y de inmediato se giró hacia el otro que lo esperaba en posición de pelea. Justo cuando se lanzó volando hacia él y uno de sus puños iba a tomar contacto con el hombre...,de pronto, se vio golpeado él mismo, y su cuerpo fue lanzado a varios metros hacia la izquierda chocando contra una pared de un edificio, la cual se derrumbó encima suya. Aquél golpe le dolió, y se incorporó un poco entre los escombros para inmediatamente buscar con sus ojos el origen del mismo. Alzó la vista al frente y se encontró con la figura del príncipe a tan sólo unos metros de él. Tenía los brazos cruzados y Raditz pudo sentir su fría mirada clavada totalmente en él.

Terminó de levantarse y se puso de pie, mientras se limpiaba con una de sus manos el pequeño reguero de sangre en sus labios. Sonrió y comenzó a decir:

\- Vegeta...te estaba esperando...comenzaba a impacientarme ya...-

El príncipe se sorprendió un poco y luego, frunciendo el ceño contestó:

\- Debí imaginar que una rata traidora como tú estaría detrás de todo esto...Tenía que haber acabado contigo cuando tuve la ocasión. - Dijo sin cambiar de postura.

\- Cierto...¡porque yo no cometeré hoy el mismo error que tú!..- Exclamó lanzándose a toda velocidad hacia él. Vegeta lo esperó sin mover ni un músculo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, apretó los dientes y se colocó en posición de defensa.

Raditz comenzó a lanzarle patadas y golpes con sus puños, que el príncipe lograba esquivar, hasta que uno de ellos consiguió alcanzarle en su abdomen causándole algo de daño. Su respuesta no se hizo esperar, y le devolvió el golpe a Raditz asestándole una patada en la cara.

Los dos saiyajins comenzaron a elevarse en el aire mientras que todos los músculos de sus cuerpos trabajaban al unísono, repartiendo patadas y puñetazos a su contrincante, siendo la gran mayoría esquivadas por el otro y sólo unos pocos logrando conseguir su objetivo de tomar contacto con la piel de su enemigo.

Finalmente, Raditz se separó y comenzó a formar una bola de energía en una de sus manos. Se la lanzó al príncipe y éste la golpeó al llegar hasta su posición, desviándola de su trayectoria inicial.

\- Veo que has mejorado en este tiempo, Raditz...pero sigues siendo un miserable guerrero de tercera clase a mi lado...- Dijo Vegeta con ironía.

\- ¿A quién quieres engañar, Vegeta?..Ya no eres tan poderoso como antes, y te lo demostraré...Tu patética debilidad será la que te conduzca a la muerte..- Gritó Raditz.

Vegeta gruñó y se enfureció ante las palabras de su oponente, y le dijo:

\- Y si estabas tan convencido de eso...¿por qué esperar todo este tiempo?..¿por qué no te enfrentaste a mi mucho antes? – Preguntó cruzando los brazos de nuevo.

Raditz sonrió y contestó:

\- ¿Y perderme todo lo que he disfrutando durante estos meses? – Dijo. – Si, príncipe...no imaginas lo mucho que me divertí viendo como volaba por los aires el laboratorio con tu maldita puta dentro...- Comenzó a reir a carcajadas observando como el rostro de Vegeta transmitía puro odio en todas sus expresiones.- Aunque debo reconocer...que también lo pasé realmente bien mientras follaba con tu preciosa esposa, la princesa...- Volvió a reir. – ¡Pero nada de esto será comparable a la inmensa satisfacción que sentiré cuando consiga acabar contigo!...- Dijo alzando la voz ante estas últimas palabras y comenzando a acumular energía en todo su cuerpo.

Vegeta se quedó en silencio. Su corazón se aceleraba más cada vez y su respiración se agitaba. Aún no entendía como era posible que sus órdenes no se cumplieran y Raditz no fuera enviado a aquella lejana colonia donde él lo destinó después del incidente con Bulma. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido de no comprobarlo siquiera?. De todas formas, el daño ya estaba hecho...Ahora sólo restaba cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Bulma antes de marcharse: "torturaré hasta la muerte a aquellos que han conseguido separarte de mi..."

Con esta única idea en su mente, dirigió su mirada llena de odio hacia Raditz, y le dijo completamente fuera de sí:

\- ¡Prepárate, Raditz..porque vas a sufrir en tus carnes toda mi ira, antes de que logre enviarte al infierno! – Exclamó comenzando a gritar acumulando todo su poder. Sus ojos se enrojecieron y sus músculos empezaron a tensarse al máximo. La tierra que se encontraba próxima a él temblaba y alrededor de todo su cuerpo se formó una especie de torbellino de energía que lo envolvía.

Los dos hombres continuaron su tarea de concentrar todo su ki, logrando captar la atención de todos los saiyajins que luchaban unos contra otros en todo Vegetasai. Se quedaron paralizados sintiendo tanta energía fluir a través de los cuerpos de los dos guerreros, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a acercarse.

Nappa, que siguiendo las órdenes del príncipe, se encontraba luchando contra los rebeldes encabezando a sus más fieles escuadrones, paró un momento, y detectó el poderoso ki de Vegeta acumularse con rapidez. También sintió el de Raditz, infinitamente inferior al del príncipe. Sonrió. La suerte estaba echada, Raditz no era rival para Vegeta y sabía que no le llevaría mucho tiempo acabar con él.

Mientras, en palacio, los allí presentes también sintieron la poderosa energía que emanaban los cuerpos de los dos hombres, y el Rey dijo:

\- Siento aumentar el ki de Vegeta, y cerca de él se encuentra otro al que no logro identificar...¿quién será?..-

Syra miró hacia Kabark primero y después se dirigió hacia el Rey:

\- Se trata de la energía de Raditz, mi señor. –

\- ¿Raditz?..¿ese no es aquel soldado que pertenecía al escuadrón de mi hijo?..¿no es ese al que Vegeta estuvo a punto de eliminar en aquella ocasión?...- Preguntó.

\- El mismo, mi Rey. – Contestó Kabark. – Al parecer han vuelto a encontrarse de nuevo. –

\- Debe ser un completo estúpido al querer enfrentarse con Vegeta. Ya le perdonó la vida una vez, no creo que se repita lo mismo en esta ocasión. Mi hijo es infinitamente más poderoso que él. – Dijo sonriendo.

Kabark se quedó pensando. El Rey tenía razón, la fuerza de Raditz no era en nada comparable a la del príncipe. Ese imbécil estaba equivocado al creer que el poder de Vegeta había disminuido, no había nada más que sentir el aura de los dos para ver la diferencia entre ambos. No le quedaba más remedio que actuar lo antes posible, antes de que el príncipe terminara definitivamente con él.

\- Será mejor que vaya a ver qué ocurre. – Dijo Kabark caminando hacia la puerta.

\- Buena idea, Kabark. Infórmame de cómo se encuentra la situación. – Contestó el Rey.

Salió de palacio volando tratando de evitar mezclarse en alguna de las batallas que se producían alrededor de él. De pronto, divisó a Nappa, el cual se zafaba con bastante facilidad de cuatro soldados que lo habían rodeado intentando atacarle. Descendió hasta su posición, y éste al verle, exclamó:

\- ¡Kabark!...¿se encuentra bien el Rey? – Preguntó.

\- Si...la situación en palacio está controlada. – Dijo – Hemos notado que Vegeta está enfrentándose a alguien poderoso y el Rey me ha ordenado averiguar lo que sucede. – Dijo.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, comandante, se trata de Raditz, y no tiene nada que hacer contra el príncipe. – Contestó Nappa con una enorme convicción en sus palabras.

\- De todas formas...no estaría de más que fuéramos a echar un vistazo.- Dijo mientras se elevaba. -Ese tal Raditz ha demostrado no tener ningún tipo de honor, y lo más probable, es que trate de jugar sucio con el príncipe..- Replicó Kabark en un intento de persuadir a Nappa para convencerle de abandonar su lucha y le siguiera.

Las palabras del comandante hicieron dudar a Nappa. El conocía muy bien a Raditz y estaba seguro de que intentaría ganar la batalla a cualquier precio, y él nunca se perdonaría el hecho de que a Vegeta le ocurriera algo y él no hubiera estado allí para ofrecerle su ayuda.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, Kabark. Vayamos hacia allí, pero será mejor que te avise de que Vegeta no permite que nadie intervenga en sus enfrentamientos. Nos acercaremos solamente a observar. – Dijo elevándose en el aire hasta situarse a la misma altura que el comandante.

Kabark asintió y los dos hombres comenzaron el vuelo. Nappa iba por delante a tan sólo unos pocos metros de él, y cuando ya llevaban recorrida una cierta distancia y nadie les observaba, el comandante frunció la mirada y fijando su objetivo en el enorme saiyajin que volaba de espaldas a él, acumuló una cantidad enorme de su ki en sus dos manos, y

se la lanzó con fuerza. Por un instante, Nappa sintió la gran fuente de energía que se acercaba peligrosamente a él, pero cuando reaccionó y se giró para enfrentarla ya era demasiado tarde...La explosión de ki contactó directamente contra su cuerpo, dándole de lleno. El hombre gritó de dolor y salió despedido cayendo de forma irremediable para terminar golpeándose de forma brutal contra el rocoso suelo de Vegetasai.

Kabark descendió hasta el lugar donde Nappa cayó, comprobando con rabia que áun continuaba con vida...

\- Mal..di..to...trai..dor..- Dijo Nappa al verle frente a sí. Apenas podía moverse y su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado por diversas zonas.

\- Lo siento, Nappa. – Contestó el comandante. – Nunca he tenido nada en contra tuya...pero no puedo permitir que Vegeta cuente con tu ayuda. Tenía que deshacerme de ti como fuera.- Dijo mientras extendía su mano derecha apuntándole, con la intención de terminar definitivamente con su vida.

\- Cobar..de...el príncipe..te eliminará..igualmente...- Dijo Nappa tosiendo sangre.

Kabark frunció la mirada mientras una bola de ki se formaba en la palma de su mano.

\- Tal vez...pero tú no estarás aquí para verlo, Nappa. – Y diciendo esto, la lanzó en dirección a su víctima mientras él se elevaba escapando de la explosión producida por el choque. Inmediatamente después, y convencido de su victoria, se marchó volando con rumbo hacia el lugar donde se sentía fluir la energía de Vegeta y de Raditz.

A los pocos segundos, la extensa polvareda levantada por el impacto comenzó a disiparse, y tras ella, se veía una enorme hendidura formada en la tierra justo en el lugar donde el cuerpo de Nappa se encontraba unos minutos antes.

A pocos metros de allí, la figura de una mujer saiyajin comenzaba a incorporarse después de haber estado protegiendo de la explosión con su cuerpo el de otro guerrero. Nappa, tumbado y malherido, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al descubrir a la persona que, segundos antes de que aquella bola de energía impactara contra él, lo sacó de allí salvándole de una muerte segura.

\- Syra...- Dijo el enorme saiyajin.

La princesa lo miró con expresión seria. Se sintió aliviada al ver que el hombre aún seguía con vida y también de que Kabark se había marchado sin comprobar el resultado de su ataque. Minutos antes, en palacio, cuando el comandante salió al exterior, ella supo que se dirigía a ayudar a Raditz para tratar de eliminar entre ambos a Vegeta. Estaba segura de que utilizarían cualquier treta para conseguirlo, y un impulso la llevó a seguirle...Pudo observar como Kabark atacó a Nappa por la espalda, de forma cobarde y deshonrosa para cualquier saiyajin, y su orgullo de guerrera le condujo a tomar una decisión, y por eso, cuando el comandante lanzó aquella bola de energía contra Nappa, ella se dirigió hacia allí con la mayor rapidez, lo agarró con sus brazos y se echó hacia el suelo unos pocos metros más allá, cubriendo con su cuerpo el del hombre herido.

\- Vamos...te llevaré a una cámara de regeneración..- Dijo Syra mientras trataba de levantar el pesado cuerpo de Nappa.

\- No, primero..debes avisar..al Rey..- Dijo él con la voz entrecortada. – Déjame aquí..y dirígete a palacio...Vegeta necesitará ayuda...-

\- Si te dejo aquí..morirás.- Contestó ella.

\- No importa...El Rey debe..saber lo que está..pasando...- Repuso con dificultad.

Syra se quedó pensando unos segundos, y después dijo:

\- Te llevaré a una cámara de regeneración y cuando estés curado de tus heridas, informarás tú mismo al Rey. Mientras, yo me dirigiré hacia donde está luchando el príncipe, y juntos trataremos de hacer frente a esos dos. Estoy segura de que aguantaremos hasta que tu y el Rey vengáis en nuestra ayuda, eso si Vegeta no logra vencerlos antes. – Levantó a Nappa como pudo, apoyó el brazo de él en su hombro, y agarrándolo por la cintura, emprendió el vuelo.

Mientras...el combate entre Vegeta y Raditz continuaba. La victoria se tornaba a favor del príncipe, el cual ya había tenido varias ocasiones para acabar con la vida de su oponente, pero en vez de eso, permitía que se recuperara un poco y después volvía al ataque, asestándole nuevos golpes y ráfagas de ki, disfrutando con cada uno de ellos, notando como le hervía la sangre y salía a relucir su ira mientras cumplía con su promesa de hacerle torturar hasta la muerte.

Detrás de unas rocas próximas al lugar de la batalla, se encontraba Kabark observándolo todo. Había llegado hacía unos pocos minutos y descendió su ki al mínimo para no ser detectado. Poco a poco, notaba como iba disminuyendo la energía de Vegeta y como aumentaba su agotamiento físico, tal y como él esperaba. Siempre supo que Raditz no era rival para el príncipe, pero el enfrentamiento entre ambos, le serviría para conseguir agotar lo suficientemente a Vegeta como para que su poder se redujera y él tuviera una oportunidad de vencerle, puesto que de otro modo, jamás lograría ni tan siquiera dañarle un poco. Ahora sólo faltaba buscar el momento apropiado para actuar. Lo atacaría de forma inesperada, tal y como hizo con Nappa, y esto unido a su alto grado de agotamiento físico, estaba seguro de que el príncipe no lograría esquivarlo.

De pronto, un golpe certero de Vegeta, logró enviar con fuerza el cuerpo de Raditz a chocarse contra el suelo, y el príncipe descendió hasta su posición. Se situó a tan sólo un par de metros de él y extendió su mano derecha.

\- Vamos, Raditz..¿a qué esperas?...suplícame que acabe con tu vida ahora mismo...- Dijo con desprecio, mientras una media sonrisa irónica se mostraba en sus labios.

Inesperadamente, Raditz comenzó a reir tratando de aguantar el dolor en casi todas sus articulaciones, y contestó:

\- Crees que me has vencido, Vegeta...pero ambos sabemos que la batalla la gané yo el día que hice desaparecer a tu preciosa esclava...y que por mucho que...me

tortures...jamás volverás a verla...- Dijo volviendo a reir a la vez que tosía por el esfuerzo realizado.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes y en su mano extendida comenzó a formarse una bola de ki.

Kabark, decidió entonces que éste era el momento preciso para realizar su ataque. Vegeta estaba de espaldas a él y Raditz tumbado en el suelo, lo cual le daba a éste último la oportunidad de salvarse. Se incorporó y, con ambas manos entrelazadas, realizó una de sus más poderosas técnicas, enviando con dirección al príncipe una enorme ráfaga de ki acumulada, la cual se dirigía con gran velocidad hacia su objetivo.

\- ¡Vegeta!..¡Detrás de ti!...- Se escuchó un grito. El príncipe se volteó y descubrió a muy poca distancia de él la poderosa energía. Sin darle tiempo a esquivarla, estiró los brazos y la enfrentó, utilizando toda su fuerza para evitar el contacto con su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes y sus músculos se tensaron al máximo mientras sus manos conseguían casi detenerla, y en el suelo, sus pies empezaron a formar un surco entre la tierra. De pronto, gritó con fuerza logrando acumular mas ki, y con un esfuerzo realizado al máximo, empujó de nuevo hacia el frente, para lograr finalmente ganarle terreno y desviarla hacia el cielo, donde desapareció. Se quedó exhausto, pero al menos no había resultado herido. Descubrió a Kabark situado unos metros frente a él y una expresión de enorme desprecio se dibujó en su rostro. No se sorprendió demasiado al verle, puesto que siempre había sospechado de él y de su supuesta amistad con el Rey.

\- ¡Kabark!..ya era hora de que aparecieras...- Dijo Raditz acercándose hasta la posición del comandante. – De pronto, su vista se centró en Syra, situada a la izquierda del príncipe, la cual había llegado en el momento en el que Kabark había lanzado su ataque contra Vegeta, dándole el tiempo justo para lograr avisarle. - ¡Maldita zorra!...- Dijo, y se volvió hacia el comandante: - Te dije que nunca debimos fiarnos de ella. –

\- No te preocupes, pensaba eliminarla de todas formas, y supongo que esta es la mejor ocasión para hacerlo. – Repuso. – Mi tardanza se ha debido a un pequeño encuentro que he tenido con Nappa...- Dijo mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la figura del príncipe, esperando una reacción por parte de él.

\- Maldito cobarde...¿acaso quieres hacerme creer que has vencido a Nappa? – Replicó el príncipe incrédulo.

Kabark sonrió y, al segundo, contestó:

\- El muy estúpido nunca debió bajar la guardia...y eso le costó la vida...-

\- ¡Traidor miserable!...- Gritó Vegeta mientras intentaba acumular energía en su cuerpo, preso del odio y la ira.

Syra corrió y se colocó a su lado en posición de ataque, mientras hacía emerger su ki preparándose para la lucha.

\- Fíjate, Raditz...¿no te parece enternecedor?...creo que es la primera vez que veo tan unida a esta pareja...- Exclamó Kabark soltando una carcajada. – Después de que él se

tirara a la mitad de las hembras que circulan por palacio y de que ella se paseara en varias ocasiones por tu cama y por la mía...ahora resulta que están más juntos que nunca...- Dijo volviendo a reir.

Raditz rió ante su comentario y dijo:

\- Tienes razón...resulta patético..- Exclamó. – Bien..tracemos un plan: Yo me encargaré de esa estúpida ramera y tú del principito engreído. En cuanto consiga eliminarla, te ayudaré a acabar con él definitivamente. – Dijo mientras fijaba su vista en la princesa.

Syra supo enseguida que se había convertido en el objetivo del saiyajin de pelo largo, y girándose hacia el príncipe, el cual respiraba de forma agitada, le dijo:

\- Vegeta...¿crees que podrás tú solo contra Kabark?. Se que Raditz irá a por mi, pero puedo tratar de esquivar su ataque, para así poder ayudarte contra el comandante. –

El príncipe se giró hacia ella con el ceño fruncido y le increpó alzando la voz:

\- No necesito tu ayuda, Syra. Y espero que ni se te ocurra intervenir en la lucha. – Dijo con desprecio.

\- No seas estúpido, Vegeta. Si luchamos juntos contra ellos, tendremos más posibilidades de vencer. Mírate...estás agotado...– Exclamó ella devolviéndole los gritos.

\- ¿A quien llamas estúpido?, maldita zorra. – Gruñó el príncipe. – Y será mejor que estés preparada, porque en cuanto elimine a esos dos hijos de puta, me desharé de ti de una vez por todas..- Le increpó de forma amenazante.

\- Deberías hacer caso a tu querida esposa, Vegeta, y tendrías que estarle agradecido, puesto que antes te salvó la vida. – Interrumpió Kabark. – Tu energía física se encuentra al mínimo y tu nivel de combate ha descendido a más de la mitad de lo habitual...¡Estás acabado, príncipe!. –

Vegeta le encaró, y con toda la ira acumulada en su interior, gritó:

\- ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños, Kabark!..¡Aún tengo las suficientes fuerzas como para enviaros al infierno a los tres! – Y diciendo esto, se lanzó con gran velocidad contra él...

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	23. Chapter 23

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 23**

 **La batalla II**

El comandante se elevó varios metros en el aire, y el príncipe modificó su rumbo hacia la misma dirección. Kabark fue lanzado unos metros atrás después de que recibiera un duro golpe en el rostro propinado por uno de los puños de Vegeta. Al instante, volvió a sentir su presencia a su espalda, donde recibió una patada que le hizo gritar de dolor. El príncipe se elevó por encima de él, y entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos, le asestó fuertemente en la cabeza, enviándolo directamente a chocarse contra el suelo.

El príncipe, desde el aire, observó al comandante incorporarse entre los pedazos de roca que lo rodeaban, y, apretando los dientes, comenzó a enviarle varias ráfagas de ki con sus dos manos, las cuales explosionaban al tomar contacto con su objetivo. Vegeta estaba fuera de sí, en su mente no existía otra meta más que la de aniquilar y destruir a su oponente, liberar toda su ira a base de utilizar su fuerza y su poder contra quien se pusiera delante en ese mismo instante. En estos momentos, no era capaz de razonar lo que estaba haciendo, su mente se encontraba nublada por el odio y la desesperación, y en ese estado, ni siquiera acertó a percatarse de que justamente estaba actuando tal y como Kabark esperaba. El comandante lo provocó hasta conseguir enloquecerle, quería que utilizara toda su energía, que agotara sus reservas en tratar de eliminarle, mientras él tan sólo se limitaba a defenderse utilizando de forma moderada su nivel de ki. En el momento en que percibiera en el príncipe un atisbo de flaqueza, entonces él atacaría con todo su poder, logrando así la victoria.

Mientras, Raditz se había centrado en Syra, arremetiendo contra ella con fuerza para lograr vencerla lo antes posible y así poder ayudar al comandante en su lucha contra Vegeta. Pero al estar herido y agotado de su anterior enfrentamiento con el príncipe, su poder se había reducido hasta dejarle casi al mismo nivel que el de ella, que aun siendo una excepcional guerrera, su fuerza se veía limitada por el hecho de ser mujer, y sus poderes jamás podrían compararse normalmente con los de cualquier varón saiyajin de nivel medio.

\- Eres una estúpida, Syra. – Le dijo Raditz después de haber conseguido agarrarla por detrás, logrando inmovilizar sus brazos. – De un modo u otro, tú estás condenada a morir hoy...porque aunque Vegeta consiguiera vencernos a mi y a Kabark, estoy seguro de que te eliminará a ti también sin dudarlo siquiera...- Exclamó acercando sus labios a uno de los oídos de ella. – Es una verdadera lástima...me hubiera gustado fornicar contigo una vez más...- Dijo en un susurro para después comenzar a lamer su cuello de forma libidinosa, momento que Syra aprovechó para liberar uno de sus brazos de su agarre y propinarle un codazo en el estómago que hizo que Raditz la soltara del todo. Después, realizó una técnica con sus manos, y cerrando los ojos, desprendió un potente haz de luz que hizo cegar por completo al hombre.

\- ¡Argh!...¿qué has hecho, maldita mujer?...¡No veo nada!...- Gritó el saiyajin mientras restregaba sus ojos.

En el interior de una pequeña nave, viajaba Kakarotto por el espacio. El ordenador de a bordo, le acababa de indicar que pronto aterrizarían en Vegetasai. Comenzó a notarse algo nervioso y esperaba no haber llegado demasiado tarde. Después de aquella conversación con Bulma, investigó un poco más acerca de lo que ocurría en su planeta de origen y descubrió que la situación era mucho más grave de lo que él pensaba. A través de la información recogida entre soldados que provenían de otras colonias, supo que muy pronto se iba a producir un gran ataque de fuerzas rebeldes en Vegetasai, y cuyo objetivo no era otro mas que derrocar a la Corona. Estaba casi seguro de que Raditz era uno de los principales cabecillas de la revuelta, y por su carta, dedujo que estaba formando un gran ejército de mercenarios para atacar por sorpresa al Rey y a su hijo. Sabiendo todo esto, decidió partir con rumbo a su planeta de origen para intentar avisar con tiempo a Vegeta. No estaba seguro de si el príncipe le recibiría, ni de

tampoco si lograría acordarse de él, puesto que había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde aquellas veces en las que el príncipe, aun siendo un niño, se entrenaba con otros jóvenes de más o menos su misma edad, entre los cuales se encontraban él y su hermano Raditz, ya que habían sido elegidos previamente para ello. Después de aquellas ocasiones, él y Vegeta no volvieron a mantener ningún otro tipo de contacto, puesto que el príncipe tan sólo se relacionaba directamente con los soldados pertenecientes a su escuadrón. Si Vegeta era capaz de recordarle, probablemente también rememoraría la eterna rivalidad entre ambos hermanos, sobre todo el modo en que Raditz trataba a su hermano pequeño, lo cual le convencería de que él jamás estaría de acuerdo con cualquier decisión que tomara Raditz, y que por lo tanto, debía confiar en él.

En la Tierra, Chichi y Bulma se encontraban juntas en el apartamento de ésta última. La peliazul acababa de dar el pecho al pequeño Trunks y se disponía a dejarlo nuevamente en la cuna. Bulma había insistido a Chichi para que se instalara a vivir con ella después de que Kakarotto decidiera partir con rumbo a Vegetasai. Habían pasado ya quince días desde su marcha, y la doctora aún no se reponía de la terrible amargura que le supuso el hecho de tener que separarse de él.

Bulma regresó al salón y se encontró a una Chichi sentada en el sofá con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No te preocupes, Chichi, Kakarotto regresará muy pronto..ya lo verás...- Dijo la peliazul en un intento de consolar a su amiga.

\- No sé, Bulma...¿y si decide quedarse?...- Dijo algo nerviosa. – Aún no entiendo por qué decidió ir para ayudar al Rey y a su hijo...Al fin y al cabo no son más que unos tiranos y unos asesinos que se dedican a conquistar planetas y aniquilar razas...- Exclamó comenzando a enfurecerse.

Bulma sintió una punzada en su estómago. Chichi tenía razón, podía decirse que los principales responsables de tanta destrucción en el universo no eran otros mas que el Rey y Vegeta, puesto que todos los demás obedecían las órdenes que estos les dictaban, incluyendo a Kakarotto. ¿Qué pensaría Chichi si supiera que ella mantuvo una relación amorosa con el príncipe de los saiyajins?..¿qué opinaría si llegara a descubrir que además es el padre del niño al que tanto apreciaba?...Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel, pero tenía que fingir tranquilidad ante su amiga, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de preocupación ante la idea de que su secreto fuera revelado algún día. Por eso, y justo antes de que Kakarotto se marchara, habló con él muy seriamente:

 _Flashback_

 _\- Kakarotto...antes de que te vayas...quisiera que hicieras algo por mí...- Dijo Bulma penetrando sus azules ojos en los del saiyajin._

 _\- Claro...lo que tú quieras, Bulma..- Contestó Kakarotto con su sonrisa habitual._

 _Ella cerró los ojos durante un segundo, tomó aire, y en su rostro se marcó un gesto de evidente preocupación._

 _\- Tienes que prometerme...que no le hablarás a nadie sobre mí o sobre mi hijo, por favor...no debes hacerlo...bajo ninguna circunstancia.. prométemelo, Kakarotto...te lo ruego...- Exclamó con los ojos vidriosos puestos en él._

 _El hombre se quedó algo sorprendido ante la reacción de su amiga, pero al minuto, reaccionó, cambió su expresión a una de absoluta seriedad, y le dijo:_

 _\- Te prometo que no lo haré...incluso si mi vida estuviera en juego, jamás incumpliría mi promesa. Puedes estar tranquila, Bulma..- Repuso manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de ella._

 _Se mantuvieron así durante unos segundos, hasta que la mujer se relajó un poco y comentó:_

 _\- Gracias...sabía que podía confiar en ti..- Dijo. – Por favor, ten mucho cuidado...y te deseo mucha suerte. – Exclamó sonriéndole._

 _\- Muchas gracias, Bulma...Espero estar pronto de vuelta. – Contestó el saiyajin devolviéndole la sonrisa._

 _Fin del flasback_

Se sentó al lado de su amiga, y le dijo con suavidad:

\- Chichi...no te preocupes...Kakarotto sabe muy bien lo que se hace. Nosotras no somos capaces de comprender aún la naturaleza de los saiyajins ni los motivos que les impulsan a luchar y combatir. Si él ha creído oportuno viajar hasta allí, sus motivos tendrá para hacerlo...y si le amas, debes confiar en él...-

\- Ese es el problema, Bulma...que le amo con todo mi ser...y tengo miedo...miedo a perderle para siempre...- Contestó la doctora comenzando a llorar.

\- Eso no va a ocurrir..ya lo verás...pronto estaréis juntos de nuevo...- Exclamó Bulma abrazándola.

\- Ojalá tengas razón...- Repuso Chichi.

Mientras tanto, en el lugar de la batalla, Vegeta respiraba con dificultad al tiempo que lanzaba una última ráfaga de ki hacia su contrincante. Syra, aprovechó el momento en que Raditz se recuperaba de su ceguera, para acercarse volando hasta la posición del príncipe. Se situó a su lado, y le dijo:

\- Vegeta¡escúchame!...Nappa está vivo..- Dijo mientras observaba girarse al hombre hacia ella con una expresión confusa. – Logré llevármelo antes de que Kabark le diera el golpe final. No he podido decírtelo antes porque no quería que ellos lo supieran. Lo conduje hasta una cámara de regeneración, y en cuanto esté curado, se dirigirá hacia palacio para informar al Rey de lo que está ocurriendo aquí. – Exclamó.

\- ¿Y cómo se que no estás mintiendo?. ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? – Repuso enojado el príncipe volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia el montón de rocas que parecían haber cubierto por completo el cuerpo de Kabark después del ataque de Vegeta.

\- Tienes motivos para no hacerlo, Vegeta.. y lo entiendo..- Contestó Syra con voz apesadumbrada. – Pero...esta vez...tienes que creerme...- Dijo acercándose un poco más a él hasta quedar tan sólo a unos pocos centímetros.

El príncipe posó sus negros ojos en los de ella, y entonces, sin comprender el motivo, acabó por creer en sus palabras. Por unos segundos, leyó en la mirada de Syra algo similar a lo que logró descifrar en aquellos azules ojos que tanto anhelaba, y eso le desconcertó un poco, hasta que volvió a sentir de nuevo aumentar el ki de Kabark y se giró para observar la forma en que su enemigo se deshacía de las rocas a su alrededor.

El comandante ascendió hasta colocarse a la misma altura que ellos, pero alejado a una distancia de unos cuantos metros.

\- Siento interrumpir esta escenita tan romántica...- Dijo sonriendo de forma irónica. - ¿Podemos continuar, príncipe? – Exclamó colocándose en posición de ataque.

Vegeta lo miró con desprecio, y le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

\- Por lo que veo..tienes muchas ganas de morir, Kabark. – Dijo. – No te inquietes...muy pronto verás cumplido tu deseo..- Y diciendo esto, se arrojó con violencia hacia él.

Syra se quedó observando la feroz batalla entre los dos hombres. Comprobó ambos ki, preocupándose al notar bastante disminuido el de Vegeta y casi intacto el de Kabark. Se desplazaban por el aire a una velocidad casi imperceptible para ella mientras sus extremidades no cesaban de trabajar intentando alcanzar cualquier parte del cuerpo de su adversario. De pronto, se giró al sentir una presencia cerca de ella, pero no lo suficientemente a tiempo como para evitar el fuerte golpe recibido en su rostro causado por uno de los puños de Raditz.

En uno de los desiertos de Vegetasai, la nave de Kakarotto tomó contacto con el suelo. El saiyajin salió de ella con rapidez y enseguida pudo notar las vibraciones que se desprendían por todo el planeta a causa de los enfrentamientos que se estaban produciendo entre cientos de hombres.

\- ¡Maldita sea!...parece que he llegado demasiado tarde...- Se dijo a sí mismo. Comenzó a concentrarse tratando de localizar el ki de su hermano o el de Vegeta, y a los pocos segundos, lo logró, percatándose de que ambos se encontraban en el mismo punto del planeta. Se elevó y comenzó a volar dirigiendo su rumbo directamente hacia allí.

Raditz continuó su serie de golpes y puñetazos a la princesa, la cual ya poco podía hacer por tratar de defenderse después de gastar casi todas sus energías en la batalla contra su rival, habiéndole causado algún daño, pero no el suficiente como para vencerle. El

saiyajin de pelo largo no cesaba de castigar el cuerpo de la mujer, y mientras lo hacía, su rostro mostraba una clara expresión de victoria y de satisfacción con el ensañamiento al que estaba sometiendo a Syra.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Syra?...¿ya no tienes ganas de seguir luchando?...- Dijo mientras golpeaba con su rodilla en el estómago de la mujer. - ¿De qué te ha servido ponerte del lado de Vegeta?...mírale...ni siquiera le importa lo que te ocurra..- Exclamó. – Pero no te preocupes...muy pronto estaréis juntos de nuevo, porque en cuanto acabe contigo, él no tardará mucho en reunirse a tu lado en el infierno...- Añadió para justo después agarrarla del cuello con una sola mano y enfrentar su rostro con el de ella.

Mientras, Kabark notaba como iba perdiendo terreno frente a Vegeta, el cual parecía haber vuelto a incrementar su fuerza. El comandante no salía de su asombro ante el poder del príncipe, sin lograr comprender de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza vital y energía. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso y esto le llevó a perder parte de su concentración, lo que provocó que Vegeta lograra asestarle nuevos golpes que lo hicieron retorcerse de dolor. En un momento en que consiguió separarse de él, dirigió su vista hacia el combate entre Raditz y Syra, y exclamó a gritos:

\- ¡Maldita sea, Raditz!..¿a qué esperas para eliminarla de una vez y venir a ayudarme? – Nada más decir esto, Vegeta volvió a arremeter contra el comandante, mandándole varios metros atrás después de lograr alcanzarle con uno de sus puños.

El enorme saiyajin miró hacia los dos hombres y contestó:

\- Tienes razón...¡ahora mismo voy para allá! – Dijo, para inmediatamente después soltar el cuello de Syra y separarse un poco de ella. Comenzó a formar una bola de energía en su mano derecha apuntando directamente al pecho de la mujer, la cual se mantenía en el aire a duras penas, cerrando los ojos y enfrentándose con honor a su fatal destino...

La energía de Raditz impactó brutalmente en su cuerpo y gritó de dolor, saliendo despedida con gran velocidad hacia el suelo, para acabar chocando inevitablemente contra él de forma violenta provocando un enorme estruendo.

Los otros dos hombres dirigieron rápidamente su vista hacia allí. Vegeta frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes al observar desde el aire el cuerpo inerte de su esposa rodeado por un pequeño charco de sangre. Inmediatamente, se giró y descubrió a Raditz colocándose al lado de Kabark.

\- Vaya, príncipe...creí que estarías contento por el gran favor que acabamos de hacerte. A partir de este momento, tu matrimonio queda anulado...¿no era eso lo que querías?...- Exclamó Kabark para después comenzar a reir a carcajadas.

Justo cuando Vegeta acumuló energía para lanzarse contra sus dos enemigos, sintió, durante unos pocos segundos, el débil ki de Syra, y sin pensarlo, descendió hasta el suelo. Comenzó a caminar con dirección hacia donde se situaba el cuerpo de la mujer.

Raditz intentó seguirle, pero Kabark lo detuvo anteponiendo su brazo delante de él.

\- Déjale...no quiero perderme esta tierna escena...- Dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

\- Pero...ella aún está viva...- Replicó el saiyajin de pelo largo.

\- Si...pero no le queda mucho...- Contestó el comandante.

Vegeta llegó hasta la posición de Syra, y se detuvo frente a ella mirando fijamente su cuerpo ensangrentado con expresión de dureza.

Syra abrió los ojos y se encontró con los del príncipe. Sin poder moverse, y sangrando por la boca, comenzó a intentar hablar:

\- Vegeta...- Dijo con la voz entrecortada y tratando de extender una de sus manos hacia él.

El saiyajin se arrodilló a su lado sin modificar el gesto de su rostro.

Ella intentó acumular fuerzas para seguir hablando:

\- Siento todo..lo que ha..ocurrido...- Exclamó doliéndose por el esfuerzo y dejando salir libremente numerosas lágrimas por sus ojos. – Lo único..que pretendí..era convertirme en una buena esposa para ti...pero fracasé...ni siquiera fui capaz de darte...un heredero...-

\- Si continúas hablando, gastarás las pocas energías que te quedan. – Dijo el príncipe con frialdad.

\- Por favor...deja que continúe...- Repuso ella en una súplica. – Vegeta..tu te convertiste..en mi razón de vivir..desde el día en que me fue comunicada la noticia..de nuestro matrimonio...no solo por el hecho de llegar a ser reina, sino por la satisfacción de estar unida a ti para siempre...de ser tu única mujer.- Dijo mientras las lágrimas de dolor descendían por ambas mejillas. - Creí que tú deseabas lo mismo..pero me equivoqué...y eso dañó mi orgullo..Intenté odiarte con todas mis fuerzas...pero no lo conseguí jamás...porque yo...- Se detuvo y tomó aire.- Te..amo, siempre te he amado..mi príncipe...y lo único que lamento ahora...es haberte defraudado..no sólo como esposa, sino también como guerrera...Vegeta...yo...lo...siento...- Y con un último suspiro, cerró los ojos y, al instante, su cuerpo dejó de transmitir energía.

El príncipe se levantó, y sin dejar de mirar el ahora inerte cuerpo de Syra, dijo:

\- Te equivocas, Syra...muy pocos pueden jactarse de morir como tú lo has hecho. Luchaste con todo el orgullo y el valor de un auténtico saiyajin, y por ello, serás enterrada con todos los honores. – Hizo una pausa y después continuó: - Pero antes...yo mismo me encargaré de vengar tu muerte...- Exclamó dirigiendo su fría mirada llena de odio hacia los dos hombres que se encontraban flotando en el aire observándolo todo.

Justo cuando Vegeta iba a arremeter contra ellos, los tres hombres sintieron a la vez, la repentina aparición de una energía cercana al lugar donde ellos se encontraban. Dirigieron su vista directamente hacia donde se percibía, sorprendiéndose al descubrir al portador de la misma.

\- ¡Kakarotto!. – Gritó Raditz al verle. – Me sorprende que hayas venido...por un momento pensé que te atreverías a desobedecer mis órdenes y que te negarías a viajar hasta aquí...- Dijo con arrogancia.

El joven saiyajin no contestó y simplemente se dedicó a observar la situación. Se fijó en el hombre que acompañaba a su hermano y lo identificó como el comandante Kabark, miembro del Consejo y amigo personal del Rey. Después se giró y fijó su vista en el príncipe, al cual reconoció enseguida, y se estremeció al sentir su fría mirada clavada en él. Al instante, se percató de la figura humana tendida en el suelo situada justo detrás de Vegeta, descubriendo casi de inmediato que se trataba de un cuerpo sin vida, y que correspondía al de una mujer...

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando...parecía que Raditz y el comandante estaban peleando juntos contra el príncipe...pero..¿por qué Vegeta luchaba en contra del mejor amigo de su padre, el Rey?. ¿Y quien era la mujer fallecida?. Antes de actuar, tenía que ver resueltas todas sus preguntas, y no había nadie mejor que su propio hermano para responder a todas.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí, Raditz?. – Preguntó sin más. - ¿Dónde está el Rey? -

\- No hay tiempo de responder a tus estúpidas preguntas, Kakarotto. – Dijo su hermano. – Vamos...sitúate a mi lado...entre los tres acabaremos enseguida con Vegeta. Después nos ocuparemos del Rey. – Repuso mientras con un gesto le indicaba que se acercara.

Aquellas palabras acabaron por hacerle entender a Kakarotto la situación. Haciendo caso omiso a su hermano, descendió hasta el suelo y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el príncipe. Este, al verle, frunció el ceño y se colocó en posición de defensa, esperándole sin moverse del sitio.

\- ¿Qué haces, imbécil?...¿es que no me has oído?...Si te enfrentas tú solo a Vegeta, te matará. No eres rival para él, mejor dicho, no lo eres para casi nadie...- Gritó Raditz.

Se detuvo a unos pocos metros del príncipe. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente hasta que Kakarotto dijo:

\- ¡Hola, Vegeta!...– Exclamó saludando con una de sus manos, y a la vez, cambiando al instante su serio semblante por uno de absoluta ingenuidad mientras le sonreía. - ¿Me recuerdas?. – Preguntó inocentemente.

El príncipe gruñó, y le contestó con frialdad:

\- ¿Cómo iba a olvidar al estúpido e inútil hermano pequeño de Raditz?..- Contestó. – Veo que has venido para morir junto a él...Eso está bien..la familia debe permanecer unida incluso hasta la muerte...- Concluyó el príncipe con ironía.

\- Te equivocas, príncipe. No sé si recuerdas que mi hermano y yo nunca estuvimos de acuerdo en nada. Me costó mucho trabajo descubrir cuáles eran sus planes desde que recibí aquella notificación suya ordenándome que regresara a nuestro planeta. Por eso me decidí a venir para avisaros a ti y al Rey, pero se ve que he llegado un poco tarde..- Dijo sonriendo y pasándose la mano por detrás de la nuca. – La verdad...no tomé en cuenta los casi quince días que se tarda en recorrer la distancia entre Vegetasai y la Tierra. – Exclamó de forma inocente.

¡La Tierra!, pensó el príncipe sorprendido. De modo que Kakarotto estaba destinado allí...¿Acaso Raditz descubrió que Bulma aún seguía viva, y envió a su hermano hasta allí para eliminarla?...No...eso es imposible..Lo más seguro es que este imbécil se encontrara en la Tierra desde mucho tiempo antes...Probablemente, no se trata nada más que de una simple casualidad..

\- Al parecer has hecho todo este viaje en balde, Kakarotto, porque no necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie para eliminar a esos dos..asi que..¡apártate de mi camino! – Dijo Vegeta alzando la voz en estas últimas palabras y se elevó directamente para enfrentarse con sus dos oponentes.

\- Parece que tu hermanito te la ha jugado, Raditz...- Dijo Kabark, para justo después dirigirse hacia el encuentro con el príncipe y continuar la batalla que dejaron pendiente con anterioridad.

Raditz comenzó a enfurecerse mientras observaba a Kakarotto desde su posición. ¿Cómo había osado ese estúpido desobedecer sus órdenes y dejarle en ridículo delante de Vegeta y de Kabark?. Tenía que darle una lección, demostrarle de una vez por todas todo el odio que le tenía desde que nació, hacerle pagar la vergüenza que le infundía el sólo hecho de tener su misma sangre. Cerró los puños y, completamente fuera de sí, arremetió contra Kakarotto pillándole por sorpresa y consiguiendo que éste se estrellara contra una de las montañas que los rodeaban.

\- ¡Vamos..sal de ahí, Kakarotto!. – Gritó Raditz furioso dirigiéndose a la hendidura formada por el impacto. – Vas a lamentar el haberte atrevido a ponerte en mi contra..- Dijo en un ataque de ira.

A los pocos segundos, la figura de Kakarotto apareció entre la polvareda. Fijando su vista en su hermano, y con el ceño fruncido, se dirigió a él:

\- ¿Por qué haces esto, Raditz?...sabía que eras un ser despreciable, pero nunca imaginé que fueras un traidor, que olvidaras y renegaras de todo lo que nuestro padre nos inculcó sobre nuestra raza y nuestro honor..- Exclamó con la voz relajada.

\- ¡Cállate!. – Gritó el enorme saiyajin volviendo a lanzarse contra él con desesperación. - ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?...no eres más que un patético guerrero de tercera clase, no tienes ni el nivel ni la categoría como para dirigirme la palabra...siempre fuiste una vergüenza para nuestra familia, y por eso, hoy vas a morir, hermanito..- Decía mientras se enfrascaba en un cúmulo de movimientos de piernas y brazos para tratar de alcanzar algún punto en el cuerpo de su hermano, el cual, sorprendentemente, lograba esquivar casi todos sus ataques sin mucho esfuerzo. De pronto, Kakarotto, cambió su actitud defensiva y se lanzó al ataque. Con una velocidad increíble, logró contactar uno de sus puños en el rostro de su hermano, con tal fuerza, que lo envió unos metros hacia atrás.

Raditz, logró frenarse antes de chocar contra una inmensa roca justo detrás de él, y confundido aún por el golpe, comenzó a respirar con dificultad completamente furioso ante la situación en la que se encontraba.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Raditz?. – Comenzó a decir Kakarotto. - ¿Sorprendido?..- Sonrió. – Pues siento comunicarte que, lamentablemente para ti, este guerrero al que tú llamas de tercera clase ha conseguido superarte y ahora, soy mucho más fuerte que tú. – Le dijo sin modificar su tono de voz.

\- ¡Mientes! .- Gritó Raditz. – Es imposible que un inútil como tú me supere. – Dijo con odio e ira. – ¡Y voy a demostrártelo ahora mismo! – Exclamó mientras comenzaba a acumular gran cantidad de energía en una de sus manos, alzándola hacia arriba.

Kakarotto frunció el ceño, y, girando levemente su cuerpo, unió las palmas de sus manos por ambas muñecas, y al instante, se empezó a formar entre las dos una bola de ki, la cual incrementaba su tamaño cada vez más.

Justo en el momento en que Raditz envió con todas sus fuerzas su energía hacia su hermano, éste se incorporó de nuevo al frente, y alargando sus brazos y sin separar las palmas de sus manos, lanzó su respuesta frente al ataque de Raditz, a la vez que gritaba:

\- ¡Kamehame..haaaaa! –

La potente ráfaga de ki enviada por Kakarotto, se tragó literalmente la bola de energía de Raditz, y sin nada que la detuviera, se fue acercando inevitablemente hasta su posición, quedándose paralizado ante lo que se le venía encima, para inmediatamente después impactar contra él, provocando una estruendosa explosión que hizo temblar el suelo de Vegetasai.

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	24. Chapter 24

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 24**

 **El desenlace**

Mientras tanto, Vegeta volvía de nuevo a ganarle terreno a Kabark. El comandante se sentía casi impotente ante la fuerza y el poder de su rival, comenzando a recibir, por primera vez desde que empezó la batalla, la mayor paliza de toda su vida como guerrero. El príncipe no cesaba en su empeño de castigar con dureza cada centímetro del cuerpo de su adversario, propinándole golpes con sus puños, asestándole patadas y acometidas con todas las fuerzas que su poderosa energía le proporcionaba.

Al escuchar el estruendo provocado por el ataque de Kakarotto hacia su hermano, Kabark y Vegeta dirigieron su vista hacia allí y se detuvieron unos instantes, pero inmediatamente, el príncipe regresó de nuevo a continuar torturando al comandante con nuevos golpes.

Kakarotto, con la respiración algo agitada debido al desgaste de su energía empleada en su ataque, se dirigió volando hasta el lugar donde Raditz recibió el impacto. Al llegar, lo encontró bastante malherido, pero con vida aún. Su cuerpo se encontraba tendido en el suelo rodeado por trozos de roca por todas partes.

\- No..puede..ser...- Comenzó a decir Raditz. - ¿Cómo es posible...que haya sido vencido por ti?...es imposible...- Dijo quejándose por el dolor que le causaban sus heridas sangrantes.

\- Siempre me subestimaste, Raditz...jamás te molestaste siquiera en comprobar mis habilidades...desde siempre pensaste que yo nunca sería un buen guerrero...- Contestó Kakarotto.

\- Naciste con un nivel de combate...muy inferior a la media...todo el mundo daba por supuesto que jamás te convertirías en un guerrero de élite..incluido nuestro padre...- Replicó Raditz totalmente convencido en sus palabras.

\- Eso no quiere decir nada. Si un guerrero se entrena lo suficiente, con voluntad y mucho esfuerzo, puede llegar a conseguir aumentar su poder, tal como yo lo he hecho. – Dijo mientras observaba a Raditz intentando incorporarse.

\- No, te equivocas,...tuviste suerte, Kakarotto...eso es todo...- Exclamó el hombre herido volviendo a derrumbarse en el suelo.

El joven saiyajin frunció el ceño en un claro gesto de desaprobación hacia las palabras de su hermano. Raditz jamás reconocería su derrota ante él, su orgullo no se lo permitiría y estaba seguro de que nada le haría cambiar su actitud.

\- Dime, Raditz...¿quién era la mujer que estaba muerta cuando yo llegué?. – Preguntó.

Su hermano le miró sorprendido, y contestó:

\- La princesa Syra, la esposa de Vegeta...una estúpida que dio su vida por el príncipe...a pesar de la multitud de veces...en las que él la humilló y despreció...-

Kakarotto había oído hablar muchas veces de la princesa, pero jamás tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla, puesto que él se encontraba en la Tierra. Recordó los rumores que llegaban hasta allí en los cuales se decía que Vegeta mantuvo una relación con una esclava mientras que se encontraba casado con ella, y que además, durante todo ese tiempo, estuvieron separados, sin ni siquiera compartir una sola noche su dormitorio conyugal.

De pronto, se volvió y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda a Raditz, el cual se quedó sorprendido y dijo:

\- ¿Dónde vas, Kakarotto? – Exclamó soltando un gemido de dolor.

El joven se detuvo un momento y contestó sin volverse:

\- A palacio. Imagino que el Rey estará allí, y quiero asegurarme de que se encuentra bien. – Dijo.- A unos pocos kilómetros hacia el este, se encuentra la nave en la que llegué hasta aquí. Con las fuerzas que te quedan, estoy seguro de que la encontrarás fácilmente. Tómala y sal de Vegetasai lo más rápido que puedas, y por tu bien, será mejor que no vuelvas nunca más...- Repuso sin cambiar de postura.

El enorme saiyajin se sorprendió nuevamente ante las palabras de su hermano pequeño, y, comenzando a incorporar su espalda, le dijo:

\- ¿Por qué?...¿por qué..me dejas vivir?...-

\- Porque a diferencia de ti, Raditz...yo no disfruto matando a la gente. Ya te he vencido, y creo que eso es suficiente...- Contestó Kakarotto con tranquilidad, comenzando a caminar ante la mirada atónita de su hermano.

De repente, sintió una enorme energía a sus espaldas, justo donde se encontraba Raditz, y cuando logró girarse del todo, y sin tiempo de reaccionar, descubrió a Vegeta descendiendo con velocidad, a la vez que extendía uno de sus pies para finalmente impactarlo en la cabeza del hombre herido, pisoteándola con gran fuerza y acabando con su vida en ese mismo instante.

\- ¡Vegeta!..¿por qué has hecho eso?...¡Lo has matado! – Gritó Kakarotto.

El príncipe lo miró con desprecio, escupió hacia un lado y dijo:

\- ¿Y eso te causa algún problema, Kakarotto?..- Preguntó sonriendo con ironía.

El saiyajin más joven frunció el ceño y le increpó diciéndole:

\- Le prometí que viviría...no tenías ningún derecho a matarle...- Dijo alzando la voz.

Vegeta clavó su fría mirada en Kakarotto, y cruzó los brazos.

\- Esa estúpida promesa la hiciste tú..no yo. Además...yo tenía cuentas pendientes con tu hermano, y no pensaba dejarle salir vivo de aquí. – Exclamó. – En cuanto te vi alejarte después de haberle vencido, supuse que se te había ocurrido la ridícula idea de dejarle escapar. – Gruñó.- ¡Eres un completo estúpido, Kakarotto!..ahora entiendo el motivo de tu inutilidad como guerrero...-

\- Pero estaba indefenso...no representaba ya ninguna amenaza..- Siguió insistiendo Kakarotto.

El príncipe se enfureció, y contestó:

\- ¿Y eso qué importa, imbécil?. ¡Si tú no hubieras intervenido, yo hubiera acabado con él de todas formas! – Gritó – Y ahora dime, Kakarotto...- Dijo bajando la voz . - ¿Tienes pensado vengar su muerte?...porque si es así, quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a ti y a Kabark sin ningún tipo de problema, y que os eliminaré sin esfuerzo alguno. – Terminó de decir de forma arrogante.

Kakarotto le miró con gesto confundido y dijo:

\- No he venido hasta aquí para luchar contigo, Vegeta...ya te lo dije antes...- Contestó.

\- En ese caso...- Replicó el príncipe mostrando una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios. – ¡lárgate de aquí ahora mismo y no me molestes de nuevo!..Tengo un asunto pendiente

que resolver...- Dijo fijando su vista en el lugar donde unos minutos antes había mandado de un solo golpe al malogrado Kabark.

Kakarotto se quedó parado mientras observaba al orgulloso príncipe elevarse y comenzar su vuelo hacia la dirección en la que todavía se sentía el ki del comandante.

Vegeta posó sus pies en el suelo justo enfrente de donde se encontraba Kabark, el cual había logrado levantarse y se mantenía en pie como podía.

\- Nunca debiste desafiarme, Kabark.- Dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba los brazos. – Siempre supe que debía desconfiar de ti...pero hay una cosa que no entiendo..- Dijo clavando sus negros ojos en él. - ¿Por qué has traicionado a mi padre?...el siempre te tuvo en consideración, te concedió el mejor puesto que un saiyajin pudiera conseguir, te dio poder, y sobre todo..su amistad...- Concluyó en espera de una respuesta.

\- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo, príncipe?. – Dijo con la respiración agitada. – Desde que éramos niños...tu padre y yo entrenábamos juntos, y más tarde, cuando se creó su escuadrón, yo formé parte de él...Juntos, realizamos numerosas conquistas, luchábamos y nos enfrentábamos a cualquier enemigo sin dudarlo...pero al regresar a Vegetasai, todo el triunfo y todos los honores los recibía únicamente él...sólo por ser quien era...los demás tan sólo cumplíamos con nuestra obligación y, aunque diéramos nuestras vidas en ello, a nadie le importaba..Incluso, hubo batallas en las que él ni siquiera participó activamente, nosotros hicimos todo el trabajo sucio y después, fue él el que se llevó toda la gloria...- Tomó aire para continuar relatando. – Juré que algún día conseguiría arrebatarle el poder que tan injustamente se le había otorgado, y que, por mi entrega y mis esfuerzos, me pertenecía sólo a mi...y por eso, me gané su confianza, porque sólo así lograría algún día obtener el poder que me llevaría a la victoria...- Dijo. – Tu padre es un hombre orgulloso y arrogante...Trata de conseguir sus propósitos a cualquier precio, y los demás tan sólo somos sus marionetas a las cuales maneja a su antojo...incluido tú..su hijo...no imaginas lo furioso que estaba cuando no cumplías sus órdenes, cuando te empeñaste en mantener esa relación con aquella esclava...estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que cesaras en esa actitud...-

\- ¡Vegeta!...- Se escuchó un grito que lo interrumpió. Los dos hombres se giraron y descubrieron llegar en ese mismo instante al Rey acompañado por Nappa. - ¿A qué esperas para eliminar de una vez a ese traidor? – Exclamó el monarca.

\- Sabía que no te gustaría la idea de que tu hijo supiera toda la verdad...- Dijo Kabark dirigiéndose directamente al Rey.

\- La única verdad que existe es que me has engañado durante todo este tiempo, me has traicionado a mí y a todo el pueblo...y por eso..mereces morir, Kabark. – Gritó el Rey. – ¡Vamos, Vegeta...acaba con él ahora mismo!. ¡Es una orden!.- Increpó a su hijo esta vez.

El príncipe miró al comandante, el cual mantenía una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios. Después frunció el ceño y se giró para enfrentar su mirada con la de su padre.

\- No tan deprisa, padre...antes de hacerlo, quiero saber cómo acaba su historia...- Dijo con tranquilidad. –

El Rey se enfureció y le gritó con ira:

\- ¡No seas estúpido!. ¿No te das cuenta de que intenta salvar su vida como sea?. –

\- Yo no lo creo así...él sabe que va a morir de todas formas. – Dijo el príncipe. – Continúa..Kabark. – Concluyó.

El comandante tosió, y un brote de sangre emergió de su boca. Con bastante esfuerzo y doliéndose de sus heridas, empezó a hablar de nuevo:

\- Yo capté su mensaje...y por eso, planeé lo del laboratorio...De esa forma, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: por un lado, acababa con el problema que tanto preocupaba a tu padre, y por otro, comenzaba a poner en marcha mis planes...- Dijo.

\- ¡Mientes!...¡Yo nunca te ordené que la mataras!. – Gritó el Rey.

\- Lo sé...pero lo hubieras hecho tarde o temprano...Además, no vayas a negar que no te alegraras de que esa mujer desapareciera...- Exclamó el comandante.

\- ¡Eres un...- Increpó el Rey con ira con la intención de acercarse hacia él de forma amenazadora. De pronto, y antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, un potente rayo de energía atravesó el corazón del comandante, matándole en el acto, para justo después acabar derrumbándose en el suelo.

El Rey, Nappa, y también Kakarotto, que lo había estado observando todo desde unos cuantos metros más allá, se quedaron sorprendidos. Fijaron su vista de inmediato en el príncipe, el cual mantenía aún su mano extendida al frente y sus ojos puestos y fijos en el cuerpo inerte de Kabark.

El primero en reaccionar fue el Rey, que dijo con alivio:

\- Bien hecho, Vegeta. Ya era hora de que ese maldito pagara por su traición. –

El príncipe comenzó a caminar, pasó por delante de su padre sin mirarle siquiera, y se dirigió a Nappa.

\- Nappa, encárgate del cuerpo de Syra. Quiero que sea enterrada con todos los honores que le corresponden como princesa. – Dijo con seguridad. – Después, ordena que preparen mi nave con provisiones para unos quince días. Quiero partir de Vegetasai en menos de tres horas.

El enorme saiyajin se quedó parado unos instantes, pero al momento reaccionó y dijo:

\- A tus órdenes, Vegeta. – Repuso mientras se dirigía caminando hacia donde se situaba el cuerpo inerte de la princesa.

\- ¿Dónde demonios vas a ir, Vegeta?. ¡No puedes irte ahora, aún no se ha restablecido el orden en Vegetasai!. – Gritó el Rey acercándose a su hijo.

\- No me necesitas para eso, padre. Entre Nappa y lo que quede de mis hombres, se encargarán de acabar con los pocos rebeldes que aún están con vida. – Dijo alzando el vuelo.

\- ¡No vas a ir a ningún sitio¿me oyes, Vegeta?. ¡Es una orden!. – Continuó gritando el Rey con bastante furia y enojo.

El príncipe, desde el aire, clavó su fría mirada en su padre, y sin alzar el tono de voz, le dijo:

\- Intenta detenerme, padre...- Replicó con la mayor frialdad.

El Rey se quedó en silencio, apretando los dientes preso de la ira y la impotencia al descubrir que no tenía forma alguna de convencer a su hijo sin utilizar la violencia. Se dio por vencido finalmente y ya no dijo una palabra más.

Vegeta, al percatarse de ello, giró la cabeza y mirando hacia Kakarotto, el cual estaba completamente sorprendido ante lo ocurrido, le dijo:

\- Kakarotto¡sígueme!...- Ordenó.

\- ¿Qué?..¡ah!..si...- Dijo el joven saiyajin elevándose hasta la posición del príncipe. En cuanto se puso a su lado, los dos hombres emprendieron el vuelo a toda velocidad, situándose Vegeta unos metros por delante, haciendo que Kakarotto le siguiera.

Mientras volaban con rumbo a palacio, el príncipe pensaba en todo lo ocurrido últimamente, sintiéndose satisfecho de haber logrado al fin acabar con todo lo que le atormentaba desde hacía bastante tiempo. Las últimas palabras de Kabark no le sorprendieron demasiado...sabía lo enfurecido que estaba su padre mientras duró su relación con Bulma, y la idea de que su padre podría haber llegado a ordenar matarla no le resultaba para nada descabellada, aunque de algún modo u otro, se sintió aliviado, porque finalmente no llegó a hacerlo, y todo lo que pasó después fue planeado únicamente por Kabark, Raditz y por su esposa, Syra. Syra...no estaba equivocado en cuanto a ella...al parecer, no tenía un amante, sino dos...o tal vez más...¿quién sabe?...de todas formas, ella fue una víctima más de Kabark y sus enfermizos planes, pero pese a todo, logró conservar su dignidad hasta el final...Antes de dar su último suspiro, le había dicho que le amaba...¿puede alguien amar a otra persona, y a la vez, odiarla de tal forma como para intentar causarle el mayor daño posible?...¿podría él haber llegado a hacer lo mismo con Bulma si las cosas entre ellos no hubieran salido como él esperaba?..No lo sabía...al parecer, todavía le faltaba mucho por aprender sobre los sentimientos y sobre el amor...Hasta ahora, lo único que había descubierto era el intenso bienestar que se siente al amar a alguien y ser correspondido, y por otra parte, el amargo dolor y el sufrimiento que supone el hecho de perder a la persona a quien se quiere...¿qué más le restaba por aprender?...Tal vez, pronto lo averiguaría...en cuanto consiguiera reunirse con ella en la Tierra, en cuanto volvieran a encontrarse y, juntos, regresaran a Vegetasai, sin ningún motivo ya por el cual tuvieran que volver a separarse...Sonrió victorioso, y por alguna razón extraña, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse..del mismo modo en que

ocurría cada vez que pensaba en ella, cada vez que recordaba los momentos en que la tuvo en sus brazos...- No hay de qué preocuparse – Se dijo a sí mismo intentando restablecer el ritmo de sus pulsaciones. Muy pronto la volvería a tener a su lado...pronto sería de nuevo suya, y de nadie más...

Llegaron a palacio, y Vegeta, se dirigió a Kakarotto:

\- He decidido que tú me acompañarás en mi viaje. – Dijo con seriedad. – Te veré dentro de tres horas en la zona de despegue. – Concluyó comenzando a caminar.

Kakarotto se quedó algo sorprendido y le dijo:

\- ¿A dónde nos dirigiremos? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

El príncipe, sin volverse siquiera y sin detenerse, le contestó:

\- Será mejor que aproveches estas tres horas para descansar, Kakarotto. Y, por tu bien, espero que seas puntual, no me gusta que me hagan esperar. – Dijo mientras se alejaba.

Al cabo de un rato, Vegeta llegó a sus aposentos. Se quitó la armadura y se dispuso a tomar una ducha. Después, se dedicó durante un tiempo a curar sus heridas, las cuales tan solo eran superficiales y no representaban ninguna gravedad. Al salir del cuarto de baño, y vestido unicamente con una toalla anudada a la cintura, se tumbó en la cama y estiró sus brazos y piernas con la intención de relajar sus músculos, aún algo doloridos por el combate. Cerró los ojos. - Tres horas serán suficientes para recuperar las energías agotadas – Pensó...y a los pocos segundos...se durmió.

Pasado ese tiempo, el sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta consiguió despertarle. Se levantó y abrió, dejando pasar a Nappa al interior junto a él.

\- Ya está todo listo para el despegue, Vegeta. – Dijo Nappa.

\- Bien. – Repuso Vegeta comenzando a vestirse.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos. A Nappa no le hacía falta preguntar hacia qué lugar se dirigía su príncipe en ese viaje. Lo sabía perfectamente. Lo único que le extrañaba es que no le pidiera a él que le acompañara.

\- Vegeta...¿quieres que vaya contigo? – Preguntó.

\- No es necesario. Es mejor que te quedes aquí, probablemente mi padre te necesite. Además..- Dijo. – no viajaré solo. Kakarotto vendrá conmigo. –

\- ¿Kakarotto?...- Preguntó extrañado Nappa. – Por cierto..me sorprendió verle allí...creí que fue destinado a una colonia hace algún tiempo. – Dijo.

\- Así es. Vino desde la Tierra. Al parecer, se enteró de que su hermano planeaba traicionarnos y viajó hasta aquí para avisarnos.- Repuso el príncipe.

\- Ya veo...aún recuerdo el odio que le tenía Raditz...- Exclamó Nappa.

\- Si...tenías que haberle visto la cara cuando Kakarotto le venció. – Dijo intuyendo cuál iba a ser la reacción de su amigo.

\- ¿Cómo?..¿qué venció a Raditz?...¿Cómo es posible eso?... Kakarotto siempre tuvo un nivel de combate bastante inferior al de su hermano...- Contestó Nappa totalmente asombrado por las palabras de Vegeta.

El príncipe sonrió, se sentó en la cama comenzando a ponerse las botas y contestó con tranquilidad:

\- Lo cierto es que cuando él llegó, Raditz ya estaba herido y ya no le quedaban muchas energías después del combate que mantuvo conmigo. Probablemente, fue ese el motivo por el que fue derrotado por su hermano pequeño. -

Nappa asintió dándole la razón a Vegeta, y justo después, preguntó con curiosidad:

\- ¿Por qué has decidido que sea él el que te acompañe en el viaje?. –

\- Porque como te he dicho, el ha estado destinado en la Tierra en los últimos años. Yo nunca he estado allí, y él me será de gran ayuda para localizar esa ciudad donde ella se encuentra...- Contestó el príncipe levantándose de la cama y cogiendo los guantes.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, finalmente Nappa se decidió a preguntar lo que desde hacía unas horas le rondaba por la cabeza:

\- Vegeta...¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?. –

\- ¿A que te refieres?. – Contestó Vegeta con otra pregunta.

En ese momento, el enorme saiyajin sintió la necesidad de decirle todo lo que pensaba a su príncipe, y comenzó su explicación:

\- Escucha, Vegeta: Tu la enviaste allí para protegerla, a su planeta de origen, a su hogar...¿has pensado por un momento en la posibilidad de que haya conseguido rehacer su vida?...¿que se haya vuelto a reunir con su familia, o que incluso haya conocido a otro hombre, alguien de su misma raza y especie, que le haya hecho olvidarse de ti y de todo lo que pasó durante el tiempo que estuvo aquí?...-

Vegeta se quedó callado unos segundos. Su expresión cambió a una de absoluta seriedad y contestó sin dudarlo:

\- Si no lo compruebo por mi mismo, nunca lo sabré...-

\- Ya...¿y qué harás si descubres que es así?...dime...¿qué haras entonces?..¿la obligaras a venir a Vegetasai?...¿la traerás a la fuerza aunque ella no lo desee?...¿es eso lo que quieres?. – Dijo Nappa con un tono de voz que mostraba signos de preocupación.

\- ¡No lo sé, maldita sea! – Gritó el príncipe. - Lo único que se, es que necesito verla de nuevo...y, si ocurre todo eso que tú dices, intentaré hacerle cambiar de opinión, trataré de recuperarla nuevamente. – Exclamó volviendo a sentarse en la cama, posando sus

manos sobre su cabeza . - ¡Lo que tengo claro es que jamás he dado una batalla por perdida sin ni siquiera comenzar a luchar, y eso es precisamente lo que tú me estás sugiriendo que haga!..- Concluyó fijando su vista en el hombre apostado de pie frente a él.

Nappa se quedó callado, convencido de que por mucho que insistiera, jamás lograría que Vegeta entrara en razón. Molesto con su príncipe y consigo mismo, se dirigió a la puerta, y antes de salir, dijo:

\- Te veré en la zona de despegue. – Y salió de la habitación, dejando a un pensativo Vegeta dentro de ella.

A los pocos minutos, el príncipe se presentó en el lugar donde se encontraba la nave espacial que lo llevaría hasta la Tierra. Nada más llegar, se encontró nuevamente con Nappa.

\- ¿Y Kakarotto?...¿aún no ha llegado? – Preguntó.

\- ¡Ya estoy aquí, Vegeta!. – Los dos hombres se volvieron y descubrieron a Kakarotto entrando por la puerta en ese mismo instante. – Siento la tardanza, pero es que me entretuve comiendo algo...tenía un hambre atroz...- Dijo sonriendo y pasándose una mano por detrás de la nuca.

Vegeta y Nappa se miraron durante unos segundos, y el príncipe, conteniendo su desesperación ante la estupidez del más joven de los tres, dijo:

\- Kakarotto, ve instalándote en la nave, ahora iré yo. –

\- De acuerdo.. – Contestó él.

Los otros dos hombres se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban a Kakarotto subir por la plataforma. Finalmente, Vegeta le dijo a Nappa:

\- Olvidé preguntarte antes si habías hablado con mi padre. – Dijo.

\- Si..aún está furioso por lo de tu viaje. Me preguntó si yo sabía donde ibas, y le dije que no, aunque evidentemente no me creyó. – Repuso Nappa.

\- Si te encuentras en problemas, Nappa, díselo. Tarde o temprano lo averiguará. Por cierto...¿se ha resuelto ya la situación en Vegetasai? – Preguntó el príncipe.

\- Si..la mayoría de los rebeldes fueron eliminados, y los que no, se rindieron enseguida. Tu padre me ha ordenado localizar a los miembros del Consejo que estaban involucrados en la traición, para que sean ejecutados.

\- Bien. – Dijo. – Creo que en menos de mes y medio estaré de vuelta. Nos veremos entonces. – Exclamó extendiendo su mano hacia el enorme saiyajin.

Nappa hizo lo mismo, y las juntaron, estrechándolas.

\- Suerte, Vegeta. – Exclamó Nappa.

\- Gracias..- Repuso el príncipe. Al momento, se giró y caminó hacia la nave, comenzando a subir por la plataforma.

Pasados unos minutos, y ya en el espacio, Vegeta puso el piloto automático y se levantó de su asiento. Kakarotto, que se encontraba a su lado, se dirigió a él:

\- Vegeta...aún no me has dicho hacia donde vamos...- Dijo movido por la curiosidad.

El príncipe se giró hacia él y le contestó:

\- A la Tierra. – Repuso con tranquilidad.

\- ¿A la Tierra?. – Repitió Kakarotto completamente sorprendido y levantando ambas cejas a la vez. -

\- Si...volverás de nuevo a la colonia donde estabas destinado. ¿O acaso pretendías quedarte en Vegetasai? – Repuso el príncipe algo molesto.

\- No, tenía la intención de regresar de nuevo allí, pero no sabía que lo haría tan pronto..pero..¿y tú?...¿para qué vas allí?. – Volvió a preguntar.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y le contestó:

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Kakarotto. – Dijo el príncipe dando por concluidas las molestas preguntas de su acompañante en el viaje. –

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño cuarto que tenía asignado, y antes de entrar, dijo:

\- Ahora voy a dormir durante unas horas. Tu quédate de guardia mientras tanto. En cuanto despierte, cambiaremos el turno. – Y sin decir una sola palabra más, se adentró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Kakarotto se quedó allí plantado, totalmente confundido y extrañado. Se preguntaba el motivo por el cual el príncipe había decidido viajar hasta la Tierra. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía hacer cuando llegara?. No se le ocurría ninguna razón por la cual Vegeta estuviera interesado en realizar este viaje. Comenzó a preocuparse, pero al momento, se relajó. Tenía quince días por delante para intentar averiguarlo, y estaba seguro de que en todo ese tiempo conseguiría que el príncipe confiara en él y le contara el verdadero motivo de su viaje. Se recostó en su asiento, con las manos por detrás de la nuca, y sonrió. Pronto volvería a estar de nuevo en la Tierra...su nuevo hogar...

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	25. Chapter 25

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 25**

 **El viaje I**

Habían pasado ya cinco días, y en la nave en la que viajaban los dos saiyajins, la situación no había cambiado demasiado. El príncipe y Kakarotto apenas habían cruzado

dos palabras durante todo este tiempo, ya que, el primero parecía evitar claramente el tener que relacionarse con su compañero de viaje. Cuando uno dormía, el otro permanecía despierto, tratando de entretenerse realizando ejercicios de entrenamiento y estiramiento de músculos para no perder la forma, lo cual se hacía bastante difícil debido al reducido espacio de la nave en la que se encontraban. Las pocas veces en las que ambos coincidían eran cuando comían, y durante este tiempo, tan sólo abrían sus bocas para introducir en ellas la gran cantidad de alimentos que, por su condición de saiyajin, eran necesarios para su supervivencia.

Precisamente, esta era una de esas ocasiones. Kakarotto, ya aburrido de ingerir día tras día la misma comida rápida de siempre y alimentos preparados, tales como latas de conserva, carne enlatada..etc, se decidió a probar a cocinar alguno de los platos que Chichi le enseñó. Al terminar, se sintió orgulloso al comprobar que su guiso no le había salido del todo mal y que tenía bastante buen sabor. El príncipe, después de que Kakarotto le informara de su nueva faceta como cocinero eventual, lo probó, y por sus gestos y porque no quedó nada en el plato, el saiyajin más joven pudo apreciar que le había gustado.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar, Kakarotto? – Preguntó al finalizar.

\- En la Tierra. Te sorprenderías de lo buena que es la comida allí. Y la variedad es casi infinita, se pueden degustar todo tipo de guisos y alimentos, dependiendo del lugar donde te encuentres. – Contestó Kakarotto con entusiasmo.

\- ¿Y tú los has probado todos?. – Repuso Vegeta.

\- No..¡qué va!..- Dijo el joven con algo de pena. – Durante todo el tiempo que he permanecido allí, apenas he salido del lugar donde estaba asignada mi misión. – Exclamó. – Pero al menos tuve suerte...ya que la zona donde yo me encontraba, es famosa por su cocina tradicional. Precisamente, el guiso que he preparado es típico de allí. Le faltaban algunos ingredientes fundamentales, pero al menos se le parece un poco – Dijo riendo.

\- Por lo que veo...estás muy entusiasmado con la idea de regresar a la Tierra...- Dijo el príncipe. – Cuando fue conquistada, me informaron de que no se trataba de un planeta que mereciera mucho la pena. Es más...está catalogada como una de las colonias de menor valor en nuestro imperio. – Repuso el príncipe sin darle mucha importancia a las afirmaciones de su interlocutor.

\- Bueno...el planeta tal vez no disponga de muchos de los recursos de los cuales nosotros nos beneficiamos, pero tiene muchas otras cualidades que lo hacen único... – Contestó el más joven de los dos.

El príncipe levantó una ceja, y dijo con incredulidad:

\- ¿Ah, si?..¿cómo cuales? –

\- Bueno...aparte de la comida...tiene una vegetación enorme, con infinidad de especies distintas de plantas y árboles, así como su fauna, la cual también sorprende muchísimo por la extensa variedad de animales, todos ellos distintos entre sí...y además...-

\- Se nota que has viajado poco, Kakarotto. – Interrumpió el príncipe. - Hay decenas de colonias en nuestro poder que reúnen esas mismas características. – Dijo sin mucho interés.

Kakarotto frunció un poco el ceño, algo molesto por la interrupción del príncipe, y añadió:

\- Tal vez...aún así, yo sigo pensando que es...especial...-

Vegeta se recostó un poco en su asiento, y con aires de superioridad, exclamó:

\- Para un tipo tan simple como tú, cualquier cosa resultaría especial..- Dijo con ironía.

Al joven saiyajin le molestaron aquellas palabras. Estaba empezando a cansarse de los continuos desprecios que recibía por parte del príncipe, y sin pensarlo siquiera, contestó:

\- Pues al parecer..también debe serlo para ti, porque de otro modo, no encuentro el motivo por el cual nuestro príncipe viaje casi en secreto hasta allí...- dijo.

Vegeta, al oir esto, se incorporó y se levantó como un resorte. Apoyó ambas manos en la mesa con fuerza, y con voz fría, comenzó a decir:

\- No eres tan tonto como haces parecer a todo el mundo, Kakarotto..pero te lo advierto, no trates de pasarte de listo conmigo, o lo pasarás muy mal...-

Kakarotto ya esperaba una reacción así en el príncipe, y decidido a continuar, dijo:

\- No creo haber dicho nada para ofenderte, Vegeta. - ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?. – Alzó un poco la voz.

Vegeta gruñó. Volvió a golpear con sus manos en la mesa, esta vez con los puños cerrados, logrando casi resquebrajarla por completo, y con expresión de enorme fastidio, gritó:

\- ¡Tu me molestas!. ¡Tu sola presencia me repugna!. Tu estúpida forma de comportarte, tu patética manera de hablar...nada de lo que haces o lo que dices se corresponde con la verdadera esencia de un auténtico saiyajin..Raditz tenía razón: eres una vergüenza para nuestra raza...-

Kakarotto se levantó y se le enfrentó, casi por instinto. Estaba seguro de que algo atormentaba a Vegeta, algo relacionado con este extraño viaje, y por su forma de reaccionar, supo que estaba anteponiendo su orgullo frente a algo de lo que no podía deshacerse, algo que probablemente le carcomía por dentro. Quiso ponerle al límite, sin ningún temor a lo que pudiera pasar. Tenía la esperanza de que finalmente consiguiera abrirse para él...

\- ¿Y eso por qué , Vegeta?...¿porque además de la lucha, los combates y el entrenamiento, considero también importantes otro tipo de cosas?...¿porque no resumo la felicidad en tan sólo llegar a convertirme en el tipo más poderoso del

universo¿porque he descubierto que existen muchas otras razones, totalmente distintas a las conquistas, al poder o a la fuerza, por las que la vida tiene algún sentido¿Es por eso por lo que soy una vergüenza para ti?. –

Los ojos del príncipe enrojecieron de rabia. No podía permitirse mostrarse débil delante de este insecto, cuyas palabras reflejaban claramente lo que era una realidad, lo que él mismo pensaba, lo que aquellos sentimientos le habían enseñado. ¿Es que acaso pretendía darle lecciones?. ¿O tal vez trataba de reirse de él?.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, maldito imbécil?. ¿Es que quieres morir ahora mismo? – Gritó nuevamente.

Nuevamente, su forma de actuar le dejó más claro aún a Kakarotto lo que ya sabía. Tenía que ser algo relacionado con lo que pasó entre él y aquella esclava, esos meses en los que no se hablaba de otra cosa en el imperio, aquél repentino cambio de actitud en el príncipe que hizo dudar de su capacidad como heredero al trono a casi la mitad de sus súbditos. Tuvo que ser el amor y los sentimientos los que hicieron modificar su comportamiento, hasta tal punto que lograron que casi olvidara sus deberes como príncipe. No había ya duda posible. De pronto, Kakarotto recordó que alguien le había comentado que de la misma forma fugaz con que la relación empezó, al parecer también terminó, y que días más tarde, volvieron nuevos rumores que apuntaban a que la mujer murió, o desapareció, sin que nadie más volviera a saber de ella. Entonces...era eso...por este motivo se estaba enojando tanto Vegeta. Probablemente él con sus preguntas y con sus insinuaciones, le había hecho recordarle a ella..a su muerte...Se maldijo por dentro por su metedura de pata y trató de arreglarlo de la mejor forma posible:

\- Err..Lo siento, Vegeta...de verdad...mi intención no era enfadarte, en serio...- Se disculpó bajando la mirada. – Se que lo estás pasando mal...y que te encuentras en una terrible fase de tu vida..y yo...-

El príncipe puso un gesto que variaba entre la confusión y la desesperación. - ¿De que rayos está hablando este payaso ahora?- Pensó. Volvió a enojarse de nuevo:

\- ¿Qué sabes tu de mi vida, estúpido?. – Interrumpió bruscamente. - ¿Es que pretendes burlarte de mi o qué? – Dijo a voces.

\- No..no...Es sólo que se perfectamente por lo que estás pasando...y...- Continuó el joven saiyajin intentando disculparse.

\- ¿Qué tu sabes qué?...- Preguntó Vegeta sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. – Vamos a ver, Kakarotto...o padeces alguna enfermedad en el cerebro, y pretendes contagiarme a mi, o es que realmente eres idiota, porque no encuentro otra razón por la que te atrevas a decir todas esas estupideces sobre mi...¿En tan poco valoras tu vida?. – Dijo al borde la histeria.

\- Es normal que estés afectado, Vegeta, reconócelo ...- Seguía insistiendo Kakarotto con tono apesadumbrado, mostrando signos de compasión hacia el príncipe, lo cual condujo a este último a mostrarse aún más enojado de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¿Qué demonios tengo que reconocer, imbécil?. – Gritó Vegeta como un poseso.

\- Pues que estás dolido porque ella muriera...porque la hayas perdido para siempre...- Terminó de decir finalmente Kakarotto.

El príncipe se quedó petrificado ante las palabras del saiyajin que tenía enfrente. Inmediatamente, Vegeta pensó que se refería a Syra. - ¿Por qué razón este inútil creerá que a mi me ha afectado en lo más mínimo la muerte de mi esposa?. Definitivamente, no está bien de la cabeza, algo no funciona correctamente en su cerebro.- Se dijo a sí mismo. Decidió zanjar este asunto de una vez por todas, intentando que, a su juicio, el chalado que tenía enfrente, dejara de importunarle con sus patéticos comentarios. Con algo más de tranquilidad, y controlando su nerviosismo, habló:

\- Escúchame, Kakarotto...y aunque no se porque demonios estoy ni siquiera dándote explicaciones que no mereces, voy a decirte algo para que de una vez te quede bien claro: No me importa en absoluto lo que a esa mujer le ha ocurrido, es más, creo que de algún modo se lo merecía, y ella lo sabía. No se de donde rayos has sacado esa conclusión sobre que a mi me ha dolido su muerte, porque no es así, te lo aseguro. Y ahora...¡déjame en paz de una maldita vez!. Me está empezando a doler la cabeza de escuchar tanta tontería junta.- Terminó de decir, comenzando a darse la vuelta con la intención de marcharse con rumbo a su cuarto.

\- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de ella?...Se supone que tú la amabas...- Gritó Kakarotto enojado ante las palabras de Vegeta, llenas de crueldad.

El príncipe, totalmente furioso y fuera de sí, se volvió, se aproximó a Kakarotto, lo agarró por sus ropas a la altura de su cuello, acercándole hasta que apenas unos centímetros separaban sus rostros, y con una mirada asesina clavada en sus ojos, le increpó a voces:

\- ¡No,..te equivocas, yo no la amé!..es más..en una ocasión la violé, en otra la golpeé, y multitud de veces he tenido que contenerme para no eliminarla...¿te parece a ti que eso es amar a alguien, estúpido?.- Dijo completamente lleno de ira. Al instante, lo arrojó hacia el suelo con fuerza, y algo más calmado, dijo: - ¡Se acabó!. No digas una palabra más, Kakarotto..o haré que te bajes de la nave en la colonia más próxima de donde estamos..¿está claro?. – Concluyó el príncipe dando por terminada la conversación.

El joven saiyajin comenzó a levantarse del suelo, y asintió. Decidió acatar la orden que acababa de recibir de su príncipe, puesto que la idea de ser abandonado en algún planeta no es que le resultara muy agradable, puesto que eso significaría retrasar su regreso a la Tierra unos cuantos días más de lo previsto. Se quedó unos segundos parado, mientras observaba a Vegeta llegar hasta su cuarto y dar un sonoro portazo justo en el momento en que se introdujo en él.

Así pasaron otros cinco días más, y el príncipe continuó en su costumbre de eludir lo más posible el tener que compartir tiempo y espacio con Kakarotto. Después de aquella discusión, donde se produjo un malentendido que ninguno de los dos apreció, ambos mantenían una idea equivocada con respecto al otro. Mientras que el príncipe tenía la certeza de que a Kakarotto le faltaba un tornillo o incluso varios, éste último, por su parte, empezaba a adoptar la idea de que Vegeta no se dirigía con muy buenas intenciones hacia la Tierra, algo de lo que tenía que asegurarse antes de que lograran aterrizar allí.

Ese día, acababan de terminar de comer y, al terminar, Vegeta se encerró en su cuarto como solía hacer todos los días. Kakarotto se dedicaba, mientras tanto, a realizar algunas flexiones como entrenamiento, y de repente, empezó a escuchar una señal de alarma a través de los altavoces de la nave. Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió extrañado al panel de control, y al llegar, se quedó sorprendido al ver la luz amarilla que parpadeaba sin cesar. Inmediatamente, se acercó hasta la puerta de la habitación del príncipe donde llamó varias veces con insistencia.

\- ¿Qué rayos quieres, Kakarotto?. ¡No me molestes!. – Se escuchó decir desde dentro.

\- Vegeta, tenemos un problema. Al parecer estamos perdiendo combustible. – Dijo alzando un poco la voz.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Alcanzó a oir Kakarotto. Y al momento, la puerta se abrió y el príncipe apareció tras ella. Vestido tan sólo con unos boxers, se dirigió con rapidez hacia el panel de control y comprobó con sus propios ojos lo que su acompañante le había dicho.

\- ¡Maldita sea!.- Gruñó. – Debemos tener un escape por algún sitio. Si no aterrizamos pronto en algún lugar, nos quedaremos sin combustible en menos de dos horas. – Dijo molesto mientras se sentaba frente al panel de control y comenzaba a teclear frente a la pantalla. Trataba de localizar en la base de datos algún planeta situado lo más cerca posible de la posición en la que se encontraban. Finalmente, logró localizar el más próximo, al que, según los cálculos mostrados por el ordenador, tardarían en llegar una hora y media aproximadamente. Marcó el rumbo hacia dicho planeta en el panel, y se levantó.

\- Tenemos suerte, aterrizaremos en Morak en poco tiempo. Avisa a la torre de control de esa colonia de nuestra llegada y diles que tenemos un problema mecánico en la nave y que se pongan de inmediato a repararla en cuanto lleguemos. – Ordenó el príncipe a Kakarotto.

\- ¿Quieres que les informe de tu presencia? – Preguntó el joven saiyajin.

\- Desde luego que si. Y adviérteles que tengo mucha prisa y que no me hagan perder el tiempo. – Replicó el príncipe entrando en su cuarto para vestirse.

Nada más aterrizar, salieron a su encuentro una pequeña tropa de soldados saiyajins encabezada por un general, el cual se dirigió con rapidez hacia Vegeta.

\- Bienvenido, príncipe. Estamos muy honrados con su presencia aquí, y ante todo, queremos felicitarle por su triunfo ante las tropas rebeldes. – Dijo cuadrándose ante él.

Vegeta lo miró con desdén y añadió:

\- Espero haber sido lo bastante claro en mis órdenes y que mi nave sea reparada lo más rápido posible. – Dijo algo malhumorado.

\- Si, señor. Lo más probable es que esté lista para mañana por la mañana sin falta. – Contestó el general de forma apresurada.

\- ¿Cómo dices?. ¡No puedo esperar tanto tiempo.!. – Exclamó Vegeta.

El hombre se estremeció, y visiblemente nervioso, repuso:

\- Lo..siento, señor...pero en esta colonia no disponemos de grandes avances tecnológicos...y los materiales escasean...-

El príncipe, suspiró resignado, y con algo más de calma, contestó:

\- De acuerdo. Pasaremos la noche aquí...pero asegúrate de que mañana al amanecer mi nave esté dispuesta de nuevo para partir. –

\- Si..si..señor..no se preocupe. – Contestó el general. – Ya he dado orden de que les preparen sus aposentos para que puedan instalarse enseguida. – Dijo

\- Perfecto. Indícanos el lugar exacto. Quiero darme una ducha antes de ir a comer algo. – Repuso Vegeta.

\- Enseguida, señor. – Dijo. Inmediatamente, se volvió hacia dos de los saiyajins que se encontraban a sus espaldas y les dijo en una orden: - ¡Vosotros dos!..acompañad al príncipe y a su soldado hasta sus aposentos...-

\- Si, señor. – Contestaron ambos hombres a la vez dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- Por cierto, alteza...Después de que se acomoden, mis hombres les guiarán hasta un comedor donde les están esperando toda clase de manjares para que los disfruten. – Dijo el general.

\- De acuerdo. – Contestó el príncipe comenzando a caminar siguiendo a los dos soldados y acompañado por Kakarotto, el cual se mantuvo en silencio desde que llegaron.

Al cabo de un rato, Vegeta y Kakarotto se encontraban a solas en un amplio salón, donde nada más llegar, se toparon con toda una mesa repleta de suculentos platos y guisos exquisitos. Los dos hombres, hartos de los alimentos que habían estado comiendo durante su viaje, inmediatamente se lanzaron a degustar todo aquello, totalmente dispuestos a no dejar nada en los platos. Acompañando a la comida, comenzaron a beber gran cantidad de vino, y casi al terminar, Vegeta se percató de que a Kakarotto le estaba empezando a hacer efecto el alcohol, puesto que el joven saiyajin se movía torpemente sobre su asiento y no atinaba bien a pinchar con el tenedor la comida que tenía frente a sí.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Kakarotto?. – Preguntó. – Por lo que veo no estás acostumbrado a ingerir alcohol...- Dijo riéndose ante la situación en la que se encontraba su acompañante.

\- La verdad es que no...antes no solía beber mucho..pero desde que llegué a la Tierra, no había probado ni una sola gota. – Habló Kakarotto trabándosele la lengua.

\- Que yo sepa..no hay ninguna norma que prohíba beber alcohol en las colonias...- Dijo el príncipe mientras bebía un nuevo trago de su vaso.

\- No..no es por eso. Es que a Chichi no le gusta mucho que beba...- Contestó Kakarotto casi sin pensar.

\- ¿Chichi?. – Preguntó el príncipe. - ¿De quien hablas? – Fijó sus negros ojos en los del hombre que tenía frente a sí.

Kakarotto se quedó un segundo sin reaccionar, y al momento, empezó a decir con torpeza mientras meneaba ambas manos delante de sí:

\- ¿Qué?..¡Ah!..nadie...no es nadie...- Dijo sonriendo y pasándose una mano por detrás de la nuca.

Vegeta lo miró extrañado, y dedujo que Kakarotto le estaba ocultando algo. Le pareció divertido sonsacarle y descubrir aquello que parecía ponerle nervioso.

\- ¿Es tu esposa?...Un nombre extraño para ser saiyajin...- Exclamó el príncipe penetrando su mirada en él y esbozando una leve sonrisa irónica.

Kakarotto se puso más nervioso de lo que estaba, y sumado al alto grado de embriaguez que tenía, se le hacía mucho más dificultoso el hecho de pensar en alguna solución para salir del atolladero en el que se había metido.

\- No...no es mi esposa..no es nada...bueno, quiero decir que...- Dijo mientras se le caían los cubiertos al suelo y se agachaba para cogerlos.

El príncipe volvió a sonreir con malicia, satisfecho con la reacción que estaba provocando en el joven saiyajin, y volviendo a marcar su gesto frío y serio en su rostro, preguntó:

\- ¿Vas a decirme quien es...o no? –

Kakarotto se quedó unos segundos en silencio, y al final, suspiró con resignación y contestó:

\- Está bien...Es..una mujer...y no es saiyajin, sino terrícola...-

Vegeta ya esperaba una respuesta como esa. Y, sin darle mucha importancia, repuso:

\- Supongo que ese es el motivo por el cual estás tan deseoso de llegar a la Tierra...- Dijo tranquilamente mientras cortaba un trozo de la carne que se encontraba en su plato.

Kakarotto levantó ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa. Pensaba que el príncipe iba a reaccionar como normalmente lo hacía, enojado y con alguno de sus insultos o desprecios. Totalmente confundido por la forma de actuar del príncipe, decidió finalmente, contestar la verdad:

\- Si...bueno...no voy a negarlo...- Dijo aún asombrado por la indiferencia del príncipe.

Vegeta actuaba claramente, dándose perfecta cuenta de la confusión en su interlocutor. Acababa de averiguar que Kakarotto se encontraba en una situación parecida a la suya,

y eso le llevó a la conclusión de que ambos estaban realizando este viaje por la misma razón: reunirse con dos mujeres, de las cuales ninguna era saiyajin, sino de una raza insultantemente inferior a la suya. Solamente ellas, eran el motivo por el cual dos hombres, guerreros y pertenecientes a la raza más poderosa del universo, se habían enfrascado en una travesía de millones de kilómetros y con una duración de quince días hacia un planeta sin valor alguno. – Resulta realmente patético. – Pensó el príncipe. Si en el pasado alguien le hubiera predecido que él se iba a encontrar en esta situación, lo hubiera eliminado al instante por su osadía, no solo por el motivo del viaje en sí, si no por ponerle a la misma altura que un guerrero de tercera clase como Kakarotto. Aún así, su orgullo no le permitía compararse con él, y mucho menos estaba dispuesto a que él se enterara de lo que tenían en común, y por eso, decidió seguir actuando como antes:

\- ¿Y qué tiene de especial esa mujer?. En cualquier sitio puedes encontrar cientos de ellas, por ejemplo, en este planeta. He oído decir que las hembras aquí son particularmente hermosas. Podrías escoger ahora mismo a cualquiera de ellas y llevártela a tu cuarto a pasar la noche. - Dijo en su actitud arrogante de siempre.

\- No me interesan...La diferencia está en lo que ambos sentimos el uno por el otro...No podría estar con ninguna otra mujer que no fuera ella...- Contestó el joven saiyajin con seguridad en sus palabras.

Esa última frase sorprendió al príncipe. No creyó que lo dijera en serio, asi que, volvió a preguntar:

\- ¿Ni siquiera solamente por sexo?...no te creo, Kakarotto.-

\- Pues es así. Jamás sería capaz de tener relaciones con otra mujer, y si lo hiciera, la estaría traicionando a ella y a mi mismo también..– Contestó Kakarotto. – Tu no lo entiendes, Vegeta...y la verdad, es algo que no se puede explicar con palabras...-

Vegeta se quedó pensando durante unos segundos. Lo cierto es que mientras él estuvo con Bulma no sintió jamás la necesidad de compartir su lecho con ninguna otra mujer, pero no por creer que la traicionaría, si no porque ella era la única hembra a la que deseaba, con quien quería estar y compartir su tiempo. Solo ella...nadie más ocupaba sus pensamientos y sus fantasías. Sin embargo, cuando se separaron, no tuvo más remedio que mantener relaciones íntimas con otras mujeres, pero tan sólo eran sesiones de sexo, nada más, una necesidad que tenía que aplacar, de igual forma que el comer o el dormir. Los conceptos eran muy diferentes y nada tenían que ver entre sí. Verdaderamente, Kakarotto estaba equivocado...o demasiado borracho para pensar con claridad...

\- Tienes razón, nunca seré capaz de comprender tu estupidez. – Dijo mientras se levantaba y concluía la conversación. – Será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Mañana al amanecer partiremos de nuevo. –

Al rato, el príncipe se encontraba ya en sus aposentos. Acababa de quitarse su uniforme de combate, dejándose puestos únicamente sus boxer, y se disponía a acostarse ya para esperar al día siguiente. De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta, y dispuesto a increpar a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a molestarle, se dirigió a abrir. Se quedó algo

sorprendido al encontrarse de frente a una mujer, la cual nada más verle, le dijo con voz sensual:

\- Buenas noches, príncipe. Mi nombre es Luna y soy su regalo de bienvenida por cortesía del general. – Dijo sonriendo.

Vegeta, la dejó entrar, abriendo la puerta al máximo y dejando que ella pasara por delante suya. Después, cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda en ella cruzando los brazos.

La mujer caminó contoneándose hasta el centro de la habitación, muy cerca de la cama. Allí se detuvo, y volviéndose hacia el príncipe, comenzó a desabrocharse uno a uno los botones de su vestido mientras le miraba y le dirigía una pícara sonrisa, llena de lujuria. Al terminar, dejó resbalar la ropa por su cuerpo quedándose completamente desnuda frente a él.

Vegeta, sin moverse del sitio, se quedó durante unos segundos observándola de arriba abajo, deleitándose ante la desnudez del cuerpo femenino que tenía delante. La mujer era espectacularmente hermosa...su cabello, de color rojizo, lo tenía largo y rizado. Sus ojos, del mismo color que su pelo, eran muy expresivos y con largas pestañas. Su piel era de un tono ligeramente moreno, sin ningún tipo de imperfección. Sus senos eran grandes y firmes cuyos pezones invitaban a ser devorados sin tregua alguna. Las curvas que formaban sus caderas llamaban a gritos aferrarse a ellas para después deslizar las manos hacia su trasero, prieto, y literalmente, perfecto. Sus muslos, deseosamente apetecibles, daban paso a unas maravillosas piernas, largas y bien torneadas. El príncipe pensó, que con probabilidad, el general debió informarse previamente de sus gustos en lo que al sexo femenino se refiere, y que seguramente la escogió a ella entre varias candidatas dando por supuesto que había acertado en su elección final. Y así fue. Una elección perfecta: era una hembra preciosa, exótica, una clara y concisa invitación a la lujuria y al deseo...

Sin pensárselo más, se fue acercando hasta la mujer, notando en sus ojos la libre disposición a la que ella se prestaría sin dudarlo, tan sólo para complacerle a él, al príncipe de los saiyajins, al hombre que la devoraba con su penetrante mirada...

La mujer le miró y, humedeciéndose los labios de forma erótica, le dijo:

\- Es usted un hombre muy atractivo, príncipe...una auténtica delicia para cualquier mujer...- Susurró justo antes de comenzar a besar y acariciar con su lengua el ancho y musculoso cuello de Vegeta, mientras sus manos se paseaban con total libertad por sus hombros y sus marcados pectorales.

El príncipe cerró los ojos, la agarró de la cintura y la apretó más contra sí, haciendo contactar sus pieles desnudas. Una mano de la mujer comenzó a descender hasta encontrarse con la tela que cubría la excitada masculinidad del hombre, y Vegeta, correspondiendo a sus deseos, le ayudó a deshacerse de los boxers, dejando completamente libre su sexo. Inmediatamente después, el príncipe se aferró a sus nalgas, y después de apretarlas ligeramente, levantó a la mujer, la colocó entre su cuerpo a horcajadas, y ella lo rodeó con sus piernas. La llevó hasta una de las paredes de la habitación y apoyó su espalda en ella. La levantó un poco más y los grandes y esplendorosos senos de la mujer quedaron justo a la altura deseada, y sin más retraso, comenzó a acariciarlos y a devorarlos con sus labios y su lengua. La mujer comenzó a gemir, y dijo entre suspiros:

\- ¡Oh..príncipe!...siii..siii...soy suya...hágame suya...- Dijo mientras se aferraba a su espalda y revolvía con sus dedos el rebelde cabello del príncipe.

De pronto, en la mente de Vegeta resonaron unas palabras, una frase que tan sólo pronunció a una persona: - Mujer...eres mía...lo fuiste desde el primer día en que te vi...-

Al momento, otra frase...salida de los labios de su ángel de cabellos azules: - Vegeta...yo...no quiero compartirte con nadie..-

Y finalmente, otras voces hicieron aparición en sus pensamientos: - Jamás sería capaz de tener relaciones con otra mujer, y si lo hiciera, la estaría traicionando a ella y a mi mismo también..-

Abrió los ojos y se detuvo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?. En tan sólo cinco días, sería a ella a la que tendría entre sus brazos, a Bulma, a su amada, a la única persona en todo el universo que le hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo, a la mujer de sus sueños, y no...no la traicionaría...al menos no lo haría más a partir de ahora...

Inesperadamente, soltó a la mujer dejando que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Se separó de ella y le dijo:

\- Márchate. Coge tu ropa y vete. – Repuso apartando su vista de ella.

Ella le miró con incredulidad, y con gesto confundido, le contestó:

\- ¿Le ocurre algo, príncipe?. ¿He hecho algo para molestarle? – Preguntó.

Vegeta, volvió a mirarla y con un tono de voz bastante duro, exclamó:

\- ¿Es que no me has oído, mujer?. ¡Márchate ahora mismo!. –

La mujer se estremeció, y cogiendo su ropa con rapidez, se dirigió a la puerta y salió apresuradamente de la habitación sin vestirse siquiera.

El príncipe se quedó parado unos segundos, cerró los ojos y respiró tomando aire sin todavía creerse lo que acababa de hacer. – Definitivamente, ese chalado de Kakarotto me está contagiando su estupidez. – Pensó mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño dispuesto a tomar una ducha fría antes de meterse en la cama y dormir.

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	26. Chapter 26

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 26**

 **El viaje II**

Al día siguiente, después de que su nave se encontrara ya reparada, los dos hombres despegaron del planeta Morak con rumbo hacia la Tierra. Habían perdido casi un día completo con el tema de la avería, pero al menos, habían tenido la oportunidad de comer en condiciones y de poder moverse libremente en espacios más abiertos.

Mientras que Vegeta se encontraba realizando algunos ejercicios de entrenamiento, Kakarotto se hallaba tumbado en el suelo, con los brazos por detrás de la nuca, mirando hacia el techo y un poco perdido en sus pensamientos. Al cabo de un rato, Vegeta paró, y secándose el sudor de la frente con una toalla, dijo:

\- Kakarotto...voy a darme una ducha. Mientras, vete preparando algo para comer. – Dijo. Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, y a los pocos segundos se volvió para observar que su acompañante no había cambiado para nada su postura ignorando completamente lo que acababa de decirle. - ¡Kakarotto!. – Repitió alzando la voz.

\- ¿Qué?. – Contestó el saiyajin sobresaltándose un poco y girando la cabeza en dirección al príncipe.

\- ¿No has oído lo que he dicho?. – Preguntó Vegeta algo enojado. –

\- No...disculpa...¿qué querías?. – Dijo algo distraído.

Vegeta gruñó y dijo:

\- ¿Estás tonto o todavía te dura la borrachera de ayer?. Te decía que fueras preparando la comida mientras yo me ducho.

\- ¡Ah!..vale...ahora mismo me pongo a ello..- Dijo volviendo de nuevo a mirar al techo.

Vegeta se quedó parado unos instantes observándole, y después de hacer un esfuerzo por contenerse para no golpearle, se giró de nuevo en dirección al cuarto de baño.

\- Vegeta...- Escuchó decir el príncipe justo antes de abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?. – Contestó el príncipe algo malhumorado sin volverse siquiera.

\- Aún no me has dicho el motivo por el cual te diriges a la Tierra...- Dijo tranquilamente.

Vegeta se volteó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el hombre tumbado en el suelo, y contestó:

\- ¿Ya vuelves de nuevo con eso, Kakarotto?. – Repuso. – Ya te dije que no era asunto tuyo.

\- Ya...pero es que yo creo que si que lo es..- Exclamó Kakarotto incorporándose para quedar sentado.

\- ¿Cómo dices?. – Repuso Vegeta alzando la voz.

\- Lo que oyes, Vegeta...- Contestó el saiyajin más joven mirándole seriamente. – Vamos, se perfectamente que no fue casualidad el que me escogieras a mi para que te acompañara en este viaje. Estoy seguro de que lo hiciste porque pensaste que me necesitarías para alguna cosa...y yo quiero saber lo que es...- Dijo sin apartar su vista de la del hombre situado frente a sí.

Vegeta se quedó en silencio unos segundos con su fría mirada clavada en él. Al momento, su rostro esbozó una media sonrisa irónica en sus labios, y contestó:

\- Ya veo lo que ocurre...Temes que me dirija allí con algún fin que pueda poner en peligro la vida de los terrícolas, incluyendo a esa mujer de la que me hablaste ayer...¿no es eso?...-

\- No lo sé...dímelo tú, Vegeta. – Repuso Kakarotto. – Yo ya no se que pensar. Intento entenderte pero tú no me das opción alguna para hacerlo. En ocasiones, creo ver en ti al príncipe noble y honorable que Vegetasai merece. Sin embargo, otras veces, noto como si constantemente mantuvieras una lucha en tu interior, como si trataras por todos los medios de librarte de algo a lo que no puedes hacer frente, algo que te hace comportarte como una persona fría y distante en quien no se debe confiar. –

\- ¿Tratas de psicoanalizarme, Kakarotto?. ¿O es que pretendes juzgarme?. – Preguntó Vegeta algo enojado.

Kakarotto suspiró. Se levantó y caminó acercándose unos pasos hacia el príncipe, y después dijo:

\- No...tan solo quería que supieras que si necesitas hablar o desahogarte...pues que contaras conmigo...nada más...- Dijo Kakarotto algo apenado pasando por delante de él con la intención de dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Vegeta se le quedó mirando pensativo. Lo cierto es que durante el viaje no había dejado de darle vueltas a lo que le dijo Nappa sobre Bulma. En realidad su comportamiento se debía sobre todo a la incertidumbre de no saber lo que realmente le esperaba en la Tierra. ¿Sería capaz de soportar un rechazo de Bulma?. No lo sabía..ni tampoco el modo en que reaccionaría ante tal suceso. En Vegetasai, todo era más fácil..ese era su terreno, nada podía escapársele a su control. Sin embargo, la Tierra era el hogar de ella, las personas que ahora le rodeaban eran de su misma raza, con sus mismas inquietudes y costumbres, y sobre todo, que entre ellos compartían una misma cosa: ayudarse mutuamente y subsistir ante el poder de quienes los mantenían subyugados a todos: los saiyajins. Estaba completamente seguro de que Bulma había centrado toda su actual vida en ayudar a los terrícolas y en tratar de restaurar su planeta. Todo esto le hacía pensar que ella se hubiera arrepentido de mantener una relación con él, y que si esto fuera así, con toda probabilidad se negaría a volver a Vegetasai junto a él. En estos momentos, tenía serias dudas sobre buscarla y encontrarse con ella, o por el contrario, dejar las cosas como están ahora. Se estaba obsesionando por ese tema, y al parecer, Kakarotto había notado algo en su comportamiento que le delataba. De pronto, recordó la única cosa que, a su parecer, compartía con su acompañante, y después de meditar unos segundos, se decidió a preguntar:

\- Kakarotto...- Dijo. El joven saiyajin se dio la vuelta y lo miró, prestándole toda la atención. – Esa mujer...esa terrícola con la que estás...- Se detuvo. Empezó a arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo.

Kakarotto se acercó un poco más, y animándole a que continuara, le dijo:

\- Si...dime...¿qué es lo que quieres saber?. – Dijo en un tono amable, habitual en él.

Vegeta tragó saliva. Le estaba costando llevar la situación, pero se decidió a proseguir.

\- Si tuvieras que dejar la Tierra y volver a Vegetasai para siempre, sin remedio alguno. ¿Crees que ella accedería a ir contigo?. – Preguntó sin más.

Kakarotto se quedó unos segundos extrañado. No entendía muy bien hacia donde quería llegar Vegeta con esa pregunta. ¿Qué tenía que ver con él y con su forma de actuar?.

\- La verdad, nunca me lo he planteado¿sabes?. – Dijo. – Pero..si eso pasara, se cual sería su respuesta. Ella es feliz en la Tierra, a pesar de lo mal que lo ha pasado con la guerra y la conquista. Es médico en un hospital y disfruta mucho trabajando en ello, porque es lo que le gusta, lo que le llena. Creo que eso mismo fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de ella, su entrega en lo que hace, su afán por ayudar y tratar de paliar el sufrimiento de otras personas.- Se detuvo unos segundos y suspiró. , Vegeta...No, no creo que accediera. Y si por algún casual, ella se empeñara en volver conmigo, yo no lo permitiría...-

\- ¿Por qué?. – Preguntó el príncipe ante la evidencia.

\- Tu mejor que nadie sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, príncipe. – Dijo. – Jamás permitiría que se convirtiera en esclava de nuestro imperio, ya que eso es lo que inevitablemente ocurriría, puesto que ningún saiyajin la admitiría de otra forma en nuestro planeta, ni por mucho que yo insistiera o tratara de evitarlo. Por nada de este mundo, la pondría en una situación como esa, aunque eso significara perderla para siempre y no volver a verla nunca más...- Concluyó con un tono de voz amargo.

Vegeta no dijo nada. Su rostro se mostraba impasible, sus ojos completamente inexpresivos. A los pocos segundos, se volvió y se adentró en el cuarto de baño. Kakarotto se quedó un momento mirando la puerta, pensativo y después se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de comida para ambos.

Pasada una media hora, Kakarotto ya había dispuesto la mesa con algunos alimentos listos para ser devorados. El sonido de la puerta del servicio abrirse, lo hizo dirigir su mirada hacia la entrada de la cocina, esperando ver aparecer de un momento a otro a su acompañante en el viaje. En pocos segundos, lo vio y ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, hasta que el príncipe dijo:

\- El motivo de mi viaje a la Tierra...es porque tenía la intención de encontrarme con alguien allí, pero eso ya no importa. – Nada más decir esto, se acercó a la mesa y se sentó.

Kakarotto lo imitó sentándose en el asiento de enfrente. Vegeta ya había empezado a comer, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada del joven saiyajin clavada con totalidad en él.

\- ¿Eso significa que ya no vas a hacerlo? – Preguntó.

\- Quedan pocos días para llegar. En cuanto aterricemos, tu te quedarás allí, y yo volveré de nuevo a Vegetasai, de donde no debí salir. – Dijo Vegeta sin mirarle siquiera.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?. ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar?. ¿Ha sido por algo que te dije antes?...¿Es por eso?. – Comenzó a preguntar Kakarotto de forma preocupada.

El príncipe soltó de repente los cubiertos y visiblemente enojado se dirigió hacia el hombre situado frente a él.

\- ¡Cállate!...No tienes ni idea, Kakarotto. – Gritó. - Me equivoqué al hacer este viaje, pero al menos he logrado rectificar a tiempo, y no, no es por algo que tú dijiste. Tú tan solo has confirmado lo que yo ya sabía, pero que trataba de negarlo, nada más. -

\- ¿Y qué es?..¿qué es lo que te he confirmado?. Si no me lo dices, no podré ayudarte..- Replicó Kakarotto bajando la voz.

\- ¡No necesito tu ayuda, estúpido!. ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos y me dejas en paz?. Ya te he dicho que no voy a quedarme ni un solo día en la Tierra, ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Así que, olvídame y no me molestes más. – Exclamó el príncipe.

\- ¿A qué tienes miedo, Vegeta?. ¿Sabes?, creo que esta es la primera vez que veo al gran príncipe de los saiyajins huyendo de algo o de alguien. – Continuó Kakarotto insistiendo.

\- ¡Cierra tu maldita boca de una puta vez!. ¡Ya me tienes harto, Kakarotto!. Tienes suerte de que nos encontremos dentro de esta nave, si no, ya te habría eliminado. – Gritó Vegeta fuera de sí.

El joven saiyajin se quedó en silencio, observando como Vegeta volvía a concentrarse de nuevo en la comida. De pronto se levantó de su asiento, y dijo:

\- De acuerdo. – Y salió de la cocina.

Al día siguiente, Vegeta se encontraba tumbado en la cama de su cuarto. Su mente no había dejado de trabajar durante la mayor parte de la noche, impidiéndole dormir las horas suficientes. De pronto, un temblor sacudió la nave espacial, y el ruido de los motores funcionando dejó de sonar. Salió de su habitación y nada mas hacerlo, se fijo en la extraña luz que entraba por las pequeñas ventanas. Soltó varias maldiciones por su boca y se dirigió hacia la rampa que lo conduciría al exterior. Se asomó y su ki se empezó a elevar en el momento en que vio a Kakarotto fuera de la nave observándole con esa expresión de ingenuidad que tanto le molestaba al príncipe.

El lugar donde la nave había aterrizado era un planeta inhóspito, casi sin luz. El terreno era de un color rojizo, y el paisaje era desolador, sin ningún tipo de vegetación ni restos de vida alguna. Pequeños montículos de rocas se difuminaban por todo lo largo y ancho de la superficie, y a poca distancia de donde ellos se encontraban, resaltaba el tamaño y la altura de una gran montaña, que claramente sobresalía con el resto de la geografía del lugar.

\- ¿A qué viene ese gesto, Vegeta?. No he hecho nada más que cumplir con tus deseos. ¿No querías eliminarme y el estar dentro de la nave te lo impedía?. – Dijo Kakarotto. –

Bien. Pues he encontrado un lugar perfecto para ello...claro que primero tendrás que lograrlo...- Añadió sonriendo.

\- Debes valorar muy poco tu vida, Kakarotto y creo que estás mucho peor de lo que yo pensaba. – Repuso con desprecio. - En fin...tú te lo has buscado...- Exclamó Vegeta descendiendo de la nave.

Se quedaron frente a frente mirándose fijamente los dos, hasta que el más joven, habló:

\- ¿Te parece que nos alejemos un poco de aquí?. – Propuso señalando a su izquierda. – Supongo que no querrás que la nave sufra algún contratiempo. Alguno de los dos, la necesitará para salir de aquí después¿no crees?. – Dijo con tranquilidad.

\- Me parece bien.- Contestó Vegeta. – No tengo ninguna intención de quedarme en este lugar, ya que, sin duda alguna, seré yo el que vuelva a subir a ella . – Exclamó el príncipe con una sonrisa irónica.

Kakarotto sonrió pero no dijo nada. Elevaron el vuelo y se dirigieron hacia el norte, alejándose unos pocos kilómetros desde donde estaban. En pocos minutos, llegaron hasta un lugar desértico, rodeado de pequeñas montañas, y el más joven de los dos, comenzó a descender hasta llegar a posar sus pies en el suelo. Vegeta lo siguió y se colocó a tan sólo unos metros de él. Se quedaron unos segundos casi inmóviles. Tan sólo sus rebeldes cabellos se mecían, al compás del fuerte viento que azotaba todo el lugar.

\- Debo reconocer que tienes agallas, Kakarotto. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, Raditz no me llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos.- Exclamó el príncipe con arrogancia.

\- Eso ya lo sé. Se muy bien hasta donde llega tu fuerza, Vegeta. No olvides que yo estuve presenciando el combate que mantuviste con Kabark. – Contestó Kakarotto.

Vegeta soltó una carcajada, y después repuso:

\- Eres un estúpido, ya no me cabe duda alguna. Cuando tú llegaste, yo ya llevaba horas luchando, primeramente con Raditz, al que tú venciste gracias a eso, y después con Kabark. En esos momentos mi poder ya se encontraba bastante reducido debido al cansancio y al desgaste de energías. –

\- Puede ser...pero tú tampoco me has visto a mi al cien por cien. Te aseguro que vas a sorprenderte, Vegeta. – Dijo el saiyajin más joven con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Y a qué esperas, entonces.?...¡Estoy impaciente..! – Gritó Vegeta para justo después apretar los dientes y comenzar a acumular energía. Sin mediar una palabra más, se lanzó hacia Kakarotto, el cual interceptó su ataque con sus dos manos, agarrando las de Vegeta. Los dos hombres, con los brazos estirados y sus manos entrelazadas, medían el uno al otro sus fuerzas, a la vez que aumentaban cada vez mas sus ki. El terreno donde sus pies se apoyaban, se hundía cada vez más, mientras una extensa polvareda se levantaba y trozos de roca comenzaban a flotar a su alrededor. A los pocos segundos, se separaron, y ambos retrocedieron de un salto, volviendo a encontrarse de frente.

De inmediato, Vegeta se elevó, siendo seguido por Kakarotto, el cual intentó alcanzar a su contrincante con uno de sus puños, pero fue esquivado por el príncipe. Comenzaron a desplazarse por el aire lanzándose ataques el uno al otro con sus piernas y brazos. La rapidez con la que ambos se movían era increíble, y prácticamente la mitad de sus movimientos eran continuamente rechazados o interceptados por el otro. Finalmente, uno de los puños de Kakarotto logró tomar contacto con el rostro del príncipe, el cual salió despedido unos metros hacia atrás. Sin pensárselo, Vegeta arremetió contra él, propinándole una patada en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse durante unos segundos. Aprovechando la ocasión, el príncipe lo golpeó de nuevo y lo lanzó con gran fuerza hacia el suelo, donde acabó estrellándose formando un pequeño cráter en el terreno.

\- Te felicito, Kakarotto. Seré sincero contigo: He de admitir que no lo haces del todo mal para ser un miserable guerrero de tercera clase, pero aún así, no tienes nada que hacer contra mí. Será mejor para ti que renuncies, y si lo haces, tal vez me decida a dejarte con vida.- Dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios, mientras observaba al hombre tendido en el suelo.

Kakarotto comenzó a levantarse hasta volver a ponerse de pie. Se pasó una de sus manos sobre la comisura de sus labios para limpiarse el pequeño reguero de sangre, y volvió a fijar su mirada hacia arriba, clavándola en el príncipe. – Es muy fuerte. – Se dijo a sí mismo. – Hasta ahora tan sólo he llegado a golpearle en dos ocasiones y apenas he conseguido dañarle un poco. Además, tengo la impresión de que no está utilizando todo su poder. ¿Qué puedo hacer?. No creo que sea capaz de vencerle, pero debo continuar. Tengo que conseguir enojarle lo suficiente como para que pierda los estribos y cometa algún error. Tal vez así, tenga una oportunidad...– Pensaba mientras se situaba de nuevo en posición de ataque.

\- Vaya...¡qué generoso de tu parte, Vegeta!...Creía que el gran príncipe de los saiyajins jamás dejaba con vida a ninguno de sus contrincantes. Pero al parecer, algo o alguien ha conseguido ablandar un poco tu corazón...- Dijo Kakarotto sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué insinúas, estúpido?. – Gritó Vegeta. – Si he dicho eso, es porque me pareces tan insignificante que no merece la pena siquiera malgastar mis energías en liquidarte. – Añadió después.

\- Claro..Olvidé que necesitas todas tus energías para volver a Vegetasai enseguida, ya que, tu misión en la Tierra ya no es tan importante como creías al principio. Aunque es algo extraño...¿no será que tienes miedo?. - Contestó Kakarotto de forma irónica.

El príncipe abrió al máximo sus ojos en señal de su asombro ante las palabras pronunciadas por el joven saiyajin, y de inmediato, su expresión se tornó a una de irritabilidad y enojo. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, y con gran velocidad descendió con rumbo hacia la posición de Kakarotto, con ánimo de golpearle de nuevo, mientras decía:

\- ¡Olvida lo anterior!..¡Vas a morir, Kakarotto!...- Gritó.

Kakarotto interceptó su ataque con su brazo derecho, y como respuesta, logró asestar una patada en el torso de Vegeta, saliendo despedido hacia atrás. El príncipe, dio un giro, y consiguió frenar su propia trayectoria con sus pies, formando un surco alrededor

de ellos. En el momento en que se detuvo, lanzó con una de sus manos una bola de energía con dirección a Kakarotto, el cual la esquivó por poco, y se estrelló contra una de las montañas situadas tras de sí, provocando una gran explosión.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te enfurece tanto, Vegeta?. ¿Quién era la persona con la que ibas a reunirte en la Tierra?. – Preguntó Kakarotto con decisión.

Vegeta lo miró con desprecio. Deshizo su posición de ataque y se relajó. Cerró los ojos y habló con tranquilidad:

\- De modo que era eso...Has organizado todo esto sólo para cabrearme e intentar satisfacer tu curiosidad. – Dijo. – Está bien...- Comenzó a decir volviendo a abrir los ojos y clavándolos en el saiyajin de enfrente.- Si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo, te lo diré. Será algo así como concederte un último deseo antes de morir...- Se detuvo y observó el rostro de impaciencia de Kakarotto. – Se trata de una mujer...una terrícola..- Concluyó.

\- ¿Una..mujer..?...- Dijo sorprendido Kakarotto. Al principio creyó que el príncipe le mentía, pero en segundos reaccionó y, pegando un brinco, preguntó: - ¿Ella es la esclava con la que se te relacionó hace un año?.

Vegeta volvió a enfurecerse y dijo:

\- Se acabaron ya tus estúpidas preguntas, Kakarotto. ¡Continuemos la lucha!.- Exclamó alzando la voz.

\- Pero...¿por qué ibas a reunirte con ella si dijiste que no la amabas?.- Preguntó Kakarotto extrañado.

Vegeta lo miró confundido y enojado a la vez.

\- ¿Cómo dices?...Nunca he hablado de este tema contigo, estúpido..- Gritó enfurecido.

\- Si..el otro día, cuando yo creía que estaba muerta y tu dijiste que jamás sentiste nada por ella..- Se explicó Kakarotto.

\- ¿Eh?..- Exclamó Vegeta algo conmocionado ante las palabras de su contrincante. De pronto, recordó aquella conversación, y dijo: - ¡Imbécil...yo me refería a Syra, mi esposa!...-

\- ¡Ah!...pues entonces es que hubo un malentendido entre ambos...jajajaja. – Repuso Kakarotto mientras se pasaba una mano por detrás de la nuca.

\- ¡Basta ya de idioteces!.- Gritó Vegeta enfurecido. - ¡Vete rezando lo que sepas, Kakarotto!. – Y diciendo esto se impulsó a toda velocidad con rumbo hacia su rival, el cual fue pillado desprevenido, y uno de los puños del príncipe golpeó su rostro de nuevo. Enseguida se recuperó, y ambos hombres comenzaron de nuevo a elevarse mientras peleaban con todas las fuerzas de las que disponían en esos momentos. Así continuaron durante varios minutos, en los cuales el príncipe comenzaba a ganar terreno frente a Kakarotto, al cual sus energías le iban abandonando poco a poco.

De pronto, se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor que hizo que todo el pequeño planeta temblara. Los dos saiyajins detuvieron su lucha y miraron hacia todas direcciones intentando buscar el origen del mismo.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?. – Dijo Vegeta extrañado mientras los temblores continuaban sin cesar.

\- No tengo ni idea. – Dijo Kakarotto. En ese mismo instante, el joven saiyajin se elevó un poco más hacia el cielo y fijó su vista en dirección al sur. De pronto, se quedó parado y después dijo: - ¡Allí, Vegeta!.- Gritó señalando con un dedo. – Se trata de esa montaña...Es como si estuviera explotando...-

\- ¿Qué dices?. – El príncipe se elevó hasta su misma altura y, entonces, lo vio. Lo que ellos creyeron que era una montaña, al parecer se trataba de un volcán, el cual acababa de entrar en erupción. - ¡Maldita sea!..- Exclamó. Sin decir una palabra más, emprendió el vuelo a toda velocidad hacia esa dirección.

\- ¿Dónde vas, Vegeta?. – Gritó Kakarotto a la vez que se dispuso a ir tras de él. Apenas era capaz de seguirle, debido a la gran rapidez con la que el príncipe volaba. - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?..¿Por qué vas tan deprisa?. – Exclamó.

\- ¡Imbécil!...en esa dirección es justo donde dejamos la nave espacial. Si no llegamos a tiempo, acabará siendo destruida por ese maldito volcán. –

\- ¡Es cierto!. Esa es la montaña que vi nada más descender de la nave. – Dijo Kakarotto.

A medida que se iban acercando, pequeños trozos de roca incandescentes por el fuego caían sin descanso por toda la zona. Los dos saiyajins trataban de esquivarlos mientras un espeso y enorme rió de lava descendía con enorme velocidad por la ladera del volcán. Vegeta, después de evitar ser golpeado por una de las rocas, se detuvo en el aire, y dijo:

\- ¡Kakarotto, no conseguiremos salir del planeta antes de que la lava llegue hasta la nave!. ¡Tenemos que intentar detenerla!. – Gritó.

\- ¡Tienes razón!. Pero..¿cómo lo haremos?. – Preguntó.

\- ¡Usaremos nuestra energía para destruir parte del volcán y así formar una presa!. ¡Sígueme!. – Le ordenó. Kakarotto asintió y se colocó detrás de él. El príncipe, desde el aire, se colocó a una distancia prudencial del volcán, y de un gesto, indicó a su acompañante que se situara unos metros más hacia su derecha, de tal modo que ambos hombres quedaron frente a la ladera.

El calor que se sentía era horrible, una temperatura que tan sólo seres como ellos serían capaces de soportar. Del cielo caía sin descanso una espesa lluvia de ceniza que lo envolvía todo, dejando casi sin visibilidad a ambos guerreros.

\- ¿Estás listo, Kakarotto?. – Dijo Vegeta mientras concentraba toda su energía. – Recuérdalo..tienes que apuntar hacia la base del volcán¿entendido?. – Exclamó.

\- De acuerdo..Estoy preparado. – Repuso Kakarotto acumulando todo su poder.

\- A mi orden, Kakarotto. – Dijo Vegeta fijando su vista en el volcán. Al momento, extendió sus dos brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, mientras acumulaba la mayor parte de su ki concentrado para realizar esta técnica. Después, desplazó hacia delante las palmas abiertas de sus dos manos, juntándolas, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas: - ¡Ahoraa!...¡Final Flash!. – Y de sus manos, descargó una enorme cantidad de energía en una sola ráfaga de grandes dimensiones que se dirigía con gran velocidad hacia su objetivo.

\- Kamehame..haaaa- Gritó Kakarotto mientras su bola de ki se unía a la de Vegeta, formándose entre las dos un gigantéstico rayo de luz y de energía, el cual tomó en contacto enseguida con el terreno, produciéndose a su choque, una espantosa explosión. Miles de trozos de roca salieron despedidos acumulándose justo delante de la base del volcán, formando un enorme montículo de piedras y de restos de montaña. Justo en ese mismo instante, la lava llegó hasta ese lugar, deteniéndose ante el obstáculo encontrado a su paso.

\- ¡Lo hemos conseguido, Vegeta!. – Exclamó Kakarotto con gran entusiasmo.

El príncipe se quedó unos segundos observando la situación y exclamó:

\- ¡Rápido, tenemos que largarnos de aquí cuanto antes!. No creo que la presa dure mucho tiempo. – Dijo comenzando a volar en dirección a la nave.

Kakarotto le siguió y ambos hombres se adentraron con rapidez en su vehículo espacial. Vegeta se situó al mando del panel de control y, en pocos minutos, despegaron finalmente del planeta.

A los pocos minutos, y ya en el espacio, Kakarotto exclamó:

\- ¡Uff!...por poco no lo logramos¿eh, Vegeta?. – Dijo suspirando.

El príncipe se levantó de su asiento, y volviéndose hacia el, lo agarró de sus ropas a la altura del cuello y le gritó enfurecido: - ¡Maldito estúpido!...Apuesto lo que quieras a que no te informaste sobre las características de ese planeta antes de aterrizar en él. –

\- Miré la base de datos, pero la verdad es que solo me fijé en que estuviera deshabitado y que sus condiciones nos permitieran respirar sin ninguna dificultad. – Dijo Kakarotto moviendo sus dos manos entre Vegeta y él a modo de disculpa.

Vegeta lo soltó, y con desprecio, dijo: - Está bien. La culpa ha sido mía por fiarme de un inútil como tú. Tenía que haberlo comprobado por mi mismo antes de descender de la nave. –

\- Vamos..no te pongas así. No ha estado tan mal después de todo. Lo que ha ocurrido nos ha servido como entrenamiento¿no crees?. –

\- ¡Hmpf! – Exclamó el príncipe. – Voy a darme una ducha. Tengo polvo y ceniza por todas partes. – Y diciendo esto, se adentró en el cuarto de baño. Cuando salió, Kakarotto lo imitó e hizo lo mismo.

Al cabo de un rato, y después de haberse alimentado, los dos hombres se retiraron a sus cuartos a la vez. Vegeta sabía que no iba a poder dormirse, y por eso, no puso ninguna pega a que Kakarotto descansara. Pasados unos minutos, y sin haber podido pegar ojo, se levantó y decidió salir hacia la sala principal. Se sirvió un whisky y se sentó frente a una de las ventanas, mientras observaba a través de ella el espacio exterior que casi en su totalidad le pertenecía a él, al ser más poderoso de todo el universo, al hombre que lo podía tener todo...y sin embargo, lo que más deseaba, lo único que le haría sentirse completo, jamás lo conseguiría...Algo tan sencillo como mantener a su lado a una mujer, la que él consideraba suya, se estaba convirtiendo en el mayor reto de toda su vida, en el cual todos sus poderes y su fuerza no servían absolutamente para nada...

\- Vegeta...- Escuchó decir detrás suya. - ¿Qué ocurre?...¿no puedes dormir?. – Preguntó Kakarotto bostezando.

El príncipe, sin voltearse siquiera, respondió:

\- Alguien tenía que quedarse de guardia. – Dijo dando un nuevo trago a su bebida.

\- ¿Sabes, Vegeta?. – Comenzó a hablar el joven saiyajin mientras se sentaba frente a él. – Estoy totalmente convencido de que llegarás a ser el mejor Rey que jamás hemos tenido en toda la historia de nuestro pueblo. Jamás había sentido tanto poder emergiendo de un solo cuerpo. Eres extraordinario, príncipe. No existe nada contra lo que no puedas luchar y vencer. – Dijo mientras se levantaba de nuevo. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando escuchó decir:

\- ¿Eso crees, Kakarotto?.- Dijo el príncipe girándose hacia él.

El joven saiyajin se giró y asintió, reafirmándose en lo dicho anteriormente. Después, se acercó de nuevo hasta el príncipe y se sentó.

\- ¿Sigues pensando en marcharte a Vegetasai en cuanto aterricemos en la Tierra? – Preguntó.

\- Si..¿para qué iba a molestarme en buscarla siquiera?. Estoy seguro de que ella no querrá venir conmigo y no puedo llevarla a la fuerza. – Repuso Vegeta frunciendo el ceño.

\- Entiendo...- Dijo Kakarotto. - ¿Ni siquiera sabes donde se encuentra?. – Volvió a preguntar con curiosidad.

Vegeta lo miró con fastidio tentado a no continuar respondiendo a tanta pregunta. Al final, decidió hacerlo, pensando que ya no tenía motivos para seguir ocultando lo evidente.

\- Si...Está en una ciudad, creo que se llama la capital del Oeste. – Dijo con desgana.

\- Vaya...¡que casualidad!..esa es la ciudad donde yo estoy destinado...- Exclamó Kakarotto con algo de entusiasmo.

Vegeta lo miró con indiferencia y, sin inmutarse, repuso:

\- Tengo entendido que se trata de la ciudad más habitada del planeta, con lo cual seguramente sea el lugar donde haya más saiyajins afincados, asi que, no es extraño que se trate de la misma. La envié allí precisamente por eso. Quería que pasara totalmente desapercibida ante nuestras tropas. Nadie debía saber que Bulma estaba viva y a salvo...-

Kakarotto se quedó casi petrificado al escuchar las últimas palabras de Vegeta...¡Bulma!..¿había dicho Bulma?...¡No puede ser...no puede ser la misma Bulma..su amiga!..Entonces, se relajó y pensó, que con probabilidad, se tratara nuevamente de una coincidencia..seguramente fuera un nombre de lo más común en la Tierra. Entonces, comenzó a atar cabos: Chichi le había contado que Bulma era una afamada científica en la Tierra antes de que la invasión se produjera, entonces era bastante lógico que la destinaran a Vegetasai con la intención de ponerla a trabajar en el laboratorio, el cual fue saboteado por Kabark con la intención de eliminar a la esclava relacionada con Vegeta. También fue bastante extraño el modo en que ella habló de Raditz, como si le conociera. Y, sobre todo, su afán por no hablar con nadie sobre el misterioso saiyajin con el cual mantuvo una relación durante el tiempo que estuvo en Vegetasai...¡Un momento!...entonces...si Bulma es la mujer a la que el príncipe busca...eso quiere decir que...¡Trunks es hijo de Vegeta!...¡Tiene que serlo!...¡No hay más que fijarse en el parecido físico entre ambos!..¡Incluso ha heredado ese gesto tan característico de Vegeta de fruncir el ceño!...¡Claro, eso explica la enorme fuerza de la que dispone incluso siendo tan pequeño!...Solo el hijo de un saiyajin de élite, o en este caso, del mismo príncipe, sería capaz de heredar tan inmenso poder...

Kakarotto no podía creerlo. Su mente comenzó a trabajar en todo ello al instante. Al parecer, Vegeta había cambiado de opinión y estaba totalmente convencido a no encontrarse con ella. ¡No!...tenía que disuadirle para que se quedara...tenía derecho a saber que tenía un hijo y a conocerle. Pero...por otra parte, también estaba la promesa que le hizo a Bulma de no hablar de ella ni de Trunks con nadie...¿Qué iba a hacer a partir de ahora?. ¿Contarle todo lo que sabía a Vegeta y romper la palabra que le dio a Bulma?. ¿No decir nada y dejar que el príncipe se marchara y que nunca supiera de la existencia de su hijo?...En estos momentos se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Todavía quedaban unos pocos días para llegar a la Tierra...al menos tendría algo de tiempo para pensarlo...

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	27. Chapter 27

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 27**

 **La llegada a la Tierra**

Aquella mañana, en la Tierra, Bulma acababa de llegar al hospital central para que Chichi le realizara una de las revisiones periódicas a su pequeño Trunks. Mientras se encontraba en la sala de espera, observaba extrañada el comportamiento de los saiyajins que normalmente vigilaban el hospital. Se les notaba nerviosos y hablaban en voz baja entre ellos, incluso parecía que no prestaban la mayor atención a los terrícolas que se encontraban allí. De pronto, el pequeño Trunks empezó a llorar con fuerza.

\- Trunks, cariño..no llores...Ya verás qué pronto salimos a la calle a pasear..- Decía Bulma acunando al bebé mientras le sonreía.

En ese instante, un enorme saiyajin se giró hacia ella y frunciendo el ceño, le dijo:

\- ¡Mujer!..haz callar a ese mocoso de una vez o lo haré yo a mi manera...- Ordenó.

La ruda voz del saiyajin asustó a Trunks e hizo que llorara con más fuerza aún. Bulma se enojó por ello y enfrentándose al saiyajin que tenía enfrente le recriminó:

\- ¡Oiga!...es solo un bebé. Y si usted no le hubiera asustado, ya se habría callado..- Dijo elevando un poco la voz.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a mi de ese modo, mujer inútil!.- Gritó enojado el saiyajin, acercándose de forma amenazadora hacia ella.

En ese momento, Bulma comenzó a arrepentirse de no haber sido capaz de controlar su carácter, y justo cuando había decidido salir corriendo para huir, se escuchó:

\- ¡Eh, tu!. Deja lo que estés haciendo ahora mismo y sígueme. Tenemos que ir inmediatamente a la base militar. –

Los dos se giraron, y a su izquierda, apareció un saiyajin de mayor rango que el que amenazaba a Bulma, y al que también se le notaba algo nervioso.

\- Sí, señor. – Dijo cuadrándose el otro saiyajin. En ese instante, los dos hombres salieron de la sala con rapidez ignorando a todos los allí presentes. Bulma se quedó parada y confundida mientras que el pequeño Trunks continuaba llorando sin parar. Se dispuso a acunarlo en sus brazos, logrando que a los pocos segundos, el bebé comenzara a remitir su llanto poco a poco. Suspiró aliviada y se sentó a esperar a que le llegara su turno.

Al rato, y ya en la consulta, Chichi ya había acabado de examinar a Trunks, y Bulma lo acababa de acomodar en su carrito para que se durmiera.

\- Tienes un hijo extraordinariamente fuerte y sano, Bulma. – Dijo la doctora sonriendo.

\- Lo sé. La verdad es que el único problema que me ha causado hasta ahora es su enorme apetito. Bueno..tu ya sabes que tuve que dejar de darle el pecho porque no era suficiente para él, y ahora no paro de preparar biberones continuamente.- Contestó Bulma. – Por cierto¿qué les pasa hoy a los saiyajns?. Actúan de una manera distinta a lo normal. – Preguntó.

Chichi, que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, se quedó parada unos instantes, y con la cabeza agachada, dijo:

\- Están nerviosos porque parece que hoy reciben una visita importante de su planeta...- Repuso con la voz casi quebrada.

Bulma se extrañó al oirla hablar así, y se acercó a ella colocándose enfrente. La tomó de los hombros y le dijo:

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Chichi?. ¿Aún no se han recibido noticias de Kakarotto?. – Preguntó.

Chichi la miró con lágrimas en los ojos y repuso:

\- No...no se nada aún. Y no tengo la manera de informarme. Ya sabes que la guerra contra los rebeldes terminó y que lograron acabar con los traidores. – Dijo apesadumbrada. – Tengo miedo, Bulma...¿y si decide no volver?...o peor aún..¿y si le hubiera pasado algo?..- Exclamó echándose en sus brazos mientras lloraba.

Bulma la abrazó fuertemente, y trató de consolarla diciendo:

\- Vamos...no te preocupes, ya verás como él vuelve muy pronto. Kakarotto es un gran guerrero y estoy segura de que se encuentra sano y salvo. Además..¿no dices que hoy viene una nave procedente de Vegetasei?. Es muy probable que el viaje en ella¿no crees?. –

Chichi levantó su cabeza y, con los ojos aún llorosos, dijo:

\- No...no lo creo. Esta mañana escuché hablar a dos saiyajins y decían que en esa nave viajaba el príncipe Vegeta. – Dijo con voz triste.

\- ¿Qué?. – Gritó Bulma separándose de la doctora de forma brusca. Chichi la miró asustada y completamente sorprendida ante la actitud de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Bulma?. Parece que hayas visto a un fantasma. – Dijo la doctora observando con confusión el rostro blanco y paralizado de la peliazul.

Al instante, Bulma reaccionó, y tratando de recuperar la compostura, dijo con la voz temblorosa:

\- Nada...Es solo que es extraño¿no crees?...¿Para qué iba a venir hasta aquí el príncipe de Vegetasei?. Tal vez hayas escuchado mal¿no te parece?. – Exclamó totalmente nerviosa y comenzando a recoger sus cosas con torpeza.

Chichi la observaba con detenimiento y comenzó a sospechar. La forma de reaccionar al nombrar al príncipe de los saiyajins, le hizo intuir que había algo detrás, y esta vez, no estaba por la labor de hacerse la tonta frente a Bulma. Tenía que averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

\- Creo haber escuchado perfectamente lo que decían. Y además, dijeron que lo más seguro es que esté viajando colonia a colonia con la misión de informar personalmente de su victoria a todo el imperio. No creo que sea para preocuparse tanto, Bulma...- Comentó la doctora.

¡Oh, Kami! – Se decía Bulma. - ¡Vegeta viene hoy aquí!. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?. ¿Y si decide buscarme y me encuentra?. ¿Y si se entera de la existencia de Trunks y lo

rechaza?. No podría soportarlo...¡No..no debe saberlo nunca!. Me juré a mi misma que nadie lo descubriría jamás. Pero..no puedo ocultárselo...se trata de su hijo. Pero...¿y si en vez de rechazarlo, decide llevárselo a Vegetasei?..Eso sería horrible...No..Vegeta nunca me haría eso, el me amaba, y yo aún le amo a él. ¡Oh, Kami!...tengo tantas ganas de verle..¿Para qué habrá venido?. ¿Será verdad lo de esa misión?. Bueno..eso no importa...ahora tengo que pensar en lo que tengo que hacer...Piensa, Bulma, piensa...- Se decía a si misma con énfasis. El corazón de Bulma latía cada vez más rápido y su respiración se iba agitando por momentos. Se puso a caminar de forma desesperada por la habitación, como si buscara algo, tratando de encontrar a la vez una excusa o un motivo lo suficientemente convincente como para poder salir de allí enseguida.

\- Tienes razón...Lo...lo siento, Chichi. Es que ultimamente estoy un poco nerviosa y yo...- Decía mientras frotaba sus manos sudorosas, y no dejaba de moverse.

Chichi comenzó a preocuparse seriamente. Si continuaba así, estaba segura de que a Bulma le iba a dar un ataque de nervios o algo similar.

\- ¡Bulma!, por favor, tranquilízate.- Dijo preocupada. – Vamos, siéntate aquí y trata de relajarte..- Repuso mientras la cogía de una mano y casi la forzaba a sentarse en el sillón situado frente a la mesa.

\- ¡No!...Estoy bien. Tengo...que irme. Gracias por todo, Chichi...- Dijo la peliazul mientras volvía a levantarse y agarraba el carrito dispuesta a marcharse.

\- ¡Espera!, no vas a ir a ningún lado. No hasta que me cuentes lo que pasa. – Dijo Chichi poniéndose frente a la puerta para no dejarla salir. - Por favor, confía en mi, somos amigas¿no?. – Exclamó bajando la voz y fijando sus negros ojos en los de ella.

Bulma le devolvió la mirada, y después de mantenerla fija durante unos segundos, y en silencio, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dijo con la voz entrecortada:

\- ¡Oh, Chichi!...tienes que ayudarme.. – Exclamó derrumbándose en sus brazos.

\- Por supuesto que te ayudaré...- Costestó la doctora correspondiendo a su abrazo. - Y ahora, vamos, cuéntamelo todo...conoces a ese hombre¿no es asi?...- Comenzó a decir con voz calmada y serena.

Era ya de noche, y la nave en la que viajaban los dos saiyajins acababa de aterrizar en la Tierra. Se abrió la compuerta y la rampa descendió hasta el suelo. La figura de Vegeta emergió en ese mismo instante a través de la puerta y justo detrás de él apareció Kakarotto, el cual se colocó de inmediato a su lado.

\- Kakarotto...de manera oficial, mi visita aquí será la de informar sobre la victoria contra los rebeldes. Si dices alguna palabra sobre cualquier otra cosa, te las verás conmigo¿entendido?. – Dijo el príncipe con voz baja, mientras observaba a las decenas de saiyajins que se encontraban en formación a la espera de recibir con sumo respeto a su príncipe.

\- No te preocupes. No diré nada. – Contestó el joven saiyajin.

Pasadas unas dos horas, Vegeta y Kakarotto habían estado reunidos durante todo ese tiempo con los oficiales de mayor rango destinados en la Tierra. En dicha reunión, el príncipe informó de todos los detalles sobre la batalla contra los traidores, y exigió que le comunicaran todas y cada una de las noticias que habían sido recibidas desde Vegetasei. Un general le relató que la situación allí estaba completamente controlada, que la mayor parte de los miembros del Consejo habían sido ejecutados, y que, finalmente, el Rey se había proclamado como único y principal gobernante de Vegetasei, y que absolutamente nadie que no formara parte de la familia real, tendría poder alguno sobre cualquier tipo de decisión en relación con el imperio. Vegeta se mostró satisfecho con esta noticia, y se alegró de que su padre al fin lograra entrar en razón.

Después, se organizó una cena para celebrar la visita del príncipe y su triunfo. En una enorme sala destinada para ello, decenas de saiyajins disfrutaban de la inmensa cantidad de comida y bebida que varios esclavos terrícolas servían sin descanso. Vegeta se encontraba presidiendo la mesa, y Kakarotto estaba situado a su derecha. En un momento en que el general saiyajin situado a la izquierda del príncipe se encontraba distraído, Kakarotto dijo:

\- Vegeta...¿ya sabes donde vas a alojarte esta noche?. – Preguntó.

\- No..aún no me han dicho el lugar exacto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?. –Contestó el príncipe sin mirarle siquiera.

\- Bueno...lo decía porque probablemente quieran que te quedes en la base militar, y yo había pensado que podías acompañarme hasta la capital del Oeste. – Repuso Kakarotto sonriendo mientras observaba como una esclava volvía a llenar su plato con comida.

Vegeta se sorprendió ante las palabras de su acompañante y preguntó extrañado:

\- ¿Y por qué iba a hacer algo así?. – Dijo fijando su vista en él.

\- Lo decía porque allí estarás más cómodo. Estoy seguro de que enseguida te habilitarán un edificio o una mansión para ti solo. – Dijo tranquilamente.

El príncipe se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras lo observaba y contestó:

\- No se por qué, pero presiento que tramas alguna cosa, Kakarotto...- Repuso frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Quien, yo?..no..para nada...Solo quería que te encontraras a gusto en la Tierra...jajaja. – Dijo riéndose mientras se pasaba una mano por detrás de la nuca.

\- Hum...ya veremos...- Exclamó el príncipe volviendo a concentrarse en su comida.

Kakarotto no contestó y se quedó en silencio. Su plan estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha. Después de aquella conversación donde descubrió lo que había entre Bulma y Vegeta, decidió no hablar más del tema con el príncipe, y así fue durante los días siguientes hasta que llegaron a la Tierra. Durante ese tiempo, lo estuvo pensando detenidamente y llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que ser Bulma la que decidiera si ver

o no ver a Vegeta, y sobre todo, de contarle al príncipe lo de Trunks. Asi que, había planeado hablar con ella enseguida e informarle de que el príncipe había venido hasta la Tierra con ánimo de buscarla. Ahora, lo más importante era tratar de que Vegeta se quedara y no pensara en marcharse al día siguiente, para así darle a Bulma más tiempo para pensar y decidir sobre qué hacer.

Al cabo de un rato, y ya finalizando el evento, el general saiyajin se dirigió a Vegeta, y le dijo con voz baja:

\- Príncipe...me he permitido el honor de seleccionar para usted a las más hermosas hembras terrícolas que existen. Cuando usted ordene, le conduciré hasta la sala donde se encuentran, y podrá elegir la que más le guste. Todas ellas son extraordinariamente bellas y, por supuesto, de lo más complacientes. –

\- Lo siento, pero no necesito compañía esta noche. – Repuso Vegeta. – Lo que si ordeno es que se me prepare un lugar para instalarme en la capital del Oeste, y quiero que se haga ahora mismo..¿entendido?. – Dijo alzando la voz.

\- Claro, señor.- Exclamó el hombre en un sobresalto. - Enseguida lo dispongo todo para ello..- Y diciendo esto, se levantó y se dirigió hacia otros soldados para comunicarles sus órdenes.

Más tarde, los dos hombres viajaron, acompañados por otros dos saiyajins, en un vehículo con destino a la capital del Oeste. Se detuvieron frente a una vivienda, parecida a un palacio, situada justo en el centro de la capital. Descendieron del vehículo y se encontraron con otra tropa de soldados destinados a proteger toda la zona. El príncipe entró en la casa y echó un vistazo a su alrededor, fijándose en el lujo con el que estaba decorada, y la amplitud de la misma. Una decena de esclavos se arrodillaron ante él nada más verle, y varios saiyajins se encontraban apostados en cada una de las habitaciones, mientras que otros se dedicaban a vigilar todas los accesos y pasillos de los que disponía la vivienda.

De pronto, el príncipe se quedó parado y dijo:

\- No me parece que en este planeta exista ninguna amenaza para mi, asi que, no necesito tanta maldita protección. ¡Fuera de aqui todo el mundo, excepto los esclavos!. - Gritó.

\- Pero..señor...- Comenzó a decir un oficial de alto rango.

Vegeta lo miró con frialdad y repuso:

\- ¿Acaso te atreves a discutir mis órdenes?..¡He dicho que largo!..- Ordenó a voces.

\- Si...si...señor..ahora mismo nos vamos. – Dijo el hombre. - ¿No habéis oido?. ¡Vamos, fuera todos!. – Exclamó dirigiéndose hacia los demás saiyajins.

A los pocos segundos, se quedaron solos Vegeta, Kakarotto y los esclavos, que mantenían aún su postura anterior. El príncipe dirigió su mirada hacia ellos y dijo:

\- Vosotros, podéis retiraros –

Los diez terrícolas se levantaron y comenzaron a dispersarse por la casa, dirigiéndose cada uno a su cometido.

Kakarotto, que había permanecido en silencio durante todo el viaje hasta la ciudad, comenzó a decir:

\- Vegeta, si no te importa...yo me voy a ir ya...- Dijo algo inquieto.

\- Supongo que vas a reunirte con esa mujer¿me equivoco?. – Repuso el príncipe.

\- Asi es. Y se va a llevar una gran sorpresa porque ella no esperaba aún mi regreso..- Contestó Kakarotto sonriendo.

Vegeta, al verle, movió la cabeza y exhaló aire diciendo:

\- Pues entonces, borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara y lárgate de una vez – Contestó mientras gesticulaba con su mano para que se fuera.

\- Vaaale..ya me voy..- Dijo Kakarotto dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. – Por cierto...¿a qué hora tienes pensado marcharte mañana?. – Preguntó antes de salir.

\- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?. – Dijo. - No es necesario que vengas a despedirte, ya estaba deseando deshacerme de ti de una vez por todas.- Repuso Vegeta con una sonrisa irónica.

Kakarotto soltó una carcajada y después dijo:

\- Eres incorregible, Vegeta. – Exclamó. - Vamos...al menos dime si te irás por la mañana o por la tarde. –

\- Aún no lo sé. Lo decidiré cuando me levante. – Dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía hacia las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones.

\- Bueno...pues entonces, me voy ya. – Dijo abriendo la puerta para irse. - ¡Ah!, Vegeta...por si ya no volvemos a vernos, ten presente una cosa: Dentro de unos años, quizás te encuentres con la sorpresa de que existirá un guerrero igual o más poderoso que tú. Adiós. – Exclamó para justo después salir de la casa y emprender el vuelo.

\- ¿Cómo dices?. – Dijo el príncipe volteándose para descubrir que el joven saiyajin ya se había marchado. - ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? – Pensó. - ¡Bah!..seguro que no es más que una de sus estupideces. Maldito Kakarotto...nunca cambiará...- Se dijo a sí mismo sin pensar en nada más. Subió las escaleras y, después de que uno de los esclavos le indicara cual era su habitación, se adentró en ella.

Ya era bastante tarde, y Kakarotto acababa de llegar al portal del piso donde Bulma vivía y que durante el tiempo que él estuvo fuera, compartía con Chichi. Pensó que seguramente ambas estarían ya durmiendo, y para no despertar al menos a su amiga Bulma, decidió entrar por la ventana del dormitorio de Chichi, la cual se encontraba abierta debido al calor que azotaba en esta época del año a la ciudad. Se introdujo en la

habitación de forma sigilosa y se acercó hasta la cama con mucho cuidado de no tropezarse con nada.

\- Chichi...despierta. – Dijo susurrando mientras se sentaba en la cama.

La figura de la mujer, tumbada sobre las sábanas del colchón, se movió un poco y se giró hacia el lado contrario, volviendo a quedarse inmóvil nuevamente.

Kakarotto suspiró, y volvió a intentarlo, pero esta vez acercándose más y poniendo con suavidad su mano en el hombro de la mujer.

\- Soy yo, Kakarotto...Vamos, despierta..Chichi...- Dijo en voz baja mientras movía su hombro ligeramente.

Ella se giró nuevamente hacia el lado del hombre, y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco, mientras decía:

\- Hmmm...¿qué pasa?...- Dijo gruñendo un poco.

Kakarotto sonrió y esperó a que ella terminara de despertarse y se diera cuenta de su presencia. A los pocos segundos, Chichi abrió sus ojos por completo y, dando un brinco e incorporándose inmediatamente en la cama, exclamó:

\- ¡Kakarotto!...¿Eres tú?. – Dijo elevando la voz.

El hombre se estremeció al instante, y contestó:

\- Sshhh...si...soy yo...he vuelto...- Susurró tratando de que ella bajara el tono de su voz.

\- ¡Oh!..cariño...estaba tan preocupada por ti...¿cuándo has regresado?. – Exclamó echándose en sus brazos llorando de alegría.

\- Hoy mismo. Aterricé esta misma tarde. – Contestó mientras acariciaba el suave cabello de la mujer.

Ella incorporó su cabeza, y ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, hasta que sus labios se acercaron y se besaron tiernamente.

\- Eso quiere decir..que has venido en la misma nave que el príncipe¿no?. – Preguntó ella al finalizar el beso.

Kakarotto se sorprendió y dijo:

\- Pues sí..- Exclamó. – Hemos venido juntos, los dos solos. – Repuso.

\- ¿Y dónde está él ahora?. – Preguntó la mujer.

El joven saiyajin se extrañó ante la pregunta de Chichi, y dijo:

\- Pues...está en una enorme casa situada a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

\- Rápido...tenemos que decírselo a Bulma... – Repuso Chichi levantándose rápidamente de la cama y agarrando a Kakarotto de la mano, casi a la fuerza.

\- ¿Qué?...¿es que acaso ya lo sabes?...- Dijo el hombre totalmente sorprendido ante la actitud de su pareja.

\- Bulma me lo ha contado todo esta misma mañana. Y por lo que veo, el príncipe ha hecho lo mismo contigo...- Contestó la mujer.

Kakarotto se levantó y se colocó frente a ella. No quería precipitar las cosas, puesto que antes necesitaban tomar una decisión.

\- En realidad no ha sido así...El no sabe que yo lo he descubierto, ni siquiera se imagina que Bulma y yo somos amigos.- Repuso con tranquilidad.

\- Entonces...¿aún no sabe que tiene un hijo?. – Preguntó Chichi algo exaltada.

\- No..no lo sabe. Creo que lo correcto es que sea Bulma quien se lo comunique¿no crees?. Además...él no está seguro de si quiere verla o no. Vino hasta aquí con el único propósito de reunirse con ella, pero parece ser que después lo meditó y, en estos momentos, tiene la intención de marcharse mañana mismo.- Contestó Kakarotto en tono de tristeza.

\- Vaya...pues Bulma se encuentra en la misma situación. Hoy me ha dicho que no está completamente segura de si quiere volver a verle. Tiene miedo a la reacción de él cuando sepa de la existencia de Trunks. Al final, ha llegado a la conclusión de que va a esperar a que sea Vegeta el que la localice, y entonces, decidirá si hablarle de Trunks o no. – Dijo ella con el mismo tono de voz.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo, Chichi. Si ninguno de los dos se decide a encontrarse con el otro, jamás se reunirán, y Vegeta se marchará de nuevo a Vegetasei...- Exclamó Kakarotto con firmeza.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?. – Dijo Chichi. - Si le decimos a Bulma que el príncipe quiere irse mañana mismo, estoy segura de que ella no hará nada para encontrarse con él. La conozco muy bien, y se que lo dejará marchar sin hacer nada. Está demasiado confundida y temerosa. – Terminó de decir con convicción.

\- Pues entonces, hay que buscar el modo de que se encuentren, como si se tratara de algo fortuito. – Repuso el saiyajin.

\- Esa parece una buena solución...pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, Kakarotto. ¿Como lo haremos?. – Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Kakarotto se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que de pronto, exclamó mientras se formaba una gran sonrisa en sus labios:

\- Mañana al amanecer, iré hasta la casa donde se encuentra Vegeta. Buscaré alguna excusa para que retrase su viaje, y planearemos alguna forma para que los dos se encuentren en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora. – Dijo. – Confía en mi, Chichi. Estoy seguro de que en cuanto se vean, cambiarán esa tonta actitud que mantienen ahora, ya lo verás. – Terminó diciendo mientras se acercaba a ella y se aferraba a su cintura.

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa y puso sus manos en la nuca de él, y al momento, sus labios se sellaron en un apasionado beso. Después, el hombre empezó a besarle el cuello y a posar sus manos en el cuerpo de su amada, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda.

\- hmmm...no imaginas lo mucho que te echado de menos, Chichi...- Le susurró al oído. – Estás preciosa...- Decía mientras apretaba aún más su cuerpo al de ella.

Chichi suspiraba y empezó a notar como la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a elevarse, sintiéndose completamente excitada ante las caricias de su hombre.

\- Kakarotto...nunca voy a..perdonarte...que..que...me hayas privado..de esto..durante tanto tiempo...- Decía la mujer entre jadeos. – Vas a...tener que compensarme...- Exclamó mientras lo arrastraba hasta la cama, acabando tumbados los dos sobre las sábanas, el encima de ella.

\- No...no te preocupes...- Susurró Kakarotto mientras se deshacía de su ropa con la ayuda de ella. – Me..pongo a ello...ahora mismo...- Dijo completamente dominado por la excitación y el deseo. Al cabo de un rato, la pareja, que había estado separada durante un mes aproximadamente, se entregaban en cuerpo y alma, satisfaciendo sus anhelados deseos, amándose y necesitándose el uno al otro como nunca antes lo hicieron...

Mientras...en una enorme habitación decorada al más lujoso y clásico estilo, el príncipe Vegeta yacía tumbado sobre la cama con los brazos por debajo de la nuca y con la mirada clavada en un punto al azar sobre el alto techo de aquella estancia. El sueño no llegaba y no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa postura, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es de que, con toda probabilidad, no conseguiría dormir, si su mente se empeñaba en recordarle lo cerca que él podría estar de ella. Es posible que tan solo les separaran unos cuantos kilómetros, puesto que la ciudad, aunque muy poblada, no parecía ser demasiado grande. Después de soñar en innumerables ocasiones con el momento de encontrarse con ella, ahora estaba decidido a no hacerlo realidad, a marcharse y olvidarse de intentar modificar el destino de ambos, aquél que un día los unió y que más tarde, los obligó a separarse. Si esa era la decisión correcta...¿por qué se sentía tan débil y tan vacío¿por qué la vida le mostró el significado de la palabra amor, si después no podría hacerlo efectivo con ella?...Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños enfurecido. Al instante, se levantó de la cama y se vistió. Necesitaba aire fresco, sentía que se ahogaba en aquél lugar, y por ello, abrió la ventana de par en par y salió por ella, elevándose hacia el cielo y volando hacia cualquier lugar, tratando de alejar todos aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza mientras la brisa de la noche rozaba su rostro y secaba sus lágrimas. Se sentía hundido, miserable, rendido, derrotado...y sobre todo...aterrorizado...si...sentía miedo, temor a enfrentarse a la realidad,..¿de qué iba a servir tenerla unas horas, unos días, si nuevamente iba a perderla?. Ella nunca querría volver a Vegetasei, y él no estaba dispuesto a obligarla. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban, al menos se ahorrarían el tener que volver a experimentar el intenso dolor que sintieron cuando tuvieron que separarse. Sus caminos fueron opuestos desde el

principio de sus vidas, y nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo, ni siquiera él, el ser más poderoso del universo...

De pronto, se detuvo, y clavó su vista en un bosque cercano a la ciudad. Se dirigió con rapidez hacia allí, dispuesto a soltar parte de la ira contenida dentro de sí y descargarla contra aquellos árboles y vegetación que lo rodeaban todo, tan sólo iluminados por la tenue luz que desprendía la luna llena. Se fijó en ella, y por un momento, pensó en transformarse en ozharu y arrasar con todo lo que encontrara a su paso, pero finalmente desistió de esa idea...lo que menos le apetecía era llamar la atención y que todo un ejército de saiyajins se personara allí descubriendo a su príncipe perder completamente la razón.

Eran las dos de la madrugada, y Kakarotto se encontraba despierto abrazado a Chichi. Hacía tan sólo unos minutos que ella se había quedado profundamente dormida después de que hubiera concluído su intensa sesión amorosa. La observó durante unos segundos mientras agradecía lo afortunado que era por tenerla a su lado. Al instante, algo le sacó de sus pensamientos, y recordó lo que tenía que hacer para resolver el problema entre Bulma y Vegeta. Aún no se le ocurría ninguna excusa para lograr que el príncipe retrasara su regreso a su planeta natal, e intentó concentrarse en ello. De pronto, se estremeció al sentir una poderosa energía no muy lejos de allí. Se levantó de la cama y se asomó a la ventana. - ¡Vegeta!. – Pensó. – Es la energía de Vegeta...¿por qué demonios está utilizando tanto poder?. ¿Qué estará haciendo?. Tengo que detenerle..si sigue así, acabará por destruirlo todo..- Se dijo a sí mismo. Sin pensárselo más, se vistió y salió por la ventana volando con rumbo hacia donde sentía el ki de Vegeta.

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	28. Chapter 28

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 28**

 **El reencuentro**

Vegeta descendió hasta posar sus pies en un saliente de una roca y se quedó inmóvil observando el solar situado justo enfrente de él, lugar donde hace tan sólo unos pocos minutos enormes árboles y frondosa vegetación lo rodeaban todo. Comenzó a llover con fuerza y él ni se inmutó. La lluvia caía sin cesar y cerró los ojos dejando que las gotas de agua resbalaran por todas las partes de su cuerpo.

Kakarotto llegó y se quedó observando durante unos segundos a Vegeta y al destrozo que éste había causado en una gran parte del bosque. Descendió a espaldas del príncipe, y nada más tocar sus pies en el suelo, Vegeta sintió su presencia, y sin volverse siquiera, le dijo:

\- Kakarotto¿qué coño quieres ahora?. ¡Lárgate y no me molestes!. – Exclamó enojado.

\- ¿Por qué te comportas así, Vegeta?. ¿Qué ganas con destruirlo todo?. – Contestó.

\- ¿Olvidas que este planeta me pertenece?. ¡Puedo hacer con él lo que quiera y nada ni nadie va a impedírmelo!.- Gritó girándose hacia él.

El joven saiyajin comenzó a caminar acercándose un poco hacia el. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y dijo:

\- Escucha, Vegeta...Se como te sientes...y..-

\- ¡Cierra la boca, estúpido!. ¡No necesito tu compasión ni tus malditos consejos!. Asi que¿por qué no te largas y me dejas tranquilo de una maldita vez?. – Dijo volviéndose de nuevo a su anterior posición, dándole la espalda a Kakarotto.

\- Está bien, me iré. Pero antes..déjame decirte una cosa: Todos los terrícolas saben ya de tu presencia aquí...¿has pensado en cómo se sentirá ella cuando sepa que te has marchado sin tan siquiera intentar verla una vez más?. Probablemente, creerá que nunca significó nada para ti, que la engañaste y utilizaste durante todo el tiempo que estuvisteis juntos. ¿Es eso lo que quieres que piense?. ¿Ese es el recuerdo que deseas que mantenga de ti?.- Exclamó con firmeza diciendo todo lo que pensaba.

Vegeta no dijo nada. Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, y no movió un sólo músculo. Pasado un rato, Kakarotto volvió a hablar:

\- Haz lo que quieras, Vegeta. Al fin y al cabo, y como tú dices, no es mi problema. - Dijo. – No te preocupes, ya no te molestaré más, y espero que tengas un buen viaje de regreso hasta Vegetasei. Adiós. – Dijo con algo de fastidio, comenzando a alzar el vuelo. Ya estaba harto de la prepotencia del príncipe. Se arrepentía de haber volado hasta aquí, puesto que lo único que había conseguido era encontrarse calado hasta los huesos debido a la intensa lluvia, y encima, temía que Chichi hubiera despertado y al no encontrarle a su lado, probablemente se preocuparía y se asustaría por haberse marchado sin decir nada.

Entró de nuevo por la ventana, y suspiró aliviado al percatarse de que Chichi continuaba profundamente dormida, pero se dio cuenta de que necesitaba una toalla para secar al menos su alborotado cabello antes de introducirse nuevamente en la cama. Salió de la habitación sigilosamente y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño situado en el pasillo. Encendió la luz y se introdujo en él sin cerrar la puerta, y justo cuando había cogido la toalla, escuchó decir:

\- ¿Chichi?...¿eres tú?...¿te encuentras bien?. – La voz de Bulma sonaba desde el fondo del pasillo, justo donde se situaba su habitación.

Kakarotto cerró los ojos con resignación, maldiciéndose a si mismo por haber conseguido despertar a su amiga. Asi que, sin ninguna otra opción, se decidió a asomar la cabeza y dijo:

\- Soy yo, Kakarotto. Siento haberte despertado, Bulma..- Exclamó algo apenado.

\- ¡Kakarotto!. – Exclamó la mujer mientras se acercaba hasta el cuarto de baño, y al verle, sonrió y se lanzó a abrazarlo. – Cuanto me alegro de verte...- Dijo separándose de nuevo. – Ya verás lo contenta que va a ponerse Chichi cuando te vea...-

\- Ya me ha visto..- Dijo sonriendo. – Quiero decir...que hace unas horas que he vuelto, y bueno..no quisimos despertarte...- Repuso con algo de nerviosismo.

\- Ah...y...¿cómo es que estás tan empapado?. – Preguntó ella al observarse a sí misma y descubrir la humedad en su bata, efecto provocado al abrazarse a él anteriormente.

\- ¿Qué?..¡ah!...bueno, es que...verás...tenía calor..y decidí salir a tomar el aire un rato...pero me pilló la lluvia..y...jajaja. – Exclamó el joven riendo al final y pasándose una mano por detrás de la nuca como solía hacer habitualmente.

Bulma se extrañó ante la actitud de Kakarotto, y puesto que hacía tiempo que lo conocía, estaba segura de que escondía alguna cosa.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo, Kakarotto?. Estás muy raro.- Se decidió a preguntar esperando su reacción.

El saiyajin dejó de reir inmediatamente. La miró directamente a los ojos, resignándose ante la perspicacia y la intuición de la mujer que tenía enfrente. Se convenció a si mismo, y decidió que no tenía sentido continuar fingiendo.

\- Bulma...yo he regresado en la misma nave que el príncipe..y bueno..Chichi me lo ha contado todo y yo...- Comenzó a decir, siendo repentinamente interrumpido por ella:

\- Lo siento...Se que tengo que daros muchas explicaciones sobre ello..y...- Dijo tratando de disculparse.

\- ¿Eh?..¿por qué dices eso?. – Interrumpió Kakarotto. - No tienes que explicarnos nada. Entendemos perfectamente que no nos hayas dicho nada hasta ahora...pero...lo que yo quería decirte es que...- Continuó tratando de buscar la manera de llevar la conversación hacia la relación entre ella y Vegeta.

\- No, Kakarotto...- Exclamó ella volviendo a no dejar que terminara de hablar. - Me he portado mal contigo y con Chichi. Tenía que habéroslo contado todo desde el principio. Ambos confiaisteis en mi y yo no tenía derecho a ocultaros la verdad sobre mi hijo y sobre quien era su padre...y por ello, quería disculparme con vosotros..- Terminó diciendo con un tono amargo, con la voz casi quebrada y conteniéndose las ganas de llorar.

\- No digas tonterías, Bulma. – Dijo el saiyajin con ternura. - Lo hiciste para proteger a Trunks, y lo entiendo. Cualquier mujer que se hubiera encontrado en la misma situación, hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú...- Exclamó para justo después acercarse a ella y abrazarla de nuevo.

Ella agradeció el gesto cariñoso de su amigo, y cerró los ojos sintiéndose más calmada.

\- Gracias, Kakarotto. Tu y Chichi, sois los dos mejores amigos del mundo. – Dijo sonriendo.

El joven sintió de pronto la necesidad de saber la opinión de Bulma con respecto a lo que sentía por el príncipe y cúales iban a ser sus intenciones acerca de la presencia de él en la Tierra, por lo que se atrevió a preguntar:

\- ¿Que...qué vas a hacer ahora?...quiero decir...con respecto a Vegeta...- Bulma se separó y fijó su vista en él sin decir nada. – Chichi me ha dicho que tienes dudas en cuanto a volver a verle y todo eso..- Repuso devolviéndole la mirada.

\- No lo sé...- Dijo ella con voz nerviosa. - Por una parte..tengo unos deseos horribles de reunirme con él..pero por otra...tengo miedo a las consecuencias que ello traería. Jamás pensé que él vendría hasta la Tierra, sabía que existía esa posibilidad, pero nunca imaginé que pudiera hacerse real...- Exclamó retirando su vista de él.

\- ¿Aún le amas, Bulma?. – Preguntó Kakarotto con decisión.

Ella se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta de su joven amigo. Nunca creyó verse hablando con él sobre sus sentimientos, y mucho menos sobre su pasada relación con el príncipe de los saiyajins. Pese a ello, se sintió cómoda, y contestó:

\- Hasta hoy...no ha pasado un sólo día en el que yo misma me hacía una y otra vez esa pregunta, sobre todo cuando miraba a Trunks, pero nunca obtenía una clara respuesta.- Se detuvo unos segundos, suspiró y después continuó hablando. - Pero...el saber que se encuentra aquí, el imaginar que en cualquier momento puedo volver a verle...me ha hecho darme cuenta de una cosa: y es que nunca, en ningún momento he dejado de amarle, y no creo que jamás vuelva a sentir nada igual por ningún otro hombre...- Terminó de decir con amargura, girándose de espaldas a él.

\- El siente lo mismo, Bulma. La prueba está en que ha venido hasta aquí por ti. – Repuso Kakarotto posando sus manos en los hombros de ella.

Rápidamente, ella se volvió colocándose de nuevo frente a él. Clavó sus azules ojos en los suyos, y le preguntó casi con desesperación:

\- ¿Como estás tan seguro?. ¿Acaso ha hablado contigo sobre eso?. – Exclamó.

\- Si. Bueno...el no sabe que tu y yo nos conocemos, lo descubrí por casualidad y no quise decirle nada debido a la promesa que te hice. Te aseguro que me costó mucho trabajo que me contara el verdadero motivo de su viaje hasta la Tierra.- Contestó el saiyajin con sinceridad.

La mujer se quedó unos segundos en silencio, y después, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, preguntó:

\- ¿Tu...tu...sabes donde está ahora?. – Dijo con la voz entrecortada por la inquietud.

\- Si, se encuentra alojado en un palacio a unas cuantas manzanas de aquí. – Dijo él esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. – Puedo llevarte ahora mismo si quieres...- Se ofreció.

\- No...seguro que estás cansado y deseas dormir. Además..no puedo dejar a Trunks solo..y no quiero molestar a Chichi. – Contestó ella amablemente.

\- ¡No es molestia, Bulma!. – Se escuchó decir desde el fondo del pasillo. Los dos se giraron y descubrieron a Chichi en el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto, dándoles a entender a ambos que llevaba ya un rato despierta escuchando la conversación que mantenían. – Anda, cámbiate de ropa y ve con Kakarotto. Yo me encargaré de cuidar a Trunks, no te preocupes por nada. – Dijo sonriendo.

Bulma miró hacia su amigo, y se encontró con su sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza. Su corazón latía con rapidez y comenzó a entusiasmarse con la idea. Se giró con rapidez, rumbo a su cuarto, y antes de entrar, se detuvo un instante y al momento, se volvió de nuevo y corrió hasta donde se encontraba Chichi, fundiéndose con ella en un abrazo, mientras un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

\- Gracias...gracias por todo, Chichi, por vuestra compresión y vuestro apoyo. Te quiero..os quiero a los dos...- Dijo emocionada.

\- No tienes que darlas, Bulma. Tu también me has ayudado mucho, y lo sabes, y nosotros también te queremos. – Dijo la doctora dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Vamos...no lo pienses más y ve a buscarle. El ha recorrido el camino más largo... y ahora tu tienes que ahorrarle el resto...- Terminó de decir la doctora.

Bulma se separó de ella, y asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Sonrió de nuevo y después caminó hasta su cuarto, adentrándose en él. Chichi suspiró, y acto seguido, se introdujo en la habitación del pequeño Trunks para ver si seguía dormido y todo estaba bien. Mientras, Kakarotto se dirigió hasta el dormitorio que compartía con Chichi para cambiar su ropa mojada por otra seca, y al terminar, salió y se encontró con ella en el pasillo, la cual exclamó:

\- Y tu...¿se puede saber por qué demonios estabas tan empapado?. – Preguntó la doctora extrañada.

\- Err..bueno...verás...salí fuera porque...- Comenzó el saiyajin a explicarse. De pronto, fue interrumpido por Bulma, que acababa de salir de su habitación diciendo:

\- ¡Ya estoy lista!. Podemos irnos cuando quieras, Kakarotto. – Exclamó. Había cambiado su atuendo de dormir por un vestido de tirantes color verde claro, muy veraniego y de escote redondo, que se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo hasta la cintura, para a partir de ahí, terminar con algo de vuelo hasta por encima de sus rodillas. Optó por ponerse unos zapatos sencillos y de tacón bajo, y se recogió el cabello en una coleta dejando sueltos unos mechones a los lados. Se veía sencilla y muy natural, tal y como siempre se había mostrado ante él durante el tiempo que permanecieron juntos.

\- Después te lo cuento, Chichi.- Dijo el joven mientras cogía a Bulma de la mano y se dirigían a la puerta de la calle. - ¡Hasta luego!. –

\- ¡Te deseo suerte, Bulma!. Y no tengas prisa en volver. Cuidaré muy bien de Trunks...- Exclamó la mujer de cabellos negros.

\- Gracias de nuevo, Chichi. – Oyó decir la mujer justo antes de escuchar como la puerta se cerraba.

Al salir del portal, Kakarotto respiró aliviado al ver que ya había cesado de llover. Se subieron a un vehículo y, durante todo el camino, el joven esperaba que Vegeta hubiera regresado al palacio y se encontrara allí, y no en el bosque donde él lo había dejado hacía casi una hora. Al llegar, se detuvieron en la acera de enfrente, descendieron del vehículo, y el joven suspiró alegrándose de percibir cercano el ki del príncipe. Se fijaron

en la enorme puerta del palacio, la cual se encontraba custodiada por dos saiyajins que los miraban de forma amenazadora.

\- Kakarotto, esto es una locura. Mira la hora que es...probablemente esté durmiendo. – Dijo ella. – Será mejor que volvamos mañana...- Exclamó dándose la vuelta completamente nerviosa.

\- ¡Espera!. – Repuso el joven sujetándola de una mano impidiéndola ir. – Está despierto. – Dijo.

\- ¿Como lo sabes?. – Preguntó ella.

\- Porque siento su energía. No en vano me he pasado quince días junto a él en el espacio y se diferenciarlo bien en ese aspecto. – Contestó el joven con seguridad.

\- ¿Y...y ahora qué hacemos?. ¿Qué vamos a decirle a esos saiyajins?. – Dijo ella fijando su vista en los dos soldados apostados en la puerta.

\- Tú déjame hablar a mi. Solo sígueme la corriente. – Repuso él mientras comenzaba a caminar con decisión, agarrándola de la muñeca izquierda.

Se detuvieron justo en la puerta y, al momento, Kakarotto se dirigió hacia ellos diciendo:

\- Hola..¿me recordais?...llegué esta misma noche con el príncipe. – Dijo con el semblante serio.

\- Si..se quien eres. – Contestó uno de ellos después de lanzarles una fugaz mirada a ambos. Tu eres el que ha viajado con él hasta la Tierra. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?. – Preguntó finalmente.

\- ¿No es evidente?. – Exclamó Kakarotto. - Me ordenó que le trajera una hembra y eso es lo que he hecho. Asi que..déjame pasar..- Dijo tratando de parecer lo más convincente posible.

Bulma se quedó atónita y se giró hacia su amigo, sin todavía poder creer las palabras que acababa de escuchar salir de sus labios.

\- ¿Y no es un poco tarde?. Hace ya bastantes horas que te marchaste. – Repuso el otro soldado con algo de desconfianza.

\- El es muy exigente en cuanto a sus gustos por las mujeres y me ha costado bastante localizar una del mejor género. ¿Crees que se puede encontrar una hembra así en cualquier parte? – Exclamó Kakarotto, mientras que con un sólo movimiento de su mano aferrada a la muñeca de Bulma, la obligaba a ponerse frente a ellos para que ambos la pudieran observar mejor.

Los dos soldados fijaron inmediatamente su vista en ella, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza sin ningún tipo de disimulo, y reflejando una sonrisa lujuriosa en sus rostros. Bulma pudo sentir como aquellos dos pares de ojos la desnudaban prácticamente con la mirada,

mientras que por dentro, se juraba a si misma que iba a matar a Kakarotto por lo que estaba haciéndole pasar. A los pocos segundos, uno de ellos, sin apartar sus ojos de la mujer, repuso:

\- Supongo que no. Al menos no se ven por la calle todos los días...- Dijo riendo.

\- Y ahora..déjame entrar. El príncipe debe estar impaciente y no tengo ganas de tener ningún problema con él.- Contestó Kakarotto de forma imperativa.

\- Claro...Si fuera yo el que esperara un regalito así, también estaría impaciente..jajaja...- Dijo el otro, mientras ambos se retiraban para dejarles entrar. – Oye..cuando salgas¿me darás el nombre del lugar donde has conseguido a esa belleza?.- Preguntó con ansias dirigiéndose hacia Kakarotto.

\- Lo siento, pero este tipo de hembras están reservadas para los saiyajins del más alto rango. Ninguno de los dos podréis permitiros acceder a ellas. – Contestó el joven ignorando el gruñido de desaprobación de los dos soldados, y casi arrastrando a Bulma hacia el interior de la mansión.

En el momento en que las puertas se cerraron, perdiendo de vista a los dos saiyajins, Kakarotto exclamó:

\- Menos mal. Creí que no nos iban a dejar pasar nunca. – Dijo suspirando.

De pronto, se giró y descubrió a Bulma completamente roja de ira y con una expresión de enojo claramente marcada en su rostro.

\- ¡¿Pero es que te has vuelto loco, Kakarotto?!. – Gritó mientras su mano abierta golpeaba el rostro del joven saiyajin. - ¡Como te atreves a hacerme pasar por una prostituta!. –

\- Pe..perdona, Bulma...pero no se me ocurrió otra mejor excusa para poder entrar...- Dijo a modo de disculpa mientras se frotaba la mejilla golpeada. – Tranquilízate, por favor...- Repuso observando como la mujer se enfurecía cada vez más.

\- ¿Desean alguna cosa?. – Se oyó decir a su izquierda. Los dos se giraron y vieron a una esclava que se les acercaba.

\- Esto...si...queremos ver al príncipe. – Dijo Kakarotto.

\- Señor..el príncipe se encuentra durmiendo en sus aposentos. ¿Se trata de algo urgente?. ¿Quiere que le avise de su visita?. – Repuso la mujer.

\- No, no es necesario. Tan sólo indícanos cual es su habitación. – Contestó el saiyajin.

\- Subiendo las escaleras...es la que se encuentra al fondo del pasillo, a la derecha. – Contestó la esclava señalando con sus dedos hacia el lugar indicado.

\- Gracias. Puedes retirarte. – Repuso Kakarotto.

\- Si, señor. – Exclamó la mujer agachando su cabeza, para justo después, marcharse por el mismo lugar de donde había venido.

Los dos esperaron en silencio observando como la mujer caminaba por uno de los pasillos, y cuando desapareció tras una esquina, Kakarotto dijo:

\- Bueno...será mejor que me marche ya. Nos vemos mañana, Bulma. –

La peliazul se giró y le replicó con nerviosismo:

\- ¡Espera!..No puedes irte áun...- Le increpó agarrándole de la ropa para evitar que se fuera.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó el joven extrañado.

\- ¿Estás...estás seguro de que está despierto?.- Dijo mientras lo soltaba, un poco avergonzada por su actitud.

\- A ver..hmmm...- Dijo mientras se concentraba. – Si, lo está..pero no esperes mucho rato más o acabará por dormirse. – Contestó el saiyajin con una sonrisa.

\- Kakarotto...¿cómo crees que reaccionará?. – Exclamó ella tratando de controlar su inquietud.

\- Pues..supongo que se sorprenderá al verte...y se alegrará...estoy seguro. – Dijo. – Vamos..no te lo pienses más. Yo tengo que marcharme ya, o al final, acabará por percatarse de mi presencia aquí. –

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que se de cuenta?. – Preguntó Bulma con curiosidad.

\- Porque no tengo ganas de que se piense cualquier cosa extraña al vernos juntos...ya sabes..que piense que tu y yo...- Contestó Kakarotto imaginando a un Vegeta celoso, descargando toda su ira sobre él.

\- Ya entiendo...- Dijo ella. - Tienes razón, es mejor que te vayas. –

\- Si, es preferible que tu se lo expliques todo...jeje. – Dijo riendo. – Bueno...te deseo suerte, Bulma. Y no te preocupes por Trunks, Chichi y yo cuidaremos muy bien de él.– Exclamó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que daba a la calle.

\- Gracias por todo, Kakarotto. – Le dijo ella sonriéndole justo antes de que el hombre saliera y se quedara sola.

Vegeta yacía sobre la cama de su amplio dormitorio. Una vez más, no podía dormir y no había dejado de pensar en las palabras que Kakarotto le había dicho en el bosque. Justo cuando sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, escuchó el sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta. Frunció el ceño preguntándose quien podía ser el infeliz que osara molestarle a estas horas. Se levantó y mientras se acercaba hacia allí, volvieron a insistir.

\- ¿A que viene tanta prisa?. ¿Qué demonios ocurre... – Preguntó malhumorado mientras la abría. Y, de pronto, se quedó atónito ante la presencia de la última persona a quien podía imaginarse que estuviera allí.

\- ¡Bulma!...- Dijo completamente sorprendido.

Ella le miró fijamente, mientras su corazón latía con desesperación. Recorrió con sus ojos fugazmente la figura del saiyajin, admirándose ante la perfección del cuerpo casi desnudo del hombre que tenía enfrente, notando a su vez unos deseos horribles de abrazarlo y fundirse en él, tal y como había soñado infinidad de veces desde que se separaron. Desde que lo conoció, ese cuerpo, que derrochaba sensualidad por todas partes, y ese rostro tan varonil, la habían vuelto completamente loca, sintiéndose desde un principio terriblemente atraída por él, y las veces en las que tuvo la ocasión de disfrutarlo, se había sentido la mujer más afortunada del mundo por ser ella la única persona que lo hizo descubrir el verdadero amor, por ser la elegida, la mujer que llegó a adentrarse por completo en su corazón. Todo lo que ese hombre significaba, su carácter, su inteligencia, su físico...se volvió prácticamente el centro de su existencia, y solo él, únicamente él, pudo haberle dado lo más importante de su vida: su hijo..Trunks..

Por su parte, el príncipe percibía las sensaciones que su cuerpo empezaba a experimentar, las cuales eran casi nuevas para él. La belleza y el candor de la mujer a la que amaba con locura, le habían hecho sentirse en un delirio constante, transportándole a un mundo totalmente desconocido para él, del que muchas veces deseó no volver. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados, se había sentido vacío, como si una parte de él mismo le hubiera sido arrebatada, de su propia alma, la cual ansiaba ferozmente por ella...solo por esa mujer...Y ahora, al ver de nuevo su hermoso y angelical rostro y su precioso cuerpo, el cual deseó poseer nada más conocerla, comenzaba a notar una sensación de bienestar y felicidad que le recorrían de punta a punta...maravillado ante su presencia, liberado, extasiado...

La mujer le sonrió, y sus ojos comenzaron a volverse cristalinos al notar su reacción, sintiéndose satisfecha de no haber perdido la habilidad adquirida de ser la única persona capaz de descifrar su mirada, de leer en sus ojos todo lo que él sentía cada vez que fijaba su vista en ella. No pudo aguantar más..y se echó a sus brazos..aferrándose a su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello, como queriendo recuperar con fiereza lo que nunca debió perder, necesitando ansiosamente su protección y su calor...

Inmediatamente, su cuerpo se vio arropado por los poderosos brazos de él, que la sujetaba con fuerza y vigor. Comenzó a notar los labios de él perdiéndose entre su cabello, su cuello, su rostro, dándo múltiples saltos a través de su piel, borrando con su contacto el surco formado por sus lágrimas, para finalmente encontrarse con los suyos..y así, sin más preámbulos, y solo después de enfrentar fugazmente sus miradas, se unieron en un largo y apasionado beso, el mismo que ambos habían anhelado durante muchos meses atrás.

\- Ahora ya se...que esto no es un sueño..Vegeta...Eres real...y estás aquí...- Susurró ella después de que sus labios se separaran.

El hombre, sin dejar de mirarla, y acariciando suavemente su rostro, repuso:

\- Mujer...tu eres la única razón por la que he viajado hasta la Tierra...- Dijo volviendo a sellar sus labios en los de ella.

\- Siento haberme presentado aquí a estas horas...pero es que no podía esperar hasta mañana para verte...- Exclamó ella a modo de disculpa.

\- Me alegra que lo hayas hecho, porque además...ahora soy yo el que no puede esperar más para hacerte mía de nuevo...- Le susurró él a su oído, comenzando inmediatamente después a besar y acariciar la suave piel de su cuello con sus labios...

Ella comenzó a suspirar, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía que su piel se erizaba con cada caricia que él le prodigaba. El sólo hecho de volver a sentir su piel rozándose con la suya, la estaba llevando a perder por completo el control sobre sí misma, notaba como su vista comenzaba casi a nublarse, como cada nervio de su cuerpo se estremecía dominado por el placer y el deseo, y la única información que su cerebro le enviaba era que no se detuviera...que quería más..que necesitaba de él y que no cesara hasta que no se colmara completamente de su esencia...

Vegeta, de un solo movimiento, soltó su azulada cabellera dejándola enteramente libre..siempre le había enloquecido el aroma y el suave tacto de su pelo, y sin más dilación, comenzó a acariciarlo mientras percibía el dulce olor que éste desprendía. Ella se aferró aún más a él, paseando sus manos por la espalda desnuda del hombre, rozando con sus dedos una de las antiguas cicatrices, señal de algún combate pasado, casi invisible a la vista pero perfectamente sensible al tacto. El príncipe estaba dispuesto a pasar horas enteras dedicado exclusivamente a ella, a que disfrutara y experimentara lentamente cada roce, cada caricia, logrando expresar en todas esas acciones lo que su corazón y su alma percibían sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna, aunque presumiblemente, también utilizaría de vez en cuando su voz para transmitirle el deseo irrefrenable que sentía por ella. Al notar el fuerte agarre de ella, la tomó entre sus brazos. Bulma enterró su rostro en su pecho desnudo hasta que sintió sobre su espalda el suave tacto de las sábanas en la cama y el agradable calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su hombre tendido sobre ella. Volvieron a besarse, y el príncipe, con sus manos, comenzó a bajar muy despacio los tirantes de su vestido, recreándose en la perfección de los hombros y brazos femeninos..

\- Eres..preciosa, Bulma...Lo más hermoso que he poseído nunca...- Le decía a la vez que pasaba una de sus manos por detrás de la espalda de ella y localizar la cremallera que lograría terminar de despojarla de casi toda ropa. Así lo hizo, y poco después, se admiró al cumplir finalmente su sueño de volver a tener ese cuerpo femenino en toda su plenitud, esas curvas que siempre habían conseguido hacerle perder la razón y que lo embelesaban hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Bulma se avergonzó un poco, y un leve tono rojo ascendió por sus mejillas al observar el modo en que él la miraba, y éste, al notarlo, sonrió y volvió a besarla..una y mil veces...Adoraba tenerla así, ruborizada y dulce, recordando tal y como sucedió la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, el día en que ella le hechizó por completo, dándole a probar la auténtica esencia del amor..

De los labios femeninos comenzaron a salir pequeños gemidos y jadeos, fruto de la maravillosa sensación que su cerebro recogía a través de su cuerpo invadido por las caricias y los besos que su hombre le proporcionaba, preguntándose a la vez cómo había podido soportar todo este tiempo sin sentir aquello. Solo él sabía como lograr

satisfacerla plenamente, conocía a la perfección todos sus puntos erógenos, todos aquellos lugares que podrían resultar tan placenteros, y que incluso ella misma los descubrió junto a él. Necesitaba corresponderle de la misma forma, y haciendo una leve presión con sus manos en el pecho masculino, lo instó a que se girara para invertir sus posiciones. Ahora...postrada encima de él...lo tenía a su merced...

\- Ahora yo tengo el control...y créeme...no me detendré hasta que no te vea casi desfallecer...- Le dijo dijo mirándole a los ojos mientras incorporaba su torso y estiraba su cuerpo encima de él.

Vegeta sonrió divertido por la escena, dispuesto a continuar el juego que ella había empezado.

\- Entonces, tendrás que prometerme que después no te quejarás cuando sea mi turno y te pida la revancha...- Dijo el príncipe con ironía.

\- Eso lo veremos..- Repuso ella inclinándose hacia él. - Dudo mucho que puedas aguantar tanto...- Susurró a su oído para justo después mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

Vegeta se estremeció ante dicho acto, preparándose para el desafío de ella, y totalmente decidido a no dejarse vencer, exclamó:

\- Sabes que lo haré...Veo que ya no recuerdas lo que siempre te ocurre cuando me subestimas de ese modo, mujer...- Repuso mientras posaba sus manos en las caderas femeninas, comenzando a deslizarlas recorriendo su figura.

Bulma soltó una pequeña risita ante el comentario de él. Siempre le había divertido provocarle de ese modo.

\- Tan engreído como siempre...Nunca cambiarás..principito...- Dijo ella para justo después comenzar a devorar sus labios.

Vegeta ya no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar...De pronto, ella dejó su boca y, poco después, sintió un mordisco en su cuello, que hizo que se estremeciera un poco de dolor, pero a la vez, notándolo excitante y delicioso. Las manos femeninas se paseaban por sus pectorales, jugando con sus dedos en los pequeños pezones mientras se entretenía rozando con su lengua la nuez masculina, que lo obligó a contenerse para no estallar en un gemido. Sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía a cada caricia de ella, a cada aproximación y encuentro entre su piel y la suya, y a punto estuvo de perder el control, en el momento en que notó su mano izquierda tratar de abrirse paso entre sus abultados boxers. De nada le sirvió esta vez tratar de evitarlo, y de sus labios salió un profundo jadeo justo cuando ella consiguió tomar contacto con su rígida masculinidad, abriéndole las puertas a un mar de sensaciones exquisitas que lo hacían enloquecer...

\- Mujer...- Logró pronunciar entre su agitada respiración –

Bulma no lo dejó continuar, entrando en su boca desenfrenadamente pero sin descuidar el trabajo manual que llevaba haciendo un poco más abajo. Vegeta ya no pudo resistirse más y sin mucho esfuerzo, se volteó hacia un costado llevándose a ella consigo sin

despegar ambas bocas que luchaban ansiosas la una por la otra. El saiyajin casi no podía controlar el estado de excitación en el que se encontraba, y dominado por la pasión y el desenfreno, comenzó a explorar con sus manos el exhuberante cuerpo femenino que lo embriagó desde el primer día que lo hizo suyo. Recorrió toda la longitud de las piernas y los suaves muslos de ella, estrujó de forma lujuriosa sus prietas nalgas colándose entre sus bragas, y acarició sus pechos, posando sus manos en ellos y abarcándolos casi por completo. Necesitaba besarlos, volver a sentir en su boca su sabor..su tersura...y el dulce cosquilleo producido en su lengua al contacto con su aureola y sus sonrosados pezones. No se lo pensó más y se dispuso a ello, sabiendo además el efecto que provocaba en la mujer, la cual sin remedio alguno, gimió y jadeó, sintiéndose completamente sumida en el placer y el delirio...

\- Aah..aah...Vegeta...te necesito..tanto...- Murmuró entre suspiros.

De pronto, Vegeta se detuvo, y ascendió de nuevo a su rostro, besándola nuevamente. La agarró por la cintura y la volteó colocándola de espaldas a él. Tumbados ambos hacia el mismo costado, la abrazó por detrás apretando firmemente los dos cuerpos. Dirigió una de sus manos al mentón de la mujer y la hizo girar su rostro para entrar de nuevo en su boca.

\- Bulma...no hay nada que desee más, que hacerte el amor...Eres mía...mi mujer...- Le susurró nada más dejar de besarla. Sin más dilación, se deshizo de sus boxer, para justo después atraerla más hacia sí haciéndola notar enseguida su erecta virilidad contactando con sus nalgas. Inmediatamente, deslizó una de sus manos a través del vientre femenino, encaminándola hacia su entrepierna para después introducirse entre sus bragas. La mujer suspiró con fuerza y se estremeció al sentirle merodeando en su intimidad, notando como aquellos dedos se hacían paso entre sus labios y se empapaban en la humedad de sus jugos. Cesó durante un instante para lograr desprenderla de la tela que lo estorbaba, para después continuar con su tarea ahora ya con mucha más libertad. Bulma se sentía desfallecer mientras su cuerpo y su mente le reclamaban con insistencia llenarse completamente de él. Con la ayuda de Vegeta, echó hacia atrás su pierna izquierda, enredándola con las de él, facilitándole el camino que los llevaría a fundirse en uno sólo. El saiyajin la fue penetrando lentamente a la vez que ejercía algo de presión con su mano en la pelvis de la mujer para llegar a introducirse por completo en ella, notando como el gozo lo envolvía poco a poco. Jadeó, y sus suspiros se mezclaron con los de ella, que los dejaba escapar de sus labios con desesperación. La mujer giró su rostro para beber de nuevo de su boca, animándole a que iniciara el delicioso vaivén que tanto ella como él, ansiaban. Los dedos del hombre buscaron su clítoris y comenzó a excitarlo, estimularlo, induciéndole a provocar el delirio en ella. Bulma notaba como poco a poco su cuerpo dejaba de responder a la razón, como se envolvía completamente sumido en el placer, participando en los movimientos, en las embestidas, en el frenesí. Vegeta trataba de mantener el ritmo, no queriendo que aquel baile de cuerpos terminara tan pronto. Ansiaba oirla gritar, gemir, suspirar...y pronto se vio recompensado, comenzando a escuchar tan anhelados sonidos salir con garra de los labios de su amada. Creía volverse loco de excitación mientras la poseía de esa forma, de espaldas a él, contactando su pelvis con las nalgas de ella a cada empuje, apretujando sus senos, masturbándola a la vez que entraba y salía de ella, delirando ante sus gritos que le pedían más y más...El cuerpo de Bulma comenzó a sufrir pequeñas convulsiones, una deliciosa montaña del más puro placer se derrumbaba sobre si misma, cubriéndola por completo, llenándola de aquellas sensaciones inequívocas que preveían al añorado

clímax, a la más alta cima, a la culminación del éxtasis. Vegeta lo apreció y, en ese mismo instante, enterró su boca en el cuello de la mujer, y después de lamerlo, lo mordió justo en el punto de unión con su hombro.

\- ¡aaahh...aargghh...Vegetaaaa...te quierooooo...!- Gritó con desesperación en el punto más alto de su potente orgasmo.

El príncipe notó, como segundos después, la mujer se derrumbaba y se derretía en sus brazos. Acarició durante unos segundos su cuerpo empapado en sudor, salió de ella y la soltó de su agarre, dejándola descansar boca arriba sobre la cama. Se inclinó nuevamente sobre ella y la besó con dulzura, sonriéndola.

\- No creas que he terminado aún contigo, mujer...- Le susurró al oído.

\- Eso espero...o empezaré a pensar que has perdido facultades...- Contestó ella irónicamente.

El simplemente sonrió ante este comentario, y con rapidez, se posicionó entre las piernas de Bulma, la cual se apresuró a rodear con ellas el cuerpo masculino. Vegeta se inclinó hacia delante, y mientras entraba en ella nuevamente, se dedicó a besar sus labios. Ella se apretó más contra él para lograr que la penetración fuera más profunda, y así, comenzaron de nuevo aquellos movimientos que los transportaban a otro mundo, a otra dimensión. Ahora, sus rostros estaban enfrentados y podían disfrutar observando en el otro las marcadas expresiones de placer y excitación. Bulma adoraba sentirse completamente dominada por él, por su fuerza, por aquella portentosa masculinidad que se desprendía por todos los poros de su piel. Si hubiera alguien que, con su ejemplo, pudiera describir a la perfección la palabra virilidad, ese era él: Vegeta.

Después de que él aumentara el ritmo de sus embestidas, la mujer experimentó su segundo orgasmo igual de intenso que el primero, y nada más alcanzar la cúspide, el príncipe se sentía ya sediento por reventar, por estallar dentro de ella, y a los pocos segundos, le sobrevinieron los espasmos típicos del clímax, perdiéndose de la realidad, adentrándose por completo en el mundo del placer, gimiendo sin importarle el tono, para finalmente terminar en su interior. Inmediatamente después, los músculos de ambos se relajaron..tratando de asimilar el bajón de adrenalina después de tan gloriosa sesión. El cuerpo de la mujer se quedó flácido entre los fuertes brazos del príncipe, y él, sin poder evitarlo, se desplomó hacia un lado tal como si un rayo lo hubiera abatido de repente. Giró la cabeza hacia la posición en la que ella se encontraba, y con su mano derecha, agarró de la cintura a la mujer y la atrajo hacia sí, quedando ella recostada sobre su pecho mientras sentía como sus brazos la rodeaban. Se quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo, mientras ambos se esforzaban por respirar profundamente para recuperar el oxígeno que les faltaba.

\- Bulma...- Dijo él rompiendo el silencio.

\- Dime...- Repuso ella abriendo los ojos después de que el sueño casi la derrotara.

\- Hasta ahora no me había dado por pensarlo...pero...¿cómo supiste donde me encontraba?..y.. ¿cómo lograste entrar tan libremente? – Preguntó él con curiosidad.

La mujer soltó una leve risita, y después se animó a contestar:

\- Es obvio...No lo hubiera logrado sin ayuda...- Dijo ella sonriendo.

\- ¿Ayuda de quien?. – Volvió a cuestionar el príncipe.

\- Bueno...de una persona a quien ambos conocemos...y con la que has compartido los últimos quince días de tu vida...- Repuso Bulma intuyendo la reacción de él.

\- ¡Kakarotto!. – Exclamó con sorpresa. – Maldito...él lo sabía todo y no me lo dijo...- Gruñó.

\- Bueno..no fue así exactamente. Yo jamás hablé con nadie sobre ti. Según me ha dicho, lo descubrió casualmente en el viaje, y no te dijo nada, sencillamente, porque yo le hice prometer que no hablaría de mi con nadie. – Explicó ella tratando de calmarle.

\- ¿Cómo os conocisteis?. – Repuso Vegeta aún asombrado.

\- Hay una doctora llamada Chichi que trabaja conmigo en el hospital. Nos hicimos amigas, y un buen día, me lo presentó. Forman una linda pareja. – Terminó ella de contestar a su pregunta. - Por cierto...te felicito por tu victoria contra los rebeldes que querían derrocar a tu padre. – Dijo cambiando de tema al instante.

\- No me fue muy difícil después de todo. Y quiero que sepas que cumplí mi promesa.- Exclamó el hombre con orgullo, mientras acariciaba con ternura la espalda femenina.

\- Oí decir que tu esposa murió en el combate...Yo...lo siento...- Exclamó Bulma algo apesadumbrada.

\- No deberías sentirlo. Syra fue una de las personas que intentaron matarte. – Replicó él con voz firme.

\- Aún así...yo... – Siguió diciendo la mujer, para ser interrumpida finalmente por el príncipe:

\- Ella, junto a Raditz y Kabark, planearon el ataque al laboratorio. Y además, se acostaba con ambos. – Dijo mientras una clara expresión de desprecio se marcaba en su rostro.

\- ¿Tu la mataste?. – Preguntó Bulma temiéndose la respuesta.

\- No. Fue Raditz el que acabó con su vida. Su honor de guerrera saiyajin le impidió rebelarse finalmente contra sus principios, y decidió luchar contra los que querían hacerse con el poder. – Contestó Vegeta notándose algo incómodo por el tema que estaban tratando.

\- Hablas de ella como si te sintieras orgulloso...- Dijo la mujer, en un tono que mostraba un atisbo de celos en su forma de hablar.

Enseguida, él lo notó y quiso dejarle bien claro algunos puntos en relación a la que fuera su mujer:

\- Te equivocas, Bulma. Solamente como guerrera saiyajin, quizá mereciera algo mi respeto, pero nunca lo tuvo como mujer ni como esposa...- Concluyó algo molesto por el comentario de Bulma.

Ella se dio por aludida, e inmediatamente, cambió el tema de conversación. De ningún modo quería que este momento tan maravilloso compartido junto a él, se estropeara. Además, aún no le había dicho nada sobre Trunks, y no quería hacerlo ahora. Tenía planeado llevarle mañana hasta su casa y que allí lo conociera.

\- Bueno...lo importante es que venciste. Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, Vegeta. Te amo...- Dijo acercando su rostro para besarle con dulzura.

\- Yo...también..mujer..Bulma...- Contestó el saiyajin haciendosele difícil pronunciar estas palabras.

Ella se sintió enormemente feliz al escucharle, y se abrazó a él con fuerza. Se quedaron durante un rato en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que finalmente, el sueño los invadió a ambos, rotos por el cansancio y las emociones que vivieron en este día..el día en que sus destinos volvieron a encontrarse...

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	29. Chapter 29

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

CAPITULO 29

Momentos de dudas

Los rayos de sol se colaban directamente por entre las rendijas de la fina cortina que cubría el amplio ventanal. Bulma abrió los ojos lentamente, después de varios intentos, hasta que finalmente despertó del todo. Se descubrió a si misma tumbada sobre un costado de la cama, completamente desnuda entre las sábanas y su cintura enredada entre un fuerte y musculoso brazo. Se giró despacio hacia el lado contrario y sonrió con ternura sintiéndose completamente feliz al observar a su lado al causante de tanta dicha. El saiyajin dormía plácidamente, boca abajo, sin mover un sólo músculo. Solo su espalda se elevaba levemente al compás de su tranquila y serena respiración. Aquel rostro tan atractivo y ese perfecto cuerpo la mantenían como hipnotizada, sin poder apartar su vista de él. Podría tirarse horas viéndole dormir, sin preocuparse por nada más, pero el bullicio que se escuchaba desde la calle, le hacía intuir que hacía ya muchas horas que había amanecido y ella tenía una responsabilidad que atender: su hijo. Después de inclinarse hacia él y besarle suavemente en los labios, se decidió a levantarse, y con sumo cuidado, apartó el brazo de Vegeta, y se dispuso a salir de la cama. Se introdujo en el cuarto de baño, y quince minutos después salió para vestirse, extrañándose un poco al percatarse de que el príncipe no se había movido ni un centímetro de su posición y que continuara durmiendo como si nada. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en Vegetasei, siempre se despertaba el primero y su sueño se caracterizaba por ser extremadamente ligero. En esta ocasión, parecía como si le faltaran horas de sueño, y Bulma lo achacó a que tal vez estuviera derrotado por el viaje realizado durante tantos días en el espacio, por lo que se decidió a dejarle dormir durante un rato más. Pensó que lo mejor sería localizar un teléfono en esa enorme mansión y llamar a su casa para interesarse por Trunks y, de paso, informar a Kakarotto

y a Chichi de su intención de ir esta misma mañana hacia allí con Vegeta para que finalmente lo conociera.

Salió de la habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Al llegar abajo, se encontró con la esclava que la noche anterior les indicó a ella y a Kakarotto el camino para localizar la habitación de Vegeta.

\- Buenos días. – Dijo mientras la mujer se quedaba parada frente a ella sin decir nada. – Por favor¿podría decirme donde puedo encontrar un teléfono?. – Pidió amablemente.

La rolliza mujer, ya entrada en años, la miró de arriba a abajo durante unos segundos, y con un claro gesto de desprecio reflejado en su rostro, le contestó:

\- ¿Acaso crees que esto es un hotel?. – Dijo. – Vamos, lárgate. Tus servicios ya han finalizado por hoy. –

Bulma se quedó atónita ante la reacción de la esclava, pero después recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior con Kakarotto, y cómo, para poder entrar, hicieron creer a todo el mundo que se trataba de una prostituta solicitada por el príncipe. De todas formas, esa mujer no tenía ningún derecho a tratarla de ese modo, así que, se decidió a contestarla mostrando un claro enojo en sus palabras:

\- Oiga, usted está equivocada. No es lo que usted piensa..y además, solamente necesito hacer una llamada urgente. –

\- Y yo ya te he dicho que te marches, y será mejor que lo hagas cuanto antes. A los saiyajins no les gusta encontrarse a sus putas merodeando cerca de ellos después de haberlas usado. – Contestó la esclava.

Bulma ya no lo soportó más, y con furia, exclamó:

\- ¿Pero como se atreve?. ¿Es que está sorda?. Ya le he dicho que...- De pronto sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de las puertas que daban a la calle abriéndose de golpe. Tras ellas aparecieron dos soldados saiyajins, que al verlas, inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia la mujer más mayor:

\- ¡Tu, esclava!. ¿Donde se encuentra el príncipe?. – Dijo uno de ellos de forma imperativa.

\- Aún continúa durmiendo en sus aposentos, señor. – Contestó la mujer acercándose hasta ellos. - ¿Desea que le comunique su visita?. – Preguntó justo después.

\- No es necesario. Cuando despierte, infórmale que ya está todo listo para emprender de nuevo su viaje a Vegetasei, y que puede salir esta misma mañana, tal y como él ordenó. – Dijo el saiyajin. –

Bulma se quedó atónita al escuchar dichas palabras. - ¿Va a marcharse..hoy?. ¿Por qué..por qué no me dijo nada?. – Pensó. – Entonces...¡eso significa que no tenía intención de reunirse conmigo y pensaba marcharse en cuanto despertara!..y sin embargo, no sólo no fue capaz de decírmelo anoche, sino que encima, aprovechó la

ocasión y se acostó conmigo...¡Maldito...maldito seas, Vegeta!...No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que me hagas esto...- Se dijo a si misma, mientras el dolor de sentirse engañada se apoderaba de ella, conteniendo las lágrimas de impotencia y de rabia que luchaban por salir a flote.

\- Si, señor. No se preocupe, se lo diré en cuanto lo vea. – Repuso la esclava.

Los dos hombres se volvieron dándole la espalda sin contestar siquiera, y salieron de nuevo por la puerta.

La esclava se volteó y, fijando de nuevo su vista en ella, exclamó:

\- ¿Pero todavía estás ahí, niña?. Vamos, vete de una vez. El príncipe no tardará en despertar. – Dijo.

Bulma la miró, aún desconcertada, preguntándose como había sido tan estúpida de no darse cuenta de la realidad. No quería pasar ni un segundo más en ese lugar, tenía la necesidad de marcharse lejos de allí, alejarse cuanto antes de cualquier cosa que le recordara el grave error que había cometido al venir hasta aquí. Echó a correr hasta la puerta y salió de la enorme casa como si la vida le fuera en ello.

La esclava se quedó parada unos segundos, extrañada ante la reacción de aquella mujer. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros, y se dirigió hacia el pasillo que conducía a la cocina, olvidando al instante lo ocurrido.

Descendió con rapidez del vehículo, justo enfrente del portal de su casa. Abrió la puerta de su pequeño apartamento, y se dirigió con rapidez hacia el cuarto de su bebé. Se acercó a la cunita, comprobando que se encontraba dormido, y sin más demora, lo cogió entre sus brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho.

\- Trunks..mi niño...- Dijo mientras un mar de lágrimas descendían sin cesar por su rostro. – No te preocupes..mamá ya está aquí...no volveré a dejarte solo nunca más...- Exclamó completamente abatida, con la mirada perdida.

\- Bulma...¿qué te pasa?..¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido?. – Preguntó Chichi nada más aparecer por la puerta, preocupándose al ver a su amiga en ese estado. - ¡Kakarotto, ven!. Algo le ha pasado a Bulma...- Gritó sacando la cabeza a través del umbral, para justo después acercarse hacia ella.

\- ¿Eh?..¡Bulma!...¿qué te sucede?. – Preguntó Kakarotto al entrar en el cuarto.

\- ¿Tu...tu lo sabías?...¿Tu sabías que él se marcharía hoy?. - Preguntó la peliazul con la voz quebrada, dirigiéndose hacia el saiyajin.

Kakarotto la miró con tristeza. Al parecer, se había equivocado y Vegeta no había cambiado de opinión. Creyó que en cuanto la viera, desistiría de esa idea, pero no había sido así. Se sintió fatal, porque de haberlo sabido, no hubiera convencido a Bulma para que fuera a reunirse con él, y al menos, le hubiera ahorrado el mal trago que en estos momentos estaba pasando.

\- Lo...lo siento, Bulma...Yo..creí que...- Dijo sin saber que decir. Al momento, ella le interrumpió diciendo:

\- Debiste decírmelo, Kakarotto...- Exclamó con seriedad. – Ahora, si no os importa, me gustaría estar a solas con mi hijo..- Terminó de decir sentándose en la cama con su pequeño en brazos. Estaba enojada con él. Si se lo hubiera advertido, jamás hubiera corrido a reunirse con él, hubiera dejado las cosas tal y como estaban, y su orgullo hubiera seguido intacto.

Kakarotto intentó decir algo, pero Chichi le detuvo negando con la cabeza. El hombre salió de la habitación con la cabeza baja y ella se quedó unos segundos mirando a su amiga antes de disponerse a abandonar también la habitación.

\- Bulma...sentimos mucho lo que ha ocurrido. Jamás haríamos nada que pudiera lastimarte. Si necesitas algo...ya sabes donde estamos...- Exclamó justo antes de salir.

La pareja había abandonado ya el apartamento de Bulma y acababan de regresar a la casa que habían compartido hasta que Kakarotto tuvo que marcharse hacia Vegetasei. Durante el camino, se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno de ellos sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¡Maldito Vegeta!. ¿Cómo ha podido hacerle esto?. – Dijo Kakarotto mientras observaba a Chichi sacar su ropa de la maleta para ir guardándola en el armario. – Iré ahora mismo a hablar con él antes de que se vaya. – Exclamó.

\- No, no irás. ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?. No debemos meternos más. Ya hemos cometido bastantes errores¿no crees?. – Replicó Chichi.

\- Pero...no lo entiendo, Chichi. La única razón por la que viajó hasta aquí, era para reunirse de nuevo con ella. ¿Por qué demonios ahora se marcha así..sin más..?. No tiene ningún sentido..- Exclamó Kakarotto.

\- No lo sé, tendrá sus motivos, Kakarotto. – Dijo ella. – Lo mejor será que nos mantengamos al margen. Bulma es fuerte y lo superará, ya lo verás. – Repuso la mujer.

El no dijo nada y se sentó en la cama. Chichi tenía razón. Ahora más que nunca ella necesitaría de su ayuda para salir adelante de nuevo.

\- Cariño...yo me voy al hospital a trabajar. Mis pacientes no tienen la culpa de todo esto...- Comenzó a decir Chichi cogiendo su bolso.

\- Si..eso es cierto. Yo también me marcho. Tengo que ponerme al día con los otros soldados. – Contestó Kakarotto sin muchos ánimos.

El príncipe, aún sin despertar del todo, se giró quedando boca arriba sobre el colchón. Sintió como los rayos del sol impactaron directamente en sus ojos, causándole una leve molestia. Finalmente, consiguió abrirlos y se encontró completamente descansado por haber dormido tan bien después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. De pronto, se giró y se encontró solo en la cama. Gruñó un poco molesto al no encontrarla a su lado, puesto que las ganas de volver a abrazarla y sentirla en sus brazos comenzaban a aflorar de

nuevo. Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, esperando verla allí, pero no..no estaba. Aquello comenzó a extrañarle. No entendía por que no le había despertado ni tampoco donde podía estar. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de repente. Algo no estaba bien. Se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación bajando las escaleras.

Caminó por un pasillo y entró a la cocina encontrándose de frente a la esclava que discutió con Bulma unas horas atrás.

\- Buenos días, señor. Espero que haya dormido bien. – Dijo agachándose nada más verle. – Hace un rato estuvieron aquí unos soldados preguntando por usted y...-

\- ¿Dónde está?. – Preguntó el príncipe interrumpiéndola.

La mujer se asustó un poco, y empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

\- Bueno...ellos se marcharon, pero me dijeron que le comunicara que...- Dijo creyendo que él se refería a los dos saiyajins.

\- ¿Donde está ella?. – Gritó esta vez el príncipe, bastante enojado.

\- ¿A...a quien se refiere, señor?. – Repuso la esclava sin comprender aún.

Vegeta apretó los puños, y visiblemente irritado, dijo:

\- A la mujer que vino anoche. ¡Contesta!. – Le increpó de forma amenazadora.

La esclava dio un salto, estremeciéndose ante la furia del hombre que tenía delante.

\- Se...se fue, señor...- Contestó con la voz entrecortada.

\- ¿Como que se fue?. ¿A donde?. – Gritó nuevamente el príncipe.

\- No...no lo sé...- Repuso la mujer totalmente atemorizada.

\- ¿No dijo donde iba, ni si iba a volver?. – Volvió a preguntar Vegeta, esta vez de forma más calmada.

\- No...eso no lo dijo..- Dijo ella. - Ahora recuerdo que..me pidió que le dejara usar el teléfono...y cuando iba a hacerlo.. – Mintió. - ...entraron aquellos soldados...-

\- ¿Y qué demonios querían?. – Replicó el príncipe de forma imperativa.

\- Vinieron para decirle que...su nave ya estaba preparada para que esta misma mañana... regresara de nuevo a su planeta, señor. – Se explicó la mujer. - Y cuando ellos se marcharon...a los pocos segundos...ella salió con bastante prisa de la casa y se fue sin decir nada.- Terminó de decir la esclava, observando la reacción del príncipe, el cual se quedó inmediatamente en silencio, y ya sin prestarla ninguna atención.

Así que ese es el motivo. Escuchó lo de su marcha y, en vez de hablarlo con él, decidió irse sin decir nada. ¿Y ahora cómo demonios iba a localizarla?. Gruñó. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que no le gustaban de ella: su afán por sacar sus propias conclusiones y su forma de actuar tan impulsiva e impetuosa ante situaciones que no le eran favorables. Aunque en esta ocasión, tal vez tuviera algo de razón. Debió decirle anoche que si no llega a ser porque ella se presentó ante él, con total seguridad hoy se habría marchado sin buscarla, pero en el mismo instante en que sus ojos la vieron, su decisión cambió por completo. Pero claro, eso ella no lo sabía. Seguramente, en estos momentos, por su mente estaban circulando miles de ideas equivocadas con respecto a lo que ocurrió anoche, preguntándose si él fue del todo sincero cuando le hizo saber lo que sentía por ella. Necesitaba encontrarla y aclararle todas esas dudas que se cernían por su cabeza. Salió de la mansión ignorando completamente a los soldados apostados en la puerta, y se elevó hacia el cielo, sin tener ninguna idea de qué camino tomar. De pronto, recordó una frase que ella pronunció esa misma noche:

\- Hay una doctora llamada Chichi que trabaja conmigo en el hospital. Nos hicimos amigas, y un buen día, me lo presentó. Forman una linda pareja. -

Eso es. Iría hasta ese hospital. Ese era su lugar de trabajo, y tal vez estuviera allí.

La doctora Chichi, después de haber concluido su ronda de visitas a las habitaciones de los pacientes, se dirigió a su despacho para empezar a pasar consulta. Abrió la puerta, casi por inercia, y entró, cerrándola de nuevo. Al volverse para dirigirse hacia su mesa, se asustó al encontrarse en el interior a un hombre al que no conocía. Enseguida supo que se trataba de un saiyajin, el cual apoyaba su cuerpo en una de las paredes y mantenía sus brazos cruzados. Sintió un escalofrío al notar su fría mirada clavada totalmente en ella, y su instinto le obligó a dirigirse a él del siguiente modo:

\- ¿Quién es usted?. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?. – Preguntó con decisión.

Vegeta se separó de la pared, y anduvo un par de pasos. Se detuvo y contestó:

\- No tengo tiempo de presentaciones, mujer. Solo necesito que me digas donde está. – Dijo con seriedad.

\- ¿Dónde está quien?. – Preguntó Chichi. - Creo que se ha equivocado de persona..-

\- Bulma. Dime donde puedo encontrarla y me iré. – Dijo el príncipe acercándose un poco más hacia ella.

A Chichi ya no le quedó duda ninguna de que el hombre que tenía delante era el mismísimo príncipe de los saiyajins, Vegeta. No solo por el hecho de que preguntara por Bulma, sino porque indudablemente percibía algo en él que claramente le diferenciaba del resto de saiyajins. Pero aún así, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar por él y mucho menos iba a decirle el paradero de su amiga sin una buena razón para ello.

\- No acostumbro a dar a nadie ese tipo de información sobre mis pacientes o sobre mis compañeros. Y ahora, por favor, márchese. Tengo mucho trabajo. – Repuso pasando por delante de él y sentándose en su mesa.

El príncipe frunció el ceño. Se colocó frente a la mesa, apoyó sus manos en ella e inclinando su torso hacia la mujer, contestó:

\- Está claro que no lo has entendido, mujer. No me iré hasta que no me digas lo que quiero saber.- Dijo algo enojado.

Chichi lo miró con desprecio. Aquél hombre la estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa con su maldita arrogancia. No podía entender qué había visto su amiga en un tipo como este. Enfurecida por la actitud del saiyajin, no pudo evitar decirle todo lo que pensaba:

\- ¿Por qué no la dejas en paz?. ¿No crees que ya le has hecho sufrir bastante?. – Dijo alzando la voz, sin importarle el hecho de tutearle. - Coge esa maldita nave y desaparece para siempre de su vida.- Exclamó levantándose de repente del sillón.

\- No tengo intención de hacer nada de eso, y mucho menos porque una mujer insignificante como tú me lo ordene. – Replicó el príncipe enfurecido.

\- Entonces...¿por qué le dijiste que te ibas?. – Preguntó Chichi.

\- Yo no le dije tal cosa. Escuchó una maldita conversación entre mis soldados y tomó sus propias conclusiones. – Contestó el saiyajin, bastante incómodo al tener que dar ningún tipo de explicación a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

\- Eso quiere decir...que cambiaste de opinión...Y ella no lo sabe...- Dijo algo sorprendida.

\- No. No lo sabe. Por eso tengo que hablarlo con ella. Dime de una maldita vez donde está. – Repuso el príncipe comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

\- Está...está en su casa...- Comenzó a decir Chichi. - Al menos es ahí donde se quedó después de que nosotros nos fuéramos esta mañana. –

Vegeta se serenó un poco. Volvió a cruzar los brazos y dijo:

\- Bien. Pues llévame hasta allí. – Repuso casi en una orden.

\- ¿Qué?. No puedo abandonar mi trabajo. Mejor te doy la dirección y vas tú solo. – Contestó ella cogiendo un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo.

\- ¿Olvidas que no conozco esta ciudad?. No puedo perder el tiempo buscando su casa, así que, tú vendrás conmigo, mujer. – Replicó el saiyajin agarrando de un brazo a la mujer y caminando fuera de la sala, ignorando por completo sus protestas.

Salieron del hospital y llegaron a la salida. Y nada más salir a la calle, escucharon decir a su izquierda:

\- ¡Vegeta!...Suéltala.- Dijo Kakarotto alzando la voz. Acababa de llegar al hospital para visitar a Chichi y se encontró nada más llegar, al príncipe agarrándola del brazo de forma poco sutil.

Los dos se detuvieron y se giraron hacia él. Chichi, viendo la expresión dura marcada en el rostro de su amado, se decidió a intervenir antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores:

\- No pasa nada, cielo. Solo quiere que le lleve hasta la casa de Bulma. Ha habido un malentendido y necesitan aclararlo. – Explicó la mujer.

\- Si. Y será mejor que no te metas en esto, Kakarotto. – Repuso el príncipe. - ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!. – Exclamó dirigiéndose hacia la mujer, mientras le indicaba con un gesto que subiese al vehículo aparcado frente al hospital.

\- Yo te llevaré, Vegeta. – Dijo Kakarotto. - Iremos volando y llegaremos más rápido. – Concluyó fijando su vista en él.

\- De acuerdo. Por una vez has dicho algo inteligente, Kakarotto. – Repuso Vegeta de forma irónica. –

\- Sígueme. – Dijo Kakarotto haciendo caso omiso a su comentario. - No está muy lejos. – Dijo alzando el vuelo. El príncipe se situó detrás de él y salieron volando a toda rapidez de allí.

Kakarotto se detuvo justo enfrente del edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento de Bulma. Descendió hasta el suelo y Vegeta lo imitó haciendo lo mismo.

\- Está en el tercer piso. Es la puerta marcada con la letra A. – Repuso el joven saiyajin nada más llegar.

El príncipe no dijo nada y comenzó a andar en dirección al portal.

\- Vegeta..- Exclamó el joven saiyajin, haciendo que el otro se girara para mirarle.- Bulma es una gran mujer. Espero que sepas tratarla como se merece. –

Vegeta fijó su vista en el durante unos segundos, y al instante, se adentró en el edificio sin contestarle siquiera.

Bulma acababa de dar el biberón al pequeño Trunks y lo había dejado descansar de nuevo en su cunita. Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Triste y cabizbaja, caminó hasta el salón y allí se sentó en uno de los sofás. No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que le había sucedido en estas últimas horas: la noticia del regreso de Vegeta...el reencuentro con él...la desilusión de esta misma mañana...Empezaba a pensar que tal vez debería haberlo discutido con él antes de marcharse de la casa de esa forma. Anoche le había dicho por primera vez que la amaba, y Vegeta no es de esas personas que dicen las cosas por decir...Tal vez esa fue su manera de despedirse para siempre de ella...Si...eso sería lo más probable...

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta, y se extrañó al no esperar la visita de nadie. Se dirigió hacia allí y abrió, encontrándose con el príncipe, cuyo semblante serio y su ceño fruncido le hacían sospechar que estaba enojado.

\- ¿Qué es lo quieres?. No era necesario que vinieras a despedirte. – Dijo Bulma, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

\- Ya. Es mucho mejor lo que tú has hecho esta mañana. Marcharte sin avisar. – Contestó Vegeta de forma ruda. Inmediatamente, pasó por delante de ella y entró a la casa sin esperar el consentimiento de ella.

Bulma se enfureció por el comentario de él, y dejando salir a flote su orgullo, replicó:

\- ¿Y para qué iba a decir nada?. ¿Para que pudieras despedirte de mi echando otro polvo antes de que te fueras?. No, gracias.- Exclamó cerrando la puerta. Lo que menos le apetecía era que los vecinos escucharan la conversación.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, molesto por las palabras pronunciadas por ella. Dispuesto a llegar hasta el fondo del asunto, dijo:

\- ¿Ves, mujer?. Ese es tu problema: Tienes la mala costumbre de tomar medidas con antelación. Te inventas situaciones y formas de actuar sobre mí, y después me juzgas como si realmente hubieran sucedido.- Repuso a modo de crítica.

\- Si no ha sucedido así, ha sido porque yo lo he evitado. Esa es la verdad. – Contestó ella completamente convencida de sus palabras.

Vegeta no podía creer lo testaruda que era. Ya casi había olvidado ese carácter casi indomable que la caracterizaba y que, con toda probabilidad, era una de las cosas que más le llamaron la atención de ella. Recordó por un instante como ella fue la primera mujer que tuvo el valor de plantarle cara y el claro desconcierto que este hecho provocó en él. Aunque en numerosas ocasiones, le divertía hacerla enojar, esta vez no tenía ganas de alargar más la discusión, así que, trató de explicarse de la siguiente manera:

\- Te equivocas, Bulma. Solo debo darte la razón en una cosa: Si no te hubieras ido, te hubiera hecho el amor esta mañana (no un polvo como tú dices), pero no para despedirme de ti, si no para darte los buenos días. – Dijo en un tono más calmado.

La mujer levantó ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa. Confundida por el comentario del príncipe, preguntó:

\- ¿Qué..qué quieres decir?. – Exclamó con algo de inquietud.

\- Lo que has oído. No existía ningún motivo para despedirme de ti, por la sencilla razón de que no tenía intención de marcharme a ningún sitio. – Contestó Vegeta creyendo dar por concluido el malentendido.

\- Pero...pero Kakarotto me lo confirmó..y esos soldados dijeron que...- Replicó la mujer con algo de desconcierto.

\- Y no mintieron. – Le interrumpió Vegeta observando el rostro confundido de Bulma. Caminó hasta una de las paredes y se apoyó en ella, adoptando su postura habitual. – Lo cierto, es que antes de verte, mi decisión era la de regresar cuanto antes a Vegetasei. Salí de mi planeta con un único fin: recuperarte. – Dijo resignado a relatarle toda la verdad. - Pero al ir pasando los días, diversas ideas pasaron por mi mente que me hicieron dudar. Comencé a pensar que tal vez hubieras conseguido rehacer tu vida, y que incluso tuvieras a tu lado a otro hombre, olvidándote por completo de mi y de

nuestra relación. Por más que lo meditaba, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: De ninguna manera, haría nada que pudiera perjudicarte, y si mi regreso podría constituir una razón por la que tu vida se enturbiara de algún modo, no me lo perdonaría jamás. Así que, la única solución que encontré era marcharme por donde había venido y dejar las cosas como estaban, por muy doloroso que eso significara para mí. – Terminó de decir. Durante todo el rato que estuvo hablando no se atrevió a mirarla a la cara ni una sola vez. No sabía por qué...pero una sensación de alivio le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

\- Vegeta...- Susurró ella acercándose hasta él.

Esta vez, no pudo evitar fijar su vista en aquellos hermosos ojos azules que parecían iluminarlo todo con su brillo. Se separó de la pared, y se situó justo enfrente de ella. Tan sólo les separaban unos centímetros, pero ninguno de los dos apartó su mirada del otro.

\- Mujer...no creí necesario decírtelo porque todo eso cambió desde el primer momento en que te vi. Al mirarte, todas mis dudas se despejaron al instante y eliminé por completo la idea de regresar hoy a Vegetasei. – Repuso Vegeta sin moverse del sitio.

\- Yo...siento haber sido tan estúpida...siento haber salido corriendo de esa forma..- Exclamó Bulma abrazándose a él con fuerza mientras un par de pequeñas lágrimas recorrían su mejilla.

El correspondió a su abrazo y cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose un poco al sentir el calor del cuerpo de la mujer aferrado al suyo.

\- Bueno..al menos me ha servido para saber donde vives..- Dijo él sonriendo. – Estás preciosa¿lo sabías?. – Exclamó agarrándola suavemente de la barbilla, para observarla mejor.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo:

\- Y tú terriblemente guapo...- Repuso mientras sus labios se sellaban.

Lentamente, fueron acercándose hasta la pared, logrando quedar la espalda de Bulma apoyada en ella.

\- Hmmm..ya que estoy aquí...¿por qué no me muestras tu habitación?. – Susurró Vegeta mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello con pequeños roces de sus labios.

\- Si..si lo deseas...a partir de ahora, también será la tuya...- Dijo ella entre suspiros.

\- Pues con más motivo debes llevarme hasta allí...ahora...- Contestó él alentado por la idea de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos lo antes posible. Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por debajo del vestido de la mujer, acariciando con suavidad sus muslos.

De pronto, Bulma cayó en la cuenta de que ya no podía esperar más para comunicarle lo de Trunks. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y le dijo:

\- Antes de eso...tengo...tengo...que presentarte a alguien con urgencia...- Repuso ella tratando de captar su atención.

El hombre suspiró en señal de desaprobación. Sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla, acercó sus labios a su oído y, con la respiración algo agitada, dijo:

\- Bulma...podrás presentarme a todo el planeta si eso es lo que deseas...pero por ahora tendrán que esperar...- Susurró para justo después enterrar su boca en la de ella.

\- No...Tiene que ser ahora...- Dijo ella al terminar de besarse. – El está aquí..y dentro de poco reclamará mi atención...- Concluyó esperando la reacción de el saiyajin.

\- ¿Él?. – Exclamó Vegeta incorporándose un poco. - ¿Y has dicho que está aquí?. – Preguntó extrañado mirándola a la cara.

Bulma asintió con una sonrisa. Los dos separaron sus cuerpos a la vez, y ella, lo agarró de la mano.

\- Vamos...ven...- Le dijo sin dejar de sonreírle, y comenzó a caminar a través del pasillo, haciendo que él la siguiera.

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	30. Chapter 30

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 30**

 **Elegir un camino nunca fue fácil**

Bulma se detuvo nada más llegar hasta la puerta de la pequeña habitación. Vegeta, que aún mantenía su mano amarrada a suya, la observó extrañado y algo preocupado al notarla nerviosa e inquieta. Ella, lo miró sonriéndole durante unos segundos, y justo después, se giró, abrió la puerta y entró, seguida por el príncipe a sus espaldas.

El cuarto estaba sutilmente iluminado por la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de la persiana y las cortinas. La decoración estaba compuesta, en su mayoría, de pequeños muebles y accesorios infantiles. Decenas de peluches y juguetes se distribuían perfectamente colocados en varias estanterías colgadas de las paredes, y al fondo, se encontraba una preciosa cuna, la cual fue el centro de atención de los dos visitantes nada más entrar.

Bulma soltó su mano de la del príncipe y se acercó hasta allí. Miró al interior de la cuna unos segundos, sonrió con ternura y volvió a fijar su vista en el príncipe, el cual se mantenía aún en el umbral de la puerta. Con un gesto, le indicó que se acercara y él, desconcertado y en silencio, obedeció comenzando a caminar lentamente hasta llegar a situarse al lado de la mujer. Nada más llegar, fijó su vista al interior y entonces lo vio. El pequeño bebé dormía con tranquilidad, tumbado boca arriba y las sábanas le tapaban hasta la mitad de su diminuto cuerpo. Continuó observándolo durante unos segundos más, hasta que Bulma rompió el silencio, y en voz baja, dijo:

\- Su nombre es Trunks...y es tu hijo, Vegeta...nuestro hijo...- Susurró sintiéndose aliviada, liberada, casi desfalleciendo de emoción. Jamás creyó poder pronunciar estas palabras, había perdido la esperanza de algún día poder hacerlo.

Vegeta la miró desconcertado, sorprendido, sin poder salir de su asombro. Ninguna frase ni concepto podía salir de sus labios, mientras su mente trataba poco a poco de

asimilar las palabras que acababa de escuchar...Volvió a fijar su vista en el niño prestándole más atención, observándole ahora con mucho más detalle.

Bulma descifró en su comportamiento las miles de preguntas que con toda probabilidad pasaban sin cesar por la mente del príncipe, y deseando contestar a todas ellas, dijo:

\- Supe de mi embarazo a los dos meses de llegar a la Tierra. – Repuso algo nerviosa. – Si no llega a ser por la ayuda que me prestaron Chichi y Kakarotto, no se que habría hecho...-

\- ¿Alguien más...lo sabe?. – Preguntó en voz baja Vegeta sin dejar de mirar al bebé.

Bulma se desconcertó un poco ante esta pregunta, e inmediatamente contestó:

\- No..claro que no.. – Dijo observando la expresión de Vegeta. Estaba serio, demasiado como para no darse cuenta de que algo le rondaba por la cabeza. Se le veía preocupado, y a la vez, confuso. Imaginó que necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo, o al menos eso quería creer. De pronto, él se volvió hacia ella. La respiración de Bulma se agitó, y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas justo cuando él clavó su penetrante mirada en ella, sintiéndola fría...distante. No podía ser...no podía ser que a él solo le preocupara el hecho de que se hiciera pública su paternidad. Casi como en un impulso, salió de la habitación corriendo...

Llegó hasta el salón, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, sentía que le faltaba el aire, y posó sus manos en su rostro, en señal de desesperación, de angustia..

\- Bulma...- Escuchó a sus espaldas.

Ella no quiso volverse. Mantuvo su postura sin moverse, no queriendo encontrarse de nuevo con sus ojos, ni con lo que había logrado leer en ellos durante un instante.

\- Yo...lo siento..- Dijo él. – No debí preguntar eso...- Repuso tratando de explicarse.

Ella continuó dándole la espalda, y con la voz quebrada, exclamó:

\- ¿Y por qué no?...Es normal que fuera lo primero que te preocupara. Al fin y al cabo, sería una vergüenza que se supiera que el príncipe de Vegetasei tiene un hijo híbrido con una insignificante esclava de una raza inferior...- Dijo con amargura.

\- No digas eso...sabes de sobra que yo no pienso de esa manera...- Replicó Vegeta algo molesto.

Ella se giró hacia él, y alzando un poco más el tono de voz, le contestó:

\- Quizá tu no pienses así...pero...¿y el resto de tu pueblo?..tus leales súbditos...tu padre...¿acaso no sería exactamente eso lo que ellos pensarían?. – Dijo con rabia en sus palabras.

\- Sus opiniones no me importan, mujer. Ya deberías saberlo. – Exclamó el príncipe

\- Pues no lo pareció hace un momento, Vegeta. – Gritó ella desesperada.

El saiyajin se quedó en silencio unos instantes mientras observaba como Bulma se sentaba en el sofá tratando de calmar sus nervios. Sabía que estaba dolida, muy dolida. ¿Pero qué esperaba?..Nunca imaginó encontrarse con una noticia de estas características, y no es que le molestara el hecho de ser padre y mucho menos del hijo de ella, sino que esto iba a complicar aún más las cosas. Odiaba verla así, y más si era él el culpable de su estado. Todavía le costaba entender su naturaleza terrícola, esa necesidad que tienen los humanos de escuchar y sentir a cada momento los sentimientos de otros hacia ellos mismos. Al parecer, ella esperaba otra reacción de él, y ahora se sentía defraudada. Pensó detenidamente que palabras usar para intentar explicarse, y cuando las encontró, dijo:

\- De acuerdo. Confieso que un principio fue eso lo que pasó por mi mente. Pero entiéndelo, mujer...no me lo esperaba...Ya te he dicho que lo siento...- Repuso con voz calmada.

\- Y yo siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, Vegeta...- Contestó ella. - Todo...todo ha sido un maldito error...- Dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

Al príncipe le molestaron estas últimas palabras. Se sentó en el sofá de enfrente, y mirándola directamente a los ojos, exclamó:

\- No estás siendo justa conmigo, ni contigo misma...Bulma...- Exclamó.

\- No se trata de ser justa, sino de ser realista...- Dijo devolviéndole la mirada. - Lo he visto en tus ojos, Vegeta...las dudas...el temor...No es algo que yo me haya inventado. – Repuso con la voz quebrada.

\- ¿Dudas?...Te equivocas. No tengo dudas en lo que se refiere a mi paternidad, si es eso lo que crees. Sé que es mi hijo. Lo supe nada más verle..- Dijo con voz grave. - ¿Temor?...tal vez...temor a lo que hubiera podido pasar si se hubiera llegado a saber de su existencia unos meses atrás...¿Acaso no lo tuviste tú y por eso has tratado de ocultarlo a todo el mundo, incluso a tus amigos?.- Continuó diciendo, esta vez con el tono de voz un poco más alto. - Es más..estoy casi convencido de que ni siquiera ahora permitirías que se hiciera público..¿o me equivoco, Bulma?. – Terminó de decir esperando una respuesta.

\- ¿Lo permitirías tú, Vegeta?. – Exclamó ella de inmediato.

\- Solo si decidieras regresar a Vegetasei conmigo y convertirte en mi esposa...- Repuso él sin dudarlo, como si supiera de antemano lo que ella iba a preguntarle.

\- ¿Qué...qué has dicho?. – Dijo ella totalmente desconcertada, sin todavía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Creo que he sido bastante claro, mujer. Ahora depende de ti. – Contestó Vegeta.

Bulma estaba segura de que Vegeta hablaba en serio. No esperaba que él le pidiera algo así, y jamás pensó que podría ser posible. Intentó buscar una explicación a su actitud y no se le ocurrió otra cosa nada más que contestar:

\- Pero...pero eso es una locura...Además, no debes sentirte obligado a ello sólo por el hecho de que ahora sepas lo de Trunks...- Dijo aún sorprendida.

\- Sabía que dirías eso...- Repuso él con una sonrisa forzada. - Trata de buscar otra excusa para rechazar mi propuesta, Bulma. Esa no tiene ningún fundamento, y lo sabes...- Finalizó con seguridad.

Tenía razón. Nada en todo el universo haría que Vegeta se sintiera obligado a hacer algo que él no quisiera. Si le estaba pidiendo que fuera su esposa era simplemente porque él lo deseaba, y al parecer, lo tenía bastante claro. En estos momentos, Bulma no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, estaba confusa y aturdida. Tenía mucho qué pensar, y no quería precipitar su respuesta todavía. Bajó la cabeza, preocupada. No quería enfrentar su mirada con la de él, no ahora...

Vegeta enseguida se percató de su estado. El ya se esperaba ese tipo de reacción por parte de Bulma. Se levantó del sofá y observando su rostro cabizbajo, dijo:

\- Está bien, no voy a exigirte una respuesta ahora mismo.- Repuso. - Tengo la intención de quedarme unos días más en la Tierra. – Dijo con voz firme. - Lo creas o no, Bulma...me siento orgulloso de ser el padre de tu hijo...- Exclamó mientras se dirigía a la puerta que daba a la calle.

Bulma levantó la cabeza de inmediato observando como él se dirigía a la salida, y sin más demora, preguntó:

\- ¿Dónde...donde vas?. – Dijo con voz triste.

Vegeta se giró y dijo:

\- Tengo que ir a la base militar a anular la orden de mi vuelta hoy. Además, voy a solicitar que dos soldados custodien tu casa día y noche. – Exclamó sin apartar su vista de ella.

\- No, por favor. No quiero sentirme vigilada a todas horas como cuando estuve en Vegetasei. – Dijo ella levantándose y acercándose hasta donde él estaba.

\- Bulma, vives sola aquí con el niño. Es peligroso. Ya has corrido demasiado riesgo durante todo este tiempo. – Repuso él.

\- No tuve más remedio. Por favor, no lo hagas. – Dijo ella situándose a unos pocos centímetros de él. - Además...ya estás tu aquí para protegernos...no..no necesito a nadie más...- Exclamó clavando sus azules ojos en los azabaches de él, queriendo dejarle claro que deseaba que él pasara estos días en su casa, junto a ella y el niño.

Vegeta lo captó al instante y no tuvo más remedio que resignarse ante la petición de ella. Lo cierto es que mientras él estuviera con ellos, no corrían ningún peligro y además, estaba deseando convivir junto a ella durante su estancia en la Tierra.

\- Como quieras...- Dijo. – Te veré dentro de unas horas. – Exclamó dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

\- Vegeta...- Dijo ella. El príncipe se volteó de nuevo, y de pronto, ella le abrazó. El correspondió a su abrazo, y se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que acercaron sus rostros y se besaron con ternura. Al finalizar el beso, y sin decir una palabra más, se separaron y el saiyajin salió de la casa, dejando allí a Bulma con muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Pasaron diez días desde que Vegeta lanzara su proposición de matrimonio a Bulma, y durante este tiempo, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a retomar el tema. Durante el día, Bulma se dedicaba a cuidar a Trunks y, de vez en cuando, solía pasarse por el hospital a visitar a Chichi. Vegeta se dirigía todas las mañanas a la base militar donde junto a los saiyajins de más alto cargo tomaba decisiones y daba órdenes en todo lo referente a la colonia, y donde también se informaba de nuevas noticias que pudieran llegar de Vegetasei. Al caer la tarde, dedicaba la mayor parte del tiempo a entrenar en una sala dedicada especialmente para ello, y casi todos los días lo hacía junto a Kakarotto, y esto unido a la amistad que el joven saiyajin compartía con Bulma, hacía que la relación entre ambos hombres se fuera estrechando cada vez más.

Cada día que pasaba, el príncipe se convencía más de que Bulma jamás llegaría a aceptar su propuesta, aunque aún albergaba alguna esperanza. Comenzaba a impacientarse por la incertidumbre, pero su orgullo no le permitía volver a insistirle aún, así que, decidió esperar unos días más con la confianza de que fuera ella quien le comunicara su decisión. Esta última semana había sido la mejor época de toda su vida, aunque de alguna manera extrañaba su planeta, los combates, sus costumbres, incluso a Nappa, aún sabiendo la opinión que éste tendría sobre sus planes de matrimonio. Sabía que no podría estar mucho más tiempo en la Tierra, porque jamás llegaría a acostumbrarse a llevar una vida pacífica como la de los terrícolas, dado que su naturaleza saiyajin le obligaba a necesitar pelear, luchar, a sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas en mitad de un combate. Pero, por otro lado, la necesitaba a ella, a su hijo...su familia...y la única manera de tenerlo todo era que ella aceptara regresar junto a él. No le importaba el impacto que pudiera causar en todo el imperio la noticia de su unión con una mujer de una raza inferior a la suya, y mucho menos el proclamar como su heredero a su hijo, un híbrido mitad saiyajin-mitad humano. Era su decisión y lucharía contra todo y aquellos que trataran de impedírselo, incluido su padre, el Rey.

Por otra parte, Bulma sabía que Vegeta esperaba impaciente su respuesta. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el orgullo que le caracterizaba le impedía tratar de convencerla o retomar el tema sin tener clara la decisión que ella había tomado. Durante estos días la felicidad había llamado de nuevo a su puerta, y por primera vez desde que los saiyajins conquistaran su planeta, había vuelto a sentir la satisfacción de pertenecer a una familia. Adoraba los momentos en los que los tres se encontraban reunidos en casa, y aunque se notaba que a Vegeta le costaba adaptarse, valoraba el esfuerzo que él hacía intentando comportarse como un padre para Trunks. Por supuesto, él no se ocupaba de alimentarlo ni tampoco de cambiar pañales, pero en ocasiones, lo había sostenido entre sus brazos mientras ella le preparaba el baño o el biberón, y muchas noches, cuando Trunks despertaba y comenzaba a llorar, él era el primero en acercarse a la habitación del pequeño para comprobar si estaba bien.

Pero Bulma era consciente de que esa felicidad solo era pasajera. No faltaba mucho para que Vegeta le comunicara su regreso a Vegetasei, y ella tendría que decidir si acompañarle o no.

Aquél día, por la mañana, Vegeta se encontraba entrenando junto a Kakarotto en la base militar. Estaba algo furioso porque unos minutos antes le entregaron un comunicado recibido desde Vegetasei en el que su padre reclamaba su regreso lo antes posible. Al parecer, y debido a la guerra, el imperio había sufrido bastantes pérdidas económicas, y se necesitaban nuevas conquistas para recuperar el daño material. Pensando en todo esto, no lograba concentrarse lo suficiente en el entrenamiento, y Kakarotto lo notó enseguida:

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Vegeta?. – Dijo el joven saiyajin mientras esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo uno de los ataques del príncipe.

Vegeta le miró, dejando atrás por unos segundos sus pensamientos, y contestó:

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Kakarotto?. No me ocurre nada. – Exclamó algo ofendido por haber sido descubierto.

Kakarotto descendió hasta el suelo y se acercó hasta él, colocándose a poca distancia.

\- Venga ya...Llevamos un buen rato entrenando y creo que hasta un terrícola lo hubiera hecho mejor que tú. – Dijo de forma irónica.

\- La culpa es tuya, Kakarotto. Si no fueras tan débil, no tendría que andar midiendo mis fuerzas para no acabar lastimándote. – Repuso el príncipe.

Kakarotto rió a carcajadas y dijo:

\- Tú y tu arrogancia, Vegeta. Nunca cambiarás. – Contestó. – Bueno..¿vas a contarme lo que te preocupa o no?. – Repuso dando por finalizado el entrenamiento. Agarró un par de toallas para secarse el sudor y le entregó una a Vegeta.

El príncipe la cogió y comenzó a usarla mientras decía:

\- En muy poco tiempo tendrás que buscarte un nuevo compañero de entrenamiento, Kakarotto. Y, como sabrás, no encontrarás a ninguno de mi nivel. – Exclamó.

El joven saiyajin se sorprendió un poco ante la noticia y contestó mientras dejaba la toalla:

\- ¡Vaya!...¿y de cuanto tiempo estamos hablando?. – Dijo. - ¿Bulma ya lo sabe?. – Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Un par de días, quizá menos. – Repuso Vegeta secándose las últimas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su cuello. – No, no lo sabe aún...Esta noche hablaré con ella. – Contestó a la segunda pregunta de su interlocutor.

Kakarotto se quedó en silencio, y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. La abrió y el príncipe le siguió. Entraron a la sala contigua, la de las duchas. Al poco rato, los dos hombres se encontraban cada uno de ellos limpiando sus cuerpos desnudos bajo el agua, separados tan sólo por la pared que unía una ducha con la otra. No habían pronunciado palabra alguna desde que salieron de la sala de entrenamiento hasta que el joven saiyajin se decidió a preguntar:

\- Vegeta...¿te ha dado ya una respuesta sobre su decisión?. – Exclamó casi sin pensar.

El príncipe enseguida supo a lo que se refería, y sorprendiéndose ante la idea de que Kakarotto estuviera al tanto, dijo:

\- ¿Y tú como demonios sabes eso?. – Preguntó algo enojado.

El joven apretó los ojos maldiciéndose a si mismo por haber descubierto a Bulma. Hace unos días, ella se lo había contado a Chichi, y esa misma noche, su compañera le había hecho partícipe de la noticia a él.

\- Bueno...ya sabes como son las mujeres...jajaja. – Rió tratando de quitarle importancia al hecho. - Ellas se lo cuentan todo entre ellas. – Terminó de decir.

\- No hemos vuelto a hablar del tema desde aquel día. – Contestó el príncipe. - Está claro que partiré sólo hacia Vegetasei. – Dijo mientras enjabonaba su piel.

\- No seas tan pesimista, Vegeta. Tal vez solo esté esperando a que vuelvas a proponérselo. – Repuso el joven saiyajin percatándose enseguida del estado de ánimo de Vegeta.

\- ¿Me tomas por estúpido?. Tu la conoces tan bien como yo, y ambos sabemos de antemano qué determinación ha tomado. – Contestó el príncipe con enojo. Acababa de terminar de aclararse el jabón y se disponía a salir de la ducha.

\- Vamos, Vegeta...Bulma es una mujer que suele tener las cosas muy claras. Estoy convencido de que si decide no ir contigo a Vegetasei, tendrá sus buenas razones para ello... – Repuso Kakarotto saliendo de la ducha casi al mismo tiempo que Vegeta.

El príncipe agarró una toalla y se dispuso a enredarla en su cintura mientras decía:

\- Pues te aseguro que va a tener que dármelas, y tendrán que ser muy buenas como para que yo llegue a estar de acuerdo con ellas, Kakarotto. – Exclamó alzando la voz.

\- Deberías ponerte en su situación, Vegeta... – Dijo el joven con voz calmada.

\- ¿Y quien se pone en la mía?..¡maldita sea!..- Gritó el príncipe algo enfurecido, mientras observaba al hombre situado enfrente de él, el cual terminaba de anudarse la toalla a la cintura.

\- Cálmate, Vegeta...- Dijo Kakarotto. - Yo creo que lo mejor será que lo hables con ella lo antes posible. Se trata de un tema entre los dos, y tanto Chichi como yo, no queremos ser motivo de influencia en la decisión que finalmente toméis. – Repuso tratando de no involucrarse demasiado.

\- Te equivocas, Kakarotto. La decisión es suya, de nadie más. – Replicó el príncipe. – Así que, no tiene ningún sentido que continuemos hablando de esto por más tiempo. – Concluyó Vegeta dando por zanjada la conversación.

- **CONTINUARÁ-**

 _Gracias si leíste éste capítulo, reitero, escrito por Dioxa quien merece todo reconocimiento por éste trabajo._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


	31. Fin de la primera parte

_Este fanfic pertenece a Dioxa, quien hace aproximadamente un año desapareció de facebook y de fanfiction y con su cuenta, todos sus fics incluyendo éste. Hace una semanas una usuaria conocida como "Romantikona" plagió esta historia y a partir de que varios autores comenzamos a reportarla y desenmascararla, la muy descarada ha dicho que es un homenaje, siendo que se vio forzada a admitir el plagio y, en su perfil asegura que éste fanfic es de su autoría, mentira._

 _Este fanfic fue publicado, si la memoria no me falla, entre el 2006 y el 2009 por la autora Dioxa de España, fue uno de los UA pioneros en el fandom hispano y de verdad, uno de los mejores que se han escrito, incluso fue inspiración para crear uno de mis fanfictions los cuales pueden leer en mi cuenta principal "Odette Vilandra"._

 _Subo esta historia con la única intención de desenmascarar y arruinar a esta usuaria que sólo busca atención del modo más bajo: plagiando. Y por otro lado, si tanta gente tiene tantas ganas de conocer este fic, que lo puedan leer sabiendo quién lo creó._

 _Espero no recibir reviews alabándome a mí puesto que por ésta historia no merezco mérito alguno, puesto que yo no la escribí, si desean dar un comentario positivo por favor, que sea para Dioxa, la creadora de éste fanfic._

 _Por otro lado, si desean conocer mi trabajo reitero, soy "Odette Vilandra" así pueden encontrarme y encontrar mis historias._

 _Gracias._

 _Grisell Morgan,_

 _Aka. Odette Vilandra._

 **SUMMARY ORIGINAL:**

 **Los saiyajins conquistan la Tierra. Vegeta es el príncipe, Bulma una terrícola que trabaja para ellos**

 **Antes de nada quiero explicar que esta historia es un universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins.**

 **CAPITULO 31**

 **Destinos marcados para siempre**

Aquella noche de verano, y en el interior de aquel sencillo dormitorio, el silencio propio de aquellas horas solo se veía interrumpido por los inequívocos sonidos que salían de las gargantas de dos amantes . A los pocos minutos, los gemidos y suspiros dejaron paso al ruido que provocaban sus agitadas respiraciones. El príncipe se desplomó literalmente hacia un lado, exhalando aire para recuperar el que faltaba en sus pulmones. Bulma giró su cabeza para observarle como cerraba los ojos y cruzaba sus brazos por debajo de la nuca. Podía intuir que todo el cuerpo masculino estaba comenzando a relajarse, todo excepto su rostro, cuya expresión mostraba signos de inquietud. No estaba equivocada. Durante el tiempo que habían estado haciendo el amor, había sentido a Vegeta distinto a como siempre. Le notó tenso e incluso a veces ausente, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa. Normalmente se solían dedicar susurros y palabras ardientes y llenas de pasión, pero en esta ocasión, nada salió de sus labios, excepto los sonidos propios del placer. Incluso habría jurado que su amante había precipitado un poco el final de su encuentro, dejándose llevar sin hacer nada por evitarlo. Necesitaba una explicación, pero al ver su reacción al terminar, se dio cuenta de que el no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Aquello la molestó, y sin decir nada, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a cubrir su desnudez con su finísima bata de raso. Entró al baño unos minutos y después salió encaminando su rumbo hacia la puerta de la habitación. Inmediatamente, escuchó decir desde la cama:

\- ¿Donde vas?. – Dijo el príncipe.

\- Voy a ver como está Trunks..- Y sin esperar respuesta, salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Pasado un rato, salió del pequeño dormitorio del bebé y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado. Nada más encontrarse en el pasillo, se fijó en la luz que provenía desde el salón y se dirigió hacia allí. Se encontró a Vegeta sentado en uno de los sofás, y vestido tan sólo con unos boxer. El la miró nada más darse cuenta de su presencia, y justo después, cogió el vaso que se encontraba al lado de una botella de whisky en la mesita de enfrente y bebió un trago dejándolo casi vacío. Aquello extrañó a Bulma, puesto que ella no bebía y en su casa no existía ningún tipo de bebida de esas características.

\- ¿De donde lo has sacado?. – Preguntó ella desde la puerta sin haberse movido de su posición.

Vegeta volvió a llenar el vaso, y después de vaciarlo nuevamente, dijo:

\- ¿Te refieres al whisky?. Hice que lo trajeran de la base militar. – Exclamó sin darle demasiada importancia.

A Bulma no le estaba gustando para nada la actitud de Vegeta. Ahora ya tenía la completa seguridad de que algo estaba pasando y, desde luego, no iba a detenerse hasta no obtener una explicación por parte del príncipe.

\- No sabía que te gustara beber. Creo que es la primera vez que te veo hacerlo. – Dijo esperando una respuesta del príncipe que le hiciera comprender el motivo que le empujaba a comportarse de esa forma.

\- Pues te sorprendería saber las cantidades que he podido llegar a tomar. Sobre todo, después de que nos separamos...- Repuso él mientras se concentraba en llenar de nuevo el recipiente de cristal, dispuesto a acabarse la botella en poco tiempo. - Cuando no me encontraba en alguna misión, solía pasarme casi todas las noches por el bar...Llegaba a emborracharme tanto que al despertar al día siguiente no conseguía recordar nada. – Dijo mientras terminaba de un sólo trago con el líquido que había dentro del vaso, para justo después continuar hablando. - Muchas veces me encontraba durmiendo a mi lado a mujeres a las cuales no conocía ni sabía como demonios habían llegado a parar ahí...- Concluyó sabiendo perfectamente cual iba a ser la reacción de ella al escucharle.

Bulma se enfureció. Se acercó hasta la mesa y agarró la botella con rapidez. No podía soportar continuar viéndole en ese estado.

\- ¡Ya basta, Vegeta!. – Gritó. - ¿A que viene esto?. ¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso ahora?. – Dijo enfrentándose a él.

El príncipe se levantó de su asiento, y clavando su fría mirada en ella, le increpó alzando también la voz:

\- ¡Porque quiero que sepas cómo será mi vida a partir del momento en que me marche de aquí!. - Dijo con furia.

Bulma le miró con desconcierto. Vegeta ya sabía cual era su respuesta, y había elegido esta ocasión para volver a sacar el tema. Leyó en sus ojos que necesitaba una explicación, los motivos que ella tenía para no aceptar su propuesta. Ella hubiera preferido otro momento, el indicado para ella, pero Vegeta no es de esos hombres a los que se les puede eludir fácilmente, y dada su reacción, estaba claro que un simple "no", no le bastaría.

\- Yo...sabes que no puedo hacerlo, Vegeta...Sabes que no puedo ir contigo...Lo siento...- Exclamó ella con la voz entrecortada.

\- Te equivocas si piensas que necesito de tu compasión, mujer. – Repuso el príncipe con aires de desprecio hacia ella.

Bulma ya no aguantó más. Esperaba que él aceptara su decisión, que la comprendiera, pero su orgullo saiyajin no le dejaba ver más allá, y quería hacerle ver que esta no era la manera, que se estaba comportando de un modo egoísta al pensar únicamente en él.

\- ¡Maldito seas, Vegeta¿acaso crees que todo esto para mi es fácil?. ¿Por qué no tratas de entenderlo al menos?. – Le increpó nuevamente elevando el tono de voz, mientras cerraba la puerta del salón, temerosa de que las voces y el ruido despertaran a Trunks.

Vegeta gruñó al escucharla y frunció el ceño. Su rostro mostraba ira y desesperación. Ella aún no le había dado ningún motivo coherente, y estaba decidido a iniciar una discusión, quizá la más fuerte que hayan tenido jamás.

\- ¿Entender?. ¿Y qué diablos se supone que tengo que entender?...¿pasar el resto de mi vida sin ti¿olvidar que tengo un hijo al que probablemente no volveré a ver?...¿Es eso lo que me pides que entienda?. – Gritó sin importarle el tono.

\- Solo quiero lo mejor para nuestro hijo...- Dijo Bulma bajando la voz mientras guardaba la botella de whisky en el mueble bar.

\- ¿Y quien demonios te crees que eres para decidir lo que es mejor o peor para él?. ¿Acaso mi opinión no cuenta?. – Preguntó a voces el príncipe. Estaba enfurecido, se sentía impotente ante la negativa de ella.

Bulma sabía que lo que iba a decir a continuación probablemente conseguiría enojar aún más a Vegeta, pero tenía que hacerlo, quería dejarle muy claro que el futuro de Trunks era lo más importante para ella en estos momentos.

\- ¡No estoy dispuesta a que mi hijo se pase la vida peleando y arriesgando su vida continuamente!. Y mucho menos que vaya por ahí arrasando y conquistando otros planetas. – Replicó ella con decisión.

Vegeta al escucharla soltó una carcajada irónica, para justo después acercarse unos pasos más hacia ella y decirle sin modificar su elevado tono de voz:

\- ¡Es un saiyajin, mujer!. ¡Del más alto linaje, puesto que mi sangre corre por sus venas!. ¡No puedes cambiar su naturaleza así como así!.- Dijo totalmente convencido de sus palabras. - Tal vez...debiste pensártelo mejor antes de tener un hijo conmigo.- Concluyó de forma fría.

\- Te recuerdo que no fue algo planeado, Vegeta. Y nunca me he arrepentido de ello...sin embargo, parece ser que tú si lo estás...– Dijo ella dolida por las palabras de él.

\- ¡Perfecto!. Ya vuelves con eso otra vez...¡Maldita sea, Bulma, tú eres la que se esfuerza en ocultar sus verdaderos orígenes, no yo! – Gritó de nuevo Vegeta. - ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que intentas hacer?. ¡Es mi hijo, el heredero del imperio saiyajin y su destino es convertirse algún día en Rey!. – Repuso lleno de ira.

\- ¡También es el mío y jamás aceptaré ese destino para él!. Además de saiyajin, es terrícola como yo. Nació aquí y este será su hogar. – Dijo ella clavando sus azules ojos en los negros de él.

Vegeta la miró con expresión dura, dándose perfecta cuenta de que había tocado fondo. Lo había intentado al menos, había luchado por lograr cumplir su objetivo, pero finalmente perdió la batalla. Tenía la capacidad y los medios necesarios para conseguir

su propósito a la fuerza...pero siempre tuvo claro que jamás lo haría de esa forma, no con ella...no así.

\- Bien. – Dijo tratando de calmar sus nervios. - Entonces ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. – Concluyó encaminando sus pasos hacia la puerta del salón. La abrió y se dirigió a la habitación compartida por ambos. Comenzó a vestirse con su uniforme de batalla de forma rápida, casi sin pensar en lo que hacía. Furioso y enojado como estaba, su ki comenzó a elevarse y él trataba de controlarlo, no quería perder los estribos.

Mientras terminaba de colocarse la armadura, escuchó decir desde la puerta del dormitorio:

\- Por favor...Vegeta. Esto...no tiene por qué acabar así...- Suplicó Bulma con lágrimas en los ojos.

Vegeta se giró hacia ella y le increpó duramente:

\- ¿Ah, no?. Entonces¿cómo demonios pensabas que acabaría?...- Repuso él. - ¿Olvidas quien soy, mujer?. No trates de manejarme como si fuera uno de esos estúpidos, débiles e inútiles terrícolas con los que pretendes que mi hijo se relacione durante toda su vida..- Dijo con ira mientras pasaba por delante de ella y salía del cuarto con dirección al salón.

Ella le siguió, sintiéndose dolida por todas las palabras que salían de boca del príncipe, del hombre al que amaba.

\- No puedo creer que digas eso...Creí que te encontrabas a gusto aquí...- Repuso Bulma con la voz entrecortada. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y la angustia se apoderaba de ella por momentos.

Vegeta la enfrentó, y dejando salir a flote su más retorcida ironía, dijo:

\- Pues ahora que lo pienso, mi estancia aquí no ha estado del todo mal. En general, creo que he tenido de todo: buena comida, descanso, relajación, y sobre todo...grandes dosis de placentero sexo...Y todo..gracias a ti...Bulma. – De pronto, y casi sin dejarle terminar de hablar, Bulma le abofeteó en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas una sola vez, haciendo que desapareciera al instante la falsa sonrisa que el príncipe marcó al final de su frase. Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Ella le observaba con odio en los ojos y la respiración agitada, y él, hacía lo mismo, frunciendo el ceño y marcando su expresión más dura, hasta que finalmente, se giró, abrió la puerta de la calle y salió de la casa sin decir ni una palabra más.

Justo después de que él se fuera, Bulma cerró los ojos mientras un mar de lágrimas corrían a través de sus mejillas, y sin poder aguantar más el temblor repentino que sintió recorrer sus piernas, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, cubriendo con sus manos su rostro, desahogándose, lamentándose, hundiéndose...

El príncipe descendió de su vuelo justo a las puertas de la base militar. Los soldados allí apostados se sorprendieron nada más verle, y echándose hacia un lado, dejaron el camino libre para que Vegeta pasara entre ellos sin prestarles la más mínima atención.

Caminó por los pasillos ignorando las miradas nerviosas de las decenas de saiyajins con los que se cruzó. Finalmente llegó hasta la puerta principal de la sala de mandos, y empujándola con fuerza, entró, encontrándose con varios pares de ojos que lo miraban con una mezcla de estupor y sorpresa.

\- ¡Príncipe!...no esperábamos su visita a estas horas...¿ocurre algo?. – Exclamó uno de los generales de mayor influencia en la colonia.

Vegeta se acercó hacia ellos a grandes pasos, y dijo con voz ruda:

\- Necesito que se me proporcione un cuarto donde dormir. Y lo quiero..ahora..- Ordenó alzando la voz.

\- Si, señor. En unos minutos lo tendrá listo...- Contestó uno de los hombres dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia la salida.

En cuanto el hombre se marchó, los demás se quedaron en silencio, confundidos y temiendo provocar con palabras o con algún gesto, cualquier cosa que lograra enojar más aún al enfurecido hombre que tenían delante de sí, el cual se había acercado hasta uno de los amplios ventanales que daban al exterior perdiendo su mirada entre el oscuro paisaje del desierto que rodeaba la base militar.

\- Necesito que mañana mismo comiencen los preparativos para mi regreso a Vegetasei. – Dijo sin apartar la vista del cristal.

Uno de los saiyajins, quizá el más intrépido, se atrevió a preguntar:

\- ¿Para cuando exactamente tiene previsto su viaje, señor?. – Dijo algo nervioso.

\- Lo antes posible. – Contestó el príncipe con voz firme y sin volverse.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo el general. - Es probable que para mañana por la tarde todo esté preparado. –

Pasados unos minutos, que al príncipe le parecieron horas, la puerta de la sala se abrió, dando paso al hombre que anteriormente salió para cumplir las órdenes del príncipe.

\- Alteza..- Pronunció el saiyajin nada más entrar. - Sus aposentos ya están listos. Si tiene la amabilidad de seguirme, le acompañaré hasta allí.- Dijo cuadrándose ante él. Vegeta lo miró con desdén y comenzó a caminar hasta su posición.

Nada más llegar a la habitación que le habían designado, Vegeta comenzó a despojarse de la ropa de malas maneras, arrojándola sobre el suelo. Estaba furioso..demasiado furioso como para poder dormir. Notaba una enorme presión en el pecho, como si el alma se le estuviera desgarrando por dentro, sentía dolor...un dolor inmenso, indescriptible, algo más allá de lo físico, una dolencia para la cual no existía remedio alguno...¿Por qué diablos tuvo que ser tan estúpido¿por qué su maldito orgullo le hizo comportarse de esa forma con ella?..El ya sabía de antemano que Bulma jamás aceptaría regresar junto a él, entonces...¿por qué no lo admitió simplemente?..¿por qué tuvo que hablarle así?..No dejaba de recordar aquellos ojos y aquél rostro compungido que

reflejaban todo el daño causado por él, por sus malditas palabras...Se maldijo por sus poderes de saiyajin que evitaron que sintiera ningún dolor físico cuando ella lo golpeó.

Se echó sobre la cama con fuerza, cerrando los ojos mientras su respiración sonaba del todo agitada. Comenzó a darle vueltas a todo lo ocurrido, planteándose el hecho de volver allí, buscando palabras y gestos de arrepentimiento para enmendar su error, pero no los hallaba por ningún sitio. Después de todo, quizá era mejor así..quizá lo más conveniente era que ella acabara odiándole. Al fin y al cabo, así empezó todo...ella sintiendo odio hacia él, hacia el hombre responsable de que su anterior vida se arruinara, el mismo que la puso en peligro tantas veces, aquél a quien ella entregó su corazón y le dio un hijo...Todo eso para solo recibir a cambio su falta de consideración y su desprecio.

De pronto, una idea le sobrevino a la mente...aún le quedaba algo por hacer antes de marcharse definitivamente. Quizá con ello no conseguiría su perdón, ni tampoco lo deseaba, puesto que había decidido dejar las cosas tal como estaban, pero al menos, tendría la tranquilidad de que tanto ella como su hijo tuvieran la oportunidad de rehacer sus vidas, y quizás de esa forma, el recuerdo de los últimos años lograra disiparse por completo de su mente manteniéndola ocupada en otras cosas...Sonrió. Sabía que esta última decisión le traería muchos problemas en cuanto llegara a Vegetasei, pero no le importaba. Lo iba a hacer, y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se interpusiera.

A mediodía del día siguiente, Kakarotto se dirigía volando hacia el pequeño apartamento de Bulma mientras observaba el caos formado en la ciudad. Aún no podía creerse lo que estaba sucediendo, y sabía que uno de los dos lugares donde encontraría respuestas sería en casa de su amiga. Descendió justo a la entrada del portal y se encontró de bruces con un grupo de soldados saiyajins, que acababan de girar la esquina de la calle, encabezado por uno de mayor rango, el cual se dirigió a él nada más verle:

\- ¡Tú!..¿qué haces todavía por aquí?. ¡Regresa inmediatamente a la base militar!. – Ordenó.

\- Esto...si, señor...En cuanto termine de recoger algunas de mis pertenencias, me dirigiré hacia allí enseguida. – Repuso Kakarotto.

\- ¿Cual es tu nombre?. – Preguntó el saiyajin totalmente desconfiado.

\- Kakarotto, señor. – Contestó él.

– Uno de mis hombres se quedará aquí hasta que termines y después ambos regresaréis a la base. No voy a permitir que se desobedezcan las órdenes impuestas por el príncipe. – Increpó malhumorado.

\- De acuerdo, señor. No tardaré mucho. – Dijo Kakarotto adentrándose en el portal.

Inmediatamente después, el grupo de saiyajins elevó el vuelo, excepto uno de ellos, el cual se quedó esperando a Kakarotto.

Bulma acababa de bañar y asear al pequeño Trunks y estaba comenzando a prepararle la comida. Hacía ya un buen rato que se había levantado para atender las necesidades de su

hijo, pero de buena gana volvería a introducirse de nuevo en la cama y, si por ella fuera, se tiraría allí todo el día metida. La tristeza que la invadía era tal que no sentía ganas ni de mirarse al espejo, sabiendo que la imagen reflejada en el sería totalmente desastrosa. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, y las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Vegeta no dejaban de repetirse una y otra vez en su mente. Estaba segura de que no volvería a verle jamás y lo que menos deseaba era que su relación con él hubiera acabado del modo en que lo hizo. Le hubiera gustado que al menos terminaran de forma amistosa, y que incluso él volviera a la Tierra de cuando en cuando para visitarlos, a ella y a su hijo...pero eso nunca se produciría..Vegeta jamás dejaría de lado su orgullo, ni tan siquiera para reconocer que aquellas palabras no las sentía.

De pronto, el sonido del timbre en la puerta logró sacarla de sus pensamientos. Extrañada y confusa, se dirigió a abrir, encontrándose con la imagen de un Kakarotto nervioso e inquieto.

\- Kakarotto¿qué ocurre?. – Preguntó ella nada más verle.

El joven entró sin pedir permiso, y después de darse cuenta del estado en el que su amiga se encontraba, dijo:

\- ¿Cómo que qué ocurre?. ¿Es que acaso no lo sabes?. – Preguntó sorprendido.

Ella le miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Al parecer, el regreso de Vegeta a su planeta iba a producirse mucho antes de lo que ella esperaba y la noticia se había propagado ya por todo el mundo. Pensando que era esto a lo que Kakarotto se refería, contestó con voz quebrada:

\- Me lo dijo anoche. No he vuelto a verle desde entonces. – Dijo.

\- Ya...Eso significa que has rechazado su propuesta. Vamos, Bulma..estoy seguro de que él también cree que es mejor así, si no, no hubiera reaccionado como lo ha hecho .- Señaló Kakarotto convencido de que Bulma conocía las últimas ordenes de Vegeta.

\- Pues tiene una bonita forma de demostrarlo. – Dijo Bulma algo enojada, recordando lo acontecido en la noche anterior. De pronto, se extrañó y le pareció bastante raro que Vegeta se lo hubiera contado a Kakarotto, y por eso, preguntó de repente: - ¿Has hablado con él hoy?. -

\- No...En realidad iba a hacerlo ahora mismo. Como comprenderás, no estoy dispuesto a regresar a Vegetasei, y necesito que él me de su permiso para quedarme en la Tierra. – Dijo el joven saiyajin con algo de nerviosismo.

\- ¿Regresar?. ¿Te ha ordenado que regreses con él?. – Preguntó Bulma algo sorprendida.

\- Bueno..la orden está dirigida a todos los saiyajin y yo soy uno de ellos..así que...- Contestó Kakarotto de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué orden?. ¿De qué estás hablando, Kakarotto?. – Continuó su interrogatorio la mujer, sin comprender aún el ritmo que estaba llevando la conversación.

Kakarotto se extrañó un poco al principio, pero después se dio cuenta de que su amiga no sabía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la Tierra.

\- No me digas que no sabes nada, Bulma. – Dijo mientras observaba el rostro confundido de la peliazul. - Esta misma mañana, Vegeta ha ordenado que todos y cada uno de los saiyajins destinados en la Tierra, se dirijan a la base militar para iniciar el proceso de abandonar el planeta lo antes posible. – Terminó de decir.

\- ¿Queeee?...¿Estás seguro de eso?. – Gritó Bulma alzando la voz.

\- Pues claro que lo estoy. Precisamente abajo está esperándome uno de ellos para acompañarme hasta allí. Por eso necesito hablar con Vegeta de inmediato. – Contestó el joven con seguridad.

Bulma no podía creerse lo que acaba de escuchar y jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que Vegeta tomara esa decisión.

\- ¿Por qué haría Vegeta algo así?. – Preguntó aún sin salir de su asombro.

\- Vamos, Bulma..no es tan difícil de entender...- Replicó Kakarotto. - Estoy seguro de que lo hace por ti y por Trunks. Escucha, tengo que irme ya o no tardarán en venir a buscarme. He oído que Vegeta tiene planeado marcharse esta misma tarde y necesito verle enseguida. – Dijo algo nervioso y preparándose para salir por la puerta.

Justo antes de marcharse, escuchó decir a su espalda:

\- Kakarotto...¿puedes darle un mensaje de mi parte?. – Dijo Bulma con la mirada cristalina.

\- Claro...- Contestó su amigo sonriéndole.

\- Dile que...espero que algún día comprenda mi decisión y que...muchas gracias..por todo...- Repuso con algo de amargura.

\- Se lo diré. Nos vemos luego, Bulma. Adiós. – Exclamó Kakarotto justo antes de salir por la puerta que conducía a las escaleras.

Vegeta se encontraba en la sala de mandos acompañado por varios generales. A través de la cristalera, observaba como iban llegando los cientos de saiyajins que durante todo el tiempo que había durado la ocupación, habían permanecido en la Tierra custodiando la colonia y administrando todos sus recursos. Todo la evacuación se estaba programando de forma ordenada y precisa, y dado el numeroso grupo de saiyajins instalados allí, se necesitarían al menos dos semanas más para que el proceso de abandonar el planeta terminara. Muchas de las naves que se necesitarían para ello, no se encontraban en perfectas condiciones y había que repararlas con urgencia y adaptarlas para realizar un viaje tan largo como el que tendrían que llevar a cabo para llegar hasta Vegetasei.

El príncipe dio la orden expresa de que su marcha se realizara esta misma tarde, y con él, saldría la primera tanda de saiyajins. No quería pasar ni un minuto más en la Tierra, sufriendo aún más la agonía de tenerla tan cerca..a ella..a su hijo...a su familia...una familia a la que nunca más volvería a ver ni tendría noticias de ellos...

\- Príncipe.. - Dijo un saiyajin entrando de improviso por la puerta. Vegeta se giró hacia él y el hombre continuó diciendo: - Afuera hay un soldado de bajo rango que insiste en hablar con usted. Dice que es urgente. – Terminó de decir.

\- ¿Te ha dicho su nombre?. – Preguntó Vegeta intuyendo de quien se trataba.

\- Kakarotto, señor. – Contestó el soldado.

Vegeta se quedó unos segundos indeciso, y al final, repuso:

\- Llevadle hasta una sala donde podamos hablar sin que nadie nos moleste. Me reuniré con él en unos minutos. – Ordenó mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia la cristalera.

\- Si, alteza. – Dijo el soldado para justo después salir de la sala.

Pasado un rato, Vegeta entró por la puerta y la cerró a su paso. Los dos hombres se quedaron mirándose unos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que el príncipe, apoyándose en la pared como solía hacerlo habitualmente, exclamó:

\- Se a lo que has venido, Kakarotto. Y lo siento por ti...pero mi decisión es firme y no haré ninguna excepción. Lo único que puedo hacer, es que seas seleccionado para partir en el último viaje, el cual se llevará a cabo dentro dos semanas aproximadamente. –

\- Escucha, Vegeta. Lo que estás haciendo por la Tierra y sus habitantes te honra...pero..- Comenzó a decir el joven saiyajin.

Vegeta frunció el ceño al escucharle, y sin dejar que terminara, exclamó alzando la voz:

\- ¡La Tierra y sus habitantes no me importan en absoluto!. No se te ocurra pensar ni por un momento que hago esto por tratar de limpiar mi conciencia¿entiendes?. –

\- Entonces, si no es así...¿por qué lo haces?. – Preguntó un Kakarotto sorprendido.

Vegeta se separó de la pared y lo miró con frialdad. Si alguien, que no fuera un enemigo, lograba sacarle por completo de sus casillas, ese era el hombre al que tenía enfrente.

\- ¿Acaso crees que tengo que darte explicaciones a ti?..¿a un patético e inútil guerrero de tercera clase como tú?...No me hagas reir, Kakarotto. – Le gritó con ira.

Kakarotto, comprendiendo muy bien la reacción de Vegeta y conociendo casi a la perfección su carácter, se limitó a contestar:

\- No hace falta que me las des. Se muy bien por qué lo has hecho y es la mejor forma de demostrarles lo mucho que les amas. – Dijo intuyendo claramente lo enfurecido y extremadamente dolido que debía estar Vegeta.

\- ¡Maldito Kakarotto!...- Exclamó el príncipe acercándose de forma amenazadora hacia él. - Estoy harto de ti¿me oyes?. Harto de que creas que somos amigos, porque no es así¿está claro?. No me parezco en nada a ti ni comparto tus estúpidas ideas. Jamás supe lo que era la palabra amistad, ni me interesa. De lo único que me preocupo es de mí mismo y nada más me va a importar a partir del momento en que me marche de aquí. – Gritó cerrando los puños.

\- Como quieras. ¿Sabes, Vegeta?..no solo tú tienes orgullo...yo también lo tengo y por eso mismo, no voy a rogarte. Si tu me consideras de alguna forma culpable de lo que te ha ocurrido, y por ello tengo que regresar a Vegetasei, lo haré sin discusión alguna. – Dijo Kakarotto sintiéndose un poco responsable de la situación entre él y Bulma.

\- No seas estúpido, Kakarotto. – Exclamó Vegeta con desprecio. - No te hago volver por ningún tipo de rencor hacia ti, no eres tan importante para mí. Eres un saiyajin, y tu sitio está en tu planeta, con la gente de tu raza...- Dijo algo más calmado. Tenía que reconocer que Kakarotto tenía mucho más honor que cualquier otro saiyajin. Aunque era evidente que nunca iba a decírselo a él directamente.

\- Ya...claro...- Contestó Kakarotto dejándole ver que él no opinaba lo mismo. Algo cabizbajo, caminó despacio hasta la salida, y justo antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta, se giró hacia el príncipe y dijo: - Por cierto...tengo un mensaje de Bulma para ti...-. Vegeta no dijo nada y únicamente se limitó a clavar sus ojos en él a la espera de escuchar las palabras que Kakarotto iba a pronunciar. El joven, percatándose de la impaciencia del príncipe, continuó diciendo: - Dice que espera que algún día comprendas su decisión..y también que te diera las gracias de su parte..- Concluyó mientras observaba como Vegeta retiraba la mirada de él y percibiendo claramente el modo en que los músculos de su rostro se tensaban. Sin decir una palabra más, abrió la puerta y salió de la sala totalmente en silencio.

El príncipe sintió en ese mismo instante una enorme punzada en su corazón. Sentía deseos de ir a encontrarse con ella, de disculparse, de aferrarse a ella y no separarse jamás...pero no podía hacerlo..debía mantenerse firme. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era lo más prudente, lo más correcto. El hecho de liberar la Tierra de toda opresión por parte del pueblo saiyajin era lo único que podía darle la seguridad de que tanto ella como su hijo no corrieran jamás ningún peligro, y al menos eso era un consuelo. Si Bulma quería que Trunks se criara como un terrícola, esta era la única manera de que se llevara a cabo con éxito, lo único que le diferenciaría a partir de ahora, sería su extraordinaria energía y su fuerza heredadas de él. De pronto, un pensamiento recorrió su mente...¿cómo iban, tanto ella como su hijo, a ser capaces de controlar esos poderes cuando verdaderamente salieran a relucir?. ¿Como demonios no lo había pensado antes?. Inmediatamente, salió de la sala con rapidez y divisó la figura de Kakarotto alejándose justo al final del pasillo.

\- ¡Kakarotto!. – Gritó. El joven se detuvo y se dio la vuelta nada más escucharle. – Vuelve aquí. – Ordenó mientras se introducía de nuevo en el mismo lugar.

A los pocos segundos, el joven saiyajin apareció por la puerta y entró cerrándola a su paso.

\- Tengo una misión para ti. Y sólo si estás dispuesto a cumplirla, permitiré que te quedes en la Tierra. – Dijo el príncipe nada más verle aparecer.

\- ¿De qué se trata, Vegeta?. – Preguntó Kakarotto con asombro.

\- Mi hijo, Trunks. Bulma aún no es consciente de los poderes que posee, y ambos sabemos que se necesita mucho entrenamiento para lograr controlarlos, y en un planeta con habitantes tan débiles como la Tierra, podría resultar peligroso, incluso para él, que no aprendiera el modo de utilizarlos correctamente. – Dijo con convicción.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo que yo le enseñe?. – Exclamó sorprendido Kakarotto.

\- No es que me agrade la idea de que un guerrero tan débil como tú sea el encargado de su entrenamiento, pero supongo que no tengo otra alternativa, puesto que eres el único saiyajin en quien Bulma confía.- Dijo el príncipe intentando engañarse a si mismo. Lo cierto es que él había descubierto que el joven saiyajin tenía grandes habilidades para la lucha, aunque esperaba con anhelo que únicamente fuera eso lo que Kakarotto inculcara a su hijo, y no su carácter tan infantil y su extremado despiste.

\- No te preocupes, Vegeta. Haré de él un buen guerrero. – Contestó Kakarotto, haciendo caso omiso a la opinión que el príncipe tenía sobre él.

\- Nunca olvides que se trata de mi hijo, Kakarotto. Y una de las razones por las que me he decidido a liberar la Tierra, es porque de ninguna forma iba a permitir que cualquier saiyajin se atreviera, en un futuro, a darle órdenes o a tratarle como a un esclavo¿entiendes?.- Explicó el príncipe frunciendo el ceño.

\- Lo comprendo perfectamente, Vegeta. – Repuso el joven.

\- Bien. Daré las instrucciones necesarias para que nadie reclame por ti. – Concluyó el tema Vegeta. - Y ahora..márchate ya. Tengo que comenzar a prepararme para el viaje. – Dijo dándole la espalda.

\- Vegeta...yo...bueno...puedo hacerme una idea de como te sientes en estos momentos...- Repuso Kakarotto tratando de darle algo de apoyo moral al príncipe.

\- No, Kakarotto. No tienes ni puta idea de cómo me siento...así que..no te molestes, no necesito tu compasión..- Contestó Vegeta sin volverse. Su orgullo era lo primero y jamás se permitiría mostrarse débil ante él.

\- ¿Volveremos a vernos algún día, príncipe?. – Preguntó Kakarotto.

\- Espero que no. Y lárgate de una vez si no quieres que te eche a patadas...- Contestó Vegeta deseando quedarse solo lo antes posible.

Kakarotto sonrió ante estas últimas palabras de Vegeta. Sabía que para el príncipe, él no le resultaba tan indiferente, y la prueba estaba en la enorme confianza depositada en él, aunque estaba claro que jamás se lo haría saber con palabras. Lo cierto es que él echaría de menos a Vegeta, y con toda probabilidad, al príncipe le pasaría lo mismo. Por mucho

que Vegeta lo negara, se había formado un vínculo entre ambos hombres, y ese vínculo podía definirse claramente como amistad.

\- Que tengas un buen viaje, Vegeta. Y no te preocupes por nada...yo cuidaré de ellos..- Dijo justo antes de marcharse.

Kakarotto voló hasta la casa de Bulma donde sabía con seguridad que Chichi también estaría allí. Nada más llegar, les comunicó a ambas la noticia, y la mujer de cabello negro se echó a sus brazos llorando de alegría al saber que no tendrían que separarse. Mientras Chichi le abrazaba, él fijó su vista en Bulma, percibiendo de inmediato como la peliazul contenía el llanto, observando cómo una mezcla de alegría e inmensa tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro. A los pocos segundos, la mujer se giró y caminó hacia la puerta del pasillo, y dirigiendo una última mirada a sus dos amigos, dijo con voz quebrada justo antes de salir del salón:

\- Me...alegro mucho por los dos...- Susurró en un intento por sonreir.

Tanto Chichi como Kakarotto consideraron que lo más prudente sería dejarla sola durante un rato. Decidieron quedarse unas horas más en su casa, hasta que ella se encontrara con las ganas y la necesidad de hablar con alguien y desahogarse.

Pasaron tres horas más, y Bulma, que no había salido de su cuarto en todo el tiempo, se secó las últimas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, y se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al balcón. Salió afuera y se apoyó en la barandilla. No pasó mucho tiempo más hasta que el estruendoso sonido propagado por los motores de decenas de naves espaciales saiyajins surcando el cielo de la Tierra, la hiciera estremecerse. Rápidamente, fijó su vista hacia arriba y las vio, cada una de ellas colocadas en perfecto orden, en formación, todas del mismo tamaño, excepto una, la más grande y majestuosa de todas, la que con toda probabilidad transportaba al ser más importante de todos ellos...su líder...su príncipe.. a aquél orgulloso y poderoso hombre al que ella odió y amó con todas sus fuerzas. Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus azules ojos, jurándose a sí misma que serían las últimas que derramaría por Vegeta, prometiéndose a la vez, que todo el esfuerzo empleado por él para que ella y Trunks fueran felices a partir de ahora, no resultara en vano. Porque eso era justamente lo que Vegeta le había transmitido a través de la liberación de la Tierra, abriéndoles a ella, a su hijo, y a todos los habitantes de la Tierra, las puertas hacia un nuevo futuro...un futuro esperanzador en el que en sus vidas se forjarían nuevos destinos, nuevas ilusiones...

Sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer su piel y, estremeciéndose de nuevo, rodeó su cuerpo con sus propios brazos mientras observaba desaparecer las naves en la inmensidad del cielo azul. - Te amo, príncipe de los saiyajins.- Comenzó a decir para sí misma.- Siempre seré tuya. Solo tu y yo somos conscientes de lo que hemos significado el uno para el otro. Tu creíste en mi, me hiciste olvidar los amargos acontecimientos ocurridos en mi anterior vida haciéndome recordar de nuevo mis anhelos e inquietudes perdidas. Me enamoraste por completo, me extasiaste del más puro y profundo placer, y me llenaste de felicidad al concederme una parte de ti, que mantendré a mi lado durante el resto de mi vida. Se feliz, Vegeta, yo intentaré serlo, tal y como tú deseas...No te pido que seas fuerte, puesto que ya lo eres, nada ni nadie puede compararse contigo en ese campo, porque tú...mi amor...eres único, al menos lo fuiste y lo serás para mi, porque es

evidente, y no me entristezco por ello, que ningún hombre jamás logrará ocupar tu lugar en mi corazón. –

La nave en la que viajaba Vegeta acababa de dejar la atmósfera de la Tierra y se alejaba de ella a gran velocidad. El príncipe se metió en su cuarto nada más subir a bordo dando órdenes expresas de que no se le molestara bajo ningún concepto. A través de la pequeña ventana circular, ahora podía verse a la perfección el hermoso planeta que acababan de dejar, un lugar al que jamás regresaría y que sólo permanecería en sus recuerdos. De pie, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y la mirada fría como el hielo, intentaba no sucumbir ante el inmenso vacío que sentía en su interior, algo a lo que jamás podría acostumbrarse y con lo que tendría que vivir durante el resto de su vida cuando pensara en ella, cuando la viera aparecer en sus sueños, cuando pronunciara su nombre en brazos de otra mujer...- ¿Cómo podré olvidarte, Bulma?...¿cómo podré borrar la profunda marca que dejaste en mi?. – Decía Vegeta en sus pensamientos. – No creo que exista modo alguno de lograrlo, ni tampoco volver a convertirme en el príncipe del pasado, en el impenetrable hombre que era antes de conocerte y al que tú retaste, venciste y destruiste, atándome emocionalmente a ti, rompiendo la barrera que me protegía contra los sentimientos. Tú, mujer..a la que consideré mía la primera vez que te vi, a la que casi odié por necesitar tanto de ti, de tu esencia, por hacerme mostrar preocupación por alguien más que no fuera yo mismo. Me educaste de nuevo, enseñándome a sentir, a descubrir nuevas experiencias y emociones que jamás creí que existieran. Lograste introducirte con tanta fuerza en mi vida, que incluso me revelé contra una gran parte de los conceptos inculcados en mi, por mi raza, desde mi infancia. Deseo, mujer, y espero, que encuentres la felicidad que yo nunca podría ofrecerte si llego a traerte conmigo, y aunque aún creo que el destino que has elegido para nuestro hijo no es el correcto, se de sobra que su vida estará plagada de alegrías y satisfacciones, porque tu lucharás por ello y no te rendirás jamás, no en vano eres la mujer que consiguió doblegarme a mí, al príncipe de los saiyajins, llegando a convertirte en una parte de mí y se que nunca más lograré llenar de nuevo ese vacío, porque sólo tu, únicamente tú...me completas.-

 **-FIN-**

 _Gracias si terminaste de leer este fic que, nuevamente reitero, fue escrito por Dioxa quien por algún motivo que se desconoce puesto que jamás externó nada de manera pública, pues borró todas sus cuentas, y con su perfil de fanfiction se fueron también todos sus fics._

 _Como dije en un principio, subo su historia únicamente con el fin de que otra persona no quiera tomar el crédito por algo que no les costó más que el esfuerzo de copiar y pegar, además de ponerla a disposición de quienes deseen leer éste que es el fic pionero en cuando a Universos Alternos se refiere. Dioxa es una gran escritora y desde mi punto de vista que muchos comparten, de las mejores que han estado en fanfiction, de verdad una lástima su partida pero sus razones habrá tenido, no podemos juzgarla como que no le importaron sus lectores, ya que nadie sabemos qué la orilló a una decisión tan extrema._

 _Como expresé en el mensaje inicial de cada capítulo, si dejan reviews positivos por favor, diríjanlo no a su servidora pues yo no tengo mérito ninguno, sino a Dioxa, la única y verdadera escritora de éste fanfic y su secuela "El destino del imperio saiyajin" La cual está incompleta._

 _A diferencia de otras personas, yo no tengo el descaro de pretender continuar una gran historia como esa, ¡No puedo ni actualizar mis propios fics! No voy a meterme con algo que sólo su creador podría hacer. Por otro lado, yo no estoy a la altura de alguien como Dioxa quien, debo decir, éste fic fue gran inspiración junto con los de otra autora desaparecida pero cuyo perfil aún sigue en fanfiction, me refiero a Superbrave; ambas fueron grandes inspiraciones para crear mi propio universo alterno._

 _Si te interesa conocer mi trabajo te invito a mi perfil de fanfiction "Odette Vilandra"_

 _Canal de YouTube de fanfics: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Facebook: Vilandra y Odette (facebook (punto) com / vilandraodettevegeta )_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_


End file.
